Bang Her! (BAP BangHim)
by mykareien
Summary: Bang Yongguk tidak pernah tahu dengan siapa dia tidur dan dia tidak peduli. Hingga datang gadis itu./BangHim. DaeJae./AU! GS!Uke DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

.

 **WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

.

Title: Bang Her!

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: BangHim

Genre: AU, Rate M, **GS!Uke**

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Bang Her!**

.

.

.

Bang Yongguk bukanlah tipe orang yang sangat membutuhkan uang. Setidaknya karena ada apartemen dua lantai yang bisa dia tinggali dan sebuah jeep kesayangan dengan beberapa sedan termasuk Jaguar yang setiap saat dapat dia gunakan untuk berkeliling Seoul seorang diri maupun bersama dengan sopir pribadi jika dia sedang malas mengemudi. Jangan lupakan soal keberadaan setumpuk kartu kredit yang dia sendiri sering lupa password mana untuk yang mana. Termasuk sikap setiap orang ber-ID staff yang akan menundukkan kepala jika melihatnya berkeliaran di dalam gedung perusahaan musik yang sudah mengontraknya untuk menjadi komposer dan penulis lagu tetap bagi artis-artis mereka.

Meski tidak banyak dikenal umum, namun Yongguk menjadi pemegang royalty atas puluhan lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh banyak penyanyi serta idol terkenal. Angka demi angka terus mengalir tanpa henti seperti mata air ke dalam rekeningnya yang membuatnya tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan soal kebutuhan hidup.

Lalu, apa alasan Yongguk melakukan _ini_? Sudah tentu bukan karena uang.

Bisa dibilang, dia melakukan _ini_ untuk kesenangan semata.

Dibilang kesenangan sebab dia bisa melakukan seks tanpa harus pusing memikirkan dengan siapa, bagaimana, berapa, kapan, dan dimana. Yongguk hanya perlu berdiam diri di atas ranjang, menunggu, dengan posisi setengah duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa pakaian, memperlihatkan setiap inch kulit tan otot tubuhnya serta bagian selatannya yang berbalut kondom dan sudah tegak mengacung dalam posisi siap. Masing-masing tangannya diborgol di kedua sisi ranjang dengan wajah tertutup topeng yang di dalamnya ada kain untuk menghalangi penglihatan serta menyatukan mulutnya supaya tidak bersuara, sebab pekerjaannya yang satu ini memang tidak menghendaki dia untuk bersuara sedikit pun.

Yongguk tidak bermaksud untuk menjual diri—untuk apa? Lagipula dia sudah punya banyak uang—dia melakukan _ini_ sekedar untuk bersenang-senang, karena—sekali lagi—dia bisa melakukan seks tanpa harus pusing memikirkan dengan siapa, bagaimana, berapa, kapan, dan dimana. Karena dalam kasus ini bukan Yongguk yang mencari wanita, melainkan para yeoja itu yang mencarinya. Dengan identitas yang disembunyikan, Yongguk juga tidak perlu cemas mengenai image serta karirnya. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya, tidak akan ada yang menyadari itu dia. Tuntutan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apalagi bicara, juga memberinya keuntungan tambahan sebab suaranya yang terlampau husky selalu mudah untuk dihapal serta diingat oleh orang lain.

Malam ini Yongguk melakukannya lagi. Setelah berhari-hari mengurung diri di dalam studio berusaha merampungkan satu list mini album. Membiarkan diri sendiri dicekik oleh stress berkepanjangan karena obsesinya akan 'musik yang sempurna' tanpa mengindahkan tiap sel tubuhnya yang menegang laksana karet yang ditarik dan hampir putus. Yongguk memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dari sarang mungilnya yang tenang, suram, dan berantakan oleh kertas-kertas coretan lirik serta partitur lagu untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar juga melepas sedikit penat dan ketegangan.

Yongguk hanya punya sedikit waktu sebelum dia harus kembali lagi ke studio guna mengejar deadline rekaman. Seolah permintaannya diberkati, klub sedang sepi pengunjung ketika dia melangkah masuk dan langsung disambut ramah oleh Manager yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Pasang pengumuman kalau Jepp Blackman available untuk di-booking," perintah sang Manager pada asistennya yang menuai senyuman kecil Yongguk. _Jepp Blackman_ adalah nickname-nya di dunia prostitusi dan meskipun dia tidak bisa selalu hadir untuk memberi kesenangan pada para pengunjung, dia cukup terkenal di klub tersebut dilihat dari panjangnya daftar permintaan untuk tidur dengannya yang langsung membuat staff kerepotan setiap kali pengumuman soal kedatangannya baru saja dipasang.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi ambil satu orang saja," pesan Yongguk membuat sang Manager mendesis kecewa namun tetap menganggukkan kepala. Yongguk menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum berjalan melewatinya menuju ke kamar yang biasa dia pakai guna bersiap-siap.

Yongguk tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa dia akan tidur. Gadis remaja, tante-tante, wanita paruh baya, gay—ini memalukan, tapi Yongguk pernah beberapa kali terjebak di situasi dimana dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama dengan seorang gay, tentu saja sambil di dalam hati dia terus menerus merapal kutukan untuk si Manager sialan yang tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang beruang—Dia toh juga tidak akan melakukan terlalu banyak skinship. Kedua tangannya diborgol, matanya tertutup, dan mulutnya disumpal. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali merasakan puas dan relaks setiap kali orgasme, dan memang itulah yang sejak awal dia cari.

Yongguk mengeluarkan suara lenguhan tertahan ketika selesai memijat bagian selatannya hingga terbangun kokoh setelah sebelumnya hanya separuh menegang akibat stress yang menumpuk dipengaruhi oleh pekerjaannya. Segera dia memasang kondom dan naik ke tempat tidur. Mengikatkan kain di kedua matanya dan menutup rapat mulutnya lantas memakai topeng. Membiarkan asisten sang Manager memakaikan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan persiapan Yongguk pun selesai. Kini dia hanya perlu menunggu. Mood-nya sedang cukup buruk jadi dia berharap setidaknya dia akan mendapatkan yeoja dan bukan namja tomboy.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Yongguk bisa mendengar suara knop pintu kamar dibuka. Ketukan sepatu terdengar di lantai seiring dengan langkah kaki yang terayun pelan satu demi satu.

Yeoja.

Yongguk sangat yakin dengan tebakannya itu. Di balik balutan kain, bibirnya tersenyum. Mau tua atau muda, setidaknya dia berlubang dan bukan batangan. Mengetahui itu saja membuat Yongguk sudah cukup puas.

Suara ketukan high heels terdengar semakin dekat dengan ranjang. Sejenak gemanya berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara tas yang diletakkan di atas meja rias, disusul dengan gemerincing logam jam tangan, gelang, serta aksesoris lainnya. Tak ada lagi ketukan sepatu tapi tiba-tiba Yongguk merasakan sebuah beban jatuh perlahan di tepi tempat tidur. Kelihatannya yeoja itu sudah melepas sepatunya dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki ke ranjang.

Sensual.

Tanpa sadar Yongguk menyeringai. Membayangkan wanita dengan balutan tube dress, berjalan tanpa alas kaki, tanpa aksesoris, hanya ada make up dan baju yang melekat, sungguh sangat menggoda. Seketika Yongguk ingin melihat seperti apa rupa teman tidurnya kali ini.

Namun, mendadak hening. Wanita itu tidak berbicara, pun dengan Yongguk yang memang sejak awal tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Meski tidak ada gumaman sedikitpun, bisa Yongguk rasakan jika ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Memandangnya. Menatap lurus padanya dengan isi pikiran yang tidak dapat dia terka.

Selama beberapa menit keadaan masih sunyi hingga tiba-tiba beban yang duduk di tepi ranjang menghilang. Yongguk pikir wanita tersebut pergi ke kamar mandi dan hampir dia terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Yongguk merasa berat di sisi kanan badannya. Wanita itu berbaring dan meletakkan kepala di bahu kanan Yongguk, ujung-ujung rambutnya yang tergerai panjang menggelitik kulit tan namja tersebut sekaligus menguarkan wangi sampo yang samar tercium oleh hidung Yongguk yang tertutupi topeng.

Tidak sampai di situ, Yongguk merasa sebuah lengan kurus memeluk pinggangnya dengan ujung jempol halus yang kemudian bergerak melukis lingkaran kecil di puncak tulang pinggulnya membuat namja itu menggeram frustasi diam-diam. Dia sedang terburu-buru. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermanja-manjaan. Yang dia inginkan adalah seks kilat yang bisa membuatnya orgasme dengan cepat dan merasa rileks untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Ahjussi."

Akhirnya ada suara, tapi—

Ahjussi?

What!?

Tanpa sadar Yongguk sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Menahan kesal dan emosi. Seketika keinginannya untuk bercinta lenyap sudah.

"Ahjussi, kau bisa melihatku?" wanita itu bertanya dengan intonasi memastikan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yongguk berurusan dengan masalah 'suara', jadi dia bisa menebak dengan tepat bagaimana 'rasa' di dalam suara itu tanpa harus melihat ekspresi wajah si pembicara.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepala.

"Benarkah? Penjaga di depan juga bilang kau tidak bisa melihatku dan tidak akan bicara. Kenapa begitu? Apa itu peraturannya?"

 _Orang baru!_ Yongguk mengumpat dalam hati. Saat pertama kali bicara pun Yongguk sudah punya pikiran dia tidak mengenali jenis suara ini. Dia belum pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika yeoja tersebut belum pernah tidur dengannya maupun bertemu dengannya karena walaupun Yongguk tidak cukup baik dalam membedakan wajah orang, dia bisa menghapal suara dengan lumayan detil.

Dan suara rendah, sedikit serak, dengan nada menyimpan aegyo ini memang baru pertama kali didengar oleh Yongguk. Dari suaranya, Yongguk menebak jika umur wanita yang saat ini bersamanya tersebut kemungkinan sama dengannya atau di bawahnya. Caranya berbicara yang menggunakan aegyo tidak memungkinkan dia lebih tua dari Yongguk yang sejatinya sudah seperempat abad.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku melepas kondomnya?"

Kepala Yongguk bergerak cepat ke sumber suara begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat jarang muncul di dunia prostitusi tersebut. Wajarnya orang akan memakai pengaman jika melakukan seks bebas dan bukan malah sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak akan menularimu apa-apa. Aku bersih. Aku sehat. Sungguh!"

 _Tapi otakmu yang tidak sehat!_ Sela Yongguk dalam hati, separuh frustasi separuh depresi.

"Aku akan meninggalkan nama, alamat, dan nomor telponku kalau kau mau. Kau bisa menghubungiku dan menuntutku kalau di kemudian hari kau kena penyakit karena tidur denganku tanpa pengaman."

Yongguk menggeram sembari menggelengkan kepala. Sebuah dengusan sebal dia dengar sebagai balasan.

"Kau terikat, kau tidak akan bisa menolakku."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Yongguk merasa ada jari yang menggulung kondom hingga terlepas dari bagian selatannya. Namja tersebut terkejut dan berusaha menghentikannya dengan mencoba menggunakan kakinya namun gerakannya langsung melemah saat sebuah tangan hangat memerangkap batang tubuhnya dengan kuat. Yongguk melawan keinginannya untuk mengerang ketika jemari lentik itu mulai memijat pelan pusat badannya. Jempolnya menggesek puncak kepala yang sudah memerah dan lembab, menggodanya dengan ujung kuku, membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa cairan bening yang mengintip keluar.

Yongguk merasa bisa menguasai diri sebelum kemudian sesuai yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuhnya. Erangan langsung beresonansi tanpa bisa dikontrol dari bawah tenggorokan Yongguk, membuat gadis yang sedang menaik-turunkan kepalanya di antara kedua kaki namja itu menjadi terkejut dan kehilangan ritme. Dia terlalu menurunkan kepalanya yang membuat ujung tubuh Yongguk menabrak bagian belakang mulutnya dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak. Yeoja tersebut mengeluarkan suara aneh yang getarannya merambat ke saraf sensitif Yongguk dan membuatnya merinding seketika sambil sekali lagi mengerang penuh frustasi.

Rongga sempit mulut yeoja itu melepaskan tubuh Yongguk menyisakan bunyi plop keras tepat ketika namja tersebut merasa akan menumpahkan seluruh isi kantung benihnya. Gadis itu benar-benar pandai menebak situasi dan dia pasti sengaja melakukannya. Tak ada yang bisa Yongguk pikirkan selain semua prasangka tersebut selagi dirinya dikuasai oleh rasa frustasi akibat orgasme yang tertunda.

Di saat Yongguk masih sibuk mengatur napas yang terengah, mendadak sebuah beban menimpa pangkuannya. Rasa halus kulit tubuh yang menempel hangat ke badannya yang mulai berkeringat membuat darah berdesir cepat membawa aliran panas di nadi Yongguk. Sepasang tangan kecil menyentuh hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya diikuti ujung hidung dan bibir yang menghantui sekitar lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan setengah hati ditambah hembusan napas yang meloloskan lenguhan Yongguk sebab berhasil menyapa tepat di titik sensitif sarafnya. Terlebih begitu gadis tersebut mempertemukan bagian selatannya dengan milik Yongguk, menggesekkannya maju-mundur yang membuatnya mengerang keras menyadari fraksi nikmat akibat gerakannya sendiri. Bisa Yongguk rasakan betapa hangat dan basah benda tersebut menunggunya saat ini.

"Oppa..."

Akhirnya yeoja itu menemukan kata yang lebih baik untuk memanggil Yongguk.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah di atas," akunya yang membuat namja di bawahnya berusaha mati-matian untuk menelan erangan tidak sabar.

"Dan aku tidak suka mencium." Gadis itu melanjutkan sambil mendaratkan ciuman lemah ke kulit leher Yongguk. Beberapa kali dia mencoba memakai giginya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil yang mana membuatnya kesal dan beralih menggunakan kuku untuk memberi tanda cakaran di kulit Yongguk.

"Aku juga tidak suka memasuk—AH!" gadis itu memekik kaget, lupa akan sisa dari kalimatnya saat dia memasukkan seluruh tubuh Yongguk sekaligus hingga ke pangkal. Sekejab napasnya berubah berat dan terengah dengan jemari mencengkeram kain sprei kuat-kuat.

"Oppa..." desisannya terdengar putus asa. "...kau besar." Kalimatnya merupakan perpaduan antara terkejut, kagum, nikmat, dan menahan sakit. Dan anehnya Yongguk seperti bisa memahami perasaan yeoja itu karena dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengingkari adanya dinding ketat yang berdenyut kuat di sekeliling bagian tubuhnya saat ini, membuatnya ingin segera menggerakkan pinggul demi untuk merasakan pijatan lain yang lebih kuat.

"Ini pertama kalinya..." suara gadis itu terdengar sangat dekat di sebelah telinga Yongguk, melepaskan geraman tidak sabar dari sang namja. Ingin rasanya Yongguk meraih kepala yeoja tersebut dan mendapatkan bibirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam dan bergerak saja.

"...kau yang paling 'penuh', Oppa..." bisiknya sambil mulai mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan menurunkannya perlahan. Desahannya masih menyimpan getar sakit hingga dia beberapa kali mengulangi gerakan yang sama dan rintihan menahan sakit itu mulai menghilang.

"Oppa..." adalah kata yang terus-menerus dia ucapkan menggantikan nama Yongguk yang tidak dia ketahui dan itu membuat Yongguk sedikit kecewa sebab dia merasa namanya akan sangat pas, teruntai indah menyerupai mantera yang terlepas dari bibir gadis yang tengah mengendarainya tersebut.

Agaknya yeoja itu serius mengenai pengakuannya jika dia tidak pernah berada di atas, terbukti dari beberapa kali dia menurunkan tempo karena kelelahan. Menuai geraman frustasi dari Yongguk sebab dinding tubuhnya yang panas dan ketat sungguh terlalu menggoda libido namja tersebut yang membuatnya menyentakkan pinggul ke atas dengan tidak sabar.

Gadis tersebut memekik keras saat tiba-tiba Yongguk bergerak. Kedua tangannya jatuh mencengkeram kedua bahu namja itu dan wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk lehernya dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan aliran suku kata yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh otak manusia.

"AH—Oppa, di sana...!" pekiknya dengan tubuh menegang dan Yongguk menuruti permintaannya, mempercepat gerakan sambil terus menabrak pada titik yang sama.

Satu, dua hujaman paling keras membuat dinding di sekitar tubuh Yongguk berkedut kuat dan namja tersebut juga merasa dia sudah dekat. Dia menjatuhkan pinggulnya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya supaya benihnya tidak keluar di dalam gadis itu. Namun ternyata yeoja di atasnya mengikuti gerakannya dan malah menenggelamkan Yongguk hingga ke pangkal. Namja tersebut mengerang marah, berontak dan tanpa sadar mencoba menarik kedua tangannya yang terborgol kuat hanya untuk menjauhkan gadis itu karena dia benar-benar sudah sangat 'dekat' dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Lakukan, Oppa," bisik yeoja tersebut dan mendaratkan mulut di dada Yongguk, mengulum putingnya yang membuat punggung namja di bawahnya membusur dari permukaan ranjang bersamaan dengan orgasmenya yang meledak kuat memenuhi rongga di dalam tubuhnya dengan cairan panas.

Yongguk mengosongkan seluruh isinya di dalam gadis itu dan terbaring lemas kemudian. Sulit bergerak dengan dada naik-turun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Sementara di atasnya, yeoja tersebut juga sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya diam menempel di kulit dada Yongguk.

Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan sampai Yongguk merasa sebuah jari menyentuh tulang pinggulnya dan melukis lingkaran kecil di sana.

"Tenang saja..." bisiknya. "...kalau ada apa-apa, aku tidak akan menuntutmu."

Sentuhan lemah itu berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan dan untuk pertama kalinya Yongguk merasa dia ingin balas memeluk.

Sangat.

Ingin.

Memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Oppa..." ujarnya yang sukses membuat alis Yongguk mengerut. "...sekarang aku punya alasan untuk terus hidup."

-o0o-

Yongguk tidak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur. Begitu dia bangun, borgol di tangannya sudah terbuka, pun dengan penutup mata dan topengnya. Namja itu menggeliatkan badan hingga terdengar suara keretakkan tulangnya dan baru menyadari jika tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar kecuali dia. Sejenak Yongguk lupa kalau topeng dan borgol hanya akan dilepas ketika pengunjung sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Oppa..."_

Yongguk tersentak dan mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang seingatnya dijanjikan gadis itu akan diberikan padanya dan saat kedua mata kelam tersebut tertumpu pada secarik kertas yang terlipat di atas nakas, Yongguk segera mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

KIM HIMCHAN.

Begitu tertulis di kertas memo tersebut.

Yongguk hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Pembohong," desisnya. "Dia tidak menulis alamat dan nomor telponnya!" geramnya sembari meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke pojokan kamar.

-o0o-

"Hyung—"

"No."

"Tapi, Hyung—"

"No."

"Hyu—"

Yongguk berbalik dan menabrakkan gulungan kertas HVS di tangannya pada bibir gendut asistennya, menghentikan rengekan namja itu sekaligus langkah kakinya yang mengekori Yongguk sedari tadi.

"Aku bilang 'NO', Daehyun. Aku bisa mengurus soal cover sialan itu dan kalau perlu aku akan menggambarnya sendiri. Jadi, 'NO'. Berhentilah," tegas Yongguk.

Daehyun mengenyahkan kertas dari permukaan bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Kau harus menemuinya dulu, Hyung. Dia memang sempat bermasalah, tapi karyanya benar-benar sangat bagus. Semua hasil gambarnya selalu pas dengan isi lagu. Aku sudah mati-matian mencarinya untukmu. Aku mohon temui dia sekaliii saja. Tolong hargai usahaku, Hyung," cerocos Daehyun tanpa jeda yang hanya dibalas helaan napas pendek oleh Yongguk. Namja berkaki panjang itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki tanpa mengindahkan Daehyun yang kembali mengikutinya sambil terus bicara persis anak bebek.

"Ilustrasi yang dia buat untuk cover album selalu bagus, Hyung. Dia juga pernah dikontrak untuk jadi penata artistik cover album di perusahaan tapi kemudian dipecat karena dituduh menjiplak cover album dari perusahaan lain. Tapi ada yang bilang, karyanya yang sebenarnya dijiplak, hanya saja tidak ada bukti kuat. Dia dituntut untuk membayar royalty dan membayar denda pemutusan kontrak—"

"Dia dipecat jadi kenapa dia yang harus membayar denda?" potong Yongguk.

"Molla." Daehyun menggelengkan kepala tanpa sadar.

"Babo," cetus Yongguk tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki.

"Dan setelah itu dia menghilang. Ada yang bilang dia depresi. Ada yang bilang dia bunuh diri. Tapi Youngjae berhasil menemukan tempat tinggalnya dan ternyata dia sedang hamil—"

"Perusahaan kita tidak menerima orang yang sudah menikah." Yongguk kembali memotong kalimat Daehyun.

"Dia belum menikah!" Daehyun mulai kesal.

"Lalu dia hamil sama siapa!?" Yongguk ikut gusar.

"Mollaseo—"

"Daehyunie!" sebuah panggilan dari suara manis membuat Daehyun membalikkan badan dengan senyuman lebar sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berkebalikan dengan ekspresi dongkolnya barusan karena berdebat dengan Yongguk.

"Gudaeya~" sambutnya pada seorang gadis mungil yang langsung merangkul lengannya dengan manja.

"Kau sudah makan, Gudae?" tanya Daehyun sambil merapikan poni Youngjae yang sedikit berantakan karena dibuat lari.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepala dengan sikap imut, membuat kekasihnya merasa gemas dan langsung memeluknya erat. Youngjae terkikik manja di dalam dekapan Daehyun. Sementara Yongguk hanya bisa memutar mata melihat love bird terkenal di perusahaannya sedang pamer kemesraan di depan mata. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi daripada diam lebih lama dan menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Ah, Yongguk Oppa! Tunggu," ujar Youngjae menghentikan langkah kaki Yongguk. Yongguk mungkin bisa tidak mengacuhkan Daehyun, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menolak Youngjae. Gadis manis itu sudah seperti adik kecil untuknya.

"Dia bilang akan datang siang ini. Oppa ada waktu 'kan?" tanya Youngjae membuat Daehyun di belakangnya membelalakkan mata.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Yongguk separuh tidak mengerti, separuh curiga.

"Orang yang akan membuat cover untuk album yang sedang digarap Oppa," jawab Youngjae polos. "Daehyunie bilang Oppa sudah setuju, makanya aku mengundang dia ke sini biar bisa diskusi langsung dengan Oppa."

Yongguk melayangkan tatapan mata setajam pedang pada Daehyun yang sok menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung semut di langit-langit koridor kantor.

"Dia orang yang baik kok, Oppa. Dia memang sedang hamil tapi dia belum menikah. Aku sudah tanya ke Manager dan tidak masalah kalau kolaborasi dengannya. Lagipula kita tidak membuat kontrak, jadi kalau album ini selesai kerjasama dengan dia juga berakhir. Oppa bisa tenang." Youngjae mencoba menjelaskan dan Yongguk hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecut sedangkan dalam hati dia sedang merencanakan kronologi pembunuhan terhadap Jung Daehyun malam nanti.

"Dia bilang akan datang jam dua...ah, itu dia!" kalimat Youngjae berakhir dengan sorakan, sambil tersenyum dia melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Unnie!" sambut Youngjae sambil berlari dan mendapatkan yeoja itu ke dalam pelukan akrab.

Yongguk langsung mengevaluasi wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Cantik. Dia punya rambut panjang yang hitam dan mata bulat yang bersinar. Yongguk suka gadis yang punya warna rambut gelap, nampak lebih natural. Bibirnya tipis dan membentuk pout samar yang membuatnya terlihat kekanakan. Kulitnya cerah, berkebalikan dengan warna tan kulit Yongguk. Tingginya tidak terlalu mengecewakan—

"Selamat siang. Namaku Kim Himchan. Salam kenal." Gadis itu menundukkan badan dengan sopan di depan Yongguk membuat isi kepala namja tinggi tersebut buyar semuanya.

 _Kim Himchan._

Dua kata itu menggema berkali-kali di dalam kepala Yongguk terlebih ketika matanya jatuh pada bulatan daging yang sedikit menyembul dari dalam blus yang Himchan kenakan. Ukuran lingkar perutnya pasti cocok untuk orang yang hamil lima bulan 'kan? Karena seingat Yongguk, terakhir dia mendengar suara rendah, sedikit serak, dan memiliki nada aegyo ini adalah lima bulan lalu.

 _"_ _Dan setelah itu dia menghilang. Ada yang bilang dia depresi. Ada yang bilang dia bunuh diri..."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Oppa..."_

Mata Yongguk berkedip dalam diam, tanpa mampu beralih dari wajah Himchan yang bertanya-tanya menatapnya.

 _"_ _...sekarang aku punya alasan untuk terus hidup."_

Yongguk merasa isi dadanya meleleh dan lumer turun ke diafragma, terutama ketika dipandangnya lagi perut Himchan.

"Permisi," desis Himchan mencoba untuk membuat namja yang nampak gamang di depannya menjadi sedikit fokus.

Yongguk menatap Himchan lurus ke manik matanya, mengagetkan wanita itu dan entah kenapa memunculkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. _Cantik_ , pikir Yongguk.

"Kau berbohong," desis namja tersebut dengan suaranya yang dalam dan serak. Kepala Himchan meneleng seketika, merasa pernah mendengar suara seperti itu entah dimana dan kapan.

"Kau bilang kau akan menulis alamat dan nomor telponmu, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Aku akan menuntutmu," ujar Yongguk yang beberapa detik kemudian menuai pelototan lebar mata gadis di hadapannya.

Himchan menunjuk Yongguk dengan jari tangan gemetar. "Kau—"

 **-END-**

* * *

Debut di fanfic BAP haruskah dengan rate begini? ._.

Maafkan saya T^T


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING GS!  
DON'T LIKE GENDER SWITCH, DON'T READ!**

Yongguk memutuskan untuk bekerja dengan Himchan, tapi ternyata Himchan orang yang...  
"Apa rencanamu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa melawan! Jangan pikir aku akan diam saja! JANGAN MENDEKAT, DASAR MESUM!"

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Her!  
2**

Sepasang mata bulat itu berkedip tidak percaya ketika kertas yang dia serahkan hanya dilihat sekilas dan di-skip begitu saja tanpa ada pertanyaan maupun tanggapan mengenai gambar serta warna yang tergores di atasnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Yongguk menyerahkan kembali semua lembaran berisi sampel desain cover album kepada pembuatnya yang masih memberinya tatapan mata menghakimi.

"Apa lagi yang salah?" ketus Himchan dengan gigi bertaut, sangat terlihat jika dia kesal.

"Kau tahu apa yang salah," jawab Yongguk tenang, lebih terkesan _tidak_ _peduli_.

"Aku sudah menggambarnya seperti lirik yang tertulis di lagu. Sebisa mungkin aku sudah menyamakannya dengan lirik—"

"Lirik bukan patokan," potong Yongguk, sorot mata tajamnya nampak datar berkebalikan dengan mata besar Himchan yang bersinar galak.

"Tapi lirik adalah konsep—"

"Konsep tidak ditentukan oleh lirik!" Yongguk memberi sedikit tekanan di kalimatnya yang membuat suara seraknya terdengar lebih menggelegar, mengakibatkan Himchan terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis tersebut terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara menggantung di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu Yongguk ikut merasa kaget, dia sama sekali tidak mengira jika Himchan akan tersentak hanya karena suaranya.

 _Maaf..._ itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Yongguk, namun justru kalimat lain yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Lirik hanyalah make up, tapi cover adalah baju. Bagaimana kau memakai baju tidak hanya ditentukan oleh make up-mu!" namja tersebut mendengus lantas berbalik dan membuka pintu studio, membelakangi Himchan begitu saja. Klik, pintu kembali tertutup.

Dalam kegelapan Yongguk menghela napas panjang.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak membentak dia..._

-o-

Brak! Youngjae tersentak di tempatnya duduk ketika mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya dibanting kasar oleh seseorang. Himchan membuang semua kertas desain yang dia pegang ke atas meja lalu menghempaskan diri begitu saja di sofa. Gadis tersebut terlentang sambil melipat lutut yang membuat ujung blouse-nya melorot turun memperlihatkan sepasang kaki jenjang yang tertutupi legging ketat.

"Eonnie..." desis Youngjae, perlahan berdiri lalu mendekati wanita yang berbaring sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengan. "Duduklah dengan hati-hati. Kau sedang hamil." Gadis itu merebahkan pinggul di kursi di sebelah Himchan yang masih belum menjawab.

Youngjae hanya menghela napas ketika Eonnie-nya tidak memberikan tanggapan. Dia beralih dengan merapikan kertas yang barusan dihempaskan Himchan di atas meja, membolak-balik hasil goresan warna tangan wanita muda itu sambil beberapa kali menggumamkan pujian.

"Eonnie, ini bagus," desis Youngjae, kedua matanya berbinar. "Ini keren," imbuhnya.

"Youngjae-ya," panggil Himchan tiba-tiba dengan lengan masih berada di atas matanya.

"Ne?"

"Orang seperti apa Bang Yongguk itu?"

Mata bening gadis yang lebih muda seketika membeliak. "Kenapa Eonnie bertanya begitu? Eonnie suka Yongguk Oppa?"

"Yah! Aku cuma tanya, aku tidak bilang aku suka dia!" sekejab Himchan menyentak galak, membuat Youngjae terkejut dua kali.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa ada orang menyebalkan seperti dia. Seenaknya saja bilang ini itu, mengkritik begini begitu, tapi dia sendiri tidak bilang maunya apa. Dia pikir aku dukun yang bisa membaca pikiran orang? Dia itu, kalau ingin dipahami seharusnya mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan, bukannya malah mengomel lalu pergi tanpa dosa. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau bicaranya dia saja tidak jelas begitu. Menyebalkan!" omel Himchan panjang lebar yang dia akhiri dengan dengusan napas keras lalu membalikkan badan menghadap sandaran sofa, membelakangi Youngjae.

Untuk beberapa detik suasana hening.

"Yongguk Oppa memang sedikit sulit dipahami." Suara lembut Youngjae memecah sunyi. "Tapi dia orang yang baik," lanjutnya.

"Kata-katamu seperti anak SD," komentar Himchan. Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Yongguk Oppa juga sering bilang begitu padaku." Youngjae tersenyum. "Yang penting Eonnie sabar. Aku dan Daehyun yang sudah mengenal lama Oppa saja kadang masih suka salah paham. Wajar kalau orang baru seperti Eonnie merasa kesal padanya. Sebenarnya Oppa orang yang menyenangkan, Eonnie hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih lama."

Himchan terdiam, perlahan menghela napas panjang. " _Bullshit_ ," desisnya.

"Oh ya, Eonnie mau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" Youngjae mengganti topik.

Himchan menolehkan kepala ke belakang, mencari wajah mungil rekan kerjanya.

"Kenapa?" balas gadis itu.

"Aku..." Youngjae menyentuhkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya dengan sikap malu-malu. "Aku mau pulang cepat. Aku ada kencan dengan Daehyunie, jadi..."

Bibir Himchan terbuka paham. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menggambar di kantin," ucapnya seraya mencoba bangun dari sofa, mengeluh sesaat sambil mengusapkan tangan ke bagian bawah perutnya yang menyembul lantas dia segera membereskan kertas, pena, alat gambar, serta laptop dari atas meja Youngjae.

"Maaf, Eonnie. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kami sudah tidak berkencan selama dua minggu—" Wajah Youngjae dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Iya iya, tidak apa-apa," potong Himchan sambil tersenyum. "Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik, pakai baju yang bagus, dan parfum yang wangi. Buat si dekil Jung Daehyun itu ngiler di tempat karena melihatmu," candanya.

"Eonnie-ya~ Daehyun tidak dekil! Dia mungkin sedikit tan tapi dia tidak dekil!" bela Youngjae sambil merajuk, mengundang tawa gadis yang lebih tua. "Eonnie juga! Jangan sampai ketiduran di kantin lagi, apalagi dalam posisi membungkuk, nanti perutmu bisa—"

"Iya, iya, iya!" sela Himchan cepat. "Kau cerewet sekali seperti ahjumma lima anak," dengusnya pura-pura kesal.

"Eonnie lebih cerewet," balas Youngjae skakmat membuat Himchan melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya, namun hal itu malah membuat gadis chubby di depannya tertawa renyah. Tak lama kemudian Himchan ikut tertawa.

-o-

 ** _Beberapa hari yang lalu..._**

"Kau kenal Kim Himchan?"

Pertanyaan to the point Yongguk membuat Manager Klub mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa itu Kim Himchan? Gadis penghibur generasi berapa?"

Yongguk menghela napas. "Dia pelanggan. Dia orang yang terakhir kali tidur denganku sebelum resign. Kau ingat?"

Manager Klub nampak menerawangkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat namun kemudian dia menggeleng. "Ada banyak orang yang tidur denganmu, bagaimana bisa aku mengingatnya satu per satu?" ujarnya.

Ujung bibir Yongguk berkedut kesal. _Aku tidak tidur dengan orang sebanyak itu,_ batinnya lantas merogoh saku celana dan mengambil selembar kertas. Ditunjukkannya foto itu ke hadapan sang manager.

"Gadis ini. Kau ingat dia?" tanya Yongguk.

Manager Klub mengamati foto ID Himchan dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini."

Kalimat sang manager membuat Yongguk menghela napas.

"Dia hanya kemari satu kali untuk menyewamu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

Kali ini mata Yongguk membelalak lebar. "Jadi dia benar-benar pernah menyewaku?" tegasnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Manager Klub.

"Dia bilang dia butuh laki-laki, lalu aku menawarkanmu dan dia setuju begitu saja. Ada apa memangnya? Apa dia mencarimu dan membuat masalah?"

"Tidak." Yongguk menjawab cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?" buru Manager Klub.

"Hanya ingin memastikan—"

"Memastikan apa? Kenapa kau ingin memastikannya?"

Yongguk tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam dan itu membuat mulut kepo di depannya nyengir kuda.

"Kalau ada pelanggan yang membuat masalah denganmu, bilang saja padanya kau punya rekaman CCTV yang menunjukkan dia sendiri yang datang mencarimu dan bukan sebaliknya. Dia tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi."

Mata Yongguk melebar untuk yang kedua kali. "Kau punya CCTV?" sahutnya terkejut.

Manager Klub menganggukkan kepala dengan sombong. "Aku selalu mengedepankan kesejahteraan karyawanku, jadi setidaknya aku harus punya bukti yang bisa membela mereka kalau di masa depan mereka punya masalah."

"Tunjukkan padaku," pinta Yongguk. "Antar aku ke sana."

"Wae, wae, wae!? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu ingin tahu soal pelangganmu?" Manager Klub memicingkan mata penuh selidik. "Pasti ada masalah 'kan? Mengaku saja, Bang Yongguk—"

"Hentikan." Kalimat Yongguk penuh dengan ancaman.

"Ei eii eiii, sikapmu semakin mencurigakan~" si Manager Klub menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Aku akan memberi semua yang kau mau asal _Jepp Blackman_ available untuk disewa hari ini."

Mulut Yongguk terbuka, namun dengan cepat suaranya didahului.

"Sejak kau keluar, aku kehilangan hampir setengah pelangganku. Kau tahu? Kebanyakan dari mereka ke sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu, Yongguk-ah. Kau sangat populer. Jadi—"

"Kau bercanda?" potong Yongguk.

"Ini yang namanya bisnis." Manager Klub mendongakkan hidung tinggi-tinggi.

Yongguk mendengus. Tanpa kata, tangannya mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. "Sepertinya Daehyun masih bangun dan cukup sadar untuk mengurus surat tagihan sewa—"

"Oke, oke, oke, oke! Akan aku carikan rekamannya. Aku mohon jangan tagih aku sekarang, kemarin orang pajak datang ke sini dan menguras seluruh uangku—" Sekejab Manager Klub berlutut.

"Salah siapa kau selalu menghindari pajak." Yongguk melengos.

"Kau juga salah karena tidak mau menjual klub ini padaku dan malah terus-menerus menyewakannya!" tukas Manager Klub. "Padahal biaya sewa setahun jauh lebih mahal daripada harga total tempat ini—"

"Itu yang namanya bisnis." Yongguk menohok balik, sebuah smirk kemenangan muncul di bibirnya.

"Jadi, dimana ruang CCTV-nya?" tanyanya yang dibalas tatapan perpaduan antara kesal dan dendam di depan kakinya.

 ** _Sekarang..._**

Yongguk tidak tahu sudah berapa jam waktu yang dia habiskan hanya untuk mengulang-ulang video rekaman CCTV yang menunjukkan sosok Himchan masuk ke dalam klub lalu ke kamar tidurnya, lima bulan yang lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya namja itu melakukan hal lain selain membuat lagu di dalam studio—dia selalu tidak punya waktu luang setiap kali sudah masuk ke studio, apalagi untuk menonton film.

Dengan lekat Yongguk menatap sosok ramping Himchan yang terbalut blus selutut dan high heels, meski buram namun masih nampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan digerai sedada. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sekarang, hanya saja saat ini dia tidak lagi memakai blus dengan pinggang kecil maupun high heels.

Yongguk memegang tepi bibirnya dengan mata menerawang. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentang kenapa Himchan memilih untuk tidur tanpa pengaman dengannya, membiarkan dirinya hamil, dan jika anak yang dikandung gadis itu benar-benar anak Yongguk... maka...

-o-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu tengah malam ketika Yongguk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kafetaria gedung kantornya yang buka 24 jam. Baru juga dia melewati batas pintu, sepasang mata kelamnya langsung berbenturan dengan sosok yang tidak asing, sedang duduk bersandar di kursi dengan mata terpejam dan laptop dibiarkan terbuka ceroboh di atas meja. Namja tersebut mengedarkan pandangan sejenak ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan orang lain selain gadis itu di dalam kafe. Diam sejenak dan Yongguk memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia melenggang begitu saja menuju meja pemesanan.

"Yang biasanya," ujar Yongguk pada namja muda yang bekerja part time sebagai pegawai kafe dan sudah dia hapal wajahnya meski dia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Ne." Pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata gelap karena selalu melakukan shift malam itu mengangguk, segera berbalik untuk membuat segelas espresso.

"Apa yeoja itu selalu ke sini?" tanya Yongguk sambil menunjuk Himchan yang masih duduk terpejam di kursi, agaknya nyenyak sekali dia tertidur.

"Siapa?" si pegawai blank sesaat. "Oh, Himchan Noona? Iya, dia sering ke sini."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yongguk, diam-diam kagum pada kemampuan sosialisasi Himchan. Baru seminggu gadis tersebut mulai bekerja dan sudah banyak orang yang mengenal akrab dirinya.

"Ne." Pegawai itu mengangguk. "Dia selalu ke sini untuk bekerja kalau Youngjae Noona sudah pulang."

Yongguk terdiam. Daehyun pernah mengatakan padanya jika selama bekerja di kantor, Himchan menumpang di tempat Youngjae karena dia tidak memiliki ruangan maupun meja kerja sendiri.

"Silakan kopinya," ujar pegawai mengagetkan Yongguk. Namja tersebut segera mengambil dompet dan menarik selembar uang. Dia kembali melemparkan mata pada Himchan, melihat gadis itu sudah roboh meletakkan kepala di atas meja. Mata Yongguk membelalak, bergegas dia berlari mendekati Himchan lalu menarik kedua bahu sempitnya pelan-pelan ke belakang. Beruntung yeoja tersebut tidak terbangun, bahkan dia bergeming saat tubuhnya kembali dipaksa untuk bersandar di kursi. Yongguk menatap perut Himchan yang menyembul dengan mata prihatin lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah cantik yang masih terlelap tanpa menyimpan sedikit pun rasa khawatir.

 _Tidakkah dia ingat kalau dia sedang hamil?_ Batin Yongguk heran.

-o-

Pip, pip, pip, terdengar sebuah nada alarm yang membuat tangan putih Himchan secara insting terulur untuk menemukan ponselnya secepat mungkin. Tanpa harus memandang layar lagi, gadis itu mematikan alarm sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang kedengaran seperti 'lima menit lagi' lantas membalikkan badan, menaikkan selimut, dan memejamkan mata semakin rapat. Dia terbiasa menyetel alarm pukul tiga pagi karena dini hari yang sunyi merupakan ladang inspirasi baginya, juga otak yang masih fresh setelah bangun tidur selalu lebih mudah untuk diajak berpikir, jadi—tunggu!

Membalikkan badan?

Menaikkan selimut?

 _What?_

Sepasang mata Himchan langsung terbuka dan dengan segera dia mengedarkan pandangan. Hal pertama yang terlihat olehnya adalah kaki meja, lalu bagian bawah sofa. Gadis itu telentang, kedua matanya langsung dihadapkan pada langit-langit yang gelap. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sebuah kaki kursi dengan kaki sungguhan—kaki manusia, maksudnya—menggantung ke bawah. Himchan menaikkan pandangan untuk menemukan sebuah sinar tajam dari layar LCD komputer yang merupakan satu-satunya cahaya di dalam ruangan gelap gulita tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

Berbaring?

Seketika gadis tersebut bangkit bangun dari kasur lantai yang dia tiduri dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan dengan bingung. Seingatnya tadi dia ada di kafe kantor, sedang menggambar sambil mendengarkan lagu, lalu memesan kopi, menunggu, dan—

"Terbangun?" sebuah suara serak berhasil membuat Himchan terlonjak di tempatnya berada. Kepala bulat tersebut langsung menoleh ke samping, memandang wajah seseorang yang tengah menatapnya di kegelapan, orang itu terlihat tidak jelas karena hanya disinari oleh cahaya komputer.

Lidah Himchan kelu. Otaknya yang masih _booting_ karena baru bangun tidur, ditambah dengan memorinya yang berantakan dan keadaan ruangan yang gelap, membuat seluruh sistem tubuhnya disfungsi untuk beberapa saat. Menyadari gadis di depannya linglung, Yongguk meraih remote di sebelah mouse komputer lantas menyalakan lampu.

Mata Himchan mengerjab beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan retina dengan cahaya yang mendadak masuk begitu banyak. Setelah beberapa lama, dia baru mendapat gambaran tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia sedang duduk di atas kasur lantai, di sebelahnya ada seperangkat meja dan sofa yang sepertinya sengaja digeser untuk membuat spasi lebih luas bagi kasurnya. Peralatan gambar serta laptopnya berada aman di atas meja, pun dengan dirinya yang hangat ditutupi oleh selimut.

Tapi, bukan itu poin terpentingnya.

Himchan menoleh garang pada Yongguk.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI!?" dia menyembur.

"Ini kantorku," jawab Yongguk datar.

"Huh?" mata bening Himchan membulat kaget, kemarahan seketika luntur dari manik coklatnya. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangan dan gambaran kedua yang diterimanya adalah tempatnya berada sekarang sedikit mirip dengan studio—atau mungkin ini memang studio?

"Lalu..." desis Himchan. "Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Tidurlah di sini."

"MWO!?" suara Himchan meninggi lagi. "Apa maksudmu menyuruhku tidur di sini? Apa yang mau kau laku—" mata indah itu membulat dramatis dan Yongguk dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal akan terjadi.

Himchan menaikkan selimut lalu menutupi dirinya rapat-rapat sambil menggeser badan ke belakang. "Apa rencanamu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa melawan! Jangan pikir aku akan diam saja! JANGAN MENDEKAT, DASAR MESUM!"

 _Tuh 'kan,_ Yongguk melengos.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Tidur saja—"

"Andwe!" Himchan bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam jebakanmu," tudingnya lalu berbalik dan mengambil seluruh barang-barangnya dari atas meja.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak ada taksi ataupun bus jam segini. Koridor di luar juga sudah sepi. Tidak ada satpam." suara berat Yongguk menghentikan Himchan, selama beberapa detik terlihat keraguan di gerak-gerik gadis tersebut.

Himchan terdiam. Dia tidak mungkin ada di kantor Yongguk—tidak—dia tidak bisa ada di kantor Yongguk dan dia **tidak** **mau** ada di kantor Yongguk. Namun dia juga tidak bisa pulang, dia mau naik apa? Lagipula, Yongguk tadi bilang kalau gedung perusahaan sudah tidak ada penjaganya. Himchan menutup mata sambil merutuk di dalam hati. Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada bayangan film horor di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi dia benar-benar harus pulang daripada menghabiskan malam di tempat orang asing yang paling menyebalkan sedunia dan bermulut tajam, mengesalkan—

"Tidurlah." Suara Yongguk terdengar terlalu lembut untuk sebuah perintah, namun terlalu tegas untuk disebut saran.

Dalam satu kedipan, mata Himchan kembali berkilat. Dia menoleh, menatap tajam pada manik kelam di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau terus menyuruhku untuk tidur? Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lakukan? Yah, meski aku cuma pegawai kontrak di sini dan menjadi anak buahmu, bukan berarti aku akan patuh pada semua perintahmu. Aku tidak segampangan itu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," ujar Yongguk.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Aku gay!" Yongguk hilang kesabaran.

Berhasil, Himchan diam kali ini.

"Puas?" tanya namja itu. "Tidur sekarang." Dengan gusar Yongguk mematikan lampu dan berbalik menghadap layar komputernya lagi. _Cerewet sekali dia,_ dengusnya dalam hati.

Hening sejenak.

"Benarkah..." suara Himchan menggema pelan dengan nada ragu. "...kau gay?" desisnya polos yang sekejab membuat Yongguk menyesali apa yang barusan dia katakan.

-o-

Sepasang mata coklat itu perlahan bercelah, mengerjab beberapa kali, dan dia menguap, membalikkan badan lalu menggeliat seolah sedang memanjangkan kedua tangan serta kakinya. Himchan terdiam setelahnya, menatap blank ke atas selama beberapa detik baru kemudian mengedarkan pandangan mencari ponsel.

Pukul delapan pagi.

Gadis tersebut meletakkan lagi ponselnya dan menarik selimut. Melalui ekor mata dia kembali mempelajari keadaan sekitar dengan otak yang baru lima puluh persen pemanasan.

 _Bukan kamarku,_ batinnya menyadari. _Tapi kasurnya enak, selimutnya hangat..._ dia memejamkan mata lagi. Satu menit berlalu, gadis itu langsung membelalak. Himchan bangun dengan cepat, melihat ke sana-kemari, mengevaluasi badannya sendiri, keutuhan pakaiannya, dan baru kemudian menghela napas lega.

Wanita muda tersebut menyisirkan jari ke rambutnya yang tergerai, memandang studio yang sepi, dan kursi kerja Yongguk yang kosong. Entah pergi kemana dia Himchan tidak mau tahu, yang penting baginya adalah dirinya sendiri tidak apa-apa setelah dengan sangat terpaksa melewatkan malam di kantor orang yang paling tidak ingin dia dekati. Perlahan Himchan bangkit berdiri, menggeliat sekali lagi dan memekikkan 'ah' pendek saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya ada yang bergerak di dalam perutnya.

"Kau ikut bangun, huh? Selamat pagi~" sapa Himchan sambil mengusap bulatan perutnya yang memang akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai aktif bergerak. Gadis itu diberitahu oleh dokter tempatnya biasa memeriksakan kandungan jika bayinya mungkin akan segera bisa bergerak tapi dia tidak tahu kalau gerakan janin usia lima bulan akan sebanyak ini. Entah kenapa anaknya seringkali membuat hentakan-hentakan keras yang mengagetkan seolah dia akan menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran di masa mendatang.

"Jangan suka bergerak tiba-tiba. Eomma bisa kaget dan itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu khawatir mengira ada apa-apa denganmu," gumam Himchan sembari membereskan bantal, selimut, serta kasur yang barusan dia tiduri. Melipatnya rapi lalu meletakkannya di pojokan sofa.

 _Dia kemana ya?_ Batin Himchan mengacu pada Yongguk. _Haruskah aku menunggunya atau langsung pergi?_ Dia berjalan mendekati meja kerja pria itu, memandang kertas-kertas berisi not balok yang berserakan dengan beberapa pensil, penghapus, dan tentu saja monitor yang menunjukkan laman berisi instrumen lagu.

 _Dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan lagu demonya,_ pikir Himchan memandang nama file yang sedang digarap oleh Yongguk. Sebagai tim kreatif, fokus Himchan memang hanya pada produksi cover dan tampilan album namun bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti sama sekali soal pembuatan lagu dan teorinya. Saat bekerja di perusahaannya dulu, dia sering mendiskusikan desain cover langsung dengan produser di studio rekaman dan bahkan memperhatikan jalannya rekaman, warna lagu, serta musik untuk kemudian dicocokkan dengan sketsa yang sudah dia buat.

 _Musik...?_

Himchan baru ingat, Yongguk belum pernah memperdengarkan padanya lagu yang dia buat dan hanya memberinya lirik. Apa karena lagunya masih tergolong demo makanya dia tidak mau menunjukkannya? Dan kalau diperhatikan lagi sikapnya yang menolak semua sketsa, apa mungkin karena tidak sesuai dengan musiknya? Jika benar begitu, berarti kesalahan bukan dari pihak Himchan 'kan? Yang Himchan tahu isi dari liriknya kebanyakan soal cinta, jatuh cinta, dan mencintai. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan dibuat seperti apa musik yang mengiringinya.

Gadis tersebut beranjak, mengambil buku fil dan menarik beberapa kertas berisi lirik lagu lantas kembali ke meja kerja Yongguk. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi, meraih headphone. Himchan memang tidak pernah melakukan rekaman tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu sama sekali soal pengoperasian programnya. Wanita itu mengklik tombol play sementara dia sibuk mencari judul lagu yang sama di kertas yang dia pegang.

Intro mulai terdengar, pelan dan klasik oleh dentingan piano, hal yang wajar ditemukan pada lagu demo yang belum sepenuhnya matang oleh tambahan instrumen lain. Terdengar suara helaan napas berat diikuti oleh gumaman kalimat yang ternyata adalah lirik rap. Di sini Himchan bergeming. Dia sudah sering mendengar suara Yongguk bicara, namun entah kenapa mendengarnya mengerap seperti ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Nada bass, serak, pengucapan jelas dan tegas, semuanya sama, tapi entah kenapa getar yang dia sampaikan terasa berbeda.

Apa ini yang namanya karisma?

Dan lagi, untuk ukuran sebuah lagu yang dipenuhi lirik cinta, melodi serta nada yang dipakai terlalu rendah, terlalu sedih dan mellow hingga nyaris tidak bisa disebut lagi sebagai lagu cinta. Himchan terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya gagal paham oleh tujuan Yongguk membuat musik yang begini suram untuk lirik cinta penuh warna-warni. Kenapa? Rasa cinta seharusnya penuh dengan semangat, penasaran, gugup, ekspektasi, dan tingkah alay. Tapi dia merubah kesemua itu dalam kebisuan, kamar yang tertutup, dan rasa bimbang.

Set! Himchan terkejut setengah mati ketika dengan cepat headphone terlepas dari kepalanya dan dia menoleh untuk menemukan sosok tinggi Yongguk telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi keras serta mata tajam berkilat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara dalam Yongguk terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya.

Himchan terdiam, tidak kuasa menjawab sebab separuh dari kesadarannya masih didominasi oleh sisa gema musik dan rasa terkejut.

"Kenapa kau mendengar lagu orang lain tanpa ijin!?" ini dia! Nada tinggi Yongguk dan Himchan sukses dibuatnya terjengat dengan wajah kaget lebih kentara dari sebelumnya.

"Keluar dari sini!" jari namja itu menunjuk ke arah pintu dan tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Himchan berdiri. Dengan langkah cepat gadis tersebut keluar studio lalu menutup pintu, dia menyandarkan punggung, napasnya terengah, baru sadar jika selama tadi dia hampir tidak bernapas. Himchan melepaskan knop pintu, hendak melangkah pergi saat dia tahu kalau ternyata sekujur tubuhnya sedang gemetar. Ditatapnya kedua tangan yang bergetar dan dia menutup mata, mencoba menenangkan isi dadanya yang juga tengah berpacu. Suara keras Yongguk dengan sinar kemarahan di matanya, baru kali ini Himchan melihat itu dan hal tersebut sangat menakutkan.

Yongguk membanting kantung plastik yang dia bawa ke atas sofa. Beberapa bungkus roti serta dua botol air mineral langsung berhamburan. Namja tersebut mengulap wajah dengan gusar, tidak dapat memutuskan apakah dia akan tetap marah pada kelancangan Himchan yang mendengar lagu demonya tanpa ijin atau marah pada dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi dia membentak dan membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Yongguk berdiri di tempat selama beberapa detik, mencoba menenangkan isi pikiran serta dadanya baru kemudian dia beranjak menuju pintu. Tujuannya tentu saja, minta maaf pada Himchan.

Namun baru juga dia membuka daun pintu, kedua matanya langsung membeliak melihat sosok gadis itu tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Kim Himchan!" seru Yongguk segera berlari mendekat, meraih kepalanya dan menemukan wajah cantik tersebut nampak pucat dengan mata terpejam serta kening berkeringat.

"Himchan, bangunlah. Kim Himchan!" panggil Yongguk tapi sepertinya wanita di pangkuannya sekarang benar-benar sudah hilang kesadaran.

Yongguk meletakkan lengan di bawah bahu sempit gadis itu dan kedua lututnya lalu dengan satu gerakan dia mengangkat tubuh tersebut. Dengan langkah cepat pria itu membawa Himchan masuk ke dalam lift.

-o-

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" buru Yongguk begitu seorang dokter wanita keluar dari bilik UGD tempat Himchan berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" balas si dokter menatap balik Yongguk dengan tajam.

"Apa—aduh!" kalimat Yongguk terhenti sebab tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah kedua kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa yang dilakukan benda ini sampai membuat dia seperti itu?" sekali lagi sang dokter mengarahkan ujung sepatunya untuk menendang selangkangan Yongguk.

"Yah—" pria berkulit tan tidak kuasa mengajukan protes sebab sudah merasakan ngilu lebih dulu di pusat badannya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti dari prostitusi tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Hah? Jelaskan padaku!" kembali Jieun mencoba menendang Yongguk namun segera kakinya dihentikan oleh tangan namja yang telah sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua kaki merapat.

"Sakit! Hentikan!" mata kelam Yongguk melotot.

"Cih." Jieun menarik kakinya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum melakukan USG dan beberapa pemeriksaan dalam."

"Lalu kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Yongguk.

"Darah rendah, kalau aku lihat dia juga tidak cukup istirahat. Dan, shock—" Jieun sengaja mem-pause kalimatnya dan seolah mendapat pemahaman begitu melihat reaksi terkejut dari wajah pria di depannya. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan. Otot rahimnya juga sangat tegang, kemungkinan dia terkena kram."

Kepala Yongguk perlahan menunduk, membuat dokter muda di hadapannya seketika mengetatkan gigi.

"Yah! Makanya aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan!?" dengan garang Jieun kembali menendang Yongguk yang kali ini mengenai perutnya dan langsung membuat badan jangkung tersebut limbung.

"Dokter, tenanglah." Beberapa perawat segera bertindak menahan bahu serta lengan dokter mereka, merasa kasihan pada namja yang kini jatuh terduduk di lantai tanpa perlawanan.

"Cih, mati saja kau!" dengus Jieun begitu melihat Yongguk hanya terdiam. Dia beranjak.

"Jieun-ah." Namun suara bass yang memanggil namanya dengan akrab langsung membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Apa!?" toleh Jieun gusar. Yongguk menatapnya dengan lemah.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Anda yang bernama Kim Himchan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Iya. Ada apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Anda kami tahan dengan tuduhan penjiplakan dan menjual karya orang lain tanpa ijin. Ini surat penahanan anda."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? Apa? Kenapa? Aku tidak—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Anda bisa menjelaskannya di kantor polisi nanti. Mari."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tu-tunggu sebentar! Ini pasti salah paham! Aku tidak pernah menjiplak siapapun! Lepaskan!" Himchan yang baru bangun tidur dan masih memakai piyama teddy bear-nya mencoba berontak ketika polisi memakaikan borgol di kedua tangannya dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari apartemen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak menjiplaknya! Aku tidak pernah menjiplak siapapun! Gambar itu milikku!" Himchan berteriak di depan hakim._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau gambar ini adalah milik anda. Malah sebaliknya, tanda tangan yang berada di semua cetakannya merupakan tanda tangan orang lain," bantah Jaksa Penuntut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku... aku memang belum selesai menggambar—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu sudah pasti anda mencontoh gambar ini dari orang lain! Hakim, sudah jelas jika wanita ini mencuri karya orang lain!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA! Aku belum selesai menggambarnya makanya aku tidak menanda-tanganinya! Tapi itu milikku, aku berani bersumpah itu milikku!" jerit Himchan._**

 ** _Tok tok tok, terdengar palu diketuk oleh hakim._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tenang, aku mohon tenang. Mari kita dengarkan kesaksian dari pihak Nona Kim."_**

 ** _Himchan menoleh memandang penuh harap pada wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan berderai air mata._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Himchan-ah? Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati?" bisik wanita itu, sekejab menghancurkan isi dada Himchan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eomma, aku tidak melakukannya Eomma. Aku dijebak! Aku tidak pernah menjiplak siapapun, Eomma. Kau yang paling tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Percayalah padaku, Eomma! Aku mohon..." tangis Himchan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Padahal Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu mencuri, Nak. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Eomma..." wanita itu terisak dan perlahan merosot turun terduduk di lantai._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak, Eomma. Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya!"_**

 _Eomma..._

Yongguk tersentak, segera ditariknya sehelai tisu dan mengusap air bening yang meleleh turun dari sudut mata Himchan yang terpejam rapat. Tarikan napas gadis itu juga terlihat agak berat. Dalam hati Yongguk penasaran, apa yang sedang diimpikan Himchan sampai bisa membuatnya menangis dalam tidur seperti ini.

-o-

"Dia masih tidur?" tanya Jieun di sore hari ketika berkunjung ke kamar VIP tempat Himchan berada. Yongguk yang minta disediakan kamar itu, satu ruangan untuk satu orang dengan alasan kesunyian akan bisa membuat si ibu muda tidur lebih pulas.

"Eum." Yongguk mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia sempat mimpi buruk tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Dia bahkan sudah mengorok," tunjuknya pada wanita hamil yang tengah terbaring dan memang memperdengarkan suara dengkuran tipis seiring dengan hembusan napas yang dia ambil.

"Itu tandanya tidurnya enak," gerutu Jieun sambil memukul pelan kepala Yongguk dengan buku file. "Seharian kau di sini, memang kau tidak kerja?"

"Pekerjaanku tidak punya jadwal sepertimu."

Jieun mendengus. Dia mengalihkan mata menatap Himchan yang masih pulas tertidur dengan selang infus berisi protein menggantung dari lengan kirinya.

"Gadis ini sangat cantik," puji Jieun dengan bibir tersenyum. Namun kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam dan senyumnya hilang begitu berbalik memandang Yongguk yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku heran kenapa dia mau tidur denganmu," tuduhnya tajam.

"Aku juga heran kenapa dia mendatangiku," balas temannya.

"Cih." Sekali lagi Jieun mendengus. "Pokoknya kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku." Dia memukulkan buku map ke dada Yongguk dan meninggalkannya di sana membuat pria berkulit tan menangkap benda itu.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu," bela Yongguk.

"Aku tidak percaya!" tukas Jieun. "Pokoknya aku akan tetap menagih kebenaran dari kebenaran." Dia menuding lantas beranjak pergi.

"Beritahu aku kalau Himchan sudah bangun," pesan dokter muda tersebut sebelum keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Yongguk mendengus gusar. Temannya yang satu itu memang sangat keras kepala dan tidak pernah berhenti punya prasangka buruk padanya meski dia sudah mengatakan semua kejujuran yang dia miliki. Yongguk beralih pada map berlogo rumah sakit yang ditinggalkan oleh Jieun, dia membuka halaman pertama dan langsung tercenung. Baru pagi tadi dia minta teman dokternya itu untuk memeriksa sesuatu dan kini hasilnya sudah sampai di tangan. Kinerja rumah sakit terkenal memang berbeda.

Dengan hati-hati Yongguk membaca satu per satu baris tentang laporan kesehatan Himchan.

Golongan darah.

Umur sebaya dengannya.

Usia kandungan yang sudah memasuki tri semester kedua.

Kondisi bayi sehat dan aktif. Di bagian ini tanpa sadar Yongguk tersenyum.

Jenis kelamin bayi.

Kecocokan DNA...

Yongguk terdiam.

 ** _"_** ** _Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_**

 ** _Jieun diam menunggu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Memeriksa DNA bayi dalam kandungan, apa itu mungkin?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bisa saja. Sekarang sudah ada caranya. Tidak perlu menunggu bayi itu sampai lahir."_**

 ** _Yongguk terdiam sejenak, dia masih menatap Jieun ketika kembali bertanya, "Bisakah kau memeriksa bayi Himchan dengan DNA-ku?"_**

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah cantik yang masih nampak damai terkungkung di alam mimpi. Sorot matanya perlahan meredup.

 _Kau penuh dengan misteri, Kim Himchan..._

.

Kecocokan DNA dengan milik Yongguk 99,9% sesuai.

 **-END-**

* * *

MANA YANG KEMARIN MINTA **SEQUEL** SINI REVIEW DULU *ciumin satu-satu*

Last update: 19 Agustus 2015  
Udah setahun ternyata :v


	3. Chapter 3

Yongguk tidak ingin semakin larut ke dalam vibrasi Himchan dan semua yang dia lakukan.

#banghim #bap #t #gs

SEJAK KAPAN FF ONESHOT INI JADI CHAPTERED!? ASFGHHASDKSFBEUIHJKENG

 **Bang Her!  
3**

Yongguk memperhatikan satu per satu kertas di tangannya lalu melayangkan pandangan pada sepasang mata lebar yang tengah menatapnya dengan antusias. Pria itu mengesah pelan, merapikan lagi sketsa gambar yang barusan diserahkan Himchan dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop coklat di atas nakas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Himchan.

"Apanya?" balas Yongguk datar.

"Gambarku," gadis di hadapannya merengut. "Kau menolak semua sampel yang kuberikan sebelum ini. Aku selalu berpikir bagian mana yang salah, padahal aku juga sudah menggambarnya sesuai dengan lirik lagu. Tapi setelah mendengar lagumu, aku mencoba memahaminya sekali lagi dan desain ini muncul begitu saja. Jadi bagaimana? Apa salah lagi? Setidaknya beritahu aku kau mau model yang seperti apa!? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran jadi jangan diam saja!"

Yongguk mendengus keras. "Apa kau selalu banyak bicara dan berteriak seperti ini?" geramnya, merasakan linu di gendang telinga karena mendengar suara melengking wanita yang duduk di tempat tidur masih memakai pakaian pasien.

"Eoh." Himchan mengangguk begitu saja membuat urat bermunculan di kening pria tan yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Lumayan. Aku akan menyimpan ini." Yongguk mengacungkan amplop coklat besar berisi kertas-kertas hasil gambaran Himchan selama dia berada di rumah sakit dua hari terakhir.

Hening sejenak. Raut wajah cantik yang terlihat agak pucat karena tidak tersentuh make up tersebut nampak tertegun seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Yongguk menerima gambarnya?

Desain cover buatannya akhirnya disetujui!?

BANG YONGGUK MENYETUJUI COVER YANG DIA BUAT!?

Senyuman lebar segera membelah wajah Himchan menjadi dua bagian.

"Sungguh kau menerimanya!? Desain ini lolos!? Kau tidak bohong 'kan!?" wanita muda tersebut meraih lengan Yongguk dan memegangnya dengan kuat.

"Kau berlebihan—"

"Tentu saja aku harus berlebihan!" potong Himchan. "Kau adalah klien yang paling rempong di sepanjang karirku! Tentu saja aku harus merayakannya! ASSAAAAA!" gadis itu bersorak senang, mengguncangkan lengan Yongguk ke depan dan ke belakang sekuat-kuatnya dan tertawa manakala namja tinggi tersebut memaki sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalau begitu berikan itu padaku. Akan aku sempurnakan gambarnya dengan komputer. Aku pastikan kau sudah bisa mendapat file-nya besok pagi." Himchan menunjuk amplop di tangan Yongguk. Tapi pria tersebut bergeming.

"Yah—"

"Aku akan membawanya untuk meeting siang ini dengan idol dan orang agensi mereka," sela Yongguk.

"Tapi itu masih sketsa dan aku tidak bisa ikut meeting. Mereka tidak akan mengerti—"

"Mereka akan mengerti maksud dari cover ini sepenuhnya." Yongguk memotong lagi. "Kau sudah menggambarnya dengan baik."

"T-tapi tetap saja—" Himchan mencoba meraih amplop yang dipegang Yongguk namun luput. Ada kepanikan di wajahnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menambahkan sesuatu yang mencolok dan bisa memberikan kesan spontan. Kau tahu 'kan? Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk menarik perhatian di pandangan pertama—"

"Kau sudah memasukkannya." Suara bass Yongguk terdengar tegas membuat wajah di depannya terlihat makin melas.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku melihatnya lagi." Himchan kembali mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil amplop namun telapak besar dengan jari-jemari berurat kuat dengan sigap menghentikan gerakannya. Cengkeraman itu terasa mustahil untuk dibantah dan karenanya badan Himchan melemas.

"Aku yang akan membawa dan menyimpan gambar ini sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan menggandakannya untuk materi rapat. Aku bisa pastikan tidak akan ada orang ketiga yang menyentuhnya. Kau tenang saja," ujar Yongguk. Suaranya terdengar datar dan tegas. Seperti biasa.

Kepala Himchan mendongak, sepasang matanya mencari manik kelam yang membalas tatapan bergetarnya dengan permukaan tenang sedalam cekungan danau. Perlahan gadis itu menarik tangan yang juga telah dilepaskan oleh Yongguk.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan jadi kemungkinan Daehyun yang akan ke sini memberitahumu soal meeting." Namja tan berujar sebelum beranjak dari sisi ranjang Himchan.

"Bang Yongguk!" suara si gadis menghentikan ayunan kaki si pemilik nama. "Kau... kau benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat gambarku 'kan? Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu soal itu jadi—"

"Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang mendekatinya," pungkas Yongguk kalem, lalu kembali beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar diiringi oleh tatapan lekat mata Himchan yang masih menyorotkan rasa khawatir.

Klep, daun pintu menutup rapat. Yongguk menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah selesai?" tegur Jieun yang menyandarkan punggung di dinding di samping pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balas Yongguk.

"Kunjungan pasien," jawab sahabatnya santai. "Aku lihat kalian sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu jadi aku pikir aku akan menunggu saja," lanjut Jieun. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Pekerjaan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu!" nada suara si dokter meninggi. "Himchan adalah pasienku. Aku tidak mau keadaannya memburuk karena pekerjaan dan tekanan dari bosnya."

"Jangan mencari alasan. Kau cuma ingin memarahiku 'kan," cibir Yongguk.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu." Jieun menyeringai. "Apa itu?" tunjuknya kemudian pada benda yang dipegang Yongguk.

"Gambar Himchan—" dengan sigap Yongguk menjauhkan amplop dari uluran tangan Jieun yang hendak meraihnya.

"Yah!" sang dokter menghardik jengkel.

"Himchan berpesan untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada orang lain," ujar Yongguk.

"Kenapa begitu?" mata Jieun penuh dengan tuduhan dan kecurigaan.

"Kau lupa? Dia pernah kena kasus plagiat."

"Oh, yang itu." Jieun mendesis. "Jadi dia masih trauma?"

"Sepertinya." Mata Yongguk menerawang. "Aku dengar dia harus membayar banyak untuk denda royalty dan lain-lain. Dia bahkan harus menanggung kerugian pemutusan kontrak kerja."

"Bukankah kau bilang dia dijebak di kasus itu? Lalu kenapa dia bisa kalah dan sampai dipecat dari perusahaannya? Kalau melihat sikap Himchan, aku juga ragu dia bisa melakukan hal seperti plagiat. Dia terlihat sangat jujur."

"Jujur dan bodoh. Makanya dia kalah," cetus Yongguk.

"Yah!" hardik Jieun sekali lagi. "Berhentilah bicara kasar seperti itu, tidak heran banyak orang yang salah paham padamu."

"Aku bicara bukan untuk mengesankan orang lain. Mau bagaimana tanggapan mereka, itu urusan mereka," ujar Yongguk cuek. "Bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan Himchan?" dia mengganti topik begitu saja.

"Bagus," Jieun mengangguk. "Dia banyak makan, mau minum susu, dan tidak menolak buah-buahan."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang berat badannya kurang?" Yongguk teringat pada laporan lanjutan mengenai Himchan setelah gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya dan menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan tambahan.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku katakan." Jieun mengibaskan tangan.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" alis Yongguk mengerut.

"Aku tanya padanya kenapa berat badannya bisa kurang dan dia menjawab—" Jieun berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. "—semenjak dia hamil berat badannya terus bertambah dan itu membuatnya terlihat gemuk. Dia bilang sangat sulit untuk meniruskan pipi, jadi dia memutuskan berdiet. DIET, Yongguk-ah! BAYANGKAN!" dokter muda tersebut terlihat sangat gemas.

"Himchan bilang dia hanya makan nasi dua kali sehari dan menahan diri tidak mengemil terlalu banyak di saat ibu hamil seperti dia sangat gampang lapar dan harus makan untuk menghidupi dua orang! Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya, Bang Yongguk!? Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan pada gadis itu!? Apa dia memang lugu atau bodoh!? Aku benar-benar ingin me—" Jieun mengacungkan kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal kuat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." Yongguk mengangguk, menurunkan tinju temannya dengan pelan. "Dia akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini, jadi bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" mata Jieun berkilat. "Aku akan memastikan dengan kedua mataku sendiri dia baik-baik saja sampai bayinya lahir ke dunia ini."

Yongguk terdiam.

"Orang seperti dia benar-benar membuatku gemas setengah mati. Aku heran bagaimana kau masih bisa setenang ini, bukankah bayi di dalam perutnya itu anakmu?"

"Entahlah." Pria tinggi bersuara berat mendesis pelan.

"Apa maksudmu entahlah?" sekejab alis Jieun mengerut heran.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kalau memang itu anakku, bukankah seharusnya Himchan bersikap lebih tak acuh lagi padaku? Atau sebaliknya, dia malah menuntut tanggung jawab."

Jieun tercenung. "Benar juga, dia hanya menganggapmu seperti orang asing yang pernah satu kali terlibat hal memalukan dengannya. Tapi dia tidak menjauhimu atau malah mengejarmu padahal kau ayah dari anaknya."

"Mungkin dia tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Mata Jieun membelalak lebar. "Maksudmu, dia tidak tahu kau ayah anaknya!?"

Yongguk mengedikkan bahu.

Sahabatnya berdecak keras. "Aku tahu gadis itu cantik, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini. Sudah berapa banyak pria yang tidur dengannya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tahu pemilik dari benih di dalam perutnya—"

"Yah—" potong Yongguk. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang _annoying_ seperti itu," dengusnya.

"Aku cuma mengira-ira," sentak Jieun. "Itu karena dia pernah mendatangimu. Kau! Gigolo paling populer di klub prostitusi! Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau otomatis berpikir ke arah sana-sana tentang Himchan! Apalagi jika benar dia tidak bisa mengenali ayah dari anaknya sendiri, alasan lain apa yang bisa kau pikirkan? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana gaya hidupnya di masa lalu."

 _Aku juga,_ Yongguk menyahut dalam hati.

Drrt, suara getaran ponsel mengisi jeda singkat di antara dua sahabat tersebut. Yongguk merogoh saku celananya dan segera menggeser layar, terlibat percakapan yang menyebut nama Daehyun lantas mengakhiri sambungan telpon.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Yongguk.

"Jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, kau sudah punya anak Himchan sekarang," pesan Jieun dibalas senyuman tipis namja di depannya. Setelah menepuk akrab bahu dokter muda itu, Yongguk beranjak pergi. Di belakang punggungnya, Jieun mengiringi dengan tatapan hangat.

"Seburuk-buruknya Kim Himchan, aku senang dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi seperti itu, Yongguk-ah."

-o-

Meeting berjalan mulus. Baik tim Yongguk maupun klien idol dengan segenap orang suruhan agensinya berhasil dipancing untuk tetap berada dalam garis kesepakatan yang sama. Dengan lancar Yongguk memperdengarkan musik demonya diikuti oleh penjelasan mengenai detail scan sketsa Himchan yang diperlihatkan melalui layar proyektor. Rencana marketing serta penempatan beberapa titik strategis untuk nanti mengedarkan album juga disampaikan dengan apik oleh Youngjae. Meeting ditutup dengan detail mengenai anggaran sementara serta hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hak royalty oleh speaker utama, Daehyun. Rapat selanjutnya akan digelar minggu depan setelah pihak idol mendiskusikan hal ini dengan tim produksi mereka sendiri.

"Aku heran, kalau memang mereka punya tim produksi sendiri kenapa harus meminta bantuan kita membuat semua ini?" Daehyun membuang gusar materi meeting-nya ke tengah-tengah meja, membuat tumpukan buku note serta map berisi kertas menghambur berantakan ke sana kemari. Ruang rapat sudah kosong menyisakan dia, Yongguk dan Youngjae yang sedang membereskan kabel laptop.

"Mereka agensi besar, Oppa. Mereka bisa saja melakukan semua hal yang mereka mau," sahut Youngjae sedikit menyimpan helaan napas, masih merasa kecewa ketika planning marketing-nya tadi mendapat sanggahan keras dari pihak klien dengan alasan alur pemasarannya tidak sesuai dengan yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

"Untung saja kita punya kartu AS, Yongguk Hyung begitu terkenal sampai-sampai mereka tidak punya celah untuk membalas." Daehyun menyeringai. "Yah yah yah, apa kita naikkan saja harga royalty-nya biar mereka tahu rasa? Mereka terlihat sangat meremehkan kita membuatku benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung?" namja berbibir tebal itu bertanya pada Yongguk yang memberinya tatapan datar.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya dibalas sorakan Daehyun. Dengan cepat dia mengumpulkan tumpukan materi rapat yang barusan dibuangnya, memilah-milah untuk mencari dokumen yang dia inginkan.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja kalau kita menaikkan anggarannya, Oppa?" tanya Youngjae khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali lihat juga sudah ketahuan mereka serius mau bekerja sama dengan kita atau tidak," ujar Yongguk tenang.

"Itu benar, Youngjae Sayang. Lagipula agensi itu sudah menyerahkan sepenuhnya produksi album ini pada kita, wajar saja kalau mendadak ada perubahan anggaran terutama royalty. Banyak yang sudah mengenal Yongguk Hyung dan mengakui lagu ciptaannya. Seandainya mereka tidak setuju, kita tinggal membatalkan kerja sama ini dan mencari agensi lain yang membutuhkan lagu untuk debut ataupun comeback. Perusahaan kita mungkin memang kecil tapi kita tidak semenyedihkan itu. Kita tetap akan bisa berdagang, Baby. _So don't worry_." Daehyun mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Selain itu, apa kau tidak sakit hati saranmu ditolak mentah-mentah seperti tadi? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melempar sepatuku," desis Yongguk.

"Aku juga!" timpal Daehyun geram, menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya menulis. "Cara mereka menolak benar-benar menyebalkan. Perasaan ada banyak agensi yang lebih besar dari mereka dan punya artis yang lebih tenar, tapi mereka berlagak seolah mereka adalah yang teratas. Sepertinya di rapat besok aku harus menyinggung soal agensi besar yang pernah bekerja dengan kita supaya mereka tidak bisa berlagak lagi. Bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Hancurkan mereka, Jung Daehyun," kata Yongguk seolah memberi titah memunculkan smirk licik di wajah bawahannya.

"Serahkan itu padaku, Hyungnim." Daehyun menjentikkan jari.

"Kalian ini, hentikan..." kedua bahu Youngjae turun menuai gelak tawa kekasihnya dan seulas senyum tipis dari Yongguk. Daehyun beranjak dari kursi untuk menyambut gadisnya yang tengah merengut di seberang meja.

"Uluh uluh uluh jangan sedih, Baby~ aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlibat dalam rencana sesat ini, Angel~" Daehyun membuai sembari meraih pacar mungilnya ke dalam pelukan, dengan manja dia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya dengan pipi tembam Youngjae yang halus.

"Kalau kau tahu ini rencana sesat, lebih baik kau hentikan, Oppa—" Youngjae berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan protektif Daehyun dan sikap childish-nya yang mengusap-usapkan pipi. "YAH, hentikan! Kau merusak make up-ku!" gadis itu menyalak, mendorong sekuat tenaga kepala kekasihnya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi hitam setelah baru kemarin Daehyun mewarnai rambutnya pirang.

"Aigooo Youngjae-ku marah~" bibir gendut Daehyun mengerucut. "Kyaaaa neomu kyeowooo!" soraknya kemudian sembari menubruk kembali tubuh ramping di depannya, memeluknya dengan lebih erat membuat Youngjae memekik kaget. Melihat kehebohan pasangan muda itu, Yongguk hanya dapat kembali menyimpan senyum.

Tok tok tok, mendadak terdengar suara pintu ruang rapat diketuk dari luar. Ketiga orang yang masih berada di dalam hanya saling berpandangan heran.

"Apa ada yang mau menggunakan ruangan ini setelah kita?" celetuk Youngjae.

"Seharusnya tidak ada. Tidak ada yang menulis di papan pengumuman mau menggunakan tempat ini selain kita," jawab Daehyun sembari melepaskan kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Seorang gadis tinggi terlihat berdiri menunggu begitu daun pintu terbuka. Dia tersenyum ramah, terlibat basa-basi dengan Daehyun yang juga menyambutnya akrab. Yongguk tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan namun dia ingat gadis itu, ia ada di antara orang yang dibawa oleh klien idol-nya. Dengan kata lain, gadis tersebut adalah bagian dari agensi yang menggunakan jasanya untuk membuat lagu.

"Yongguk Hyung," panggil Daehyun. "Dia ingin bicara denganmu," tunjuknya pada wanita muda berambut pirang yang segera tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala pada Yongguk yang masih memberikan tatapan mata datar.

"Masuk saja. Kami akan keluar dari sini jadi kalian bisa bicara lebih leluasa," ujar Daehyun mempersilakan si gadis untuk mengambil salah satu tempat duduk sementara dia berlari kecil menuju note dan kertas-kertasnya yang masih berceceran.

"Selamat siang." Yeoja berambut sebahu itu membungkukkan badan di depan Yongguk dengan sopan, dari wajahnya dia nampak lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Youngjae dan dari postur tinggi tubuh rampingnya kemungkinan dia adalah model atau aktris, namun karena sebelumnya ia berada di antara staff agensi pendamping idol jadi dua perkiraan tersebut dicoret. Gadis putih dengan suara kecil dan tindikan di hidungnya ini pasti hanya pegawai biasa meski penampilan serta wajahnya sangat cocok untuk dijual di dunia hiburan.

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu," pamit Daehyun begitu berjalan melewati Yongguk dengan tangan membawa buku-bukunya ditambah laptop Youngjae, di belakangnya mengekor sang kekasih yang masih sempat melempar senyum pada tamu mereka yang segera membalas dengan senyuman manis serupa.

Klep, pintu ditutup. Ruang rapat hening seketika.

"Ada perlu apa?" Yongguk yang pertama kali merobek kesunyian dengan suara beratnya tanpa mau repot-repot mempersilakan wanita muda di hadapannya untuk duduk.

"Ah, sebelumnya, namaku Choi Junhong. Aku adalah koreografer dari agensi yang rapat dengan anda tadi. Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk membahas soal rapat maupun kerja sama perusahaan kita. Aku ke sini sebagai diriku sendiri. Ini masalah pribadi," tutur Junhong, kalimatnya sopan dan lembut seperti ekspresi wajahnya.

Alis Yongguk mengerut, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku rasa belum." Junhong menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan masalah pribadi? Kalau kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu."

"Itu..." Junhong terdiam sejenak. "Tentang desain cover yang anda perlihatkan tadi, apa anda yang menggambarnya sendiri?" suara gadis tersebut mengecil.

Yongguk memutar mata, "Tidak. Itu buatan anggotaku. Dia tidak bisa hadir di rapat karena ada urusan. Kenapa?"

Ekspresi Junhong nampak menegang, kedua tangannya menggenggam tali tas dengan kuat. "Apa... apa yang menggambarnya bernama Kim Himchan?"

Yongguk terkejut mendengar nama Himchan keluar dari mulut Junhong, kedua matanya yang melebar kaget pasti terbaca oleh gadis yang baru ia kenal itu terbukti dari ia ikut terhenyak menyusul ekspresi wajahnya.

"Benarkah..." Junhong mendesis. "...yang menggambarnya Himchan Eonnie?"

-o-

BRAK! Terdengar pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar, Himchan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan segera kembali duduk membelakangi posisi pintu begitu sosok tinggi Yongguk berjalan mendekat dengan mimik keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara pria tersebut beresonansi begitu dalam hingga membuat jantung ikut bergetar. Ada banyak rasa tak teraba pada nadanya. Marah, cemas, lelah. Terang saja, dia masih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan di kantor dan mendadak Jieun menelponnya, berteriak dengan nada tinggi menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Mustahil kalau kemudian Yongguk tidak kelabakan mengira terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Nyatanya, begitu dia sampai di rumah sakit Jieun hanya memarahinya dengan menyebutkan Himchan tidak mau makan serta "URUS SANA ANAKMU SENDIRI!"

Himchan tidak menjawab, hanya duduk bersila dengan badan tetap menghadap jendela yang ditutup kain gorden, kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya memainkan kain baju yang dia pakai. Dalam diam Yongguk melirik nampan berisi makanan yang disajikan pihak rumah sakit dan masih nampak utuh tak tersentuh. Pria itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" Yongguk menurunkan nada suaranya, melunakkan ketegasan yang tadi dia bawa.

Himchan bergeming, masih menunduk dengan tangan memelintir ujung pakaian pasiennya.

Hening mendominasi dan Yongguk masih di sana, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku bosan," desis sebuah suara kecil kemudian.

"Bukannya kau sudah diberitahu doktermu kau belum bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit?" balas Yongguk, masih dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tahu." bibir Himchan mengerucut. "Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku jalan-jalan. Di sini sangat membosankan. Kau juga tidak mau membawakan laptop ataupun ponselku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya hiburan."

 _Kalau kau memegang laptop kau pasti akan menggambar dan tidak istirahat,_ batin Yongguk.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Himchan mengangkat wajah perlahan, menatap Yongguk dengan mata besar berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing minta makan. "Jalan-jalan," jawabnya sederhana. "Atau setidaknya bawakan laptopku ke sini."

Pria tan kembali menghela napas sebelum bicara, "Aku temani kau jalan-jalan di luar—"

"Bukan, bukan itu!" Himchan menyela dengan cepat. "Aku mau keluar dari sini, dari rumah sakit ini. Jalan-jalan di luar rumah sakit ini. Di mall, kafe, taman—"

"Jangan gila," potong Yongguk.

"Aaaaaaa~" Himchan merajuk. "Ayolah, Bang Yongguk. Biarkan aku berkeliling sebentar. Aku benar-benar bisa mati karena bosan kalau terus berada di sini. Kalau tidak boleh setidaknya berikan ponselku jadi aku bisa bermain internet. Di sini sangat membosankan, Yongguk-ah!" gadis itu merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Jieun tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar." Yongguk mulai gusar.

"Katakanlah sesuatu pada dia. Yakinkan dia! Bilang saja kalau aku akan segera kembali dan tidak mungkin kabur. Atau, aku bisa kena depresi karena terlalu lama ada di tempat tertutup begini. Atau, kau juga bisa bilang kalau tidak pergi jalan-jalan aku akan terkena alergi dan gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuh sambil bersin dan ingusan sepanjang hari."

"Mana ada orang alergi seperti itu?" tukas Yongguk.

"ADA! Bilang saja ada! Ayolah Bang Yongguk, bantu aku~" Himchan terus merengek sementara lelaki di dekatnya hanya dapat mengetatkan gigi menahan diri.

"Apa kau masih marah karena aku mendengarkan lagumu? Makanya kau tidak mau membantuku? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Apa kau masih mau menuntutku? Jangan bersikap tiran, Bang Yongguk!" Himchan mulai mengoceh kemana-mana.

"Lagipula, salahmu tidak mau memberitahuku mau membuat lagu yang seperti apa jadi aku tidak bisa menyesuaikannya dengan cover-ku. Bukan salahku kalau kemudian semua gambarku tidak cocok dengan seleramu. Jangan menyalahkan aku karena sejatinya kau yang sepenuhnya salah di sin—umph!" Himchan membelalakkan mata terkejut manakala dengan cepat sebuah telapak tangan besar menutup mulut beserta hampir separuh mukanya bersamaan dengan tangan lain menahan bagian belakang kepalanya. Mata gadis itu bergetar melihat wajah Yongguk yang nampak sangat dekat berada di depannya.

"Diamlah. Kau sangat berisik," geram Yongguk, kedua maniknya yang berwarna coklat gelap terlihat sangat jelas di jarak sedekat ini, nampak indah seperti larutan americano dengan bingkai monolid dan alis rapi memiliki beberapa strip garis cukur di salah satu ujungnya. Ketegasan serta paksaan menguar dari kilatnya yang tajam memberikan kesan tak ingin dibantah dan memang seperti itulah Yongguk yang dikenal Himchan selama ini. Keras, tegas, dan tanpa toleransi.

Melihat gadis di hadapannya sudah mulai tenang Yongguk perlahan melepaskan tangan dari kepala Himchan. Dia menarik napas samar.

"Ganti baju. Aku akan kembali lima menit lagi," perintahnya lantas beranjak, berjalan menuju pintu yang sedari tadi dia tinggalkan terbuka.

Himchan bergeming di atas tempat tidur, mendecih pelan. "Mana cukup lima menit untuk ganti baju," desisnya.

-o-

"Aku mau makan nasi Padang," celetuk Himchan tiba-tiba begitu mobil sudah bergerak meninggalkan area parkir rumah sakit.

"Makanan apa itu?" balas Yongguk tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan ramai kota Seoul di sore hari.

"Kau tidak tahu!?" nada suara gadis di sampingnya meninggi karena terkejut. "Itu makanan terkenal dari Indonesia! Apa kau tidak pernah ke sana? Kau belum pernah jalan-jalan sampai ke sana? Cih, kasihan sekali hidupmu seperti katak dalam tempurung."

"Jangan berteriak," Yongguk mendengus gusar. "Sudah 'ku bilang jangan berteriak padaku, suaramu membuatku sakit telinga."

Himchan mencibir. "Pokoknya aku mau makan nasi Padang."

"Mana ada makanan seperti itu di Korea." Suara Yongguk masih terdengar kesal.

"Adaaa!" si gadis kembali menggunakan tanda seru yang langsung mendapat 'Jangan berteriak!' sekali lagi. "Aku pernah melihat iklannya di internet. Ada mall yang menjualnya di food court."

"Mall apa?" tanya Yongguk tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun pandangan dari depan.

"Aku lupa," Himchan menjawab polos dan seketika namja di sebelahnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke setir mobil.

-o-

Pip! Alarm mobil sudah dinyalakan, Yongguk memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku jaket dan berjalan malas mengikuti Himchan yang sudah lebih dulu melesat menuju lift.

"Cepat cepat cepat! Jangan lamban seperti kakek-kakek!" seru gadis itu tidak sabaran dengan jari terus menekan tombol pintu terbuka. Yongguk mengesah, mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan lelah.

Setelah berdebat di dalam mobil dan selama hampir sepuluh menit mengomel karena tidak melihat artikel kuliner yang pernah dia baca di laman pencarian browser ponsel Yongguk, akhirnya Himchan dapat menemukan lagi info yang dia maksud, membuat pria di sampingnya langsung menghela napas panjang melihat betapa jauh lokasi mall tersebut. Tapi Himchan tidak mau tahu, tetap bersikukuh ingin pergi ke sana dan makan makanan yang bernama nasi Padang itu. Dia bahkan mengancam akan turun dan pergi sendiri naik taksi. Yongguk tak ingin ambil resiko, dia sudah susah payah bicara pada Jieun untuk membawa gadis itu berjalan-jalan keluar dan kalau sampai dia kehilangan Himchan dia tidak mau membayangkan akan seperti apa Jieun mengamuknya nanti.

"Kenapa kau sangat lelet? Namja tidak seharusnya lembek seperti ini. Kau benar-benar tidak punya keperkasaan seorang pria," gerutu Himchan begitu Yongguk sudah masuk ke dalam lift. Dia menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu dilanjutkan dengan tombol angka lantai tempat food court berada tanpa tahu di belakangnya Yongguk menatap dengan mata setajam pedang.

"Bagaimana meeting-nya tadi? Daehyun tidak datang ke tempatku tidak seperti yang kau bilang," tanya Himchan sembari mendongak memandang wajah pria yang berdiri kalem di dekatnya.

"Lancar. Dia ada urusan mendadak jadi dia tidak pergi." Yongguk teringat pada kesibukan anak buahnya dan kehebohan namja tersebut merekap ulang serta memanipulasi biaya royalty.

"Gambarku? Apa ada yang tidak setuju dengan cover-ku?" Himchan menatap penasaran.

Yongguk diam sejenak. "Tidak. Untuk lagu, cover, dan display album tidak ada masalah. Mereka hanya membantah rencana marketing Youngjae."

Himchan mendesis. "Youngjae pasti sangat sedih. Dia sudah berusaha keras membuat rencana pemasaran itu."

"Mereka bilang untuk bagian marketing akan diurus oleh orang dari pihak mereka sendiri. Tugas kita hanya sampai pada bagian produksi."

"Apa itu mungkin?"

"Apanya?" Yongguk menatap Himchan.

"Hanya sampai di produksi dan tidak ikut andil di pemasaran?"

"Mungkin saja kalau memang itu mau klien. Masalahnya, mereka tidak menyebutkan ini di awal kerja sama. Mereka hanya bilang menyerahkan semuanya pada kita. Untuk bagian yang ditolak, terpaksa kita harus menutup kerugiannya dengan segala cara."

Senyuman Himchan merekah. "Itu berarti kerja keras Youngjae tidak akan sia-sia 'kan?"

"Tidak akan ada yang sia-sia," balas Yongguk kembali menatap gadis yang memakai blus selutut tanpa lengan ditutupi oleh kardigan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah." Himchan menghela napas lega. "Gadis itu bahkan sampai turun ke jalan dan berkeliling di toko kaset untuk melakukan observasi minat masyarakat. Dia akan kecewa kalau idenya ditolak begitu saja dan tidak mendapat timbal balik. Aku senang kalau usahanya tetap dihargai. Tapi—" kepala berambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu meneleng sedikit ke samping.

"Bagaimana caramu menutup kerugian Youngjae?"

Yongguk diam, hanya menatap Himchan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Masa iya dia harus bilang Daehyun akan mengkorupsi biaya royalty?

.

"WOOOAAAHHH!" mata Himchan berbinar terang laksana lampu neon penerang jalan begitu tangannya menerima setumpuk brosur menu dari hampir semua kios food court yang berjajar di sepanjang luas petak salah satu lantai di bangunan mall.

"Lihat ini, lihat ini, lihat ini!" gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah brosur bergambar makanan khas Thailand ke depan Yongguk. "Mereka punya banyak makanan dari hampir seluruh dunia. Ini adalah tempat makan yang paling lengkap yang pernah aku lihat. Ya ampun, aku terharu~" Himchan mengoceh, meneruskan kehebohannya melihat-lihat daftar makanan tanpa sadar sepasang mata di sebelahnya sudah mulai menatap menghakimi.

"Kau mau makan apa? Makanan Italia? Roti Perancis? Sushi? Karena aku sedang senang aku akan mentraktirmu." Himchan tidak berhenti bicara, terus berjalan tanpa melepaskan mata dari gambar-gambar makanan yang menggiurkan di tangannya.

Set! Sebuah tarikan keras di salah satu lengannya membuat Himchan hilang keseimbangan, untung ada lengan lain yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan, menghindarkannya dari jatuh membentur lantai.

"Gunakan matamu untuk melihat jalan," ujar Yongguk, suaranya terdengar rendah, getar kesal mengaum dari dalam dadanya seiring bunyi denyutan jantungnya. Himchan membeku, memandang sekeliling dengan nanar dan baru sadar jika tadi dia hampir masuk ke area lantai licin sehabis dibersihkan oleh petugas.

"Ah..." gadis itu masih terkejut akibat sikap reflek Yongguk yang mengagetkannya barusan. "Terima kasih..." dia mendesis, merasakan lengan pria tersebut melonggarkan pelukan tubuhnya.

Yongguk melengos. Belum ada satu menit tiba-tiba Himchan memekik, badannya limbung ke depan dan dengan segera kembali ditangkap oleh Yongguk setelah dari arah belakang beberapa remaja tidak sengaja menabrak punggung gadis itu.

"Yah!" spontan Yongguk membentak, membuat anak-anak berseragam tersebut menoleh kaget. "Hati-hati kalau jalan."

Sontak mereka memandang ke sosok wanita hamil yang berada di pelukan namja tinggi itu yang sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget. Lantas para remaja tersebut menundukkan badan meminta maaf bergantian.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begini ceroboh?" tanya Yongguk yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai omelan pada Himchan.

"Ah, itu..." Himchan masih belum bisa menyatukan kesadarannya dengan baik setelah mengalami rasa terkejut bertubi-tubi.

"Lupakan," pungkas Yongguk, tidak ingin semakin larut ke dalam vibrasi gadis itu dan semua yang dia lakukan. Namja tersebut beranjak lebih dulu, kembali berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk sementara di belakangnya Himchan menyusul sedikit terlambat.

.

"Ayo ke sini lagi besok—" ajak Himchan sambil mendongakkan wajah memperhatikan nomor kios untuk mencari kedai makanan yang menjual nasi Padang yang dia inginkan.

"Tidak," tolak Yongguk mentah-mentah.

"Waeee~" segera nada suara si gadis mendayu naik dan turun membuat namja di sampingnya mendengus keras.

"Aku ada pekerjaan."

"Tapi ada banyak makanan yang ingin aku makan. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sekaligus malam ini!" Himchan ngotot.

"Kau pikir makananmu lebih penting daripada pekerjaanku?" Yongguk gusar.

"Tentu saja!"

Yongguk menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Ayo ke sini lagi besok, Yongguk-ah. Ayooo~" gadis itu kembali merengek.

"Food court yang kau cari nomor berapa? Bukankah seharusnya sudah dekat?" dengan segera pria tinggi tersebut mengalihkan topik daripada terus berdebat dengan Himchan dan semua bujuk rayunya yang mengalahkan anak bayi.

"Nomor 34!" jawab si gadis dengan cepat. Matanya langsung mengeksekusi barisan kios makanan dengan ujung jari menunjuk angka berurutan. "31, 32, 33, 34..." hitungan Himchan berhenti di sebuah kios yang jendela serta pintunya ditutup rapat.

"Eh?"

"Tutup." Yongguk memperjelas situasi.

Hening sekejab. Namja itu menoleh dan dia langsung melotot melihat wajah cantik di sebelahnya sudah memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Y-yah..." Yongguk speechless.

"Aku..." bibir Himchan bergetar. "Aku ingin makan... hiksmp—" isakan gadis itu dengan cepat dihentikan oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang membungkam rapat mulutnya.

"Mmph mmph mmph!" Himchan mengadu tanpa kata, tersedu pada Yongguk sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kios makanan Indonesia yang tutup, air matanya jatuh berceceran.

"Aku tahu. Berhentilah menangis. Aku mohon," pinta Yongguk panik, memandang ke orang-orang yang sudah mulai memberinya tatapan heran bercampur tuduhan.

"MMPH MMPH MMPH!" Himchan semakin menjadi, menarik-narik pakaian Yongguk dan memukul dadanya dengan keras. Terlihat sekali jika gadis itu merasa kecewa.

"Tenanglah, kita ke sini lagi besok. Tapi aku mohon, berhentilah menangis dulu," Yongguk masih membujuk.

"MMPPPHHH!" Himchan meraung.

-o-

Matahari di luar kaca jendela nampak begitu terik bersinar saat dengan terburu-buru Yongguk masuk ke dalam kafe. Sepasang matanya langsung menyapu seisi ruangan dan berhenti di sebuah meja dengan dua orang duduk mengelilinginya. Segera pria itu beranjak.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujar Yongguk sembari menarik sebuah kursi, mendudukkan diri di depan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang bersisian dengan seorang pria berambut coklat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai," balas Junhong sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar Himchan Eonnie hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Yongguk teringat kembali rentetan rayuan Himchan yang merengek untuk bisa pergi keluar bersamanya sejak pagi namun beruntung kedatangan Jieun berhasil menghentikannya, dan bagaimana gadis itu kemudian berteriak lantang padanya untuk mampir membeli nasi Padang yang entah kenapa masih saja melekat di pikirannya setelah kemarin malam dia sudah makan sangat banyak sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Yongguk bahkan sampai kehilangan nafsu makan melihat wanita itu bisa melahap makanan yang banyaknya dua kali lipat dari ukuran perutnya.

Wanita kalau sedang marah benar-benar akan berubah menjadi monster.

"Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin segera bisa menemuinya," Junhong berujar dengan senyum riang tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. "Oh ya, seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin, aku mengajak temanku yang tahu banyak soal kasus Himchan Eonnie. Yongguk-ssi, perkenalkan ini Moon Jongup."

Namja di samping Junhong mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh Yongguk.

"Bang Yongguk," ucap Yongguk.

"Dia adalah kepala polisi yang menyelidiki kasus Eonnie. Meski tidak terlibat dalam persidangannya secara langsung, tapi dia yang mencari tahu semua tentang masalah itu dan punya info dari kedua belah pihak," tutur Junhong.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin tahu soal kasus Himchan-ssi, Yongguk-ssi?" celetuk Jongup, kedua mata sipitnya nampak menyelidik dengan kilat cerdas yang seolah dapat menangkap makna tersirat dari setiap gerak-gerik orang yang dia perhatikan.

"Dia adalah bawahanku dan bekerja untukku sekarang. Dia tidak pernah mengungkit soal masalah ini dan aku yakin dia juga tidak akan mau bercerita kalau ditanya. Penting bagiku untuk tahu latar belakang semua anak buahku sebab pekerjaan kami juga tidak jauh dari hak cipta dan royalty," urai Yongguk.

Junhong nampak segera paham, dia menoleh pada Jongup yang kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan soal Kim Himchan?" tanya pria berwajah tenang tersebut.

Yongguk diam sejenak. "Semuanya. Mulai dari kasus itu, kehidupannya sebelum bangkrut, pekerjaannya, apapun mengenai dia."

 _Kim Himchan adalah puzzle yang ingin aku pecahkan,_ sambung Yongguk dalam hati.

Jongup nampak berpikir sejenak, di sebelahnya Junhong menatap dengan mata menunggu sama seperti Yongguk.

"Sejujurnya aku baru mengenal dia setelah adanya kasus itu. Oke, akan aku beritahu semua yang aku tahu."

 **-?-**

* * *

Review kalian melemahkanku T_T Myka jadi gak bisa berhenti nulisnya kan T_T

Tapi ada keselnya ih, masa iya review di chapter non rate M gak sebanyak yg rate M. Emang deh ya yg rate M selalu lebih aduhai :v

Makasih buat semua readers, reviewers, dan para hantu yg baca FF ini yg gak bisa Myka sebutin satu per satu  
Tapi percaya deh Myka selalu baca review kalian berulang-ulang buat nambah semangat pas nulis  
Mulai dari yg demo sequel, ngomentarin hobi enaena-nya Yongguk (wkwkwk), yg nyorot DaeJae (mereka ngeksis lagi di sini), yg bilang BangHim itu "cute mommy and hot daddy" (Myka setujuuu), yg mention Yongguk di sini tsundere (demi apa Myka syok pas baca ini dan baru sadar kalo karakter Yongguk emang gitu di FF ini *terpuruk*)  
POKOKNYA MYKA SUKA SEMUA KATA-KATA KALIAN! *kecupin atu-atu sampe basyah/?*


	4. Chapter 4

"Cheer up baby! Cheer up baby! Jom deo himeul nae!" -Himchan

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Her!  
4**

Dengan langkah kecil kedua kaki pendek bergerak setengah berlari di antara kerumunan berpasang-pasang kaki yang tingginya nyaris menyamai puncak kepalanya. Beberapa kali dia berhenti lalu menyelinap gesit di celah keramaian sambil sepasang tangan gemuknya tidak lepas memeluk sebuah boneka kodok berwarna hijau. Duk! Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang, membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan jatuh dengan bokong mendarat lebih dulu. Bocah tersebut memekik, hampir berteriak menangis sebelum sepasang tangan hangat meraihnya dengan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara berat menyapa, menyusul dengan jongkoknya seorang pria tinggi di depan anak kecil yang barusan menabrak kakinya hingga terjatuh, tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah bocah itu, memeriksa lengan serta kedua lututnya memastikan jika dia tidak terluka. "Ada yang sakit?"

Bibir si anak merengut, perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. Dia berdiri dibantu oleh namja yang dia tabrak. "Tatit. Di tini. Okon. (Sakit. Di sini. Bokong)," ocehnya sembari menepuk celananya di bagian belakang.

"Ah, pantatmu sakit?" Yongguk melebarkan mata terkejut. "Mana Paman lihat," pintanya sambil menarik bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira baru berumur tiga tahun tersebut untuk mendekat. Telapak tangan pria itu meraih bokong si anak.

"Di sini?" tanya Yongguk dibalas anggukan cute wajah yang sudah memerah dan bibir mengerucut maju. Samar namja tersebut mengulum senyum, merasa gemas dengan sikap polos balita di hadapannya.

"Puk puk, sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang. Gwaen-cha-na, gwaen-cha-na," ujar Yongguk sembari menepuk lembut pantat kecil di tangannya tanpa melepaskan mata dari bocah yang perlahan tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi takut dan ingin menangis. Pria itu mencoba tersenyum, menenangkan balita yang kemudian ikut menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu.

"Nah, sakitnya sudah hilang. Kau tidak perlu menangis. Ne?" ujar Yongguk kembali mendapat anggukan kecil. Namja tersebut mengambil boneka kodok yang terjatuh di lantai lalu memberikannya pada si anak.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Yongguk yang kali ini dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Ani. Eomma. Di tini. Duduk. Di tana (Anni. Eomma. Di sini. Duduk. Di sana)." Bocah itu menunjuk sebuah arah.

"Diwon. Ayi. Umm—(Jiwon. Lari. Umm—)" si anak memutar mata, menyelipkan telunjuk di antara kedua bibirnya, seolah dia sedang berusaha menemukan kosakata untuk menjelaskan isi kepalanya sementara di depan dia Yongguk hanya dapat menahan tawa mendengar kalimat cadel yang terucap sepotong-sepotong dan terlampau menggemaskan. Dengan pelan ditariknya keluar telunjuk mungil dari dalam mulut bocah di hadapannya.

"Jangan mengemut jarimu. Kotor," ujarnya.

"Diwon. Eomma. Ayi. Batido tudada—"

"Kau ke sini dengan Eomma dan kau lari-lari? Eomma-mu ada di sana?" Yongguk mencoba menerjemahkan, tangannya menunjuk ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh balita berpipi serta berbadan bakpao.

"Eum!" anak itu mengangguk cepat, senyuman lebar tersungging membelah wajah polosnya menjadi dua.

"Kyeo~" desis Yongguk dengan mata meleleh menghadapi bocah yang hanya memberinya sebuah kekehan lucu.

"Kembalilah ke Eomma, Eomma pasti mencarimu sekarang. Jangan lari-larian sendiri. Ne?" lanjut namja tersebut yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan sederhana.

Si balita berbalik, melambaikan telapak tangan kecilnya pada Paman tinggi bersuara berat namun punya mata lembut dan senyuman hangat yang tidak dia kenal sebelum kemudian kembali melangkahkan sepasang kaki pendeknya pergi menjauh dari Yongguk yang tanpa dia tahu terus memperhatikannya hingga sosok mungil tersebut menghilang di keramaian. Perlahan pria itu bangkit berdiri, masih dengan senyum tersimpan di bibirnya.

 _Menggemaskan sekali,_ batin Yongguk, seketika kedua matanya menerawang. _Anakku nanti apa akan selucu itu—_

"Yonggukie!"

Yongguk tersentak, sekejab menoleh dan senyuman langsung menghilang dari bibirnya begitu dia menemukan seraut wajah berseri-seri setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di sana saja," cerocos Himchan begitu sampai di hadapan Yongguk.

"Bukankah kau sudah disuruh untuk tidak berlari?" nada suara si namja terdengar datar dan ketus, menyimpan kesal pada sikap sembrono ibu muda yang kian hari perutnya semakin membesar seiring dengan bertambah usia kandungannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Himchan terkekeh, diraihnya lengan Yongguk. "Ayo ke sana, sebelum ada yang memainkannya lagi! Ayo!" dengan sepihak wanita itu menarik tangan di genggamannya. Yongguk menghela napas gusar namun tetap saja dia membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret seperti kambing oleh gadis yang lebih muda.

Yongguk berjalan mengikuti langkah Himchan, melewati keramaian orang dan deretan berbagai macam mesin game mulai dari arcade, Maximum Tune, hockey meja, DDR, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di area game street basketball yang sedang kosong salah satu biliknya. Yongguk memandang ring basket bergantian dengan wajah Himchan yang menatap penuh binar.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang pria dengan nada rendah suara beratnya.

Himchan menyodorkan dua buah koin yang biasa dipakai untuk menyalakan mesin game. "Buatlah stiker sebaaanyak-banyaknya," pinta gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri?" Yongguk melengos.

"Aku tidak bisa main basket." Himchan merengut. "Lagipula namja biasanya lebih pintar olahraga 'kan?"

Yongguk memandang gadis di sebelahnya, menghela napas, dan melangkah hendak pergi namun segera gerakannya dihentikan oleh Himchan.

"Ayolah, Bang Yongguk~ aku mohon~ aku butuh banyak stiker. Dua puluh stiker cuma bisa ditukar dengan satu koin." Wanita tersebut merajuk.

"Kalau kau mau menggandakan koin, beli saja dengan uang," gusar Yongguk.

"Sayang uangnyaaa~" Himchan merengek. "Aku akan menraktirmu es krim!"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil!" namja yang lebih tua menghardik, menaikkan sedikit suaranya tapi kali ini tidak membuat Himchan terjengat kaget hingga kaku. Wanita tersebut mulai terbiasa.

"Aku akan memberimu satu boneka!" Himchan mengubah tawarannya.

"Hah?" alis Yongguk terangkat.

"Boneka," ulang gadis di depannya. "Dari itu." Telunjuk lentik terangkat dan mengarah pada mesin penjepit boneka yang berada tak jauh dari pojok street basketball.

"Tapi aku tidak pintar memainkan itu dan lebih banyak kalah. Makanya aku butuh banyak koin. Bantu aku, Bang Yongguk. Bantu aku. Ne? Ne? Nee?" Himchan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yongguk, melakukan apa yang disebut orang-orang sebagai 'aegyo', dan untuk itu pria di dekatnya malah menepis genggaman tangannya.

Yongguk mendengus, kedua alis tegasnya sudah menyatu, dan Himchan hanya dapat terdiam, mempersiapkan diri untuk dibentak maupun diteriaki lagi. Namun pria berkulit tan tersebut tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa membuat sepasang mata bulat Himchan menatapnya lekat dengan sorot keheranan.

Yongguk mengambil koin dari telapak tangan halus gadis di depannya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang koin mesin basket dan ketika bola-bola oranye itu menggelinding turun, dengan cepat dia mengambilnya satu per satu lantas melemparkannya ke dalam ring.

Satu bola masuk.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Enam.

Sepuluh.

Yongguk tidak melewatkan satu pun bola dan tembakannya tidak meleset sama sekali, melihat itu mata Himchan berbinar terang.

"Bang Yongguk, fighting!" dia bersorak dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Cheer up baby! Cheer up baby! Jom deo himeul nae!"

Perlahan, Yongguk mengulum senyum tipis.

-o-

Ruang kantor lengang, hampir tak ada suara, pemiliknya—Jieun—nampak tengah duduk di kursi di belakang meja dengan ponsel menempel di salah satu telinga memperdengarkan nada dering di seberang sambungan telpon.

"Halo." Suara pria menyapa.

"Hai," balas Jieun dengan bibir langsung menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru selesai mandi. Kau tidak bekerja?" pria itu menjawab dengan santai.

"Anniya. Yongguk membawa pasienku kabur, jadi aku tidak ada kerjaan," gurau Jieun.

"Mereka keluar lagi?"

"Eum." Wanita tersebut mengangguk kecil. "Himchan gampang sekali bosan di dalam kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku bermaksud memberinya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan tapi Yongguk melarangku. Dia bilang sekalinya gadis itu diberi pekerjaan, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Jadi aku membiarkannya."

"Kemana mereka pergi kali ini?"

"Game center. Himchan bilang dia ingin bermain game, lalu Yongguk membawakannya PS3 tapi dia menolak. Kh, anak itu hanya ingin berjalan-jalan." Jieun mengesah.

"Mungkin dia mengidam."

"Eh?" mata indah si dokter muda membulat kaget. "Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran itu? Sejak kemarin permintaan Himchan selalu aneh dan sangat memaksa. Yongguk sampai kesal dibuatnya."

"Nah 'kan. Beritahu Yongguk, kalau dia tidak tahu bisa-bisa dia akan melakukan hal yang salah."

"Aku tidak yakin Yongguk bisa marah pada Himchan." Jieun terkekeh.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang. "Sepertinya Yongguk mendapatkan orang yang cocok."

"Sangat cocok," timpal sang dokter. "Himchan benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menemuinya."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Minggu depan. Kalau kau sibuk kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjemputmu? Yongguk sudah tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia ada deadline pekerjaan yang penting." Jieun mencibir.

"Pekerjaan apa? Training untuk menjadi hot daddy?"

Sekejab Jieun tergelak. "Dia akan memakimu kalau mendengarnya."

"Katakan padanya, seorang calon ayah tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata kotor karena itu bisa langsung menurun pada anaknya kelak. Kalau dia membantah bilang saja aku lebih berpengalaman."

Kembali Jieun tertawa. "Astaga, kalian berdua benar-benar menggelikan."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa Yongguk sudah memberitahu Himchan tentang rencana kami?" suara pria di seberang terdengar pelan.

"Sepertinya belum," desis Jieun. "Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah, Yongguk tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Tapi Yongguk terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Himchan. Dia terus saja ketus padanya dan mereka sering bertengkar," bantah Jieun.

Suara kekehan menggema lagi dari seberang. "Kau masih belum memahami anak itu. Yongguk tidak terlihat seperti apa yang dia perlihatkan di luar. Kau tidak bisa dengan mudah menebak jalan pikirannya."

"Kau pikir dia akan menyukai Hime?"

"Hime? Siapa?"

"Himchanie. Hime adalah nama kecilnya, dia bilang begitu padaku. Dia bilang waktu kecil ibunya suka memanggilnya Hime sebab dia terlihat sangat cantik seperti seorang putri," jelas Jieun.

"Ibunya orang Jepang?"

"Mungkin."

"Kyeo sekali. Sudah pasti Yongguk akan menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka tipe Bang Yongguk yang badass ternyata wanita imut begitu." Seringaian muncul di bibir sang dokter muda.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak akan bisa menebak isi kepala Yongguk."

Kembali hening.

"Jadi kalian akan benar-benar melakukannya?" Jieun mendadak merendahkan suara.

"Di antara kami, Yongguk-lah yang paling ingin melakukannya. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan kesempatan, dia tidak akan melewatkannya kali ini."

Jieun terdiam. Perlahan sebelah tangannya bergerak, menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Kedua mata wanita tersebut meredup, bibirnya bercelah, namun sebelum suaranya keluar pria di telpon sudah mendahuluinya bicara.

"Gwaenchana." Dia diam sejenak. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak lagi membicarakannya?" terdengar nada suaranya melunak.

Jieun tersenyum kecut. "Ne..." jawabnya nyaris berbisik.

"Istirahatlah, ini kesempatan bagus selagi pasienmu sedang diculik orang. Tidurlah sampai mereka kembali."

"Oke," wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau juga tidurlah, di sana sudah malam 'kan?"

"Sangat malam." Si namja mengeluarkan suara seolah dia sedang menggeliatkan badan. "Selamat malam, Sayang. Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur, Yongnam-ah," balas Jieun.

Hening mengisi jeda hingga suara kembali muncul dari speaker ponsel dokter wanita tersebut.

"Matikan dong~"

Jieun terkekeh. "Iya iya, selamat malam."

"Kisseu?"

"Yah, jangan kolokan." Wanita tersebut pura-pura marah.

"KISSeu?" suara di seberang menuntut membuat Jieun tergelak.

"Muach!" dia mengecup ponselnya sendiri. "Sudah puas 'kan? Tidur sana. Selamat malam."

"G'd nite, Baby. Love you, miss you~"

Tut tut tut, telpon terputus.

Jieun meletakkan ponsel di meja, di atas tumpukan berkas laporan kesehatan Himchan dan selembar foto hitam putih hasil jepretan USG isi rahimnya pagi tadi. Wanita itu merebahkan punggung di sandaran kursi, kedua matanya menerawang dengan sebelah tangan masih berada di atas perutnya yang datar, berbagai gelombang perasaan menyatu di raut wajah dokter muda itu hingga tidak dapat dipilah satu per satu. Perlahan dia menyentuhkan jemari pada kancing kemejanya.

 _Tolong bantu mereka kali ini, Himchan-ah._

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Himchan dijebak." Jongup memulai ceritanya siang itu. "Aku sudah memeriksa semua bukti, kronologi, dan pengakuan para saksi tapi tetap saja ada hal yang janggal."_**

 ** _Yongguk diam, memilih untuk mendengar dan menunggu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sketsa yang dia buat tidak banyak yang memiliki salinannya, lebih tepatnya hanya Himchan, ketua tim, dan Junhong yang memegangnya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Junhong?" mata Yongguk beralih pada gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang duduk di samping Jongup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa aku belum mengatakannya?" Junhong menjawab dengan pertanyaan. "Aku dan Himchan Eonnie satu kantor saat dia kena kasus itu. Setelah persidangan dia mengundurkan diri dan tidak pernah lagi memberi kabar padaku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Saat itu Kim Himchan sedang terlibat dalam proyek pembuatan album dan Junhong adalah bagian dari sie marketing," tambah Jongup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sangat yakin aku menjaga copy-an sketsa itu dengan baik. Aku meletakkannya di kantor, di dalam laci dan terkunci. Bahkan waktu aku pulang aku juga mengunci kantorku. Tidak mungkin ada yang masuk dan mencurinya," tutur Junhong._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua tim yang juga punya salinannya?" tanya Yongguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu masalahnya. Kesaksian dia aneh dan berbelit-belit. Seluruh alibinya tidak jelas, bahkan orang yang terlibat dalam alibinya juga terlihat tidak meyakinkan," jawab Jongup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yang lebih aneh lagi, aku tidak dimasukkan ke dalam daftar saksi," desis Junhong kembali membuat Yongguk menatapnya. Gadis berkulit seputih susu tersebut menghela napas panjang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Semua orang tahu aku sangat dekat dengan Eonnie dan pasti akan memberikan kesaksian jujur tentang sketsanya. Awal aku tahu aku tidak ikut dipanggil polisi untuk diinterogasi, aku langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan kau diam saja?" tanggap Yongguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja tidak!" balas Junhong cepat. "Aku mencari polisi yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyelidikan, aku bertemu Jongup Oppa, dan aku langsung menceritakan semuanya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku memasukkan kesaksian Junhong ke dalam berkas, namun esok paginya semua laporan itu tidak ada lalu aku dialih tugaskan dari kasus Himchan," imbuh Jongup._**

 ** _Alis Yongguk mengerut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sudah memberitahumu di awal, Yongguk-ssi. Kim Himchan dijebak. Dia sengaja ditempatkan di posisi seperti itu. Kau produser, kau pasti tahu bagaimana politik bisnis di dunia hiburan," desis Jongup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Untuk apa Himchan dijebak sampai seperti itu?" suara Yongguk merendah namun keras mulai menguasai raut wajahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Royalti." Kali ini Junhong yang menjawab. "Royalti untuk setiap gambar Eonnie sangat tinggi." Dia melanjutkan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan mungkin terlalu tinggi hingga perusahaan tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya lalu dengan sengaja menjualnya ke agensi lain guna mengumpulkan uang," sambung Jongup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku yakin Eonnie menerima ancaman seperti 'Kami tidak akan memasukkanmu ke penjara dan mengakhiri kasus ini begitu saja asal kau mau menurunkan harga royaltimu'. Aku yakin dia pasti pernah diancam seperti itu. Banyak seniman wanita yang ditekan begitu di perusahaan hiburan. Aku bekerja di sana, jadi aku tahu rasanya. Benar 'kan, Yongguk-ssi?"_**

 ** _Jongup meraih lengan Junhong membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh dan pria itu menggeleng._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tenanglah," pinta Jongup. Junhong terdiam, perlahan menundukkan kepala._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf," lirihnya. "Aku selalu hilang kontrol kalau membahas kasus Himchan Eonnie. Aku menyesal, aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membantunya. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi semua polisi, membuat laporan berkali-kali, aku bahkan sampai mendatangi pengacara dan jaksa yang mengurus kasusnya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan respon. Mereka bersikap seolah aku tidak pernah melaporkan apa-apa. Mereka menganggap seolah aku tidak pernah datang. Mereka menghapus semua kesaksianku begitu saja—" Junhong menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya, terdengar isakan kecil._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu." Gadis tersebut bangkit berdiri dan dengan langkah cepat pergi meninggalkan Yongguk serta Jongup yang memandangnya hingga menghilang di tikungan kamar mandi._**

 ** _Suasana hening sejenak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Junhong menganggap Himchan seperti kakaknya sendiri. Himchan bekerja di perusahaannya yang lama sudah hampir lima tahun sejak dia masih kuliah dan dia juga yang banyak membantu Junhong ketika baru masuk bekerja di sana," ujar Jongup._**

 ** _Yongguk diam. Kedua mata kelamnya nampak tenang. Ketenangan yang menghanyutkan, sebab kilat di permukaan irisnya menunjukkan jika dibalik sikap diamnya tersebut otaknya tengah bekerja, memproses seluruh cerita serta penuturan yang dia dengar bergantian dari Jongup dan Junhong._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi orang yang meletakkan Himchan pada kasus ini adalah perusahaannya sendiri?" Yongguk menarik kesimpulan._**

 ** _Jongup mengangguk. "Menurut pengamatanku juga begitu. Seluruh bukti, saksi, ditambah dengan cerita Junhong soal tidak ada satu orang pun yang merespon dia, bisa dipastikan kasus ini adalah setting-an untuk memojokkan Kim Himchan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya ada banyak celah untuk menyangkalnya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu tidak mudah," sanggah Jongup. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Junhong tadi? Bahkan pengacara dan jaksa penuntut juga tidak mengindahkan ceritanya. Semua oknum yang ada di pengadilan sudah menjadi aktor bayaran."_**

 ** _Yongguk bergerak menyentuh pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Entah karena pusing, entah karena marah, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Kisah masa lalu ini terlalu menggemaskan untuknya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Royalti Himchan tidak setinggi itu," desis Yongguk dengan suara berat yang datar. "Apa mereka begitu miskinnya sampai tidak bisa membeli?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau menurutku, ada alasan lain."_**

 ** _Sekejab namja yang lebih tua memandang Jongup, menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Royalti tinggi adalah pendapat Junhong. Kalau menurutku Kim Himchan pasti punya alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia sampai dipojokkan begitu. Mungkin ada masalah antara dia dan perusahaan yang tidak diketahui oleh Junhong," ujar Jongup. "Junhong adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di tempatnya bekerja. Posisinya memang tidak tinggi tapi dia adalah adik dari direktur di tempat itu dan bukankah wajar orang akan langsung berpikir Himchan mungkin memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mendekati Junhong?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa Junhong tahu hal ini?" tanya Yongguk. Detektif muda di hadapannya menggeleng._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya, dia menjadi sangat emosional setiap kami membahas kasus Himchan. Aku takut dia akan marah lalu bertindak gegabah dan malah memicu kasus baru yang bisa saja di-setting lagi dengan mengkait-kaitkan nama Himchan."_**

 ** _Yongguk mengangguk kecil, setuju dengan pemikiran namja yang lebih muda di depannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi tetap saja semua kuncinya ada pada Himchan," desis pria tan tersebut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Seandainya Kim Himchan mau terbuka dan menceritakan semuanya, aku mungkin bisa melakukan lebih baik." Kalimat Jongup keluar sebagai sebuah penyesalan. "Tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau mengatakan selain yang sudah dia katakan di pengadilan bahkan setelah dia tahu aku dipecat dari kasusnya."_**

 ** _Yongguk meletakkan kedua siku di atas meja, menyangga dagu dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang terjalin._**

 _Apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu..._ _ **batinnya.**_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tahu kira-kira apa alasan Himchan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu soal Kim Himchan?"_**

 ** _Kalimat Yongguk dan Jongup keluar bersamaan, saling bertindihan, membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Suasana hening sejenak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal Kim Himchan?" Jongup yang pertama mengulang pertanyaannya. "Aku lihat kau lebih dari sekedar ingin tahu masalahnya. Lagipula untuk ukuran seorang produser ternama, bukankah terlalu beresiko bagimu memperkerjakan karyawan yang pernah berurusan dengan hukum? Apalagi di kasus plagiat yang berhubungan langsung dengan royalti, hal terpenting di bidang kalian. Apa yang kau rencanakan?"_**

 ** _Yongguk membisu, menatap lurus Jongup yang juga memberinya sorot tajam, mempelajari raut wajah detektif muda itu, ekspresi tenangnya yang nampak santai namun menyembunyikan ketegasan serta kecerdasan yang tersalur melalui sinar kedua matanya. Yongguk sadar, tak ada gunanya berbohong pada namja muda tersebut. Mengendus kebenaran agaknya sudah menjadi insting Jongup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau tujuanmu ingin menyakiti Kim Himchan, silakan. Tapi jangan coba-coba melibatkan hukum karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam," desis Jongup tanpa ada maksud mengancam walau nada suaranya mengatakan lain._**

 ** _Yongguk menarik napas panjang. Baru dia membuka mulut hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, sosok tinggi Junhong sudah berhenti di dekat mereka. Yongguk sekejab mengalihkan pandangan bersamaan dengan Jongup yang meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyeruput minuman berlagak seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, toiletnya antri. Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" gadis putih berambut pirang tersebut memasang senyum manis hingga nampak kedua tulang pipinya terangkat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak juga, tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan." Jongup yang lebih dulu menjawab, memasang senyum simpul pada gadis di sampingnya._**

 ** _Junhong memandang Jongup lantas menatap Yongguk, raut wajahnya mengatakan jika dia tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" desisnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau meragukanku? Jahat sekali." Jongup melengos, pura-pura marah sambil meneguk lagi kopinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _A-aniya, bukan begitu, Oppa~" seketika Junhong merajuk membuat sebelah alis Yongguk terangkat. Bergantian dia memperhatikan si gadis tinggi dan detektif muda yang bersamanya, namja itu baru menyadari ada aura tidak biasa yang menetap di antara mereka._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalian pacaran?" cetus Yongguk begitu saja membuat dua anak muda di hadapannya menolehkan kepala dengan cepat._**

 ** _Jongup mengedipkan mata diam. Pun dengan Junhong yang terpaku._**

 ** _Suasana membeku seketika._**

-o-

Yongguk duduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku, wajahnya datar, kedua matanya tenang tanpa riak. Dengan nyaris tak berkedip dia menatap ke depan, ke orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, melewatinya tanpa ingin merepotkan diri menyapa apalagi mengucapkan permisi. Lebih dari sepuluh menit namja itu berada di sana, tak bergerak, tak beranjak, bergeming layaknya patung ukiran abad terkini hingga kemudian sebuah lengkingan suara membuyarkan seluruh balon pikirannya, membuat pria tersebut menoleh dan seketika membelalakkan mata demi melihat sosok Himchan yang setengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan membawa gelas kertas berisi es krim warna-warni.

"Yah—" Yongguk memekik tertahan karena tiba-tiba Himchan terantuk kakinya sendiri dan hampir terjerembab ke depan. Untung refleks pria di hadapannya lebih cepat, Yongguk menerima tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua lengan dan memegangnya kuat dengan dua tangan.

"Kau mau mati!?" Yongguk menghardik, separuh suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, dia membantu Himchan untuk berdiri tegak dan baru sadar jika gadis tersebut sedikit lebih berat dari terakhir dia mengangkatnya di kantor.

"Yah..." kedua ujung mata Himchan jatuh. "Es nya tumpah." Dia mengeluh memandang warna ungu dan pink yang tercecer di lantai yang merupakan bagian dari gunung mungil es krim di tangannya.

"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkan es krim daripada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Yongguk tidak percaya.

"Harganya mahal!" suara Himchan meninggi. "Ah, padahal aku juga sudah capek-capek mengantri untuk membelinya." Dia melanjutkan dengan gerutuan sembari merebahkan pantat di kursi yang tadi diduduki Yongguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduk sini," tegur Himchan kemudian pada namja yang masih bergeming di tempat dia hampir jatuh dengan perutnya terlebih dulu. Yongguk memutar mata. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang seperti Kim Himchan, dia membatin. Dengan ogah-ogahan, pria tan tersebut mendudukkan diri di sebelah wanita yang sudah mulai asyik menyendoki es krim untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Kau mau?" Himchan menyodorkan cup es krim di depan muka Yongguk.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak namja tersebut.

"Enak lho, kau yakin tidak mau?" si gadis seolah sedang meledek.

Yongguk tidak menjawab, hanya mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling, kembali memandang keramaian mall tempatnya mengantar Himchan bermain di game zone.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka tigger," celetuk calon ibu muda, meletakkan es krim di sebelahnya lalu ganti meraih boneka berbentuk macan yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Yongguk.

Yongguk menoleh, melihat Himchan memainkan kedua tangan boneka yang barusan dia panggil tigger. Boneka itu adalah satu dari dua boneka yang berhasil dia ambil dengan mesin penjapit. Benar pengakuan gadis itu soal dirinya yang tidak pintar memainkan penjapit. Ada hampir sepuluh koin di tangannya dengan lima kali permainan dan setiap permainan dia punya tiga kesempatan untuk menjapit, tapi sampai akhir boneka yang bisa dia ambil hanya sebuah tigger serta beruang Ryan bermantel biru.

Himchan sangat kesal, dia nyaris tidak mau melepaskan mesin malang tersebut dan kalau saja Yongguk tidak menyeretnya pergi wanita itu sudah pasti melunjak dengan menghabiskan seluruh uangnya hanya untuk mencoba peruntungan (kesialan) menjapit boneka yang bahkan jahitannya jelek dan kainnya kasar. Yongguk tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan.

"Yongguk-ah, kau mau makan apa sehabis ini?" celetuk Himchan menuai tatapan datar namja di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih mau makan?" tanya Yongguk simpel.

"Memang kapan aku makan? Kita belum makan siang," jawab Himchan membulatkan mata dengan polos, ekspresi yang paling tidak disukai Yongguk.

"Kau sudah makan sosis dan es krim—"

"Mana bisa itu disebut makanan," sela Himchan cepat. "Itu cemilan."

Yongguk menghela napas panjang.

Kembali pria tersebut mengedarkan pandangan namun kali ini sambil memikirkan beberapa pilihan tempat makan di dalam kepalanya hingga tak sengaja dia menangkap sosok Jongup dan Junhong di kejauhan.

 _Mereka sudah sampai?_ Batin Yongguk.

Junhong sempat meminta Yongguk mempertemukannya dengan Himchan. Si namja tan tidak ingin membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit sebab bisa saja jika Junhong mendengar Eonnie-nya ada di rumah sakit dia akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Maka Yongguk memilih waktu ketika Himchan minta ditemani jalan-jalan, saat mereka ada di luar, dan berada di tempat yang lebih santai serta leluasa untuk mengobrol, melepas rindu maupun mengenang kisah masa lalu. Lagipula, Yongguk merasa perlu bertemu lagi dengan Jongup. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin dia bahas bersama pria itu. Tentang Himchan dan cerita lamanya.

Grak, Yongguk tersentak saat mendadak ada gerakan di sampingnya. Dia mendongak, memandang Himchan yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Wajah gadis itu nampak tegang memandang ke depan, kedua tangan yang berada di sisi badannya perlahan bergetar dan Yongguk baru menyadarinya. Pria tersebut ikut berdiri, berada di sisi Himchan, mengikuti arah pandangan wanita di sebelahnya. Alis Yongguk mengerut begitu yang terlihat olehnya adalah sosok Jongup dan Junhong yang semakin mendekat.

"Eonnie!" si gadis tinggi berambut pirang memanggil dengan tidak sabar bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar tiba di hadapan Himchan.

Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan, memandang bagaimana wajah wanita tersebut semakin tegang, pucat. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya bergeser ke belakang.

"Himchan-ah..." Yongguk mendesis.

"Eonnie!" Junhong kembali memanggil, senyuman tersungging lebar di bibirnya, namun tidak dengan gadis yang berdiri di dekat Yongguk.

"Himchan-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Yongguk nyaris tak terdengar. Rasa heran berubah cemas saat ekspresi wanita yang dia panggil semakin memucat. Di detik selanjutnya Himchan beranjak, hampir berlari menjauh dari Yongguk.

"Himchan-ah!" suara Yongguk menggelegar.

Di kejauhan Junhong ikut terkejut, pun dengan Jongup. Gadis tinggi tersebut segera berbalik, mencoba untuk menyusul Himchan yang memang tidak bisa bergerak cepat.

"Eonnie, tunggu!" Junhong berhasil meraih lengan Himchan yang langsung ditepis oleh wanita yang lebih tua. Himchan membuat jarak, melangkah ke belakang dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya penuh protektif.

"Eonnie, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Junhong. "Kau lupa padaku? Aku Junhongie, Choi Junhong."

Himchan tidak menjawab, hanya kembali menggeser kaki ke belakang.

"Eonnie, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kau pergi dan sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar—"

"Pergilah," potong Himchan. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Junhong seketika terdiam. Terpaku. Mematung. Dia laksana gelas yang mendadak jatuh dari meja. Pecah berhamburan. Gamang dan kosong.

"Eo-Eonnie..." suara Junhong bergetar, begitu pula dengan kedua pusat matanya.

"Jangan mencariku, Junhong-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Himchan, kembali menggeser kakinya ke belakang dan beranjak. Meninggalkan Junhong tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Gadis berambut pirang masih bergeming untuk beberapa lama, seolah tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai yang barusan dia alami apakah itu nyata atau hanya halusinasi kejam hingga mendadak sebuah kesadaran seolah menamparnya. Junhong tersentak mengingat penampilan Himchan terlihat tidak biasa barusan, sangat berbeda dengan saat terakhir dia bertemu wanita itu enam bulan lalu.

Junhong bergerak, hendak beranjak menyusul Himchan saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mendapatkan tangannya. Gadis tersebut menoleh dan langsung menemukan Jongup telah memeganginya dengan erat. Yongguk berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Jangan kejar dia. Itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana." Suara Jongup terdengar tenang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padanya. Aku harus bertanya—" Junhong beralih menatap Yongguk.

"Bang Yongguk, apa kau menikah dengan Himchan Eonnie?"

"Hah?" mata Yongguk melebar.

"Apa kau menikah dengannya? Dia sedang hamil 'kan? Apa kau menikah dengannya? Apa itu anakmu?" kejar Junhong.

"Junhong-ah, tenanglah." Jongup mencoba menghentikan gadis yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa itu anakmu, Bang Yongguk-ssi? Apa kau sudah menikah dengan Eonnie-ku?" Junhong masih terus bertanya.

"Aku harus mengejar Himchan. Akan aku ceritakan waktu kita bertemu lagi," ujar Yongguk sebelum beranjak.

Jongup mengangguk, "Hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu."

"Tunggu!" Junhong mencoba meraih Yongguk namun Jongup lebih sigap menahannya. "Apa itu anakmu, Bang Yongguk? Apa Eonnie menikah denganmu? Apa kalian menikah!? Bang Yongguk-ssi!"

"Junhongie, tenanglah. Kau membuat dirimu jadi pusat perhatian." Jongup mendekap Junhong namun gadis itu malah mulai terisak.

"Mereka menikah, Oppa. Himchan Eonnie menikah dengan dia. Eonnie benar-benar sudah meninggalkan Oppa-ku. Eonnie sudah mencampakkannya dan sekarang dia menjauhiku juga..." Junhong meraung. "Apa salahku, Oppa? Apa salah Oppa-ku?" gadis tersebut menangis di dekapan Jongup yang tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

.

Yongguk berlari di tengah kerumunan manusia, memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha menemukan sosok seorang wanita hamil berbaju merah muda dengan rambut hitam digerai sedada. Namun hasilnya nihil.

 _Tidak mungkin 'kan Himchan turun dari lantai ini?_ Pikir Yongguk, meski begitu tetap saja dia bergerak menuju eskalator untuk mencapai lantai di bawahnya. Kembali namja tersebut berkeliling. Merasa tidak menemukan sosok yang dicari, Yongguk turun lagi ke lantai di bawahnya hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di parkiran basement.

Pria itu terengah-engah, menundukkan badan dengan tangan memegang kedua lututnya, keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari ujung rambut ke lantai berdebu dan sisanya mengalir di pelipis menuju dagu. Yongguk bangkit menegakkan punggung, kembali berjalan, dalam hati berniat kalau kali ini dia masih tidak bisa menemukan Himchan dia akan membuat pengumuman di information cen—

Tidak perlu. Yongguk akhirnya melihat sosok wanita itu.

Namja tinggi berkulit tan menghentikan langkah di depan mobilnya yang terparkir berjejeran dengan beberapa mobil lain. Sepasang mata kelamnya nampak tajam memandang seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu depan di sebelah sopir dan sedang menundukkan kepala. Himchan mendongak saat mendengar ada suara langkah kaki berhenti di dekatnya, dia nampak terkejut memandang Yongguk, bibirnya bercelah, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana. Yongguk sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pria yang lebih tua memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, menarik keluar kunci mobil dan menekan tombol alarm.

"Masuklah." Hanya itu kalimat Yongguk, dia beranjak menuju pintu pengemudi.

Himchan terdiam, mematung dan bahkan tidak memegang knop pintu. Dia menatap pria yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil, meletakkan tangan di atas stir, dan memasang wajah datar lurus ke depan. Kurang lebih Himchan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yongguk sekarang. Pria itu marah, sudah pasti (sebagai tambahan, dia selalu melakukannya). Dan Himchan merasa jika dia tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobil, keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik.

Yongguk menghela napas lega ketika mendengar pintu di sebelahnya dibuka dari luar dan sosok Himchan masuk merebahkan diri di kursi. Dia sempat berpikir jika gadis itu tidak akan mau pulang bersamanya dan lebih memilih mengikuti emosinya untuk pergi entah kemana mengingat sebelumnya dia pernah menghilang setelah kasus hukum yang menimpanya selesai.

Yongguk menyalakan mesin mobil, baru akan memasukkan persneling ketika dia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Namja tersebut melepaskan kemudi, merogoh saku celana dan segera melihat nama Daehyun berkedip di layar ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Cek pesanku, Hyung!" jawab Daehyun cepat dan sambungan telpon berakhir. Yongguk mendengus, anak buahnya yang satu itu memang selalu saja tidak jelas.

Yongguk menggeser layar ke bawah, melihat ada satu pesan dari Daehyun disertai dengan lampiran foto. Dia menekan notifikasi tersebut dan segera membelalakkan mata melihat foto yang dikirim Daehyun bahkan sebelum dia membaca pesan yang datang bersama file tersebut.

Yongguk mematikan layar, melempar ponsel ke dashboard dan segera memasukkan persneling. Himchan agak terkejut ketika mobil sedikit terguncang akibat pedal gas yang diinjak terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" spontan gadis tersebut bertanya namun hanya raut keras Yongguk yang menjawabnya. Tanpa kata pria itu membawa mobil keluar dari parkiran basement mall menuju jalan raya, setengah mengebut dia melarikan kendaraannya ke rumah sakit.

-o-

Brak! Daehyun terlonjak kaget dan dia menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Yongguk tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah cepat serta wajah merah padam menahan marah.

"Hyung—" namja yang lebih muda sempat melirik ke arah pintu ruang meeting yang barusan dibanting oleh atasannya, berharap properti kantor itu tidak mengalami kerusakan apa-apa.

"Apa maksud fotomu itu, Daehyun-ah? Jangan bercanda, kau tahu ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Suara berat Yongguk terdengar tegas dan dalam.

"Mana berani aku bercanda soal hal sepenting ini, Hyung," bela Daehyun. "Kemarilah. Aku sudah mencari datanya di internet." Dia menuntun Yongguk untuk mendekat pada laptop yang tengah dia hadap.

"Album itu baru dirilis tengah hari tadi dan baru keluar itunes-nya. Untuk album jenis fisik rencana akan dikeluarkan di pasaran mulai lusa." Daehyun mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan PO? Sejak kapan dimulai? Bagaimana cara promosi mereka?" manik mata Yongguk mengikuti perubahan jendela demi jendela situs di layar gadget anak buahnya.

"Untuk PO hanya diumumkan soal album reguler, tidak ada pemberitahuan mengenai album spesial atau apapun itu. Yang dipajang juga foto album reguler mereka. Tapi mendadak kemarin ada pengumuman mengenai album spesial dan covernya sudah menggunakan gambar itu."

"Dan kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang!?" suara Yongguk naik.

"Maaf, Hyung!" Daehyun ikut mengeraskan suara. "Mereka cuma grup kecil, mereka bahkan tidak masuk di peringkat lima puluh besar. Aku melewatkannya, ini kesalahanku, maafkan aku." Namja itu mengaku salah sambil tidak menghentikan jarinya yang menari di atas keyboard.

"Selesai." Daehyun mengetuk tombol enter. "Begini mereka membuat promosi sebelum dan sesudah pengumuman soal album spesial itu. Ini cover untuk album reguler dan ini yang album spesial. Aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan lain di tracklist lagu maupun susunan package albumnya. Silakan lihat sendiri, Hyung. Aku mau menghubungi anak-anak." Daehyun menunjuk beberapa titik di layar laptopnya untuk memberitahu Yongguk mengenai maksud kalimatnya barusan. Begitu selesai, dia segera berdiri dari kursi yang langsung ganti ditempati oleh sang leader.

"Telpon Youngjae. Hanya Youngjae. Jangan memanggil yang lain," ujar Yongguk membuat Daehyun yang sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga menoleh.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak butuh banyak orang untuk membahas ini. Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Aku yakin klien akan segera menghubungi kita, jadi sebisa mungkin kita harus menyiapkan pembelaan pertama." Yongguk bicara nyaris tanpa jeda dengan kedua mata tak lekang menatap layar laptop Daehyun. Tak jauh darinya, bawahannya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Oh, Youngjae-ya? Kau dimana? Bisa kau ke kantor sekarang?" sapa Daehyun begitu mendengar panggilannya mendapat respon. "Ada hal penting yang harus kita bahas sekarang. Ini soal pekerjaan. Pokoknya darurat, cepat ke sini!"

Selagi Daehyun sibuk berbicara dengan rekan kerja sekaligus kekasihnya di telpon, Yongguk lekat mengamati gambar di layar laptop yang merupakan cover utama dari sebuah album yang baru dirilis siang tadi. Gambar hitam putih serupa sketsa yang memperlihatkan goresan kasar pensil hitam membentuk sebuah hati yang berada di dalam kotak yang terbuka dengan pita terurai mengelilinginya seolah dia adalah hadiah yang baru saja dibuka.

Gambar itu sama sekali tidak asing untuk Yongguk, setidaknya karena tiga hari yang lalu sketsa yang sama diberikan sendiri oleh tangan Himchan di dalam kamar rumah sakit padanya. Yongguk bahkan masih sangat ingat kalimat yang dikatakan gadis itu mengenai makna gambar yang dia buat.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau membuat lagu cinta dengan irama rap yang rendah dan pelan hampir mirip dengan lagu sedih. Aku mencoba menyampaikan itu dengan gambar ini. Aku ingin orang tahu kalau cinta meskipun ada di dalam sebuah kotak yang kecil, dia akan tetap berupa cinta. Dia tidak berubah menjadi hal lain. Cinta adalah cinta, sekecil apapun itu, sediam apapun dia."_**

Yongguk mengesah pelan. Lemas sudah seluruh tubuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa gambar Himchan menjadi cover album milik orang lain? Bagaimana bisa sketsa yang seharusnya tersimpan rapi di dalam laci meja kerjanya jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak dia kenal dan bahkan sudah digunakan tanpa ijin seperti ini?

Yongguk meremas rambutnya dengan kalut.

Plagiasi lagi.

Sial!

"Hyung, Youngjae sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini." Suara Daehyun sudah tidak dapat didengar oleh telinga Yongguk yang mendadak berdenging.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat gambarku 'kan?"_**

Pertanyaan putus asa Himchan kembali menggema di ingatan Yongguk, membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

.

 _Maaf, Himchan-ah..._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Kuy ini resmi jadi TBC -,-  
Siyal Myka kalah lagi (dari readers), kenapa sih kalian itu ga bisa sekaliii aja ngebiarin Myka menang?  
Kalian pinter banget nulis bujukan buat next-nya kan hati Myka jadi lemah, huhuhu

Rencana awal sih mau nulis chapter ini abis review mencapai 100 biji, tapi begitu udah sampai target eh malah mager  
Maapin :"

NOIR KAMBEK! *eh salah  
BAP KAMBEK! *maksudnya  
Gak pa pa kalo emang BYG ga bisa ikut sih, yg paling penting tetep kesehatannya :* lagian Myka udah cukup dibuat gelindingan sama akting tembak-tembakan dia di MV  
Tembak hatiku juga, Mas :"""


	5. Chapter 5

"Memang apa sebutan untuk namja yang sudah mau punya anak? Kau berharap aku memanggilmu Oppa? Bang Yongguk, sadar umur." -Jieun

Sinopsis macam apa ini -_-

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Her!  
5**

Pip, sensor keamanan merespon pada kunci hologram yang ditempelkan di pendeteksi dan klek, membuka pintu secara otomatis.

"Tidak perlu melepas sepatu. Tempat ini sudah sangat lama tidak dibersihkan." Ujaran staff pengadilan menghentikan Yongguk dari gerakannya hendak menarik turun resleuting pada _Converse_ yang dia kenakan. Namja tinggi tersebut kembali berdiri, sepasang matanya memandang beberapa sandal rumah berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan kepala kelinci yang tertata rapi di rak kecil.

 _Sepertinya tidak buruk juga memakai sandal itu di dalam rumah._

Yongguk melangkahkan sepatunya naik ke marmer lorong, mengikuti orang bersetelan jas yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya, memasuki ruangan demi ruangan untuk menyalakan lampu serta menyibakkan tirai jendela.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, letak apartemen ini cukup strategis dan punya pemandangan yang bagus. Ruang duduk memiliki teras menghadap barat, langsung dapat melihat matahari terbenam sementara kamar tidur memiliki jendela menghadap timur yang satu arah dengan matahari terbit. Tempat ini juga memiliki lapisan peredam sehingga ketenangan serta privasi menjadi poin utama," jelas staff pengadilan dengan tangan menunjuk jendela besar di ruangan dan tangan lain mengarah ke luar ruang duduk, sepertinya bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan letak kamar tidur.

Yongguk mengiyakan, mengedarkan pandangan pada spasi luas yang masih dipenuhi oleh perkakas yang ditutupi bentangan kain putih. Namja tersebut memegang salah satu permukaan kain di atas sofa lantas memperhatikan ujung jarinya yang langsung sedikit menghitam. Benar, tempat ini memang sudah cukup lama tidak dibersihkan. Yongguk beranjak, berjalan berkeliling memandang satu per satu barang yang menonjol di balik kain putih, merasa penasaran dengan rupa bentuk mereka.

"Apartemen ini juga memiliki teknologi modern terbaru. Anda bisa mengatur seisi rumah seperti membuka atau menutup gorden, mematikan dan menyalakan lampu – AC – TV – heater – bahkan sound system, hanya dengan satu remote. Untuk dapurnya, sudah memakai kompor elektrik membuat dekorasi menjadi lebih minimalis, rapi, dan bersih."

Kembali Yongguk cuma mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar ruang duduk, menyeberang lorong dan langsung dapat masuk ke dapur. Pria itu mengedarkan mata sekali lagi. Penampilan luas tempat memasak di hadapannya sekarang tak jauh beda dengan ruangan tempat dia berada sebelumnya, setidaknya terdapat beberapa kesamaan yang membuat dapur tersebut mirip dengan ruang duduk. Contoh gampang, warna dindingnya. Yongguk baru menyadari jika semua dinding di apartemen luas dan termasuk dalam jajaran tempat tinggal mewah itu tidak benar-benar berwarna putih. Namja jangkung tersebut melihat lebih dekat dan menemukan jika dinding dipoles dengan cat soft pink, begitu lembutnya hingga nyaris nampak putih namun tetap tidak terlihat terlalu menyilaukan mata.

Yongguk juga baru sadar akan beberapa detil yang sama di dua tempat itu, semisal stiker bunga serta kelinci merah muda yang ditempelkan di saklar lampu dan sebuah boneka kaca berisi cairan pengharum ruangan yang dibiarkan menggantung di sudut mesin AC.

Dia beranjak mendekati lemari es berwarna merah muda yang diberi banyak tempelan bunga, rumput, kupu-kupu, dan pesawat UFO. Yongguk mendekatkan mata pada pegangan pintu kulkas, mengeja stiker mungil berbentuk alfabet yang mengendap di sana. H – I – M – C – H – A – N, terbaca seperti itu.

"Kulkasnya sudah kami bereskan," celetuk pegawai pemerintah yang membuat Yongguk segera menoleh. "Isinya hanya daging, sayur, kue, dan susu. Seluruh lemari bufet juga sudah kami kosongkan dari makanan maupun benda-benda yang dapat kadaluwarsa. Secara utuh, apartemen ini sudah bersih hanya tinggal merapikan perkakas serta baju dan barang-barang peninggalan pemilik lama."

"Aku ingin melihat ruangan lain," ujar Yongguk dijawab anggukan oleh namja klimis berkacamata di hadapannya. Mereka keluar dapur menuju lorong, berhenti di salah satu pintu dan begitu papan kayu itu terbuka Yongguk seperti melihat sisi lain dari rumah yang baru setengah jam lalu dia masuki.

Ruangan tersebut tidak seluas dua tempat sebelumnya, barang-barang di dalamnya diletakkan dengan lebih rapat, dinding-dindingnya dicat warna yang benar-benar putih jernih, perkakasnya didominasi oleh corak hitam serta coklat gelap dengan sebuah kipas angin menggantung di tengah-tengah atap meski AC juga bertahta di salah satu sisi persegi kamar.

"Pemilik sebelumnya menggunakan tempat ini sebagai kantor. Dia seorang ilustrator," ujar pegawai pemerintahan yang sejatinya tidak perlu dia katakan sebab Yongguk sudah bisa menebak fungsi dari ruangan tersebut hanya dengan sekali lihat saja.

Terdapat satu set meja – kursi dengan lampu belajar menunduk di atasnya, sofa panjang yang bisa digunakan sebagai alas menggambar sambil tiduran, dan karpet tebal lembut yang hangat sangat cocok untuk berguling-guling ketika menggambar di meja maupun sofa terasa membosankan. Yongguk mendekati sebuah white board yang terpasang di dinding, menyentuhkan ujung jari pada salah satu spot-nya dan langsung dapat merasakan sensasi lengket seperti bekas selotip. Pria itu membawa jarinya ke bawah, menyusuri bekas garis abu-abu mirip coretan pensil. Agaknya papan putih tersebut sempat digunakan sebagai pengganti kanvas untuk menggambar sambil berdiri.

"Mari kita lihat kamar tidurnya."

 _Back to pink style,_ sepertinya hanya kantor saja yang memiliki dekor hitam-putih, Yongguk men-judge begitu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruangan paling privat di rumah apartemen itu yang kembali didominasi oleh dinding soft pink, karpet pink gelap, gorden sewarna dengan dinding, dan beberapa stiker yang dapat menyala dalam gelap yang mana jika berada di tempat terang tetap saja berwarna merah muda. Ruangan tersebut dia klaim sebagai yang paling luas dan memiliki bermacam-macam isi selain ranjang king size serta enam buah almari yang lima di antaranya berpintu kaca memperlihatkan koleksi baju, tas, serta berbagai model alas kaki.

Di satu sisi dinding menempel sebuah rak besar dengan deretan buku bacaan, novel, serta komik yang banyaknya hampir menyamai rak pajangan di toko buku. Berseberangan dengan letak ranjang, terdapat koleksi DVD film original, album KPOP, dan kaset video game yang mana mesin player-nya berada tepat di atas mereka. Yongguk sedikit mengangkat kepala memandang kain putih yang menggantung di dinding, benda itu pasti sengaja dipasang di sana untuk menutupi layar LED televisi.

"Ruangan-ruangan tadi, termasuk kamar tidur ini, adalah inti dari apartemen Nona Kim Himchan. Tempat lain yang tersisa hanya satu kamar tamu dan satu kamar mandi luar yang biasa digunakan untuk mencuci pakaian. Secara keseluruhan rumah ini memang tidak terlalu komplek dan harganya sesuai dengan tipe serta kenyamanannya. Yang membuat kami memberikan sedikit biaya lebih adalah isinya."

Yongguk tidak menjawab, memandang deretan warna-warni gaun, blus, serta beberapa baju santai yang menggantung di dalam almari. Dia melanjutkan melihat-lihat tas serta sepatu dan high heels yang dipajang di sebelahnya yang dia kenali mayoritas berasal dari merk bergengsi dalam maupun luar negeri.

"Jika anda menginginkan apartemen ini tanpa isinya, kami bisa melakukan pengosongan namun biaya akan tetap dibebankan pada anda—"

"Aku beli dengan semua isinya," sela Yongguk.

"Ne?" pria yang merupakan pegawai pemerintahan yang mengurus masalah pelelangan harta tersangka kasus yang sudah disita oleh pihak pengadilan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut mendengar kalimat pertama dari klien-nya semenjak mereka masuk untuk melihat-lihat rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh—setahunya—salah satu pelaku pencurian hak cipta sekitar setengah tahun lalu.

"Aku beli dengan semua isinya," ulang Yongguk, memandang datar pada namja di sebelahnya. "Perabot, barang elektronik, baju, sepatu, semuanya."

"Kalau begitu harganya akan sangat tinggi..." staff pemerintahan mendengung.

"Aku bayar tunai."

"Eh? Tunai?" kembali namja bersetelan jas rapi itu terkejut.

Yongguk mengiyakan. "Seingatku kau tadi bilang sudah ada orang yang memesan dan membayar separuh untuk apartemen ini 'kan? Tapi transaksi itu kemungkinan bisa batal kalau ada yang bisa mengunggulinya. Jadi aku akan langsung melunasi tempat ini sekarang juga."

"Meski kalian orang pemerintahan, aku yakin kalian pasti juga punya insting berdagang. Tempat ini sangat besar, mewah, belum lagi dengan isinya yang serba di atas standar. Kalau pun kalian menjual isinya secara terpisah, bayangkan akan berapa lama benda sebanyak ini laku. Ditambah, semua ini adalah barang mahal yang tidak setiap orang bisa membeli," ujar Yongguk. "Aku hanya akan memberi penawaran satu kali, melunasinya tunai sekarang juga atau tidak sama sekali. Keputusan ada di pihakmu."

Pegawai pemerintahan tertegun, terlihat bimbang. "Sa-saya harus mendiskusikannya dengan atasan—"

"Silakan," angguk Yongguk dan dengan itu lawan bicaranya segera menundukkan kepala, mengambil ponsel di dalam saku jas lalu melesat keluar pintu. Sejenak kemudian dia terlibat percakapan serius di telpon.

Yongguk masih berkeliling, membuka kain gorden yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan penuh gedung kota Seoul dengan garis horisontal bumi sebagai latarnya, dapat dia bayangkan akan seindah apa menonton fajar dan matahari terbit keluar dari batas mendatar tersebut di pagi hari.

Pria tan itu beranjak ke kamar mandi, tersenyum pada dinding keramik biru muda yang memiliki gambar-gambar lucu bebek, angsa, lengkap dengan rerumputan, pohon, dan kupu-kupu, menyulap ruangan tersebut menjadi seperti berada di tengah hutan dengan sebuah bath up besar di tengah-tengah sebagai danaunya.

Yongguk menutup pintu kamar mandi, melayangkan pandang pada sebuah kanvas besar tanpa bingkai di dinding yang ditutupi sempurna oleh kain lebar. Dia sudah mengintip ke balik bentangan putih itu tadi, melihat gambar yang tersembunyi di sana. Sesosok wanita dalam potret abu-abu setengah badan, diabadikan dari samping dengan wajah menoleh menatap lurus pada kamera, tangan kurusnya berada di depan perut datar, dan rambut panjangnya tergerai nyaris menyentuh batas pinggang ramping menutupi punggung yang terekspos dalam balutan gaun _back-less._ Make up-nya minimalis, memperlihatkan eye-liner tipis di atas mata bulat, dengan bibir mungil sedikit gelap akibat polesan lipstik warna muda.

Tak ada perbedaan antara sosok di dalam poster itu dengan obyek aslinya yang Yongguk temui pagi ini sebelum dia pergi ke kantor pengadilan sesuai saran Jongup untuk melihat-lihat tempat tinggal Himchan yang disita oleh pemerintah setelah dia terkena kasus hukum setengah tahun lalu dan kemudian dilelang untuk umum begitu perkaranya selesai.

Benar-benar tak ada perbedaan. Terlepas dari kapan foto tersebut diambil, Himchan sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajahnya, kecantikannya, kesan polos dari sorot matanya, ketegasan pada gurat irisnya, dan bagaimana rambut itu masih menjuntai kelam laksana langit malam tanpa bimasakti. Kim Himchan tetap sama dulu dan sekarang.

Yongguk menyingkap kain yang menutupi nakas di samping tempat tidur, terpaku begitu melihat ada sebuah frame foto di bawahnya. Perlahan diambilnya gambar yang dilapisi kaca serta dikelilingi bingkai kayu tersebut, mengusap wajah yang terpotret di tengah-tengahnya. Nampak Himchan tengah melengkungkan senyum menggandeng seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga tersenyum meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas kepala gadis yang lebih muda. Mata Yongguk meredup mengingat penjelasan Jongup mengenai keluarga Himchan.

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Himchan hanya memiliki ibu. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Dia dan ibunya tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Ibunya berada di pinggiran kota Seoul sementara dia harus berumah di Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan."_**

Yongguk mengamati wajah wanita yang berada di sebelah Himchan, sedikit merasa aneh karena sama sekali tidak menemukan ada kemiripan antara dia dengan paras putrinya, sama anehnya ketika dia tahu jika ternyata orang tua tunggal rekan kerjanya tersebut tidak memberikan pembelaan atas kasus anaknya sendiri.

 ** _"_** ** _Ibu Himchan tidak membelanya?"_**

 ** _Jongup menggeleng. "Kesaksiannya tidak bisa dibilang pembelaan tapi juga tidak bisa disebut tuduhan. Sepanjang sidang yang dilakukan wanita itu hanya menangis dan meratapi Himchan, menyalahkannya, mengatakan dia kecewa pada putrinya. Dia juga bilang tidak tahu apa-apa soal pekerjaan anaknya, hanya mengatakan Himchan memberinya banyak uang setiap bulan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah dia bilang jika perilaku anaknya baik, jujur, atau apa? Dan sesuatu seperti, anaknya tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal curang?" tanya Yongguk._**

 ** _Kembali Jongup menggeleng. "Tidak, makanya aku bilang kesaksian ibu Kim Himchan tidak bisa disebut pembelaan ataupun tuduhan."_**

"Bang Yongguk-ssi." Panggilan staff pemerintah membuat lamunan Yongguk buyar, dengan cepat dia menoleh.

"Atasan saya ingin bicara dengan anda mengenai masalah ini. Kemungkinan tawaran anda bisa kami terima, tapi tetap ada yang harus dibicarakan terutama soal pembeli pertama apartemen ini yang sudah membayar setengah harga. Jadi, bisa kita kembali ke kantor sekarang?"

Yongguk mengangguk. "Oke."

Dia meletakkan bingkai foto di meja dalam keadaan berdiri, meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menyadari jika benda tersebut memiliki dua sisi. Di belakang foto Himchan dan ibunya, samar terlihat sebuah gambar dia bersama dengan seorang pria yang melingkarkan lengan memeluk bahunya dari belakang dan menempelkan kepala dengan pelipisnya. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum bahagia, bahkan Himchan dengan iseng meletakkan ujung jari di bawah puncak hidung namja itu, mengangkatnya menjadi mirip hidung babi.

-o-

Tluk, sebuah kaleng kopi dengan embun dingin mendadak singgah di sebelah tangan Yongguk yang hendak membubuhkan paraf menyelesaikan pengisian berkas di meja tempat mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Namja itu meletakkan pena bermaksud untuk mengambil kaleng kopi namun tangan Jieun lebih cepat meraih kembali minuman yang tadinya dia mampirkan sendiri di meja Yongguk, lalu cepat-cepat wanita tersebut meneguk isinya membuat pria berkulit tan mendenguskan makian 'Brengsek' di bawah tenggorokan dan kembali melanjutkan menulis.

"Kau yakin kau akan membiarkan Himchan keluar?" tanya Jieun meletakkan kaleng kopi yang tinggal berisi separuh ke atas meja.

"Kau bilang dia sudah tidak apa-apa dan bisa keluar dari sini," balas Yongguk membolak-balik halaman kertas untuk memastikan dia sudah mengisi semua blangko dengan benar.

"Dia bilang akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya sang dokter lagi.

"Pulang ke rumahnya." Yongguk menjawab lantas bangkit berdiri, beranjak membawa formulirnya mendekati petugas yang langsung meneliti data yang dia bubuhkan. Pria tersebut mengangguk ketika diminta untuk menunggu, beberapa menit kemudian petugas kembali dan segera duduk di depan komputer, mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi seluruh tagihan rumah sakit pada Yongguk yang dengan cermat membaca setiap rinciannya. Namja itu hanya diam, menyerahkan lagi kertas di tangannya dan mengambil dompet dari saku celana untuk mencabut sebuah kartu berwarna hitam yang lantas dia berikan pada petugas.

"Dia tidak kembali ke kantor?" Jieun sudah berdiri di samping Yongguk, dijawab desisan oleh sahabatnya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak ke kantor."

"Cover-nya benar-benar dicuri orang?" suara sang dokter berubah menjadi bisikan lirih seolah tidak ingin ada orang ketiga yang mendengar kalimatnya.

Namja yang lebih tua mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa seseorang mencurinya darimu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin." Suara berat Yongguk terdengar tegas. "Tidak pernah ada orang luar yang diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan begitu saja. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menggunakan kantorku, aku tidak pernah pergi kesana dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di studio—"

"Kalau begitu orang dalam?" sela Jieun.

Yongguk terdiam.

Jieun menunggu.

"Entahlah. Aku takut memikirkan ada orang dalam yang melakukannya."

"Berprasangka baik saja, dia mungkin diancam atau dijebak sehingga mau tak mau melakukan semua ini—permisi~" Jieun melambaikan tangan pada salah satu staff administrasi yang juga merupakan seorang perawat.

"Aku dokter Song Jieun dari divisi kandungan dan anak-anak. Bisa minta kertas resep?" ujarnya begitu pegawai yang dia panggil sudah mendekat.

Jieun mencoretkan beberapa baris kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Yongguk di atas selembar kertas berlogo rumah sakit lantas menyerahkannya lagi pada pegawai yang menunggu.

"Tolong masukkan resep ini ke dalam tagihan ahjussi di sebelahku. Nama pasiennya; Kim Himchan. Aku dokternya," ujar wanita tersebut menuai delikan dari mata monolid Yongguk.

"Ahjussi?" desis namja tinggi tersebut sedikit tidak terima.

Jieun balik membulatkan mata. "Memang apa sebutan untuk namja yang sudah mau punya anak? Kau berharap aku memanggilmu Oppa? Bang Yongguk, sadar umur," celanya lancar kembali membuat pria di sampingnya mendengus kesal.

"Resep apa tadi?"

"Vitamin, penambah nafsu makan, dan zat besi," jawab Jieun.

"Dia sudah banyak makan, kenapa masih kau beri suplemen seperti itu?" Yongguk melenguh.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kondisinya waktu masuk ke sini? Dia banyak makan karena ada di rumah sakit dan ada yang mengawasi. Tapi begitu pulang ke rumah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bisa saja dia diet lagi, atau begadang mengerjakan proyek, atau melakukan pekerjaan berat, atau hal-hal konyol yang bisa membuat kondisinya drop."

"Hentikan, Jieun-ah. Itu mengerikan," desis Yongguk tak mampu membayangkan keteledoran Himchan dan sikap sembrononya yang tidak pernah berhenti walaupun ada seorang dokter serta Yongguk yang mengawasi hampir 24 jam. Diawasi saja kelakuannya masih seperti itu, apalagi kalau tanpa pengawasan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yongguk sakit kepala.

"Makanya!" Jieun menegaskan kalimat. "Kau yakin kau akan membiarkan dia keluar rumah sakit?"

"Menahannya di sini pun juga sia-sia. Dia sadar dia tidak sakit, apa yang mau kau katakan padanya untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal di sini?" sergah Yongguk, tangannya menerima kartu kredit yang telah selesai digunakan untuk transaksi dan memeriksa lagi deretan angka yang tertera pada kertas nota.

"Apa gitu terserah," Jieun melengos. "Kau 'kan pejantannya, kenapa malah menudingku yang harus mencari alasan? Ini kewajibanmu untuk menjaga Himchan, memastikan dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Anaknya 'kan anakmu juga."

"Tsk!" Yongguk hanya berdecak.

"Jangan keras kepala. Mencegah lebih baik daripada menyesal di kemudian hari," sambung si dokter.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana watak wanita itu, Jieun-ah," ujar Yongguk. "Dia lebih keras kepala daripada aku. Dia sangat berisik dan dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Dia yang keras kepala atau memang kau yang tidak bisa menolak permintaannya?" Jieun skakmat. Yongguk terdiam. Lalu membuang muka.

"Aku menelpon Yongnam kemarin."

Dengan cepat Yongguk kembali menoleh. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Akhir minggu ini atau kapan ya, aku lupa," jawab Jieun dengan alis mengerut mengingat-ingat.

"Sendirian? Dia tidak bilang dia akan pulang dengan Natasha?"

Jieun menggeleng. "Dia tidak menyebut Eonnie."

Yongguk menghela napas. "Baguslah."

"Yah, kalian belum memberitahu Eonnie?" pertanyaan Jieun terdengar seperti tuduhan.

"Tentu saja belum. Kau pikir suasananya masih akan setenang ini kalau sudah dia tahu? Dia tidak akan tinggal diam mendengar aku akan punya anak," gerutu Yongguk.

"Bukankah itu malah bagus? Inilah yang paling kalian tunggu-tunggu. Bayi di keluarga Bang. Anak dan keponakan di antara kalian." Jieun menunjuk dada sahabatnya. Yongguk menepis tangan dokter muda tersebut.

"Aku masih harus membahas ini dengan Yongnam—"

"Aniya," potong Jieun. "Kau harus membahasnya dengan Himchan. Kau harus membuat dia tahu anak yang dia kandung itu anakmu."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia berpikir anak itu bukan anakku?" Yongguk membalik pernyataan. "Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia mengira anak itu anak orang lain tapi ternyata adalah anakku? Bagaimana kalau sampai dia tahu soal ini? Kau pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Jieun terdiam.

"Kalau kau jadi Himchan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengetahui ternyata anak yang kau kandung bukan anak Yongnam melainkan anak orang lain?"

Sang dokter mengalihkan pandangan menghindari tatapan Yongguk.

"Aku akan memberitahu Himchan, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin melihat keadaan lebih dulu." Yongguk berujar seperti sedang mengucap janji.

"Kapan?" balas Jieun, kembali menatap namja di sampingnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau ingin melihat keadaan? Mau sampai kapan kau akan menundanya? Sampai Himchan bertemu dengan orang yang dia pikir adalah ayah dari anaknya lalu meninggalkanmu? Yongguk-ah, tidakkah kau sadar kalau selama ini Himchan hanya melihatmu sebagai seorang **teman**?"

Yongguk bergeming. Mendengar pertanyaan Jieun entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut sakit dan membawa rasa sesak.

"Yongnam bilang padaku, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, kesempatan terakhir kalian bertiga. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik, Bang Yongguk—" Jieun menatap lurus mata sahabatnya yang juga terpatri pada pusat maniknya. "Pertaruhkan semuanya atau tidak sama sekali."

Yongguk menelan ludah dengan seret.

 ** _"_** ** _...kesempatan terakhir..."_**

-o-

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang naik bus," celoteh Himchan sambil tangannya memasukkan sekeping keripik kentang ke dalam mulut, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti suara musik yang mengalun dari speaker mobil Yongguk. Di sampingnya, namja yang seumuran tidak memberi tanggapan, masih serius mengarahkan mata ke depan dengan tangan lihai memegang kemudi.

"Memang kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Himchan menolehkan kepala ke samping, memandang garis tegas rahang Yongguk dan warna tan kulit pipinya.

"Tidak. Hanya ada meeting nanti malam," jawab pria yang ditanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari jalan raya di depannya. Himchan ber-oh pendek.

"Ke arah mana?" tanya Yongguk begitu mereka sudah tiba di perempatan terakhir menuju luar kota.

"Lurus. Belok di gang pertama ke kanan. Setelah lima rumah, kita sampai." Himchan memberi arahan. Yongguk menginjak rem perlahan, menghentikan mobil sebab lampu lalu lintas menyala merah.

"Kau tinggal di luar kota?" namja jangkung bertanya, akhirnya dapat menoleh memandang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mulut bergerak lucu mengunyah makanan seperti tupai.

"Aku pikir ini masih termasuk pinggiran kota," koreksi Himchan.

"Kenapa memilih tempat tinggal begitu jauh kalau kau punya pekerjaan di tengah kota?" Yongguk menggerutu, tak habis pikir dia harus menyetir selama hampir satu jam hanya untuk mencapai lokasi rumah Himchan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencari pekerjaan di kota. Kemarin itu aku kebetulan hanya sedang berjalan-jalan lalu bertemu dengan Youngjae. Aku tidak berpikir aku akan bekerja lagi di Seoul, makanya aku pindah jauh."

Yongguk terdiam.

 _Kau pindah atau melarikan diri?_

Lampu menyala hijau, perlahan mobil kembali bergerak dan menepikan diri di garis paling kanan jalan.

"Itu itu itu itu!" seru Himchan sambil menunjuk sebuah gang masuk ke arah kanan, suara kerasnya sedikit mengagetkan Yongguk namun tidak ada waktu bagi namja tersebut untuk marah sebab dia harus segera menguasai kemudi.

"Hitung rumahnya sampai lima dan kalau kau berhenti di depan rumah yang benar aku akan memberimu hadiah," seloroh Himchan membuat pria di sebelahnya mendengus.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," desis Yongguk.

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

 _Empat_

 _Lima_

Yongguk menepikan mobil perlahan.

"Yassa! Anda benar!" sorak Himchan kekanakan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Yongguk menurunkan kaca mobil, mendongak menatap rumah tempatnya menepikan kendaraan. Sebuah bangunan dua lantai dengan halaman luas, pintu gerbang, dan sebuah antena satelit di atapnya.

"Yah, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo, keluar," tegur Himchan dari luar jendela mengagetkan pria yang masih terdiam di belakang kemudi. Entah kapan wanita itu turun.

Himchan membuka pintu belakang mobil, bermaksud untuk mengambil koper pakaiannya namun tangan kekar Yongguk sudah mendahului. Dia menurunkan koper, memanjangkan pegangan, dan menyandang tas Himchan yang lain pada bahu baru kemudian menutup pintu mobil lantas mengunci dan mengaktifkan alarm maling.

"Terima kasih," ucap si gadis dengan senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Ikuti aku~" sambungnya seraya melangkahkan kaki riang di depan Yongguk, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah lantai dua di dekat mereka. Pria bermata kelam hanya dapat mengerutkan kening.

Himchan mendekati sebuah pintu kayu yang kanan-kirinya adalah tembok tinggi seperti yang ada pada rumah-rumah orang Korea jaman dulu. Gadis itu membuka sebuah kotak kecil di tengah-tengah pintu lalu memasukkan tangannya, membuka kunci dari dalam.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Himchan, membukakan pintu kayu lebar-lebar pada Yongguk yang melangkahkan kaki canggung.

Pria tersebut berjalan melewati batas pintu dan langsung dapat melihat sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana bertiang kayu dengan lantai juga terbuat dari papan-papan kayu serta memiliki kolong kosong di bawahnya khas rumah orang-orang tua pada masa penjajahan Jepang. Halamannya nampak bersih, memutar dari arah depan hingga ke samping menampakkan deretan rapi jemuran baju yang hampir kering.

"Halmoni~ Himchanie sudah pulang!" seru Himchan riang, mengunci kembali pintu gerbang dan segera berlari menuju halaman samping.

"Yah, jangan lari-lari!" tegur Yongguk langsung, mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti ayunan kaki jenjang bersepatu balet. Tiba di halaman samping, namja itu berhenti.

Di sana ada seorang wanita keriput, belum terlalu tua, dalam pakaian sederhana yang sudah lusuh warnanya, tengah duduk di teras kayu, di hadapannya ada dua buah mangkuk yang masing-masing berisi bawang putih yang sudah dan belum dikupas. Di sekitar wanita tersebut berceceran banyak kulit bawang yang belum dibersihkan. Sementara Himchan duduk di sampingnya, merangkul lengannya, mengocehkan sesuatu sambil sesekali dengan manja menyandarkan kepala di salah satu pundak sepuh tersebut.

"Ah, aku pulang dengan temanku," terdengar suara Himchan. Dia memandang Yongguk lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah," pintanya membuat namja yang lebih tua beranjak mendekat.

"Ini nenekku." Himchan memperkenalkan wanita di pelukannya. "Kau bisa memanggilnya Nona Cantik, Gadis Jelita, Miss Korea, Putri Universe, ataupun Ratu Sejagat."

Halmoni terkekeh mendengar ocehan sang cucu. "Abaikan kata-kata anak ini. Dia terlalu pintar melawak."

"Melawak apanya? Aku mengatakan kebenaran." Himchan cemberut.

"Lalu siapa anak muda yang tampan dan gagah ini? Apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dia pada Halmoni?" Halmoni tidak mengindahkan aegyo gadis di sampingnya.

"Dia teman kerjaku. Namanya Bang Yongguk." Dengan cepat Himchan menyambung. "Halmoni ingat 'kan aku ada pekerjaan di Seoul?"

"Tentu saja ingat. Aku tidak sepikun itu, dasar anak nakal." Sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di tempurung kepala Himchan membuat gadis tersebut terkekeh.

"Selamat siang, saya Bang Yongguk." Yongguk membungkukkan badan sopan.

"Aigo aigoo aigooo~ kau tidak hanya tampan tapi suaramu juga sangat bagus." Seketika Halmoni langsung memuji, mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk satu sisi lengan Yongguk.

"Ih, Halmoni genit~ begitu melihat pria tampan langsung menggoda manja," gurau Himchan kembali menuai keplakan, kali ini mendarat di bahunya.

"Gadis nakal, kau itu sukanya mengerjai orang tua." Halmoni pura-pura marah sementara cucu perempuannya malah terkikik geli.

"Yonggukie, duduklah dulu. Jarang-jarang kau punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Ratu Kecantikan Dunia ini. Aku akan ke dalam membuat teh," ujar Himchan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Dia nampak kesulitan untuk bergerak dengan ukuran perutnya yang mulai terasa mengganjal, bahkan sang nenek sampai harus memegangi tangannya membantu wanita itu untuk menegakkan kaki.

"Berikan tasnya." Himchan mengulurkan tangan dan dengan segera Yongguk menaikkan kopor serta tas ke lantai rumah yang setengah meter lebih tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Namja itu merebahkan pinggul di depan Halmoni begitu Himchan sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menarik kopor.

"Himchanie bilang dia akan tinggal di Seoul cukup lama karena mendapat kontrak pekerjaan di sana. Tapi kenapa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia dipecat?" tanya Halmoni dengan raut khawatir menggantung di wajah keriputnya. Yongguk perlahan menyunggingkan senyum kaku.

"Tidak. Kebetulan saja kami memang sedang punya waktu senggang, jadi saat Himchan bilang dia ingin pulang aku mengantarnya."

"Tapi Himchan tidak dipecat 'kan? Jujurlah padaku karena kalau aku tanya padanya dia pasti tidak mau mengaku." Halmoni kembali mendesak.

Yongguk menggeleng, masih mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah. "Ini hanya sebentar. Paling untuk beberapa hari saja. Begitu kerjaan mulai sibuk, aku akan menghubungi Himchan dan menyuruhnya kembali ke Seoul."

"Ah, syukurlah." Sang nenek mengusap dada dengan helaan napas lega. "Aku benar-benar takut anak itu dipecat lagi dari kerjaannya. Aku takut kalau dia sedih lagi. Dulu saja dia sampai menangis berhari-hari waktu pulang dari Seoul bilang dia sudah kehilangan semua yang dia miliki."

Yongguk terdiam.

"Himchan itu anak yang baik. Dia suka menolong dan tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Dia juga selalu mendengarkan kata-kata orang tua. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tega menyakitinya seperti itu? Uri Himchanie yang malang, anak itu benar-benar tidak beruntung." Halmoni menggumam seraya tangannya mulai mengupas bawang putih.

Yongguk mengedipkan mata. "Apa anda tahu soal kasus yang membuat Himchan dipecat setengah tahun lalu?" tanyanya hati-hati, merendahkan suara, berharap yang dibicarakan tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" sergah Halmoni sedikit mengagetkan Yongguk dengan suaranya yang cukup keras. Sontak namja itu menolehkan kepala ke dalam rumah, berdoa dalam hati di sana tidak ada Himchan yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Himchan pulang sambil menangis. Dia mencari ibunya. Dia menangis sampai kelesotan di depan rumah membuatku dan semua tetangga bingung menenangkannya. Anak itu bilang dia ditangkap polisi di Seoul, dia dituduh mencuri dan dibawa ke pengadilan. Ibunya datang tapi kemudian wanita itu pergi tanpa mengabarinya. Himchan ke sini mengira ibunya sudah pulang. Waktu dia tahu ibunya pergi, dia benar-benar sangat sedih dan menangis meraung-raung di depan rumah," kisah sang nenek.

"Ibunya pergi?" tanya Yongguk mendapat sebuah anggukan.

"Wanita itu bilang padaku dia akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui Himchan. Setelah beberapa hari dia pulang ke sini malam-malam. Waktu itu aku sudah mau tidur jadi aku tidak keluar untuk melihatnya. Tahu-tahu paginya aku melihat rumah di depan sudah dijual."

"Rumah di depan?" Yongguk mengerutkan alis.

"Ah, Himchan tidak memberitahumu?" Halmoni menunjuk namja di hadapannya. "Rumah Himchan aslinya adalah rumah besar di depan ini. Dia tinggal di sana dengan keluarganya dari kecil, sejak dia pindah dari Jepang. Dia tinggal dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ah, aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali anak itu sampai dan membawakan kue beras ke sini. Dia saaangat cantik. Memakai baju rok dengan bando dan giginya bolong di depan. Aigoo, uri Himchanie benar-benar kyeopta." Halmoni terkekeh. Di depannya, Yongguk ikut tersenyum. Membayangkan seorang Kim Himchan yang bawel dan berisik dengan gigi hilang di bagian depan, lelucon apa yang lebih lucu dari itu.

"Jadi, anda bukan nenek kandungnya?"

"Bukan. Aku cuma tetangganya, tapi aku sudah menganggap Himchan seperti cucuku sendiri. Waktu kecil dia terlalu sering di rumah sendirian. Ayahnya pergi bekerja dan ibunya pergi jalan-jalan. Jadi aku selalu memanggilnya ke sini untuk menemaniku mengupas bawang dan memasak. Himchan itu sangat pintar memasak. Masakannya enak. Dia juga pintar menjahit," jawab Halmoni.

"Aku dengar kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal." Diam-diam Yongguk melanjutkan investigasinya dan kembali, tanpa curiga sang nenek membeberkan semua yang dia tahu mengenai masa lalu Himchan.

"Iya, waktu dia baru lulus SMP. Aku masih sangat ingat hari itu dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan muka sedih. Aku tanya kenapa dan dia bilang ayahnya sedang ada dinas jadi tidak bisa menemaninya mengambil raport ke sekolah. Aku tanya soal ibunya, dia bilang ibunya ada acara yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Aku ingin menemani dia tapi aku sendiri sudah nenek-nenek begini, aku tidak mau membuatnya malu—"

Yongguk menahan senyum.

"—jadi dia ke sekolah sendirian. Sorenya waktu dia pulang dia langsung mencariku dan bilang kalau dia lulus. Dia nampak senaaang sekali waktu itu. Dia bilang dia akan membuat kue untuk merayakan kelulusannya dan memberikannya pada ayah ibunya kalau mereka sudah pulang. Tapi malamnya malah ambulans yang datang. Ayahnya kecelakaan. Haah, Himchan yang malang. Padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat sangat gembira, melompat-lompat. Tapi begitu malam dia langsung menangis. Dia sampai tidak mau makan berhari-hari dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Anak itu sangat berduka ditinggal ayahnya."

Yongguk terdiam, perlahan matanya menerawang.

 _Jadi Himchan ditinggalkan begitu banyak orang..._

 _Ditinggalkan..._

 ** _"_** ** _Eomma, jangan pergi! Eomma! Aku mau sama Eomma! Gukie mau sama Eomma! EOMMAAA!"_**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tanya-tanya soal Himchan?" suara Halmoni membuat Yongguk tersentak. Sekejab namja itu terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Apa kau ingin menikahinya?" pertanyaan sang nenek selanjutnya berbalik membuat pria di depannya berubah cengo.

"Hah?"

"Himchan itu sangat baik. Dia anak yang baik dan jujur. Meskipun dia pernah ditangkap polisi tapi itu cuma fitnah. Himchan tidak mungkin mencuri, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Cucuku tidak mungkin mencuri. Percayalah padaku!" Halmoni bicara dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh.

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah dia bilang jika perilaku anaknya baik, jujur, atau apa? Dan sesuatu seperti, anaknya tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal curang?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak, makanya aku bilang kesaksian ibu Kim Himchan tidak bisa disebut pembelaan ataupun tuduhan."_**

Yongguk menatap lekat nenek di hadapannya.

 _Jadi siapa yang keluarga Himchan sekarang?_ Batinnya miris.

"Tidak mungkin anak itu mencuri. Waktu pulang ke sini saja dia sampai menangis berhari-hari dan tidak mau keluar kamar, tidak mau makan. Dia selalu bilang bukan dia yang melakukannya. Dia terus bilang kalau dia sudah menjelaskan itu pada ibunya tapi ibunya tidak percaya dan malah meninggalkannya. Dia bilang dia berusaha keras keluar dari penjara untuk bisa bertemu ibunya tapi waktu kembali ke sini malah rumahnya yang terjual. Dia benar-benar sangat terpuruk. Uri Himchanie sudah kehilangan semuanya, uri Himchan yang malang..." Halmoni mengusap dua mata tuanya yang basah dengan lengan baju.

"Dia sempat kembali lagi ke Seoul, dia bilang dia akan mencari ibunya di sana tapi waktu kembali dia tidak membawa siapa-siapa. Gadis itu juga tidak bercerita apa-apa. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya di Seoul namun dia hanya bilang kalau dia tidak ingin lagi mengungkit hal itu. Soal dia ditangkap polisi, soal ibunya, semuanya. Dia ingin melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidup. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata gadis itu dan tahu-tahu dia sudah hamil. Entah anak siapa dia tidak mau bilang padaku."

Yongguk tidak menjawab. Matanya berkilat menandakan jika otaknya tengah bekerja.

 _Waktu dia ke Seoul kemungkinan waktu dia bertemu denganku. Saat itu memang kasusnya sudah selesai dan dia dibebaskan bersyarat dari hukuman. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan di Seoul selain itu?_

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini tehnya." Dendang suara Himchan mengagetkan Yongguk, membuatnya menoleh cepat dan langsung tertegun melihat gadis yang lebih muda berjalan mendekat dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman serta sepiring cemilan. Wanita itu masih memakai blus yang dia kenakan dari Seoul, dengan celemek merah muda melapisinya dan rambut panjang disanggul ke atas dengan dua buah sumpit.

Terlihat begitu kasual.

Terlihat cantik.

Yongguk tidak tahu sudah berapa detik waktunya habis untuk terpaku pada sosok Himchan.

Drrt, drrt, getaran ponsel berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Yongguk. Dengan cepat dia merogoh semua saku pakaiannya.

"Halo." Namja itu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, bangkit berdiri, sedikit menjauh untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa?" tanya Himchan begitu Yongguk kembali.

"Daehyun," rekannya menjawab dengan singkat. "Aku harus ke kantor."

"Sekarang?" mata Himchan nampak terkejut.

Yongguk mengiyakan. "Maaf," desisnya. Dia beralih pada Halmoni yang sedang menyeruput air teh perlahan dari gelasnya. "Halmoni, aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Ada pekerjaan."

"Secepat ini?" balas sang nenek terkejut. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Menyetir pelan-pelan saja, jangan mengebut."

Yongguk tersenyum. "Ne," jawabnya. Dia memandang Himchan, "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati." Himchan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Yongguk mengangguk kecil lantas beranjak.

"Pria itu sangat baik ya. Dia tampan dan baik. Aigoo, jarang sekali ada namja seperti itu di jaman modern begini, dia mengingatkanku pada suamiku dulu. Hohoho~" ujar Halmoni begitu Yongguk sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang.

Himchan nyengir. "Tidak juga, Halmoni," desisnya.

"Chanie, apa dia orangnya?"

"Orang siapa?" balas Himchan heran.

"Ayah dari anakmu. Dia orangnya 'kan? Aku punya perasaan dia adalah orang yang memberimu bayi itu." Halmoni terkekeh.

"A-aniya~ bukan dia, Halmoni. Bukan Yongguk." Himchan mengibaskan tangan. "Aku memang pernah bertemu Yongguk dulu, tapi bukan dia orangnya." Gadis tersebut mengimbuhi.

"Benarkah?" wajah Halmoni nampak terkejut. "Padahal aku pikir dia pria itu. Dia terlihat sangat baik dan cocok denganmu."

"Cocok darimana." Himchan mencibir. "Kami bahkan selalu bertengkar—mana bawangnya, aku bantu kupas." Dia meraih mangkuk berisi bawang putih dari hadapan neneknya.

-o-

Yongguk keluar dari lift, mengabaikan seluruh sapa dan salam dari semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Dengan langkah cepat dia melewati lorong menuju ruang rapat, membuka pintu tanpa pikir panjang, dan seketika tertegun ketika tatapan matanya langsung berbenturan dengan mata Junhong serta Jongup yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, kau pasti tidak percaya ini. Junhong-ssi dan—" kalimat Daehyun terpotong.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Yongguk. "Kenapa kau biarkan mereka masuk? Mereka orang luar, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, mereka tidak berhak untuk ikut campur." Dia menoleh pada Daehyun yang seketika membungkam mulut.

"Oppa, justru Junhong-ssi ke sini untuk mengatakan hal yang penting." Youngjae mencoba menengahi.

Yongguk mengembalikan tatapan pada Junhong dan Jongup bergantian. Teringat olehnya bagaimana ekspresi Himchan ketika melihat kedua orang itu. Wajah terkejut Himchan, pucatnya, histerisnya, dan sekarang Yongguk benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan pada dua sejoli tersebut.

"Apa Himchan Eonnie sudah tahu soal hal ini?" tanya Junhong datar.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" balas Yongguk membuat mata Daehyun dan Youngjae membulat kaget bersamaan, tidak menyangka leader tim mereka akan berkata kasar pada klien. Yongguk memang orang yang diam dan tegas namun dia selalu bersikap profesional serta tidak pernah keras pada rekan bisnis seemosi apapun dirinya.

"Agensi yang melakukan penjiplakan ini adalah agensi yang sama yang sudah memperkarakan Eonnie setengah tahun lalu," ujar Junhong.

Yongguk tertegun.

"Dia punya hubungan dekat dengan agensi tempatku bekerja," lanjut gadis pirang itu. "Ada kemungkinan, bukan kau yang benar-benar kecurian sketsa tapi sejak awal gambar itu sudah direkam untuk diberikan pada pihak ketiga. Kau ingat? Kau menunjukkan sketsa itu saat kita rapat pertama kali."

"Apa kau sedang menuduh perusahaanmu sendiri sekarang?" tanya Yongguk.

"Iya," jawab Junhong dengan tegas. "Sudah bisa dipastikan memang pelakunya dari agensiku."

"Dugaan kedua adalah ada orang dari agensimu yang membocorkan sketsa itu ke tempat Junhong dan kemudian dipindah tangan pada orang ketiga. Dugaan lain, ada orang di dalam agensimu yang punya hubungan dengan perusahaan yang sudah menjiplak," imbuh Jongup.

"Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau agensiku terlibat dalam kasus ini. Malam nanti mereka minta meeting 'kan?" tanya Junhong yang dijawab anggukan oleh pria tan di depannya. "Mereka tidak memberitahuku."

Sekali lagi Yongguk terkejut, pun dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mendengarnya.

Tidak memberitahu teman sendiri soal meeting penting? Bagaimana bisa?

Junhong mengeratkan geraham, mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan mendadak sepasang matanya berair.

"Bang Yongguk-ssi..." suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. "Aku mohon... tolonglah Eonnie..." air matanya perlahan menetes.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Dan barusan Myka salah nulis TBC jadi END :v  
Seru kali tau-tau ending aja, dududu~

Buat kakak2 yg kemarin minta Bang Her diupdate, ini udah Myka update  
Ripiu ya, kalo gak ntar Myka bikin ini ff ngaret setahun, fufufu  
*ini serius -3-)

Ada yg bingung sama konflik ala-ala sinetron di Bang Her ini gak?  
Pokoknya yg bagian BYG itu dia ada masalah sama saudara2nya dan secara ga sengaja melibatkan Himchan  
Udah, gitu aja sih

Berharap kalian gak bosen sama ff panjang nan ruwet ini  
Myka bikinnya juga ikut ruwet masa  
Pencerahannya dong tolong  
Minta BYG~ T-T)/


	6. Chapter 6

Short update #bukansinopsis

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Her!  
6**

"Bibi, aku minta daun bawang," ujar Himchan sambil meletakkan tas berisi sayuran di dekat kakinya sementara dia mulai memilih-milih kentang yang teronggok begitu banyak di dalam sebuah keranjang.

"Lima ribu won," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya seraya menyerahkan seikat daun bawang segar pada gadis yang segera membelalakkan mata menyambutnya.

"Mahal sekali." Alis Himchan mengerut. "Bukankah cuacanya sedang bagus untuk menanam daun bawang? Dan aku dengar panen daun bawang tahun ini sukses besar. Kenapa harganya masih semahal ini, Bibi?"

"Berita daerah mana yang kau lihat?" si bibi penjual mengibaskan tangan. "Itu pasti bukan saluran TV lokal. Di sini daun bawang hanya sedikit yang bisa dipanen karena cuacanya yang berubah-ubah. Apa itu istilahnya? Pemanasan global?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku melihatnya di TV lokal. Panen daun bawang sukses besar dan bahkan sampai diekspor ke luar negeri." Himchan ngotot.

"Nah, ketahuan sekali kau mengarang. Sejak kapan Korea Selatan ekspor daun bawang? Kau itu benar-benar pintar kalau urusan mau minta diskon. Dasar anak nakal!" si bibi menggerutu dibalas tawa renyah wanita muda di depannya.

"Ah, Bibi tahu saja," cengir Himchan. "Ayolah beri aku diskon, Bi. Aku 'kan tidak setiap hari membeli daun bawang. Jadi biarkan Kim Himchan yang cantik ini mendapat diskon di momen pertamanya membeli daun bawang." Gadis tersebut mengedip-edipkan mata.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu waktu membeli kubis kemarin. Kau bilang karena kau tidak setiap hari membeli kubis jadi kau minta diskon. Sekarang kau menggantinya dengan daun bawang. Besok apa lagi? Kalau setiap hari aku memberimu diskon untuk barang yang berbeda, ya sama saja!"

Himchan tergelak mendengar omelan wanita di depannya, pun dengan beberapa ibu yang juga sedang berbelanja di sekitar mereka dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah Bibi~ jangan membuka aibku seperti itu~" Himchan merajuk.

"Itu bukan aib. Itu kenyataan!" si bibi tidak mau kalah yang membuat pelanggannya kembali menutup mulut menahan tawa. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan kalau sedang berbelanja denganku, Himchan-ah. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menawarnya dan tidak meminta diskon—"

"Tapi 'kan aku pelangganmu, Bibi~" Himchan mengerucutkan mulut, membuat ekspresi seimut mungkin. "Masa kau tidak mau memberi diskon pada pelanggan setiamu ini?"

"Nah, yang begini ini yang paling tidak aku suka darimu. Berhentilah aegyo! Aigoo Tuhan-ku, sadarkanlah gadis ini akan umurnya."

Kembali Himchan tertawa.

"Ambil saja daun bawangnya dan pilih kentang yang kau mau. Masukkan ke sini," ucap si bibi penjual pada akhirnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah plastik tembus pandang ke arah Himchan.

"Benarkah!?" mata bulat Himchan melebar. "Ini gratis? Serius? Wah Bibi, terima kasih!" gadis tersebut bersorak.

"Ibu-ibu sekalian, kalau sedang berbelanja silakan mampir ke tempat Bibiku ini ya. Selain sayurannya selalu segar, yang menjual juga murah hati dan banyak diskon. Silakan mampir~" seru Himchan pada sekitarnya persis seperti seorang gadis SPG.

"Yah, jangan bilang seperti itu!" hardik bibi penjual pura-pura marah. "Jangan bilang aku banyak diskon. Kalau nanti semua orang meminta diskon lalu besok aku berjualan dengan modal siapa? Aku memberikannya padamu karena kau sangat berisik. Aku hanya mau kau cepat-cepat pergi dari sini."

Himchan seketika cemberut. "Aku tidak berisik," elaknya. "Aku cantik." Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di bawah dagu membentuk kelopak bunga membuat wanita paruh baya yang sedang meladeni keperluan belanjanya langsung menepuk jidat.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo~ lihatlah gadis ini, lihat! Dia sudah mau menjadi ibu tapi kelakuannya maaasih saja...! Ckckck!"

Para pembeli tertawa lepas, beberapa di antara mereka terdengar melontarkan kata 'kyeo~' pada Himchan yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar nenekmu? Aku dengar kau pergi ke Seoul untuk bekerja dan dia di rumah sendirian," tanya bibi penjual menerima sekantung plastik kentang yang sudah selesai dipilih Himchan.

"Nenek baik. Ah, Bibi mendapat salam dari beliau. Dia bilang Bibi pernah mengunjunginya waktu aku ke Seoul."

"Iya, aku pergi ke rumahnya satu kali. Aku khawatir dia lupa cara merawat diri karena sudah terbiasa kau bantu selama ini. Tapi ternyata dia baik-baik saja, syukurlah." Sang bibi meletakkan kentang Himchan di atas timbangan. "Lalu, kenapa kau pulang? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Aku dengar kau akan di Seoul sekitar satu bulan lebih."

Himchan menggelengkan kepala. "Bosku menunda pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari jadi aku putuskan pulang dulu ke rumah. Lagipula aku juga tidak melakukan apa-apa di Seoul, daripada membuang-buang uang untuk menyewa motel akan lebih baik aku pulang menemani nenek dan bertemu Bibi. Aku yakin Bibi merindukanku. Benar 'kan?" gadis tersebut mengerlingkan mata jenaka.

"Aigoo kau mulai lagi." Sang bibi merasa gemas. Himchan hanya tertawa, dia mengulurkan tangan menerima bungkusan plastik berisi kentang sembari memberikan selembar uang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya air kelapa muda untukmu," ujar bibi penjual sambil bergegas berdiri lantas mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan begitu banyak barang yang mengelilingi tempatnya berjualan di salah satu sudut pasar tradisional.

"Air kelapa? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mencari air kelapa, Bibi," tanya Himchan heran.

"Air kelapa bagus untuk bayimu." Sang bibi kembali dengan gelas kosong dan sebotol air keruh di tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka air kelapa." Bibir Himchan melengkung ke bawah.

"Suka tidak suka kau harus meminumnya, ini bagus untuk anakmu. Ini, minumlah." Bibi penjual menyodorkan gelas yang sudah diisi air kelapa ke hadapan Himchan yang segera mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau." Gadis tersebut menggeleng.

"Minum saja. Tidak usah pikirkan rasanya—"

"Tidak mau!" Himchan mengambil tas belanjaan. "Bibi, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk sayurannya, daah~" dan buru-buru gadis tersebut ngacir dari hadapan bibi penjual yang terbengong, terlambat meneriakkan namanya ketika sosok berbaju hamil itu sudah menghilang di tengah-tengah keramaian pengunjung pasar.

"Dasar anak nakal! Dia itu selalu membantah omongan orang tua dan tidak pernah mau menurut!" omel si bibi kemudian seraya menyimpan kembali air kelapa dan gelas ke tempat semula.

"Siapa dia? Keponakanmu? Dia cantik dan lucu sekali," tegur seorang pembeli yang masih berada di depan kios wanita penjual sayuran yang barusan berdebat dengan Himchan.

"Bukan, dia gadis yang tinggal dengan temanku. Ibunya meninggalkannya dulu dan menjual rumah mereka. Sekarang dia tidak punya tempat tinggal dan menumpang pada tetangganya," jawab si bibi penjual. "Ah, tapi gadis itu sangat baik dan rajin bekerja. Padahal dia dari keluarga kaya. Dia bahkan tidak segan membantu neneknya di ladang dan pergi ke pasar, seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik."

"Oh, gadis yang katanya masuk penjara dan ibunya kabur itu?" seorang wanita lain menyahut.

"Dia masuk penjara bukan atas keinginannya!" sentak sang bibi. "Ada orang jahat yang mencoba menjebak Himchan. Aku sangat mengenal dia. Uri Himchan tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan sampai dipenjara seperti itu. Dia anak yang baik! Dan memang, ibunya pergi setelah dia bangkrut. Benar-benar wanita tua tidak tahu diuntung."

"Aku sudah lama mendengar gosip ini, cuma aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud. Aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau gadis tadi adalah orangnya. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti wanita yang bangkrut dan kehilangan rumah," celetuk ibu pembeli pertama disambut anggukan oleh sekelilingnya.

"Memang, uri Himchan anak yang tegar. Dia terpuruk hanya sekali, setelah itu dia tidak pernah menangis lagi. Aku sebenarnya kasihan pada gadis itu, tapi dia sudah bilang sendiri dia tidak apa-apa." Si bibi menanggapi.

"Lalu, apa sekarang dia sudah menikah? Siapa suaminya?"

"Dia belum menikah."

"Eh!?" serempak para ibu pembeli membelalakkan mata. "Tapi dia hamil—"

"Mungkin waktu di Seoul dia punya kekasih dan tidak mau menggugurkan bayinya." Raut keriput bibi penjual berubah sendu. "Padahal kalau saja dia mau menggugurkan anak itu, hidupnya pasti akan lebih mudah. Sekarang dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk membesarkan bayi sementara dia belum punya pekerjaan tetap. Rumah juga tidak ada. Suami apalagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Himchan."

"Benar juga," desis salah satu pembeli. "Aborsi 'kan tidak dilarang kalau memang kita tidak mungkin bisa membiayainya. Jika hidup saja belum tertata, bagaimana nanti dia bisa membesarkan anak?"

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Sang bibi mengibaskan tangan. "Aku yakin Himchan pasti punya rencana sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau membeli apa?"

-o-

"Haish, bibi-bibi itu memang tidak bisa dimengerti." Himchan mengeluh sembari memelankan langkah kakinya yang sudah keluar area pasar tradisional dengan napas terengah.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau, kenapa mereka selalu memaksa?" dia mendesis, melayangkan tangan untuk memijat bagian belakang pinggul. "Ah, aku capek..." perlahan gadis tersebut menyeret kaki menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di tepi trotoar, di bawah kerimbunan pohon.

Himchan meletakkan tas belanjaan di tanah dan merebahkan pantat di atas kursi besi, helaan napas panjang penuh kelegaan keluar dari celah mulutnya segera setelah dia menemukan kenyamanan. Wanita tersebut meluruskan kedua kaki dan seketika mendesis melihat betisnya yang membesar lebih dari ukuran biasanya.

"Bengkak lagi," gumam Himchan mencoba membungkukkan badan untuk meraih kakinya sendiri namun segera ia urungkan sebab buncit perutnya langsung terasa mengganjal menghentikan jalan. Kembali, wanita itu hanya dapat menghela napas.

 _Capek..._ batin Himchan.

 _Aku lapar..._ sambungnya kemudian.

 _Kenapa yang aku pikirkan hanya capek dan lapar? Aish Kim Himchan, kau pemalas sekali!_ Dengan frustasi wanita muda tersebut menyisir rambut panjangnya ke belakang dengan jari tangan.

 _Tapi aku benar-benar lapar..._ gadis itu _facepalm._

"Yah yah yah, kau sudah mendengar lagu baru dari boysband X? Wuahh, lagu mereka bagus sekali! Cover-nya apalagi! Aku sampai membuat cover album mereka menjadi wallpaper ponselku, lihat!"

Himchan memutar mata, memperhatikan segerombolan gadis berseragam SMA di dekatnya yang nampak heboh membahas idol kesukaan mereka dengan saling menunjukkan layar ponsel bergantian. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa, bercerita, dan sesekali berteriak kegirangan sampai melompat-lompat membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari lagu, koreografi, kostum, make up, hingga _fanservice_ idola mereka. Bahkan gadis-gadis tersebut juga membahas mengenai jadwal _fansigning_ dan tiket pertunjukan _broadcast_ di stasiun televisi.

Himchan mengulum senyum memperhatikan semua itu. Melihat kehebohan, tawa riang, dan kelincahan para remaja SMA ketika membicarakan idola yang mereka sukai membuat Himchan teringat lagi pada masa mudanya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Meski tinggal di pinggir kota, namun sejak masuk SMA dan hampir setiap akhir minggu dia akan minta ijin untuk pergi ke Seoul. Tentu saja, dia ingin berburu idol. Selama dua hari dia akan berkeliaran di jalanan mengikuti jadwal idolanya, rela tidur di depan dorm sang idola karena tidak sanggup menyewa kamar penginapan, hanya makan mie instan langsung di dalam minimarket dan bahkan dia tidak keberatan berlarian menyusul mobil para idol sambil menggigiti roti di tangan.

Masa muda yang gila. Setiap mengingat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum dan tertunduk malu yang dapat Himchan lakukan. Namun dia tidak pernah sekali pun menyesali keputusannya menjadi _fangirl_ sebab karirnya yang sekarang dimulai dari titik itu. Menyukai KPOP membuatnya tahu banyak tentang lagu, koreografi, cara produksi, sistem marketing, serta politik di dalam agensi yang kemudian memperkenalkannya pada royalti. Dia tidak pandai membuat lirik lagu maupun mengaransemen musik, tapi dia punya kemampuan menggambar. Jadi begitu lulus SMA dia mencoba peruntungan di jurusan desain dan menyertakan sample cover album buatannya ke dalam setiap lamaran yang dia masukkan ke beberapa agensi hingga akhirnya sebuah panggilan wawancara datang.

Menyukai KPOP adalah sesuatu yang disyukuri Himchan dan sekarang dia punya alasan untuk lebih bersyukur karena sudah mengenal mereka.

 _Yongguk sedang apa ya sekarang?_

Memutar nostalgia akan kehidupan _fangirling_ di masa lalu mendadak mengingatkan Himchan akan bosnya yang juga seorang produser musik. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu tapi rasanya gadis itu sudah sangat lama tidak melihat Yongguk. Mungkin karena sebelumnya mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Selama dirawat di rumah sakit memang hanya Yongguk yang datang menjenguk, Himchan tidak ingin dia memberitahu Daehyun ataupun Youngjae supaya mereka tidak merasa kaget lantas khawatir yang nantinya dapat mempengaruhi pekerjaan. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka sekarang sedang menggarap sebuah proyek penting dengan deadline yang tidak lama.

 _Deadline._

Himchan baru sadar kalau Yongguk belum memberitahunya mengenai kelanjutan nasib cover yang dia berikan. Namja tersebut berjanji akan mengabarinya setelah meeting pertama namun dia belum mengatakan apa-apa hingga sekarang.

 _Mungkin dia lupa._

Himchan segera merogoh ponsel di dalam saku blusnya, mengusap layar hingga menyala, lalu menekan panggilan ke nomor Yongguk.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif—"

Himchan mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya ponsel Yongguk mati. Dia mencoba sekali lagi.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif—"

"Kemana sih dia?" desis Himchan, kembali menelpon Yongguk namun yang menjawab lagi-lagi cuma operator.

 _Apa dia sedang sibuk?_ Batinnya. _Aku chat saja kalau begitu._

 **Yongguk-ah, kau sedang sibuk?**

Himchan menekan tombol _send_ bersamaan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya, buru-buru gadis tersebut menjawab.

"Ne, Halmoni? Eh? Aku sedang di jalan, kenapa?" ujar Himchan dengan wajah heran. "Aniya, aku tidak kesasar, aku baik-baik saja, aku sedang berjalan sekarang, aku akan sampai rumah sebentar lagi," sambungnya.

"Tidak perlu, Halmoni. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak perlu menjemputku." Himchan bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas belanjaan yang berisi sayuran serta makanan pokok bakal pengisi lemari es di rumah. "Tentu saja aku sangat lama, aku tidak bisa berlari ataupun terbang. Tenang saja, aku akan sampai rumah sebentar lagi." Dia mulai melangkah sambil melanjutkan bicara.

"Ne? Mobil? Halmoni mau membelikanku mobil? Untuk apa?" Himchan mengulum senyum geli. "Astaga, dari rumah ke pasar cuma sepuluh menit, tidak perlu membeli mobil. Gunakan saja uangnya untuk membayar arisan, siapa tahu Halmoni nanti menang undian." Gadis tersebut terkikik, masih melangkahkan kaki menyusuri trotoar, melewati etalase demi etalase pertokoan yang menyajikan lamat-lamat musik dari dalam ruangannya yang serba kaca.

"Arasseo, aku lama karena harus menawar banyak barang tadi. Eh, Halmoni tahu? Harga daun bawang naik, mahal sekali. Aish, aku sampai kaget—" Himchan berhenti sejenak, menolehkan kepala ke samping sebab telinganya mendadak mendengar sebuah alunan lagu dengan musik yang menarik. Gadis itu baru sadar jika sekarang dia sedang berada di depan sebuah toko kaset.

"Aku? Aku masih di jalan, di depan toko. Kenapa, Halmoni?" tanya Himchan, kedua matanya melihat pada sebuah layar LCD yang berkedip-kedip. Agaknya benda itu dimaksudkan untuk mempertontonkan MV dari lagu yang sedang diputar namun ada sambungan kabel yang bermasalah sehingga monitor lebar tersebut tidak mau menyala.

"Orang bernyanyi? Oh, itu dari lagu di sekitar sini. Apa suaranya sampai ke situ?" Himchan tersenyum, hendak berbalik kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersamaan dengan layar LCD akhirnya menyala. Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. Sepasang matanya menatap nyaris tak berkedip pada monitor yang menunjukkan satu gambar statis dan tidak berubah walau lagu masih mengalun mendekati _refrain_ terakhir.

Sebuah kotak mungil dengan pita terurai dan penutup tergeletak memperlihatkan sebentuk hati yang tersimpan manis di ruang kecilnya nampak digambar apik dalam goresan pensil hitam putih, merupakan satu-satunya gambar yang kini tengah terpasang di layar LCD etalase toko kaset tempat Himchan menghentikan kaki. Perlahan tangan gadis itu menurunkan ponsel dari telinga seolah dia sudah tidak dapat mendengar suara neneknya yang masih berbicara di sana.

Himchan bergeming, merasa kenal dengan gambar di depan matanya tersebut. Gambar itu sama persis dengan yang dia berikan pada Yongguk sebagai cover album proyek bersama mereka. Himchan bisa bilang 'sama persis' sebab dia sendiri yang menggambarnya, dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyelesaikan detail terakhir di saat kantuk sudah memberatkan mata dan perutnya terasa tidak enak karena bayinya berontak mengajak tidur.

Gadis tersebut masih terdiam. Merasa bingung dan berusaha mengingat jikalau Yongguk pernah mengatakan sample cover-nya disetujui secara final, proyek mereka sudah selesai, lalu album sudah dirilis. Tapi sekuat apapun Himchan memutar otak, seingatnya Yongguk tidak pernah bicara seperti itu. Lalu, bagaimana bisa sekarang gambar buatannya telah ada di muka umum begini? Ditambah lagi, musik yang mengiringi cover tersebut sama sekali berbeda dengan demo lagu buatan Yongguk yang tanpa sengaja Himchan dengarkan waktu itu.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Kilat kesadaran muncul di kedua mata bening Himchan.

 _Apa mungkin..._

Dengan cepat gadis tersebut memindai gambar hitam putih yang masih terpampang di depannya, memperhatikan setiap goresan yang ada tanpa melewatkan detil terkecil dan dia sampai pada logo perusahaan tempat musik serta album itu diproduksi.

 _Agensi X._

Mata Himchan menajam, kedua alisnya mengerut, dan tanpa sadar dia menggenggam kuat jemari tangannya sendiri.

 _Dia lagi..._ geramnya dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku?_

Himchan mengatupkan mulut rapat.

 _Yongguk..._

Sebuah kesadaran lain mengagetkan wanita itu.

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ Raut wajah cantik tersebut berubah khawatir.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

:(  
Maaf kalau narasi Myka kepanjangan  
Maaf juga kalau bahasanya ga baku dan kurang rapih  
Maaf lagi kalau ceritanya membingungkan  
:(((

Sengaja Myka bikin pendek karena chapter ini 'jembatan' buat ke next chapter-nya nanti #eaa #yaiyalah  
Kalau ada yg penasaran apa Hime tahu siapa pelaku plagiat dan motivnya, YA dia tahu. Tentu aja. 'Kan dulu dia pernah kena beginian juga

Buat yg nanya siapa itu Yongnam...  
Masa kamu ga tau siapa Yongnam sih, Sayang? Myka kan jadi syedih :(  
Yongnam itu saudara kembarnya Yongguk. Kakak kembar lebih tepatnya, krn Yongguk maknae

Terus...  
Kadang Myka lupa posisi Hime lagi hamil. Tingkahnya pecicilan demi apa :(


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Kau akan menginap di sini lagi?"  
"Anni! Terakhir kali kau menawariku menginap di sini, kau malah menjualku pada gigolo."  
"Siapa yang menjualmu pada siapa, huh?"

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Her!  
7**

"Maaf sekali, Noona. Hyungnim tidak ada di kantor sejak pagi." Suara Daehyun terdengar menyayangkan dari speaker telpon. "Apa kau sangat harus bertemu dengannya hari ini? Aku akan memberitahu dia begitu dia menelpon nanti."

"Tidak juga," desis Himchan, menyimpan kecewa. "Memangnya, Yongguk pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Daehyun menjawab dengan cepat. "Dia selalu lebih sibuk menjelang rekaman. Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat salah satu temannya untuk membicarakan lagu."

"Oh, begitu." Kembali Himchan mendesis.

"Atau begini saja, kalau memang kepentinganmu dengan Yongguk Hyung sangat mendesak, aku akan mengirimkan nomor telponnya—"

"Tidak perlu." Himchan segera memotong. "Aku tunggu saja kabar darimu. Kalau memang dia pergi tanpa pamit, mungkin keperluannya sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku tidak mau mengusiknya, salah-salah malah aku dimarahi lagi."

Terdengar Daehyun terkekeh di seberang.

"Nanti saja kalau Yongguk menelponmu, bilang padanya aku ingin bertemu dia," ujar Himchan.

"Oke, pesanmu sudah aku catat. Ada hal lain lagi?" tanya asisten sekaligus tangan kanan Yongguk di dalam tim produksi musik tersebut.

"Tidak ada." Himchan tersenyum. "Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Daehyun-ah."

Kembali Daehyun terkekeh. "Tidak masalah, Noona. Bersenang-senanglah di rumah. Jangan khawatirkan kantor, kami bisa mengatasi semuanya di sini."

"Ne. Sampai jumpa." Himchan menjauhkan telpon dari telinga lalu menggeser tombol merah mengakhiri panggilan dengan kontak Daehyun.

 _Kemana dia pergi?_ Mata indah wanita muda itu menerawang. _Apa jangan-jangan dia belum tahu soal cover-ku yang dijiplak lagi?_

"Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Himchan terjingat kaget mendengar suara sapaan dari belakang punggungnya dan dalam sekejab dia membalikkan badan, begitu cepat hingga membuat pijakan kedua kakinya luput lalu badan berbalut blus longgar tersebut hilang keseimbangan.

"Yah!" suara sebelumnya langsung berteriak, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tubuh Himchan lantas memegangi kuat kedua lengannya seolah ingin mematri gadis itu di tanah, membantunya menemukan lagi pijakan dan masih belum melepaskan hingga Himchan benar-benar sudah berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh atau apa!?" sepasang mata coklat melotot lebar. "Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati!? Apa jadinya kalau kau jatuh!? Ingat! Kau itu sedang hamil! Kurangi sedikit sifat cerobohmu!" omelan panjang segera diterima wanita yang tengah berbadan dua dan hanya ditanggapi dengan kedipan mata polos ditambah sebuah cengiran lucu merekah di bibirnya yang terpoles gincu berwarna peach.

"Maaf," cicit Himchan, seolah tak memiliki rasa bersalah pada puncak perut yang semakin hari terlihat makin menyembul dari balik setiap baju yang dia kenakan.

Mata yang masih melotot pada Himchan berubah menajam mendengar jawaban ringan gadis tersebut apalagi ketika cengiran tanpa dosanya berakhir sebagai kekehan kecil seolah hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan tidak menyangkut nyawa manusia.

"Kim-Him-chan." Wanita berkemeja putih dengan rompi hitam ala bartender itu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Benarkah kau sedang hamil? Tidakkah Tuhan salah menunjuk orang sepertimu untuk membawa bayi manusia kemana-mana? Jangankan hamil, kau bahkan sama sekali belum pantas untuk menjadi wanita dewasa."

"Yah, kenapa kau sejahat itu, Hyoseong-ah? Padahal kita sudah berteman sejak lama." Himchan memasang raut keruh, kedua alisnya turun dan bibir tipisnya melengkung ke bawah, namun wanita di depannya hanya mendecih pelan.

"Jangan kau pikir trik lama begitu akan mempan padaku. Himchan-ah, ekspresi sedihmu sudah bukan levelku lagi."

Himchan masih menatap Hyoseong dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun dalam satu kedipan sebuah senyuman lebar merekah membelah wajah chubby-nya. Gadis itu melompat ke samping Hyoseong membuat temannya kembali memekik.

"Jangan lompat-lompat, jangan sampai terpeleset! Kau itu benar-benar—" Hyoseong kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ehehehe." Namun Himchan hanya tertawa. "Aku jadi pinjam mobilnya ya~ Kau benar-benar tidak sedang menggunakannya 'kan?" dia merangkul lengan Hyoseong manja.

"Eoh, hari ini aku ada shift sampai malam. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Aigoo, uri Hyoseongie baik sekali~" senyuman Himchan begitu lebar hingga kedua matanya melengkung menjadi bulan sabit. "Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu hari ini sampai lima puluh tahun ke depan, Chingu-ya~" dia menguselkan kepala ke lengan temannya seperti seekor anak kucing dan Hyoseong hanya mengesah menghadapi kebiasaan salah satu sahabatnya yang memang gemar bertingkah imut sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di bangku sekolah menengah atas tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bersikap yang sudah seharusnya, itu 'kan mobilmu dan aku hanya meminjamnya."

Himchan menjauhkan diri sedikit cuma untuk memandang wajah Hyoseong yang juga mengarah padanya. Seraut paras cantik dengan kesan tegas ditambah seragam karyawan yang dia pilih menggunakan setelan celana dan kemeja—tidak seperti pegawai lain yang lebih suka memakai rok mini—menyempurnakan sosok Hyoseong menjadi seorang gadis tomboy yang manis.

"Aniya." Himchan menggelengkan kepala membuat kening di hadapannya mengerut. "Kau tetap jjang! Daebak! Hyoseongie the best!" dia mengacungkan ibu jari, dibalas alis yang makin keriting oleh wanita seusianya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi kemana mengendarai mobil sendiri? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak akan punya masalah pribadi sampai harus berkeliling naik mobil," celetuk Hyoseong, beranjak untuk mengantar sahabatnya ke tempat dia memarkirkan mobil.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka aku akan naik mobil sendiri lagi sejak semua mobilku disita pengadilan," gurau Himchan, mengikuti temannya dengan langkah riang yang hampir terlihat seperti menari.

Hyoseong tersenyum kecut. "Kau masih bisa bercanda membicarakan hal begitu?"

Bahu sempit Himchan terangkat. "Semuanya terasa seperti candaan. Aku bahkan sampai berpikir aku kena April mop. Yang aku punya hilang dalam satu hari. Kalaupun ada orang yang dirampok besar-besaran, setidaknya mereka tidak akan kehilangan rumah tapi aku tak punya apapun yang tersisa. Aku sempat tidak percaya itu kenyataan." Kedua mata indah tersebut menerawang, ada luka di sana namun hanya berupa goresan yang sedetik kemudian hilang seiring dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir pemiliknya.

"Aku senang kau membawa mobilku waktu itu, jadi pengadilan tidak bisa merebutnya karena mengira kau sudah membelinya dariku dan mobil tersebut tidak lagi jadi kepunyaanku."

"Kh." Hyoseong kembali mengesah. "Jangan membuatnya terdengar indah, Kim Himchan. Aku cuma meminjam mobilmu untuk membayar hutang—"

"Tapi kau berakhir dengan menjaganya 'kan~ Terima kasih, Hyoseong-ah!" Himchan bersorak menghentikan kalimat Hyoseong yang kembali hanya membuat temannya tersenyum kecil.

 _Kau sedang terkena masalah besar bagaimana bisa aku menambahinya dengan menjual mobilmu? Benda ini adalah satu-satunya harta yang kau miliki setelah semuanya hilang._

Pip, Hyoseong menekan tombol pada kunci di tangannya membuat lampu mobil berkedip menyala lantas memberikan benda tersebut pada Himchan.

"Tidak ada perubahan pada mesin atau apapun. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat kau memberikannya padaku. Aku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa."

Himchan tersenyum menjawab. "Ne, terima kasih."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?" nada suara Hyoseong merendah.

"Yah, kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku selalu punya maksud tertentu?" Himchan merengut.

"Kau memang selalu punya maksud tertentu," jawab Hyoseong lebih mirip menuduh. "Terakhir kau datang ke sini setelah kasusmu selesai. Kau bilang kau hanya ingin berjalan-jalan tapi ternyata kau pergi ke perusahaan orang itu dan melabraknya. Membiarkan dia mempermalukanmu dan kau hanya bisa pergi menyembunyikan diri. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang kau juga akan melakukannya lagi? Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"Pfft—" Himchan hampir tertawa mendengar tuturan panjang pertanyaan Hyoseong. "Kenapa kau secemas itu, Chingu-ya? Jangan berlebihan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Wanita muda tersebut berjalan melewati temannya menuju pintu mobil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemas?" Hyoseong mengikuti Himchan. "Kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya dan beresiko sendirian. Setidaknya, kalau kau mau melabrak orang kau harus mencari teman supaya ada yang membelamu nanti." Dia meraih lengan sahabatnya.

"Yah, kau tidak akan pergi menemui dia lagi 'kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kalau memang kau mau melakukannya." Ucapan Hyoseong tajam serupa kilat di kedua mata. Dia serius dengan kalimatnya.

Namun lagi-lagi Himchan hanya tersenyum, dengan lembut dia melepas pegangan di lengannya. "Mana mungkin. Kalaupun aku ada di situasi aku harus bertemu dengan dia, aku tidak akan menemuinya."

Hyoseong menatap sangsi pada kedua manik cantik yang hangat memandang ke arahnya. "Benarkah?"

Himchan menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu dia sekarang. Tidak untuk saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia tahu soal—" tangan mungilnya jatuh di permukaan perut.

"—aku tidak mau dia juga merampas anak ini dariku." Senyuman Himchan memudar. "Kau sendiri tahu 'kan bagaimana ambisiusnya orang itu? Dia tidak akan berhenti mengusikku sampai aku benar-benar kehilangan semuanya dan tunduk padanya."

Hyoseong menghela napas panjang, dia memalingkan muka. "Kau tahu dia berbahaya tapi kau tetap mencarinya. Apa kau bodoh?" Bibir berlipstik coklat wanita tersebut menggumam.

Himchan tersenyum kecut. "Dulu dia tidak seperti itu. Kau juga tahu 'kan?"

"Aku sekarang malu setiap mengingat dia dulu temanku. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan dia."

"Hyoseong-ah—" Himchan meraih lengan sahabatnya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Dulu aku sempat kagum padanya. Dia terlihat benar-benar menyukaimu, tapi sekarang... bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini?"

Himchan menundukkan kepala.

"Rasa cemburu sudah membuatnya gila." Hyoseong mendengus kesal.

"Tapi dia teman kita—" bisikan Himchan terpotong suaranya baru terdengar.

"BERHENTILAH MENGANGGAP DIA TEMAN! DIA SUDAH MENYAKITIMU!"

Himchan semakin menunduk dalam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana otakmu bekerja, Kim Himchan. Orang itu sudah jelas-jelas membuatmu menderita tapi kau masih saja membelanya!" Hyoseong tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Aku tahu dia memang menyebalkan, hanya saja kalau dia melakukan satu kesalahan apakah aku harus melupakan semua kebaikan yang pernah ia lakukan padaku? Meski sekarang aku sangat membencinya tapi dia tetap teman kita," ujar Himchan.

Hyoseong mengerang. "Terserah. Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa yang penting aku sudah tidak mengakui dia sebagai temanku lagi. Titik!"

"Hyoseong-ah, jangan marah..." Himchan memegang erat lengan sahabatnya. "Maafkan aku—"

"Untuk apa lagi kau minta maaf!?" sejatinya yang membuat Hyoseong tidak dapat meredakan emosi adalah sikap Himchan yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas.

"Karena..." bola mata Himchan berputar. "...aku sudah membuatmu marah?"

Hyoseong mengerang panjang. "Salah apa aku sampai Tuhan memberiku cobaan berteman denganmu, Kim Himchaaaaan!"

Himchan terdiam.

"Ehe~" namun mendadak senyuman muncul di wajahnya, memberi firasat buruk bagi Hyoseong.

"Terbukti 'kan kalau berteman denganku tidak membawa keuntungan tapi malah buntung. Mian, Hyoseong-ah." gadis tersebut menelengkan kepala dan Hyoseong seolah ingin melompat masuk ke dalam liang kubur sekarang juga.

"Semoga tidak ada orang lain yang bernasib sama denganku," desisnya.

-o-

"Kim Himchan?" alis Yongguk mengerut, ponsel berada di telinganya.

"Iya, Hyung. Himchan Noona barusan menelponku dan menanyakanmu. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa mungkin..." kalimat Daehyun terhenti. "...dia sudah tahu soal plagiat itu?"

Yongguk mengambil napas panjang. "Tidak mungkin dia tidak akan tahu. Walau di luar kota, televisi tetap akan menayangkan acara musik dan promosi."

"Terus bagaimana, Hyung?" suara Daehyun terdengar khawatir. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia tahu karyanya diplagiat lagi, dia pasti akan sangat sedih dan terpukul—"

"Jangan sok tahu, Jung Daehyun," sela Yongguk. "Kau urus saja apa yang aku minta kemarin. Kau sedang bersama Youngjae sekarang?"

"Ne, dia bersamaku. Sedari tadi dia nampak serius sekali membuat proposal marketing yang baru." Daehyun melirik sejenak kekasihnya yang duduk tak bergerak dari depan laptop sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tumpukan kertas dokumen ada di sekitarnya dan kedua alis gadis cantik tersebut mengerut mengiring sorot mata tajam di balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Teruslah bersama Youngjae, selama aku tidak ada di sana akan lebih baik kalau kalian selalu berdua agar bisa langsung diskusi setiap waktu daripada nanti kau kebingungan membuat keputusan begitu menghadapi masalah dadakan," ujar Yongguk.

"Ne, Hyung. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Himchan Noona? Haruskah aku bilang kau sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menemuinya? Sejujurnya, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus berbohong tapi aku juga tidak berani kalau bertemu langsung dengannya, eotteoke~ Aku yakin aku pasti akan berlutut begitu saja dan meminta maaf kalau melihat dia." Daehyun mencicit, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang menguraikan kecemasan pada sang ayah.

Yongguk terdiam.

"Hyung?"

"Kirimkan nomor telponnya, biar aku yang menghubunginya sendiri."

"Siap, Hyungnim!" Daehyun menjawab dengan cepat. Yongguk menurunkan ponsel, mengakhiri panggilan, lantas menghela napas.

 _Secepat inikah dia tahu?_ batin namja tan tersebut. Dialihkannya pandangan ke luar kaca mobil yang memperlihatkan sosok Jongup tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di depan pintu gerbang kayu yang terbuka.

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan menghadapi masalah ini lagi, Kim Himchan?_

-o-

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Kau akan menginap di sini lagi?"

Himchan langsung menoleh dengan muka kaget setengah mati. "Anni! Terakhir kali kau menawariku menginap di sini, kau malah menjualku pada gigolo." Ditunjuknya papan klub yang terlihat dari tempat parkir.

"Siapa yang menjualmu pada siapa, huh?" suara Hyoseong berubah galak. "Kau sendiri yang asal menjawab 'butuh lelaki' waktu ditanya manager-ku. Bukan salahku kalau kemudian kau benar-benar diberi gigolo."

Himchan cemberut.

"Jangan kesal begitu, lagipula gigolo yang kau dapat adalah yang terbaik di klub kami. _Jepp Blackman._ Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu dan tidur dengannya." Hyoseong mengedipkan sebelah mata sementara temannya hanya mencibir.

"Kau pasti mendapat bonus banyak karena sudah berhasil mendapat pelanggan untuk gigolo klub kalian di minggu pertama bekerja."

"Oho~ tentu saja! Terima kasih, Tuan Putri~ berkatmu aku mendapat bonus yang benar-benar banyak!"

"Yah!" Himchan pura-pura marah.

"Benarkah kau tidak tidur dengan Jepp waktu itu?" celetuk Hyoseong.

Himchan membeku.

"Seharusnya dulu kau sudah hamil 'kan? Dan kau masih mau-mau saja sekamar dengan seorang gigolo—"

"Yah! M-mana mungkin aku tidur dengan pria yang tidak 'ku kenal—" Himchan berkelit. "L-lagipula mukanya ditutup topeng begitu ... menakutkan!" dia berteriak lalu segera beranjak dengan wajah merah. Gadis tersebut masuk ke mobil, menutup pintu dengan keras. Salah tingkah. Dari balik kaca dia memandang Hyoseong yang masih cengar-cengir menatapnya. Himchan mendengus dan langsung menyalakan mesin, ngacir begitu saja.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hime-chan~" Hyoseong melambai penuh jenaka, tahu jika sahabatnya pasti sedang memperhatikan dari kaca spion.

"Dasar pembohong." Hyoseong menyeringai.

-o-

Yongguk melirik jam digital yang terpasang di dasbor mobil Jongup. Sudah hampir siang. Sama sekali tak terasa olehnya jika dua hari hampir berlalu sejak dia pertama kali menyadari masalah plagiasi cover milik Himchan. Rapat dengan agensi Junhong sudah digelar semalam dan sepanjang pertemuan yang terdengar hanyalah permintaan maaf berulang-ulang dari pihak Yongguk. Agensi Junhong terlihat sangat marah dan berkali-kali bilang merasa dikhianati sehingga terpaksa membuat Yongguk memohon, meminta sedikit waktu untuk menyelidiki masalah ini dan mencari cara penyelesaiannya meski harus sampai mendesain ulang cover yang dibutuhkan sekalipun.

Apa Yongguk akan mengganti cover yang menurutnya sudah cocok dengan isi album?

Tentu saja tidak.

Dibanding dengan mengganti cover, Yongguk jauh lebih tertarik dengan labirin misteri perkara plagiasi ini. Siapa pelakunya, apa motifnya, dan kisah apa yang tersimpan di belakang layar. Yongguk tidak peduli jika ada yang menyebutnya kepo, namun dia benar-benar ingin menelusuri seluruh kerumitan tersebut.

Namja itu menghela napas panjang, membuat sandaran kursi yang dia duduki merendah, menyamankan punggung yang direbahkan di sana. Perlahan ditutupnya mata, membiarkan keheningan mobil dan sepi jalanan gang tempatnya parkir menguasai pikiran. Rasionya tidak mengelak ketika suasana rapat semalam kembali terngiang di dalam ingatan. Setiap raut marah dan emosi yang tertangkap mata, suara melengking yang terekam di telinga, dan seperti yang dikatakan Junhong, dia tidak diikutkan dalam meeting.

Kenapa?

Bukankah Junhong adalah bagian dari tim?

Dia dilibatkan dalam rapat pembahasan album, tapi kenapa semalam sosoknya sama sekali tidak terlihat?

 _"_ _Oppa..."_

Yongguk membuka sedikit kedua matanya, teringat pada wajah pucat Youngjae yang terlihat setelah terdengar ketukan berkali-kali di pintu studio-nya.

 _"_ _Oppa..."_ gadis itu memanggil dengan suara parau, kedua matanya memerah dengan lapisan air yang siap tumpah dan kemudian benar-benar meneteskan kristal bening ketika dia mengedipkan mata setelahnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_ Yongguk kaget. Dia tidak pandai menghadapi wanita yang sedang menangis dan tiba-tiba Youngjae datang padanya dengan pipi basah.

 _"_ _Oppa..."_ Youngjae tidak kuasa menahan diri. Dia terisak. Menutupkan tangan pada matanya. Gadis tersebut menangis seperti anak kecil di hadapan Yongguk yang semakin panik.

 _"_ _Kau kenapa? Daehyun membentakmu? Daehyun memarahimu?"_

Youngjae menggelengkan kepala.

 _"_ _Lalu kau kenapa?"_ Yongguk kalang-kabut.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Oppa,"_ isak Youngjae. _"Aku minta maaf..."_ dia sesenggukan.

-o-

Perlahan Himchan memutar kemudi ke samping, membawa mobil mungil berwarna putih yang dikendarainya menepi hingga hampir bergesekan dengan beton trotoar. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, dia mematikan mesin dan melepas sabuk pengaman. Himchan melangkah keluar sambil mengeluh.

"Dulu rasanya mobil ini biasa saja kenapa sekarang jadi sempit?" dia memandang kendaraan yang hanya terdiam menerima gerutuannya. Himchan menuding benda itu.

"Kau yang jadi sempit atau—" gadis tersebut membelokkan jari pada perutnya. "—kau yang makin besar?"

Himchan melenguh. "Bagaimana bisa hamil membuat semua hal jadi ribet begini. Aku bahkan susah bernapas di dalam sana."

"Apa aku harus diet lagi?" wanita muda itu merengut lucu.

Himchan mengedarkan pandangan kemudian. Jalanan yang lebar, sepi kendaraan dengan trotoar berdebu serta jumlah bangunan lebih minim. Suasana daerah luar kota yang Himchan sukai. Terlebih dengan—gadis tersebut mendongakkan kepala, memandang ke tiang listrik, pepohonan, serta lampu lalu lintas—sangat jarang dipasangi CCTV di daerah begini sehingga kemungkinan keberadaannya dilacak pun lebih sedikit.

Himchan beranjak setelah mengaktifkan alarm mobil. Wanita muda itu berjalan menuju boks telpon umum yang masih saja dilestarikan keberadaannya di jaman modern begini, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada masyarakat yang baterei smartphone-nya habis sementara dia harus menghubungi orang namun tidak ada tempat pengisian baterei terdekat. Siapa bilang hal yang ketinggalan jaman selalu harus dibuang? Buktinya telpon umum begini bisa menjadi pahlawan penyelamat yang tak terduga.

Himchan menutup pintu kaca boks telpon umum, koin biaya menelpon sudah dia masukkan.

 _"_ _Kau tahu dia berbahaya tapi kau tetap mencarinya. Apa kau bodoh?"_

Gadis tersebut terdiam, kalimat Hyoseong yang terngiang kembali membuatnya ragu.

Haruskah dia menelpon?

Haruskah dia mendengar suara orang itu lagi?

Jika bisa memilih, Himchan tidak ingin melakukannya. Jangankan bicara, membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya muak setengah mati.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut menutup mata, mempertanyakan lagi keputusannya dan sekelebat wajah Yongguk muncul di dalam benak, dengan ekspresi dingin tanpa senyum serta mata tajam yang biasa dia perlihatkan setiap hari.

Himchan menggelengkan kepala keras-keras seolah ingin mengusir keraguannya sendiri.

 _Ini masalahku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak bisa melibatkan Yongguk atau siapapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini,_ tekad Himchan dalam hati. Maka dengan mantap gadis itu menekan tombol nomor satu per satu.

Suara dengungan panggilan masuk terdengar dari speaker gagang telpon yang modelnya ketinggalan jaman dan masih berwarna biru muda. Himchan menunggu, jari-jemarinya meremas-remas kain baju dengan tidak sabar.

Lima detik berlalu dan yang terdengar tetap suara geraman telpon hingga kemudian bunyi 'klek' menggantikan, disusul oleh sapaan seorang lelaki.

"Halo?"

Mulut Himchan terkatup rapat. Dadanya bergemuruh dan terasa panas. Tanpa sadar genggamannya pada gagang telpong menguat.

"Halo?" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Himchan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak berteriak apalagi memaki, gerahamnya bertaut dan tarikan napasnya menjadi berat.

"Ini aku."

Untuk sesaat hening menguasai pembicaraan.

"Kim Himchan?" suara lelaki di seberang terdengar ragu.

Himchan mengambil napas panjang. "Ne, ini aku."

-o-

 _"_ _Oppa, maafkan aku..." tangisan Youngjae semakin menjadi ketika Yongguk menariknya masuk ke dalam studio, menjauhkannya dari penglihatan orang yang mungkin bisa beranggapan salah mengartikan kondisi mereka saat ini._

 _"_ _Maaf soal apa? Apa maksudmu?" Yongguk makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu._

 _"_ _Mereka berbohong padaku, Oppa. Mereka bilang- mereka bilang kalau gambarnya akan dievaluasi. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika akhirnya malah jadi begini." Youngjae meraung._

 _Yongguk terdiam, mulai merasakan jika gadis tersebut akan mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini dia cari._

 _"_ _Junhong benar, agensinya terlibat. Setelah rapat kemarin salah satu dari mereka menghubungiku, memintaku untuk mengirim gambar cover yang barusan diperlihatkan. Mereka bilang mereka butuh gambar itu untuk ditunjukkan pada tim kreatif di agensi mereka supaya bisa dikoreksi dan nantinya akan dikembalikan untuk dibahas di rapat final. Jadi aku memfoto gambarnya di kantormu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau akhirnya malah jadi begini. Oppa, maafkan aku—aku sangat bodoh, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ. Oppa, maaf..." Youngjae terduduk, memeluk lututnya sambil terus menangis._

 _Perlahan Yongguk memegang kepalanya sendiri._

 _Jadi begitu..._

 _Jadi begitu cara gambar yang hanya dimiliki olehnya bisa sampai ke tangan orang lain?_

 _Pria tersebut menatap gadis yang sesenggukan di dekat kakinya. Bohong jika Yongguk bilang dia tidak marah pada Youngjae sekarang, namun di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis polos itu. Anak buahnya hanya dimanfaatkan dan yang sebenarnya harus dibereskan bukanlah perkara Youngjae yang ditipu mentah-mentah._

 _"_ _Aku bisa memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak yakin Himchan akan melakukannya, Youngjae-ya. Kau tahu sendiri, dia pernah terkena masalah seperti ini dan sampai melibatkan hukum," ujar Yongguk dibalas dengan isakan keras Youngjae. Agaknya kekasih Daehyun tersebut benar-benar merasa menyesal hingga ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam._

 _"_ _Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau menyesal sudah melakukan hal ini? Apa kau merasa marah pada mereka yang menipumu?"_

 _Youngjae mengangguk, masih belum berhenti menangis._

 _Pelan Yongguk melipat kaki, berlutut di hadapan wanita muda yang sesenggukan._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kau harus membalas mereka. Kau harus mengganti penyesalanmu dengan membuat mereka kalah dan tidak bisa meremehkanmu lagi."_

 _Youngjae menghentikan isakan, sambil masih megap-megap dia mengangkat wajah, memandang Yongguk dengan mata basah dan make up berantakan._

 _"_ _Mem-hiks... balas?" desis Youngjae tidak mengerti._

 _Yongguk mengiyakan. "Aku juga belum tahu apa motif mereka melakukan hal ini lagi pada Himchan. Entah mereka mengincar Himchan ataupun kita, yang pasti bisnis kita sedang ikut terancam di sini. Kalau kesepakatan pembuatan album gagal, kita bisa rugi. Ditambah dengan kasus ini, mereka dapat membalik fakta dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk menuntut ganti rugi. Dengan kata lain, kita akan kalah dua kali. Yang pertama, gagal membuat album dan yang kedua, dituntut atas tuduhan kelalaian royalti. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi 'kan?"_

 _Mata Youngjae bergetar._

 _"_ _Kalau hal itu terjadi, yang kesulitan tidak hanya Himchan tapi juga aku, Daehyun, dan teman-temanmu yang sudah terlibat dalam pembuatan album ini."_

 _Jemari lentik Youngjae mulai menggenggam kuat kain roknya. Dengan nanar pupil gadis tersebut mencari pusat manik Yongguk, menyerukan kecemasannya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi 'kan?"_

 _Youngjae menggeleng cepat-cepat._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, kau harus mengikuti rencanaku."_

 _"_ _Ren-hiks... rencana apa, Oppa? A-aku akan melakukan semuanya. Akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku ingin-hiks... aku ingin membantumu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja," kejar Youngjae._

 _Yongguk mengulum senyum simpul. "Selama bertahun-tahun menjadi produser, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan marketing sebaik kau. Gunakan itu, keluarkan semua ide brilianmu dan buat rencana pemasaran paling menarik yang tidak akan dapat ditolak klien, yang membuat mereka bisa berpikir mereka bisa rugi jika tak mengambil idemu. Buatlah proposal terbaik dari yang terbaik, siksa mereka dengan marketing planning yang sempurna. Jangan sampai mereka kabur darimu, Youngjae-ya. Kau harus bisa menahannya sampai aku mendapatkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."_

 _Mata Youngjae masih menerawang namun kemudian tatapannya berubah tegas, mantap, seolah dia sudah mendapatkan pijakan lagi. Wanita muda tersebut mengangguk._

 _"_ _Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menahan mereka, Oppa. Tak akan aku biarkan mereka pergi!"_

 _Yongguk mengangguk. "Untuk sisanya serahkan saja pada Daehyun. Aku sudah memberitahu dia apa yang harus dilakukan." Pria itu bangkit berdiri._

 _"_ _Oh ya, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Daehyun tentang hal ini."_

 _Youngjae mendongakkan kepala, sepasang pupilnya berkedip polos seolah bertanya 'Kenapa?'_

 _"_ _Kau sendiri kenal watak Daehyun. Temperamennya sangat buruk. Dia akan mengamuk jika sampai tahu kau sudah dijadikan kambing hitam. Lagipula posisimu juga tidak bagus. Tidak ada saksi yang melihat kau dimintai tolong mengambil gambar. Bisa saja nanti malah kau yang dituduh sudah membocorkan sketsa itu atas kemauanmu sendiri," jelas Yongguk yang serta merta membuat wajah anak buahnya memucat kembali._

 _"_ _A-aku tidak akan memberitahu Daehyun. Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya. Aku janji. Kau bisa percayakan itu padaku, Oppa," kejar Youngjae._

 _"_ _Arra." kembali, Yongguk tersenyum kecil. Kedua mata tajamnya berkilat dan seringai tipis muncul sebagai pelengkap._

Kena kalian sekarang.

-o-

"Wow, lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Himchan merasa mual.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau menghubungiku karena aku juga merindukanmu, Sayang."

Himchan ingin muntah rasanya.

"Hime-chan? Kenapa kau tidak bicara? Tidak perlu segugup itu padaku. Apa sudah tidak bertemu begitu lama membuatmu salah tingkah? Haruskah kita bertemu sekarang? Sedang ada dimana kau? Nomor yang kau gunakan tidak seperti nomor dalam kota."

 _Pergilah ke Saturnus lebih dulu baru kau menemuiku!_ Umpat Himchan dalam hati.

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi. Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku menghubungimu sekarang." Nada suara gadis cantik itu dingin dan datar, tidak seperti cara bicaranya yang biasa. Kesan jengkel sangat terbias dalam setiap patah kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Kh." Terdengar decihan. "Haruskah begini cara yang aku gunakan untuk bisa mendengar suaramu lagi? Kenapa kau selalu suka sesuatu yang ekstrim?"

Himchan tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau selalu suka bermain jual mahal denganku?"

Seandainya ada cara untuk menampar orang melalui telpon, Himchan sedang sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Himchan-ah, seperti yang selalu aku katakan padamu; kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, karena sekali aku memutuskan suatu buruan aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya. Dan kau tahu apa bagian paling menyenangkan dalam berburu? Tingkat kesulitannya."

"Aku bukan binatang, apalagi buruanmu. Jadi aku tidak akan menanggapi kalimatmu itu," ujar Himchan tegas. "Aku beritahukan padamu, sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan ini. Trik yang sama tidak akan membuatku jatuh dua kali."

"Tapi anjing bahkan bisa lupa jalan pulang setelah matahari terbenam. Seperti juga kau, kalau aku padamkan satu per satu lenteramu kau juga akan kesulitan berjalan." Rasanya kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan sebuah senyum sinis di seberang sana yang membuat kedua mata Himchan memanas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—"

"Bagaimana caramu tidak akan membiarkanku? Kau akan ke sini lagi menemuiku? Kemarilah. Ayo temui aku, Sayang. Lalu aku tinggal menangkapmu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Permukaan mata Himchan memerah dan mulai berair. Benar yang dikatakan Hyoseong, tidak seharusnya dia mencari cara untuk menghubungi orang ini lagi. Bukan saja karena dia pasti akan menyakitinya namun ketidakmampuan Himchan untuk melawan adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa wanita itu. Himchan tidak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sebab tidak dapat melindungi apa yang dia miliki dan orang-orang yang diambil darinya.

Karirnya.

Hartanya.

Ibunya.

Junhong yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri.

Dan kekasihnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan itu semua. Dia hanya dapat diam, menangis, dan melihat mereka pergi, hilang satu per satu di depan matanya hingga hanya menyisakan bayi ini. Hal terakhir yang dia miliki, yang akan menjadi poros dari masa depan yang pernah hampir dia akhiri, seseorang yang benar-benar merupakan kepunyaan Himchan dan tidak ada satu pun yang akan meragukannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku terkejut kau muncul dengan cara begini. Setelah begitu lama menghilang akhirnya aku bisa menemukan keberadaanmu lagi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau harus bekerja di sana? Kalau memang kau butuh pekerjaan, kau bisa datang ke tempatku. Aku akan memberimu posisi yang bagus. Aku bahkan bisa menggajimu tanpa kau harus bekerja ... dengan cara menjadi istriku."

Air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Himchan. Air mata pertama yang dia jatuhkan setelah sekian lama, setelah dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Karena tidak mungkin 'kan kau kembali ke perusahaan itu? Kekasih yang kau cintai sudah tidak pernah lagi pergi ke sana dan aku dengar sebentar lagi agensinya juga akan bangkrut. Choi Junhong bahkan juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa meski dia adik dari CEO perusahaan. Kalau aku boleh memberi saran, akan lebih baik kau kembali ke sisiku, Kim Himchan. Aku bisa memberimu jaminan hidup yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

Kedua tangan Himchan mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya dia menghantamkan gagang telpon yang sekarang ia pegang namun itu tak akan cukup jika tidak mengenai kepala orang yang dia ajak bicara. Dan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan cara begini pun sama sekali tidak elit. Himchan yakin dia akan ditertawai dan diremehkan segera setelah ia menutup telpon nanti. Himchan tidak mau itu terjadi. Pembicaraan ini memang harus selesai, namun dibutuhkan kalimat untuk men-'skakmat' keadaan.

"Tetaplah tidur dan bermimpi. Sebab jika aku kembali, itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu."

Klek. Himchan menggantungkan kembali gagang telpon ke tempatnya. Gadis tersebut menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu sisi kaca boks telpon umum, membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan merosot turun dan terduduk di atas tanah yang kotor.

"Hiks..." Himchan menutupkan telapak tangan ke wajah, menyembunyikan tangisan, merasa malu pada udara karena sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Eomma, tolong Hime..."

Sudah pernah jatuh sekali bukan berarti tidak apa-apa jika jatuh yang kedua kali. Sebab yang namanya jatuh tetap akan terasa sakit.

-o-

"Dia masih hidup..." sebuah tangan kekar menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ternyata Kim Himchan selama ini masih hidup..." seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Kim Himchan. Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kali ini." Dia melempar ponselnya dengan tawa lebar membuncah hingga benda tipis itu berselancar di atas meja licin dan mengenai papan bertuliskan **'Chief Executive Officer'**.

-o-

Jongup membuka pintu mobil membuat Yongguk membuka mata, terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Persis seperti dugaanmu, Hyung," ujar detektif muda itu seraya mengambil sebuah note kecil berisi catatan keterangan yang baru saja dia himpun dari kantong di balik blazer-nya sementara namja yang lebih tua tengah memperbaiki posisi tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Park Injung, ibu angkat Himchan, diminta menjadi saksi oleh agensinya. Jadi yang mendatangkan dia bukanlah Kim Himchan sendiri. Awalnya dia bersikeras tidak mau mengaku padaku tapi akhirnya dia bilang kalau ada yang mengancamnya. Orang itu mengatakan akan menyakiti Himchan jika dia tidak menuruti skenario yang sudah diberikan. Rumah Himchan terjual dalam satu malam pun juga karena ulah orang itu. Sejak awal kasus ini sudah direncanakan untuk menghabisi karir Himchan."

Yongguk menatap datar ke depan. "Lalu siapa 'orang itu'?"

"Kau tidak akan mempercayainya." Jongup bicara dengan berapi-api. "Dia adalah CEO agensi yang menerbitkan plagiasi cover Himchan dua kali ini. Dia dikenal berteman baik dengan CEO perusahaan tempat Himchan dulu bekerja dan Himchan juga dekat dengannya."

Yongguk perlahan menutup mata.

"Hyung, semua tebakanmu benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sampai sejauh ini? Dan darimana kau bisa menemukan alamat ibu angkat Kim Himchan?" tanya Jongup penasaran, matanya kembali memandang papan nama rumah kecil yang letaknya jauh berada di luar kota, lebih jauh dari tempat tinggal Himchan.

Yongguk tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas panjang dan kembali membuka mata.

"Ayo ke Seoul," ajaknya sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Ah? Ne," angguk Jongup segera menyilangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

 _Semua bukti sudah didapat. Sekarang tinggal masalah terakhir. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kim Himchan?_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

WELCOME BACK, BANG YONGGUK! SAYANGKU, CINTAKU, KEKASIH HATIKU, SUAMI MASA DEPANKU! #digampar


	8. Chapter 8

Sedikit demi sedikit titik terang itu mulai semakin terlihat.

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Her!  
8**

 ** _"_** ** _Bantu aku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hah?" suara di seberang telepon tercetus kaget ketika mendengar kalimat pertama Yongguk memecah keheningan setelah bunyi dering._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak usah bertele-tele, bantu saja ak—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tunggu dulu, ini soal apa?" suara yang sama beratnya dengan milik Yongguk menyela ucapan pria tinggi itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Himchan, Yeobo~" Jieun yang menyahut, berteriak pada speaker ponsel yang tengah dipegang oleh Yongguk dan langsung mendapat delikan mata lelaki tersebut. Dengan cuek Jieun hanya meleletkan lidah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang terjadi pada Kim Himchan? Kau apakan dia hingga butuh bantuanku? Ingat saja, Bang Yongguk. Kalau sampai kau membuat keponakanku dalam kesulitan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_**

 ** _Hening sejenak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau sudah selesai?" Yongguk menanggapi kalem kalimat Yongnam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eoh."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kh, kalian lucu sekali." Jieun berkomentar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _SE-suatu atau BEBERAPA-suatu?" koreksi Yongnam._**

 ** _"_** ** _BEBERAPA-suatu," jawab Yongguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentang Himchan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Iya—" Yongguk diam sejenak. "—dan masa lalunya. Ini baru dugaanku tapi sepertinya kasus yang terus-menerus mengenai dia ada hubungan dengan semua aspek kehidupannya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lanjutkan," sahut Yongnam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku bisa melakukan penyelidikan di lapangan dan mewawancarai orang yang terkait secara langsung, tapi untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka—para saksi dan bukti—aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengoreknya dari dalam. Dan untuk hal itu, kemampuanmu jauh lebih baik dariku ... PresDir."_**

 ** _Yongnam mendengarkan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Agensi yang merilis album dengan memakai gambar Himchan ada dalam daftar perusahaan berkembang yang sedang disokong dananya oleh perusahaanmu, pun dengan agensi milik Junhong tempat Himchan bekerja dulu. Perlu kau tahu kalau kedua agensi itu dekat. CEO-nya adalah teman masa SMA dan entah ini penting atau tidak buatmu, tapi kedua CEO tersebut juga merupakan teman dekat Himchan."_**

 ** _Yongnam tidak menunjukkannya namun Yongguk tahu jika saudara kembarnya tersebut pasti sedang merasa terkejut sekarang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa nama dua CEO itu?" nada suara Yongnam merendah namun menyiratkan ketegasan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Sungwoon dan Park Kyungwook." Yongguk menjawab. "Himchan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah mungkin seseorang mengkhianati temannya sendiri hanya karena cinta?" pertanyaan tersebut terdengar bodoh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau gila!?" suara Yongnam menggelegar ditambah teriakan Jieun yang memantul pada empat dinding kantor berbau obat rumah sakit. "Tentu saja itu SANGAT MUNGKIN TERJADI!" kedua suami istri tersebut menghardik kompak._**

 ** _Yongguk mengorek lubang telinga yang berdenging dengan ujung kelingking._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa membantuku atau tidak?" dia tidak mengindahkan wajah Jieun yang merah padam menahan gemas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sudah mencatatnya, beri aku beberapa jam untuk mencari orang. Dua agensi itu tidak mencolok, aku ragu aku ada informan di sana," jawab Yongnam dibarengi dengan suara aplikasi windows laptop menyala di dekatnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tunggu kabar darimu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yang kau perlukan hanya data Kim Himchan dan yang berhubungan dengan kasusnya 'kan?" tanya Yongnam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eoh." Diiyakan saudaranya. "Pelapor, saksi, bukti, dan semuanya. Termasuk alasan kenapa laporan Junhong di kantor polisi dan kejaksaan dihapus, juga detektif Moon Jongup dikeluarkan dari tim penyidik."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah kau hanya perlu informasi dari dua agensi yang bersekongkol itu? Kenapa sampai ke kantor polisi?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku pikir tidak akan sulit bagimu mencari informasi seperti itu," ujar Yongguk cuek. "Informanmu 'kan dimana-mana."_**

 ** _Yongnam mendengus. "Kau selalu saja merepotkan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya." Yongguk mengakhiri panggilan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah," desis Jieun menerima ponsel dari tangan adik iparnya. "Kau selalu menggunakan Yongnam untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang kau butuhkan dalam mengeksekusi masalahmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu keahliannya." Yongguk mengambil jaket yang dia sampirkan di sofa kantor Jieun. "Bukan salahku dia punya banyak koneksi dan mata-mata sebagai seorang_** **bussinessman** ** _. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak memenangkan masalah ini kami akan dianggap lalai dalam memberikan layanan pada pelanggan dan bisa kehilangan kepercayaan. Itu juga akan berpengaruh pada citra perusahaannya yang menjadi tempatku bekerja."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau selalu pintar memojokkan dia." Jieun masam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil alih perusahaan di Korea ini dan menjadi CEO? Jadi kau juga akan punya koneksi dan informan sendiri. Kau tidak akan kesusahan setiap kali ada masalah."_**

 ** _Yongguk menghela napas panjang. "Aku bukan tipe yang bisa mengendalikan banyak orang seperti Yongnam. Lagipula..." dia memandang Jieun. "Aku tidak mau dipojokkan."_**

 ** _Jieun mencibir._**

-o-

Lampu lantai dansa berpijar gemerlapan, bergantian, mengiringi lekuk tubuh yang melenggok ke kanan dan kiri dengan bibir tersenyum sendiri maupun dibalas oleh orang lain. Keluar dari ruang diskotik, di lorong dengan penerangan temaram dan hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang sebagai karyawan berseragam ataupun pelanggan dengan jalan sempoyongan, nampak beberapa pasangan yang melupakan kesopanan begitu santai bercumbu bahkan berciuman menukar hasrat di dinding empuk berperedam suara.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?" Yongguk menegaskan sekali lagi yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh manager pemilik klub tempat dia dulu bekerja sambilan sebagai penghibur dengan code name _Jeppblackman_ di dalam ruang sepi yang difungsikan menjadi kantor.

"Aku yakin seratus persen itu gadis yang sama dengan yang kau tanyakan kemarin. Yang katamu pernah tidur denganmu setengah tahun lalu!"

Alis Yongguk mengerut. _Himchan ke sini lagi? Untuk apa?_

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Manager menggelengkan kepala. "Aku cuma lihat dia dari jauh dan sepertinya dia juga tidak masuk ke sini. Mmm, ngomong-ngomong..." kalimat lelaki paruh baya tersebut terdengar menggantung.

"Sepenglihatanku dia sepertinya sedang—" kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran membuncit di depan perutnya yang memang sudah buncit berisi lemak. Air muka Yongguk berubah datar.

"Itu tidak mungkin anakmu 'kan?" manager melanjutkan dengan bisikan.

Yongguk memilih tidak menjawab sebab di waktu yang sama ponselnya juga berdering. Pria itu menggeser tombol panggilan dan membalikkan badan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Oppa, kau belum memberitahu Daehyunie?" suara lembut Youngjae segera menyapa dengan parau.

"Belum. Aku akan memberitahu dia tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum punya cukup bahan untuk membuat rencana dengan Daehyun."

Helaan napas Youngjae terdengar berat menerpa speaker ponsel.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan yang aku minta kemarin?" Yongguk mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Ne, aku tidak tahu apa ini cukup bagus atau tidak tapi aku mengerjakan sebaik-baiknya."

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu. Hari ini sebelum malam aku usahakan kembali ke kantor, bersiaplah untuk rapat dadakan. Namun sebelum itu kau bisa beristirahat. Jangan paksakan dirimu," ujar Yongguk.

"Ne, Oppa." Suara Youngjae terdengar seperti sedang tersenyum. "Apa Oppa sudah bertemu dengan Himchan Eonnie hari ini?"

"Belum." Yongguk mendesis.

"Kalau nanti Oppa bertemu dengannya, tolong beritahu aku keadaannya. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat Eonnie baik-baik saja—"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini."

"Terima kasih, Oppa." Suara Youngjae mengecil. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih Oppa masih memberiku kesempatan—" kalimatnya tercekat seolah dia hampir menangis.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus Daehyun akan curiga. Berhentilah."

Youngjae terisak. "Iya, hiks—maaf, Oppa."

"Cuci mukamu dan kembalilah ke kantor. Kau harus selalu bersama Daehyun. Kita tidak tahu apa ada kaki tangan agensi Junhong yang mengawasimu di kantor atau tidak. Akan berbahaya kalau kau sendirian dan kemudian mereka mengancammu."

"Ne—hiks, aku ... aku akan segera kembali." Youngjae mengucapkan salam lalu menutup telpon. Yongguk menurunkan ponsel dengan helaan napas pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak sampai hati gadis sepolos Youngjae harus terlibat dalam masalah pelik begini.

"Jadi~" mendadak manager sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan lengan Yongguk, kedua matanya memicing dengan kilat menyimpan seribu kelicikan. "Apa gadis yang kau cari itu sedang mengandung anak _Jeppblackman_ yang terkenal?"

"Jangan mulai menyebar gosip yang tidak benar." Yongguk memperingatkan.

"Eyy, mana ada gosip yang benar~" manager tersenyum miring. "Biarkan _Jeppblackman_ available lagi, nanti aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Okay~?"

" _In your dream._ " Yongguk melengos dan melangkah pergi. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk membalikkan badan. "Siapkan pembayaran tunggakan dua bulan. Daehyun akan menelponmu dalam sejam."

Mata manager melotot selebar-lebarnya. "HEEEHHH!?"

-o-

"Kita sudah selesai hari ini, Hyung?" tanya Jongup ketika Yongguk minta diturunkan di depan gerbang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja begitu mereka kembali dari klub. Mereka sudah ada kesepakatan hari itu akan bersama-sama menyelidiki kasus Himchan dan menelusuri kebenaran dari informasi yang diterima Yongguk dari Yongnam.

"Ada urusan. Kau bisa pulang dulu, kalau ada yang penting akan aku hubungi lagi," jawab Yongguk. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih, Hyung. Kau memberiku banyak data yang tidak bisa aku temukan sendiri." Jongup tersenyum, kedua matanya menghilang menjadi lengkungan.

Yongguk menarik bibir sedikit ke samping. "Sama-sama." Dia beranjak meninggalkan mobil Jongup dan menuju parkiran di basement.

Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut merogoh isi kantong celana, mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dan segera mematikan alarm yang melindungi kendaraannya. Yongguk menyalakan mesin seiring dia mengambil ponsel dari saku. Diusapnya layar hingga menyala dan ditekannya aplikasi kontak telpon. Ban mobil mulai dikemudikan bergerak meninggalkan parkiran saat jemari Yongguk menemukan nama Himchan dalam daftar orang di kontak telponnya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Kim Himchan?_

.

 ** _"_** ** _Di hari kau bertemu Himchan, ada CCTV halte bus yang merekam dia naik bus jurusan Seoul dan turun di daerah dekat klub malam. Sebuah mini sedan keluar dari sana, kemungkinan pengemudinya adalah Himchan, dia berhenti di depan perusahaan Park Kyungwook."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Himchan menemui Park Kyungwook? Untuk apa?" tanya Yongguk terkejut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Menurut orangku, dia datang menanyakan perihal kasusnya. Mereka sempat bertengkar dan kemudian Himchan pergi. Mobil yang dia gunakan sama persis dengan yang terlihat di CCTV keluar dari klub," jawab Yongnam._**

 **Jadi Himchan pernah mengklarifikasi masalah ini sendirian?**

 ** _"_** ** _Image Park Kyungwook memang terkenal tidak baik di dunia bisnis. Dia tipe yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk memuluskan rencananya. Agensinya terbilang baru dan artisnya tidak ada yang mencolok namun anehnya mereka bisa sampai di level menengah ke atas seperti ini. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau itu berkat semua kecurangan yang dia lakukan. Skandal juga berseliweran di sekitarnya termasuk isu dia menjadikan artisnya sebagai teman tidur bagi para promotor. Menurut dataku, dia juga pernah ada hubungan dengan mafia."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepertinya dia orang yang menyusahkan," komentar Yongguk, nada suaranya datar, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut ataupun cemas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau berpikir begitu?" Yongnam menanggapi, kalimatnya juga sama datarnya. "Kalau benar dugaanmu kasus Himchan melibatkan perasaan pribadi, berita tambahan ini mungkin bisa masuk akal."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Berita apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Setelah sidang terakhir digelar dan Himchan divonis bersalah serta harus membayar semua denda, Kim Sungwoon kena kecelakaan. Kakinya cedera parah dan dia sampai harus ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sejak saat itu posisi pimpinan di perusahaannya kosong dan menurut gosip yang beredar, Park Kyungwook sedang berusaha membeli saham agensi Kim Sungwoon."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Sungwoon?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eoh, pacar Himchan. Dengan kata lain, teman Park Kyungwook."_**

 ** _Yongguk diam sejenak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapan dia kena kecelakaan dan ke Amerika?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Satu hari setelah kau bertemu dengan Himchan," jawab Yongnam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Satu hari setelah Himchan menemui Park Kyungwook," desis Yongguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepertinya semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Himchan akan disingkirkan oleh Park Kyungwook." Yongnam diam sejenak memberi jeda._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yongguk-ah, berhati-hatilah."_**

-o-

Pip, sebuah nada peringatan berbunyi diikuti tulisan digital pada kotak dengan tombol angka.

 **PASSWORD DITOLAK**

Jari lentik kembali mengetikkan sejumlah kombinasi angka dan menekan tombol OK namun lagi-lagi tulisan PASSWORD DITOLAK muncul. Himchan mengerang panjang.

"Siapa sih yang sudah membeli tempat ini!?" dengan kesal gadis itu menghentakkan kaki ke lantai, dipandangnya pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang lama. "Hargamu bukan termasuk yang bisa langsung ditebus dalam satu kali pembayaran, TAPI KENAPA KAU SUDAH SOLD OUT!?" wanita tersebut berang.

"Bahkan password-nya juga sudah di-reset," desisnya melemas, perlahan terduduk ke lantai seperti anak kecil tersesat di keramaian.

"Aku harus tidur dimana sekarang?" Himchan mengelus pelan perutnya. "Mana mungkin Eomma membawamu ke klub untuk menginap lagi. Terakhir kali kita ke sana kau malah bertemu dengan Paman gigolo yang menyeramkan." Dia bersungut-sungut.

Drrt, drrt, getar ponsel tanda panggilan masuk membuat Himchan tersentak. Buru-buru dia membuka tasnya dan sepasang mata indah gadis itu langsung berkedip penuh rasa heran. Dengan ragu dia menjawab telpon dari nomor yang tidak terdaftar dalam memori ponselnya.

Himchan menempelkan layar ke telinga tanpa bicara. Dia sengaja menunggu siapa yang akan menyapanya. Jikalau itu adalah orang yang tidak dia inginkan, dia bisa segera mengakhiri panggilan dan mematikan telpon. Namun suara berat yang kemudian memecah keheningan entah kenapa membuat Himchan menghembuskan napas lega serta melapangkan dadanya bagai membuang beban puluhan ton yang sejak tadi membuatnya sesak dan gelisah.

"Kim Himchan? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"BANG YONGGUK~!" Himchan memanggil sekeras mungkin, kedua matanya terasa panas, sesaat terlintas di benaknya untuk menangis dan mengutarakan seluruh masalah di dalam pikirannya saat itu juga pada pemilik suara yang kemudian menanggapi dengan nada kaget.

"Mwo? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" buru Yongguk.

"Anni," jawab Himchan, baru menyadari kebodohannya. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat orang lain panik begini.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?"

Himchan diam. Mencari alasan.

"Himchan-ah?" namun Yongguk tidak mau menunggu lebih lama.

"Aku lapar," dusta gadis tersebut kemudian. Bukan dusta juga kalau sedetik setelahnya isi perut Himchan mulai mendengkur. Ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan hingga membuatnya lupa makan hampir seharian.

Terdengar Yongguk mendengus—seperti biasa, dia memang hobi marah-marah (ini yang dipikirkan Himchan).

"Makan saja kalau lapar." Pria itu menggerutu. "Daehyun memberitahuku kalau kau mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Eoh, iya. Aku mencarimu. Daehyun sudah memberitahumu?" balas Himchan.

"Aku barusan mengatakannya, Kim Himchan." Yongguk menggenggam kuat kemudi mobil mencoba menahan gelagak emosinya sendiri. "Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku..." Himchan terdengar ragu.

Yongguk memilih diam dan menunggu kali ini. Himchan mungkin akan memberitahunya sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan. Kau sudah makan?"

"..."

Yongguk berharap di depannya sekarang sedang tidak ada kendaraan satu pun sebab mendadak dia ingin menabrakkan diri pada sesuatu.

-o-

Kedai _seafood_ ramai petang itu. Suara orang berbicara bercampur-baur dengan raungan wajan panas yang menerima bahan makanan basah ditambah asap rokok, uap sup ikan yang baru diangkat dari kompor, amisnya sushi, dan bau alkohol dari setiap mulut yang bergantian terbuka menyuarakan cerita tak berujung. Di salah satu kursi paling pojok dengan meja yang sedikit berjarak dari pengunjung lain, Yongguk nampak duduk sendiri meneguk air putih di gelas. Sesekali dia akan memicingkan mata dan mengusap bawah hidung mencium aroma tidak sedap yang berada di sekitar seolah mengurungnya.

 _Himchan kelihatan begitu berkelas tapi bagaimana dia bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini,_ batin Yongguk memendam kesal. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, dia setuju-setuju saja disuruh datang ke tempat yang sama persis dengan bayangannya begitu mendengar namanya disebut Himchan tadi.

"Bang Yongguk!" sebuah suara memanggil dari kejauhan yang masih dapat didengar oleh si pemilik nama. Yongguk menoleh, langsung menemukan sosok Himchan dalam jarak pandangnya. Penampilan gadis itu tak jauh beda meski sudah beberapa hari mereka tak bersua. Baju longgar, rambut panjang digerai, dan sepatu tanpa hak. Nampak sederhana tapi entah kenapa Yongguk justru suka melihat dia yang seperti itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Himchan, menarik kursi untuknya duduk tepat di depan Yongguk, di seberang meja. Dia meletakkan tas di sebelah asbak yang kosong lantas melambaikan tangan membuat seorang pelayan segera datang mendekat.

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?" gadis tersebut bertanya lagi, tidak sadar jika kalimat sebelumnya belum dijawab oleh Yongguk.

"Belum." Yongguk mendesis, masih lekat memandang wajah Himchan yang berseri-seri, tidak menampakkan sebersit masalah sedikit pun.

Setelah membolak-balik menu, Himchan akhirnya menunjuk sebuah gambar makanan. "Udang kukus. Aku mau porsi yang besar, dengan saus pedas dua mangkuk."

Pelayan menganggukkan kepala, tangannya dengan cepat mencatat kalimat Himchan barusan.

"Kau makan apa? Udang juga?" gadis itu beralih pada pria yang sedari tadi diam di depannya.

"Tidak, aku alergi udang," jawab Yongguk. Dia memandang pelayan, "Ada gurita kering?"

"Yah, kau mau minum alkohol?" nada suara Himchan terdengar penuh protes. "Tega sekali." Dia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau minum di saat aku tidak boleh minum?"

Yongguk melirik perut gembul Himchan. "Itu urusanmu tidak boleh minum," ujarnya santai.

"Yah!" Himchan tidak terima. "Jangan berikan dia gurita kering!" gadis tersebut beralih pada pelayan. "Berikan saja dia sushi. Jadi kami memesan udang kukus porsi besar dan sushi." Dia bicara dengan cepat lalu mengusir pelayan sebelum sempat Yongguk menyela kalimatnya.

"Kau sengaja?" pria tan itu mengetatkan geraham dan Himchan hanya memasang senyuman manis.

"Aku tidak suka sushi," desis Yongguk seolah memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memakannya." Himchan menanggapi dengan riang.

Duk, lelaki yang lebih tua membenturkan kening ke permukaan meja sementara kekehan terdengar dari wanita di hadapannya.

.

Himchan mencelupkan udang yang sudah dipotong kepalanya ke dalam saus berwarna kecoklatan dan langsung memasukkan dengan lahap ke dalam mulut. Senandung kecil dia gumamkan seiring lidahnya mencecap rasa yang sudah lumayan lama tidak dia nikmati. Gadis tersebut menjilati ujung jari sembari memperhatikan tingkah Yongguk yang sedari tadi sibuk memindahkan daging dari atas nasi lalu mencelupkan nasi ke dalam saus untuk memakannya.

"Kau tidak suka daging ikan juga?" tegur Himchan heran.

"Aku tidak suka makanan mentah," jawab Yongguk datar.

"Kau terlalu pilih-pilih makanan." Si gadis mencibir. "Kemarikan ikannya, biar aku makan. Kasihan mereka sudah dibeli tapi tidak dimakan." Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Yongguk mengambil piring berisi daging ikan yang sejak tadi ia singkirkan lantas memberikannya pada calon ibu yang menerima dengan mata bersinar.

"Tidakkah kau sudah terlalu banyak makan?" pria tersebut memandang piring Himchan yang tadinya penuh berisi udang namun kini sudah tinggal beberapa ekor saja.

"Tidak ada istilah banyak makan untuk seafood." Himchan menjawab dengan ringan, mencelupkan bergantian daging ikan milik Yongguk ke dalam saus pedas favoritnya.

Yongguk mendesis. "Kau sangat mengerikan."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau juga banyak makan? Badanmu begitu kurus dan kau juga jarang makan, selalu bekerja di dalam studio dari pagi sampai pagi lagi."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku tahu!" Himchan menaikkan suaranya. "Youngjae yang memberitahuku."

"Apa kalian para wanita selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak penting?" ketus Yongguk gusar.

"Tidak ada yang tidak penting," bela Himchan. "Bahkan meski yang kami bicarakan adalah kau mengurung diri berhari-hari tanpa mandi dan ganti baju, lalu apakah kau juga tidak mengganti pakaian dalammu."

"Yah!" suara Yongguk menggelegar namun Himchan hanya tertawa menyahut.

"Aigoo untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senang kau marah-marah." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka."

Sesaat Yongguk merasa wajahnya memanas dan isi dadanya bergetar hebat.

"Saat di Seoul kau selalu memarahiku setiap waktu, begitu pulang mendadak aku merasa sepi. Untuk pertama kalinya aku begitu suka dimarahi seseorang."

Yongguk menggelengkan kepala pelan, menepis harapannya sendiri yang mendadak menjadi lebih indah dari kenyataan yang disadari oleh logikanya.

"Apa alasanmu mencariku di Seoul? Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan memberi kabar begitu meeting persiapan selesai dan setelahnya kau bisa kembali ke sini menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Yongguk mengalihkan topik. Tak ingin berlama-lama terhanyut dalam aliran perasaan yang tidak jelas.

Gerakan Himchan memelan. Untuk sesaat ada getar ragu di kedua matanya dan manik tajam Yongguk dengan jeli masih dapat menyadari itu.

"Untuk pekerjaanku—" Himchan diam sejenak. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya."

Raut muka Yongguk berubah kaget.

"Gambar itu ... aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya," desis Himchan.

 _Tunggu! Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja!?_ Yongguk berteriak dalam hati.

"Aku mendapat ide lain yang lebih bagus dan aku ingin menggunakan ide baru itu. Jadi tolong beritahu klien-mu kalau gambar cover-nya akan diganti dan untuk gambar yang kemarin itu sudah tidak berlaku." Himchan tersenyum, memasukkan daging ke dalam mulut tanpa menyiratkan rasa apa-apa di permukaan wajahnya.

Yongguk diam, tidak bicara maupun menyentuh sumpit yang sudah sejak tadi dia tinggalkan di atas piring. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Himchan yang masih makan.

"Untuk desain yang baru, sepertinya aku akan mengerjakan di rumah saja dan hasilnya aku kirimkan lewat email. Kau ada email 'kan?" Himchan memandang Yongguk. Langsung bertatapan dengan mata coklat yang entah sejak kapan begitu tajam dan menusuk, mendadak membuat Himchan kesulitan bernapas.

"Yongguk-ah...?" gadis tersebut mendesis, dadanya bergetar, sama persis seperti ketika dia dibentak pria itu untuk pertama kali sampai membuat kandungannya tegang dan pingsan.

Yongguk berusaha membuang napas dengan pelan meski amarah yang terkumpul di dalam dirinya meminta pelampiasan lebih. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Cover itu sudah dibahas di meeting pertama dan disetujui, tidak bisa semudah itu ditarik lagi."

"Aku mengerti. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada mereka dan katakan juga kalau gambar yang baru tidak akan mengecewakan." Himchan tersenyum kecil.

 _Kau mengulanginya lagi, Kim Himchan. Kau menyerah dan melarikan diri lagi. Kau bisa terus-menerus begini, tapi aku tidak akan mengikutimu._

Yongguk diam tidak menjawab.

.

Malam hampir merambat ke seperempat pertama ketika Yongguk dan Himchan berjalan keluar kedai seafood.

"Kau mau pulang? Tidak ada bus ke luar kota jam segini," tanya Yongguk.

Himchan menggeleng, "Aku harus mengembalikan mobil ke temanku dan sepertinya aku akan menginap juga di tempatnya malam ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Yongguk berlalu, mendahului Himchan berjalan mendekati mobilnya diiringi tatapan sepasang mata indah yang mendadak berubah sendu memandang punggung lebar yang rasanya ingin dia tubruk dan dia peluk.

Himchan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _Kenapa aku punya pikiran begitu,_ dia membatin. _Aku bahkan tidak mengenal akrab Yongguk, bagaimana bisa aku ingin bersikap sedekat itu dengannya. Kim Himchan, sepertinya kau benar-benar mulai gila._

Nampak Yongguk membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan badannya ke dalam. Dia menutup pintu, sekilas menatap Himchan yang membuat jantung gadis tersebut melompat terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Yongguk akan melihatnya yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka berpisah. Himchan jadi merasa seperti anak SMA yang ketahuan sedang memandang kakak senior idolanya.

Gadis itu salah tingkah. Dengan segera dia beranjak menuju tempat mobilnya sendiri terparkir saat tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Himchan meremas pakaian dengan napas yang berubah tersengal. Ia terbatuk, rasanya begitu berat menggunakan paru-parunya untuk mengambil udara. Dalam sekejab Himchan merasa kepalanya ringan, pijakan kakinya hilang keseimbangan, dan tepat sebelum dia terjatuh sepasang tangan dengan sigap menerima tubuhnya.

"Himchan-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kim Himchan!" suara Yongguk terdengar panik, telapak tangannya terasa dingin menepuk pipi yang memucat.

Gadis berkulit cerah itu tidak kuasa bicara, hanya terus mencoba tetap bernapas dengan jemari memegang lemah kain jaket Yongguk. Bibirnya mulai gelap kekurangan oksigen.

"Bertahanlah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" pinta Yongguk panik, dalam sekali gerakan ia berdiri membawa tubuh Himchan pada lengannya.

Perlahan Himchan menutup mata, air bening menetes ke pipinya tanpa suara namun di dalam hati dia tengah berteriak, meminta untuk diselamatkan.

-o-

Himchan tidak tahu berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika sepasang matanya mulai menemukan daya untuk terbuka yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah atap ruangan yang putih. Gadis tersebut memutar pandangan dan menyadari jika dirinya sedang dikepung oleh segala sesuatu berwarna putih.

Rumah sakit.

Entah di UGD maupun ICU, Himchan yakin jika dirinya sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit. Perlahan ia menghela napas.

Ah, Himchan baru sadar juga kalau paru-parunya sudah mulai membaik, lebih lapang, lebih mudah menerima udara dingin yang tersalur lewat masker yang menutupi hidung serta mulutnya saat ini. Sudah tidak sesak lagi, sudah tidak menyiksa lagi. Himchan pikir dia akan mati tadi.

Himchan mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan sehingga dia memilih menyerah. Toh, tiduran di atas ranjang juga tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula sekarang pasti sudah malam, sudah waktunya tidur.

Srek, tirai putih bergerak terbuka seiring dengan sesosok orang yang tidak asing untuk Himchan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Jieun, bibirnya tersenyum meski letih nampak menggantung di kedua kantung matanya.

"Aku pikir kami akan kehilanganmu. Kondisimu benar-benar sudah parah waktu sampai di sini," desis dokter muda tersebut. "Berhentilah bersikap sembrono, jangan menakut-nakuti orang seperti ini."

Himchan berusaha tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak pelan mengeja maaf.

"Pastikan kau juga minta maaf pada Yongguk, dia sangat ketakutan mengira akan terjadi hal buruk padamu."

Himchan mengangguk lemah.

"Kau benar-benar sulit dipahami," ujar Jieun. "Kau punya alergi udang tapi malah makan begitu banyak udang. Kau sedang ingin mati atau mau bunuh diri? Kau pikir jenis alergi begini sepele? Kalau terlambat sedikit saja kau bisa benar-benar mati kehabisan napas."

Alis Himchan mengerut, raut mukanya jelas menunjukkan dia merasa heran dengan kalimat Jieun barusan dan ditatap begitu membuat sang dokter ikut mengeritingkan kening.

"Kau tidak punya alergi udang?" tebak Jieun.

Himchan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja makan udang selama ini?"

Sekali lagi Himchan mengiyakan.

Jieun menerawangkan pandangan, berpikir sejenak. "Sejak kau hamil, apa kau pernah makan udang?"

Himchan diam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau makan udang sejak hamil?"

Gadis yang tengah berbaring lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala.

"Daebak. Aku tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri." Mata Jieun menyorotkan kekaguman sementara Himchan balik memandangnya penuh keheranan.

" 'Bawaan bayi' itu ternyata benar-benar ada."

Himchan makin menyipitkan mata tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dokter di dekatnya.

"Anakmu sepertinya mewarisi gen ayahnya dengan baik," ujar Jieun sambil tersenyum. "Yongguk juga alergi udang dan akan sesak napas kalau makan udang. Kau yang tidak alergi udang, tiba-tiba begini pasti karena pengaruh bayi Yongguk di dalam perutmu."

Himchan tercenung dan selanjutnya dia membeliakkan mata. Kedua pupilnya membulat menyiratkan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat. Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Himchan yang begitu kentara, Jieun ikut tersentak.

Bersamaan kedua wanita itu terdiam.

"Apa kau..." Jieun mendesis. "...berpikir anak itu bukan anak Yongguk?" dia melanjutkan dengan hati-hati.

Kebisuan Himchan dan rasa terkejut yang kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan tajam penuh penolakan di kedua matanya, cukup memberi jawaban pada Jieun walau tiada kata yang terlontar keluar.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah bayi di dalam perutnya itu anakmu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Entahlah. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kalau memang itu anakku, bukankah seharusnya Himchan bersikap lebih tak acuh lagi padaku? Atau sebaliknya, dia malah menuntut tanggung jawab."_**

.

 _Jadi selama ini kau berpikir itu bukan bayi Yongguk, Kim Himchan?_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Paling benci sama kata TBC itu. Mulai chap depan pake END aja ya biar ada leganya dikit -,- tamat ga tamat yg penting pake END mulai besok :v

Kim Sungwoon sama Park Kyungwook itu member grup hiphop om-om/? **Untouchable.** Mereka sahabatan baik sama BangHim dan jadi Sunbae yg baik juga buat BAP.  
Kim Sungwoon nama asli **Sleepy** dan Park Kyungwook nama asli **D. Action**

Terima kasih krn masih menunggu ff ini dan terima kasih lagi krn masih betah baca tulisan gaje ini.  
Maafin kalo Myka jadi jarang banget update sekarang.  
Yg pasti, **MYKA CINTAAAHHH KALIAN SEMUA MWAH MWAH MWAH SARANGHAEEE~~~~ :*****


	9. Chapter 9

Babak baru dari permasalahan pun dimulai.  
"Junhong sudah bergerak." -Yongguk  
"Aku mengundurkan diri dari proyek ini." -Himchan  
"AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! PARA BAJINGAN ITU!" -Daehyun

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Her!  
9**

Tok, tok. Suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Hyung, memanggilku?" terdengar seruan Daehyun.

Klek, pintu terbuka namun yang pertama terlihat bukanlah sosok Yongguk.

"Kau di sini?" Daehyun menunjuk Jongup yang hanya tersenyum menjawab. "Apa ada rapat rahasia lagi?" namja berkulit tan dengan suara lantang itu melangkahkah kaki santai ke dalam ruang meeting.

"Ne," Jongup menjawab singkat, begitu Daehyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam ruangan segera dia menutup pintu dan meraih tangan namja yang lebih tua.

"Yah! Apa yang kau—HEI!" Daehyun memekik kaget, menemukan dirinya dengan cepat langsung ditarik dan didudukkan ke lantai, dibawa mendekat pada salah satu kaki meja besi yang terpatri di ubin.

Klek, klek, dengan kecepatan gerakan yang sukar diikuti penglihatan mata, Jongup memakaikan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangan Daehyun setelah melingkarkannya ke belakang mengelilingi kaki meja.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku! Moon Jongup!" Daehyun menyalak keras, mencoba memajukan badan, menendangkan kaki namun tetap tidak dapat meraih Jongup yang sudah mundur membuat jarak darinya yang tidak dapat bergerak jauh akibat terborgol pada kaki meja.

"Moon Jongup! Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku akan—"

"Tenanglah, Daehyun-ah." suara berat Yongguk menghentikan teriakan anak buahnya, kepala namja yang lebih muda segera menoleh dan baru menyadari keberadaan ketua timnya bersama Youngjae.

"Hyung, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia memborgolku?" Daehyun menunjuk Jongup dengan kakinya. "Apa salahku? Apa yang tidak aku tahu? Kalian merencanakan apa?"

"Aku bilang tenanglah dulu." Yongguk mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Tapi jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Hyung!? Kenapa aku diperlakukan begini!?" Daehyun tidak mau menurut, bahkan semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Daehyun-ah, Oppa menyuruhmu tenang jadi diamlah dulu." Youngjae angkat bicara dan setelahnya barulah Daehyun benar-benar menutup mulut.

Perlahan Yongguk jongkok di hadapan anak buahnya yang menatap dengan kilat mata menaksir-naksir.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada rencana apa? Kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan begini?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu menguar jelas dari permukaan retina coklat namja yang duduk terikat di kaki meja dan Yongguk menyadarinya.

Pria yang lebih tua menarik napas sebelum bicara.

"Dengarkan semua kata-kataku sampai selesai dan jangan memotongnya. Kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Yongguk.

"Soal apa ini?" firasat tidak baik dapat ditangkap Daehyun dari sorot tenang mata Hyung-nya. Meski Yongguk memang selalu tenang namun dia bisa melihat perbedaan diam Yongguk ketika waktu-waktu biasa dan diamnya di saat menghadapi sebuah masalah besar. Yongguk tidak akan panik ketika terjerumus dalam masalah yang rumit, justru sebaliknya dia akan sangat tenang mengatur isi pikirannya, memisahkan setiap detil satu per satu, lalu baru mencari kunci penyelesaian yang dapat memusnahkan semua masalah itu sampai ke akar.

Daehyun sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan Yongguk sehingga dia sangat hafal dengan perubahan sikap atasannya tersebut.

"Plagiat cover Himchan," jawab Yongguk, kedua matanya menatap lurus pada manik Daehyun.

"Aku mendengarkan," desis namja yang lebih muda dan hal itu seperti menjadi lonceng _start_ bagi mulut Yongguk untuk terbuka lagi.

-o-

 **1 pesan suara diterima**

Mata Junhong mengerjab menatap layar laptopnya yang mendadak memberi notifikasi mengenai e-mail masuk. Gadis itu mengarahkan kursor untuk mengetuk tautan yang tersedia dan sebuah laman pesan elektrik segera terbuka.

 **Kepada yang terhormat Ketua Divisi 4 agensi Y**

Kembali Junhong mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti.

 _Kenapa e-mail untuk Ketua bisa nyasar ke tempatku?_

Penasaran, gadis tersebut tetap mengetuk file yang dikirim dan menaikkan volume speaker untuk dapat mendengarkan pesan yang tengah diunduh dengan lebih jelas.

 **"** **Sudah aku kirim ke e-mail-mu."**

 _Eh?_ Mata Junhong melebar.

 _Ini 'kan suara Ketua,_ batinnya heran.

 **"** **Pakailah sesuka hati yang penting uangnya sampai di sini seperti perjanjian kita."**

Junhong mengedarkan pandangan, baru sadar jika dia menyetel speaker terlalu keras hingga seisi kantor divisinya ikut mendengar dan kini menoleh menatap lekat padanya. Dengan wajah tertunduk malu gadis tersebut menurunkan volume.

 **"** **Wow, kau benar-benar mendapatkannya? Itu benar-benar gambar Kim Himchan?"**

Muncul suara lain yang tidak dikenali oleh Junhong. Dia merasa dia pernah mendengar warna suara seperti ini di suatu tempat namun dia lupa. Selain itu, kenapa nama Himchan disebut? Siapa mereka? Dan apa maksud rekaman yang agaknya dari pembicaraan telpon ini?

 **"** **Tentu saja. Sekali lihat aku langsung tahu itu miliknya. Cara dia menggambar sangat khas dan sama sekali tidak berubah, itulah yang membuat dia terkenal. Yang penting aku sudah memberikannya padamu jadi jangan singgung namaku nanti."**

 **"** **Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang memberikannya padamu?"**

 **"** **Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Gadis itu kelihatan lemah dan penakut, dia akan langsung diam dengan sedikit ancaman."**

 **"** **Oke, aku serahkan sisanya padamu—"**

Brak!

"OMO!" Junhong memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba laptop miliknya bergeser dan terjun bebas ke lantai. Layarnya seketika padam dengan salah satu engsel terlihat seperti lepas. Gadis tersebut segera berlutut, meraih benda yang menjadi penyimpan seluruh data pekerjaannya dan mengerang panjang ketika laptop tersebut sudah tidak mau menyala lagi. Dengan tatapan tajam Junhong mendongakkan kepala.

"Maaf, apa aku merusaknya?" tanya seorang lelaki yang menjadi ketua divisi tempat Junhong bekerja.

"Sudah tahu kenapa masih tanya!?" gadis tinggi itu membentak.

"Akan aku belikan yang baru. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja, waktu aku lewat tanganku mengenai laptopmu. Maaf, Junhong-ssi." Namja tersebut menunjukkan wajah menyesal namun tidak begitu dengan sorot matanya yang dingin.

"Aish, lupakan! Sebanyak apapun Ketua membeli, kau tidak akan bisa mengganti semua dataku yang berharga!" Junhong menghentakkan kaki kesal. Dia berdiri dengan laptop di pelukan dan berjalan melewati ketua timnya yang bergeming.

"Oh ya." Junhong menghentikan langkah. "Barusan ada e-mail masuk ke tempatku tapi judulnya ditujukan untuk Ketua."

"Aku tahu," jawab lelaki tersebut dengan nada datar, sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Junhong pun tidak terlalu menggubrisnya, dia hanya berbalik dan kembali melangkah keluar ruangan kantor.

Seperginya Junhong, beberapa orang nampak berdiri terburu-buru dari kursi kerja mereka dan mendekati ketua mereka yang masih terdiam.

"Ketua, barusan itu seperti rekaman telpon," lapor satu orang.

"Suaranya persis dengan suara ketua dan CEO Park Kyungwook," imbuh yang lain.

"Ketua, kenapa rekaman seperti itu bisa ada? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Apa orang-orang dari perusahaan kecil itu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan Himchan sendiri yang—"

"Kenapa rekaman itu dikirim pada Junhong? Apa mau mereka?"

Perlahan tangan sang ketua mengepal kuat hingga bergetar.

-o-

Bibir Daehyun yang tadinya melekat rapat, perlahan bercelah seiring dengan penjelasan Yongguk yang menemui akhir. Kedua mata namja itu menyorot dengan tak percaya seolah yang baru saja dia dengar adalah satu dari sekian mitos yang menjadi kenyataan. Pandangan Daehyun beralih pada sosok Youngjae yang sudah berkaca-kaca menatapnya lantas kembali pada Yongguk yang hanya diam begitu tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia utarakan.

Mulut Daehyun terbuka. Bergetar. Namun kembali menutup seolah dia tidak mampu mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang saking ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Laki-laki itu cuma menghela napas, mengedarkan pandangan gamang, dan menyeringai. Dia kembali menatap Yongguk.

"Apa aku seperti orang bodoh di matamu, Hyung?" desis Daehyun akhirnya dengan sorot pupil nanar bak psikopat yang mulai kehilangan akal.

"Apa aku seDUNGU ITU SAMPAI KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!?" Daehyun meledak. "YAAAH!" dia menendangkan kaki sekuat tenaga yang untung tidak mengenai Yongguk yang sudah mengambil jarak.

"AAARRRGHHHH!" Daehyun berteriak sekuat tenaga melampiaskan amarah yang menggelegak di dalam dadanya laksana lahar gunung berapi yang siap meletus.

"Aku bisa gila. Aku pikir aku akan gila. Aku benar-benar akan gila. Aku sangat marah. Aku sangat marah sampai rasanya aku INGIN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA, DASAR BAJINGAN!" Daehyun mengoceh tidak karuan.

"YOUNGJAE-YAA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, YOO YOUNGJAEEE!"

Air mata Youngjae tumpah, apalagi ketika Yongguk memegang pundaknya dan berbisik, "Aku akan kembali setelah dia lebih baik." Gadis tersebut langsung terduduk di lantai dengan kepala menunduk tersedu. Jongup menyusul kemudian, mengikuti langkah Yongguk keluar ruang meeting.

"Tidak apa-apa meninggalkan dia sendiri? Dia seperti banteng yang sedang mengamuk," tegur Jongup. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Borgolmu kuat 'kan? Asalkan dia diikat dia tidak akan menghancurkan barang dan membunuh orang," jawab Yongguk santai.

Jongup melongo.

 _Membunuh orang?_

"Youngjae-ya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" suara Daehyun bergetar sementara kekasihnya tidak menjawab, hanya dapat menangis menutup wajah.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!? KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI, HAH!? YOO YOUNGJAE!" teriakan Daehyun beresonansi hingga rasanya dapat memecahkan sebuah gelas jikalau ada gelas di dalam ruangan itu.

"BUKANKAH AKU PACARMU!? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!? KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU!? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MINTA TOLONG PADAKU!? KENAPA KAU BIARKAN BAJINGAN-BAJINGAN ITU MEMPERLAKUKANMU SEPERTI INI!?"

Youngjae makin terisak.

Daehyun membenturkan kepala ke kaki meja yang terbuat dari besi. "Mereka mengancammu dan memanfaatkanmu sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka menakutimu sementara aku mengira semua baik-baik saja." Pria itu berhenti sejenak.

"Bangsat..." desisnya dengan seringaian kembali tercetak. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan para bangsat itu, aku pasti akan membunuh mereka satu per satu. AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! PARA BAJINGAN ITU!"

"Daehyun!" Youngjae berseru, menubruk pria yang kalap dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. "Tenanglah. Hentikan." Gadis itu berbisik di antara tangisan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti? Kau menangis. MEREKA SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENANGIS, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM SAJA!?"

Youngjae tidak menjawab, hanya membawa kepala Daehyun untuk semakin terbenam dalam dekapannya. Dapat ia rasakan sekujur tubuh lelaki tersebut bergetar, kulitnya memanas, dan degup jantungnya sangat cepat seolah bisa meledak kapan saja. Daehyun sedang sangat marah sekarang, emosinya berada di level yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang manusia berakal. Sebuah keputusan yang tepat untuk mengikat namja itu sebelum memberitahunya semua kebenaran yang ada, sebab kalau tidak dalam keadaan terikat Youngjae tidak mampu membayangkan akan seperti apa kekasihnya mengamuk.

"Yongguk Oppa sudah mengatasinya. Dia sudah punya rencana. Kita hanya tinggal mengikuti dia saja. Tenanglah, Daehyun-ah." suara Youngjae bergetar karena isakan, namun lingkaran tangannya di sekitar leher Daehyun terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan meski dapat pria tersebut sadari masih ada getar pada tubuh kekasih tercintanya.

"Kh—" Daehyun menyeringai kosong, menyandarkan kepala ke kaki meja dan menatap langit-langit kantor. "Aku memang payah. Aku bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari para sampah. Aku benar-benar memuakkan."

Youngjae menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak seperti itu, Daehyun-ah—"

"Maaf, Baby. Aku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku—" suara Daehyun berubah serak dan karenanya perlahan Youngjae melepaskan pelukan, melihat wajah sang kekasih dan terkejut sebab sebuah aliran bening sudah mengalir dari sudut mata Daehyun, turun membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Dengan segera Youngjae menyeka air mata itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Daehyun-ah. Berhentilah, jangan salahkan dirimu..."

Daehyun menggelengkan kepala lemah, menutup mata, "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melindungimu dan tidak membiarkanmu menangis, tapi... malah ini yang terjadi. Aku bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh—"

Cup, kalimat namja berkulit tan terhenti manakala sebuah bibir lembut menutup mulutnya. Daehyun membuka mata dan dapat melihat wajah Youngjae begitu dekat dengan kelopak terpejam serta pipi basah.

"Hentikan. Sudah cukup. Kau tidak seperti itu," bisik si gadis sesaat setelah dia melepaskan kecupan, diusapnya wajah Daehyun sekali lagi. "Terima kasih karena sudah membelaku. Terima kasih karena sudah marah untukku. Terima kasih... Daehyun-ah, aku mencintaimu..." Youngjae kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya dan bergerak mendekat, memeluk pria tersebut, menyandarkan kepala di dadanya yang mulai sedikit bernapas tenang.

"Kau bilang Yongguk Hyung sudah punya rencana?" desis Daehyun.

Terasa kepala Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harap itu rencana yang kejam. Karena kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi semua bajingan itu."

Youngjae tidak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Daehyun.

-o-

Junhong melihat ke sekitar sebelum kemudian memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam studio yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Dia meletakkan laptop di atas meja dan merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Halo? Oppa?" sapa Junhong saat panggilan telponnya diangkat.

"Ne, aku sudah melakukannya. Barusan. Ne, dia langsung datang dan merusak laptopku. Aku sedang ada di luar kantor sekarang, di studio, aku baru akan kembali agak nanti. Begitukah? Oke, aku tunggu kabar dari Oppa selanjutnya." Junhong mematikan ponsel, menarik kursi supaya mendekat di meja lantas duduk di atasnya.

"Aigoo kau rusak~" desis gadis tersebut sambil membuka layar laptopnya. "Maaf ya Mama merusakkanmu, Sayang~ untung isimu cuma film dan drama. Untung file kerja semua ada di saudaramu yang satunya. Duuh, maafkan Mama karena sudah merusakmu," buainya pada benda mati itu.

-o-

"Junhong sudah bergerak. Sekarang tinggal menunggu dan melihat akan bagaimana mereka mengatasi ini," ujar Yongguk usai mengakhiri panggilan telponnya dengan Junhong.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan masuk jebakan kita, Hyung? Maksudku, mereka tidak mungkin bertindak ceroboh dengan langsung menuduh kita yang sudah mengirim rekaman. Itu sama saja seperti membongkar kejahatan mereka sendiri," ujar Jongup.

"Kita tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya tertuduh." Yongguk menyunggingkan senyum. "Rekaman itu cuma pemicu, akan dimana bom meledak tidak akan ada yang tahu. Entah di tempat kita, entah di tempat Park Kyungwook."

Alis Jongup mengerut.

"Bisa saja mereka mengira kita sudah tahu rencana mereka. Tapi kemungkinan besarnya adalah agensi Junhong akan beranggapan Park Kyungwook sedang memberikan ancaman. Mereka akan berpikir kalau Park Kyungwook hendak cuci tangan dari masalah ini dan menimpakan seluruh kesalahan di pihak Junhong, mereka mengira jika nanti mereka tertangkap Park Kyungwook tinggal mengatakan dia cuma seorang penadah dan pelaku utama pencurian adalah agensi Junhong." Penjelasan Yongguk membuat Jongup akhirnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, tujuanmu sebenarnya bukanlah memojokkan mereka tapi membuat aliansi antara agensi Junhong dan Park Kyungwook terpecah-belah, Hyung?"

"Tanpa memecah-belah pun aku bisa mengakhirinya, tapi rasanya tidak akan seru kalau tidak dikacaukan sekalian mengingat ini bukan kelicikan mereka yang pertama."

"Aku setuju, Hyung. Di kasus sebelumnya mereka benar-benar bisa membungkamku dan mematahkan seluruh usaha timku. Aku dan Junhong sama sekali tidak berkutik meski kami tahu kebenarannya. Bahkan pengadilan dan hakim juga tidak bisa diharapkan. Kelakuan mereka sangat keterlaluan!" Jongup mengepalkan kedua tangan gemas.

Yongguk mengulum senyum tipis. "Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir mereka akan merongrongmu lagi, mereka bahkan tidak tahu kau mengenal kami dan sama sekali tidak mencurigai Junhong. Kau diam saja dan lihat bagaimana kalapnya mereka menghadapi ini. Cuma masalahnya sekarang adalah kalau mereka berbalik mencurigai Youngjae, gadis itu lemah dan mudah sekali untuk disakiti."

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan menyiapkan penjagaan khusus untuk Youngjae Noona 24 jam," sahut Jongup cepat.

Yongguk kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau mungkin bisa membicarakannya dengan Daehyun. Setelah ini aku yakin Daehyun pasti akan mengawal Youngjae kemana pun dia pergi."

"Ne!" jawab Jongup dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau hebat, Hyung," imbuhnya kemudian memuji. "Masalah sepelik ini bisa kau balikkan dengan sangat mudah."

"Tidak juga." Bibir Yongguk membentuk senyum kecil. "Yang hebat itu dia yang bisa mendapatkan semua datanya, bagianku cuma melakukan eksekusi—"

Drrt, getaran ponsel menyuarakan panggilan masuk menghentikan kalimat pria tan tersebut.

 ** _Jieun calling_**

Alis Yongguk langsung mengerut teringat Jieun sekarang sedang bersama Himchan di rumah sakit. Segera ia menjawab telpon.

"Halo—"

"Yongguk-ah, maafkan aku..." suara yang bergetar langsung menyapa pendengaran Yongguk.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ekspresi pria itu mengeras.

"Iya." Wanita di seberang mengiyakan. "A-aku... aku pikir kau sudah memberitahu Himchan..."

"Soal apa? Ada apa? Jangan bicara setengah-setengah!" Yongguk hilang kesabaran.

"Aku... aku mengungkit bayi yang dikandung Himchan adalah anakmu tapi dia terlihat sangat kaget—" aku Jieun jujur. "Aku minta maaf, Yongguk-ah. Dia... Kim Himchan... dia ternyata mengira bayinya bukan anakmu..."

Bibir Yongguk kelu, badannya mematung bahkan teguran Jongup seperti tidak dia dengar sama sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" desis Yongguk.

"Dia mengusirku dari kamarnya. Dia tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun, dia tidak ingin siapapun masuk kamarnya—"

Yongguk mengakhiri panggilan, bergegas bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Hyung, mau kemana!?" seruan Jongup menyadarkan pria tersebut jika dia masih punya tanggung jawab lain.

"Aku ada urusan," jawab Yongguk dengan mata gamang.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" wajah Jongup berubah cemas menyadari lelaki di hadapannya sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang linglung.

"Aku baik-baik saja," desis Yongguk. "Tolong kau urus Daehyun dulu, aku segera kembali." Dia pamit dan langsung balik badan, setengah berlari menuju lift.

-o-

"PARK KYUNGWOOK, BRENGSEK KAU!" makian itu menggema di seluruh luas kantor setelah pintunya dibuka dengan kasar menggunakan tendangan. Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di belakang meja langsung berdiri, memberikan tatapan mata aneh pada lelaki yang mengayunkan kaki mendekatinya dengan wajah merah padam memendam amarah.

"Kau—" lelaki yang tak lain adalah ketua tim divisi nomor empat dari agensi Junhong itu mengarahkan telunjuk pada Kyungwook, CEO yang berdiri memandangnya dengan tenang.

"Kau jangan coba-coba menusukku dari belakang dengan rekaman murahan itu!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Ok Taecyeon?" balas Kyungwook.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh!" suara Taecyeon meninggi. "Kau menyadap pembicaraan kita di telpon soal kesepakatan tentang gambar Himchan dan mengirimkannya pada Junhong 'kan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau bermaksud membongkar semuanya pada dia? Agar dia bisa mengadu pada kakaknya dan aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku!?"

Kyungwook menyeringai. "Untuk apa aku harus melakukan semua itu?" desisnya. "Dan kenapa kau begitu takut dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di saat agensi yang kau tempati akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi?"

"Jangan banyak membual," desis Taecyeon, balas menyeringai. "Kau bahkan gagal membeli apartemen aset Himchan, kau dikalahkan CEO-ku yang lebih dulu melunasi setengah dari pembayarannya dan tidak bisa menjadikan rumah itu alasan untuk mengancam Himchan. Sekarang kau bilang mau membeli perusahaanku? Ha-ha-ha aku sangat tersanjung!"

"Tutup mulutmu." Kyungwook menahan diri. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu ke sini sebenarnya?"

"Sudah aku bilang, apa yang kau inginkan dengan mengirim rekaman telpon semacam itu pada Junhong?"

Kyungwook mengambil napas dalam sebelum bicara. "Biar aku luruskan satu per satu." Dia melangkah meninggalkan belakang meja kerjanya untuk berdiri di depan namja bertubuh tinggi tegap tersebut secara langsung.

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang rekaman telpon yang kau sebutkan. Kedua, aku tidak mengirim apa-apa ke Junhong. Ketiga, aku akan mendapatkan perusahaanmu. Dan keempat, Kim Himchan adalah milikku. Aku akan mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti?"

"Persetan dengan Kim Himchan. Aku setuju bekerja sama denganmu karena kau bilang kau akan membeli semua saham agensi dan menjadikanku CEO menggantikan kakak Junhong. Tapi kalau sekarang tingkahmu begini, aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Ingatlah, Kyungwook-ssi. Aku tahu seluruh peranmu dalam rencana ini," ancam Taecyeon.

Kyungwook tersenyum sarkas. "Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?" desisnya nyaris mirip seorang psikopat. "Aku-sama-sekali-tidak-tahu-soal-rekaman-apapun."

"Tidak usah mengelak. Aku tahu kau orang selicik itu sampai bisa membalikkan fakta yang ada."

"Apa kau yakin kau mungkin tidak salah orang?" tanya Kyungwook.

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Taecyeon mengerut.

"Kau yakin kemungkinannya hanya aku yang mengirim rekaman itu? Memangnya, cuma aku yang tahu soal pencurian gambar Himchan? Bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau mintai bantuan untuk mengambilnya? Bukankah dia juga bisa merencanakan hal begini?" Kyungwook memberikan pendapat dengan cerdas.

"Gadis itu terlihat lugu dan bodoh, lagipula bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku akan menelponmu dan—"

"Kau lupa kita hidup di jaman apa? Di era serba modern begini siapapun bisa menyadap pembicaraan telpon orang lain meski dia punya muka selugu dan sepolos bayi. Bukankah sudah aku bilang dari awal untuk mencari orang yang tepat dan benar-benar bisa dibungkam mulutnya... Ok Taecyeon?"

Taecyeon terdiam membuat senyuman Kyungwook berubah menjadi seringai.

"Sekarang saranku, daripada kau membuang waktu untuk marah-marah dan berteriak di sini, lebih baik kalau kau pergi bertanya pada gadis itu tentang rekaman yang kau maksud tadi. Sekalian kau tegaskan padanya, apa yang akan dia terima jika membocorkan hal ini pada orang lain. Bagaimana?"

Taecyeon tidak menjawab, namun kedua matanya menatap Kyungwook dengan sorot tajam yang siap mencabik-cabik.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berbohong karena kalau sampai aku menemukan ternyata yang melakukan ini adalah kau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Park Kyungwook," ancam Taecyeon dibalas anggukan santai lelaki di depannya.

"Silakan," Kyungwook merentangkan kedua tangan. "Aku tidak akan kabur, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku dan agensi ini."

Taecyeon mendengus, langsung membalikkan badan dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya sebuah bantingan keras pada pintu yang mengiringi kepergiannya. Sementara Kyungwook masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, memasang wajah tenang meski jauh di dalam kepala dia sedang memproses kata-kata Taecyeon barusan.

 _Rekaman telpon yang dikirim pada Junhong? Bagaimana bisa?_

Alis Kyungwook mengerut mengingat tidak sembarangan orang di dunia ini bisa mendapat rekaman telpon dengan mudah kecuali dia punya koneksi dengan orang-orang penting dan seingat Kyungwook, Himchan bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Dia meyakininya, menurut pengalamannya yang sudah berteman dengan seorang Kim Himchan selama hampir sepuluh tahun, hal seperti itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Himchan adalah seorang gadis yang hidup dalam garis keras kejujuran. Jangankan berbohong, dia bahkan akan langsung ketahuan setiap kali baru mulai berbohong. Ekspresi wajahnya terlalu terus-terang, dia tidak pernah menutupi semua perasaan serta isi hatinya. Dia akan menangis saat sedih dan tertawa saat senang, jadi tidak mungkin selama ini Himchan menyembunyikan fakta jika diam-diam dia punya hubungan dengan orang-orang penting sampai bisa mendapatkan rekaman telpon yang sifatnya sangat pribadi yang bahkan polisi belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya.

Jika bukan Himchan lalu siapa? Siapa yang mendapat rekaman telpon itu dan mengirimkannya pada Junhong? Cuma Himchan orang ketiga yang mungkin tahu tentang rencana ini tapi juga tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu penakut, dia pasti lebih memilih pasrah dan lari menghindari masalah seperti dulu daripada menghadapi Kyungwook dengan tangan kosong. Lalu siapa? Apa mungkin ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui rencana ini lantas mencoba untuk mengacaukannya ataukah...

Kim Sungwoon?

Benar, kemungkinannya cuma dia. Tidak menutup pelakunya adalah dia. Biar bagaimanapun Sungwoon masih seorang CEO dari sebuah agensi dan punya predikat baik di kalangan para pengusaha yang membuat dia dipercaya banyak orang serta punya koneksi di sana-sini.

Perlahan tangan Kyungwook mengepal kuat.

 _Ternyata kau belum jera aku sudah mematahkan kedua kakimu, Sungwoon-ah. Apa kau ingin bermain babak baru lagi denganku?_

-o-

 _Mata wanita itu tidak berbohong. Di wajahnya juga sama sekali tidak ada kepura-puraan. Sejak awal sikapnya sudah menunjukkan jika dia menganggap aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Aku cuma seseorang yang sempat dia temui di masa lalu dan tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Aku tidak tahu hal apa saja yang sudah dia alami, namun buatnya aku hanyalah orang luar. Kim Himchan tidak pernah menganggapku penting apalagi kemungkinan sampai menjadi ayah dari anaknya. Aku tahu itu, sejak awal aku sudah tahu hal itu!_

Grak, suara derap langkah membuat Jieun menoleh dengan cepat. Kedua mata coklatnya melebar melihat sosok tinggi Yongguk berjalan dalam hentakan mendekati pintu kamar inap Himchan yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Yongguk-ah, tunggu." Dokter wanita itu menghentikan ayunan kaki adik iparnya.

"Aku mohon jangan bersikap kasar padanya. Aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi kondisi Himchan sekarang sedang sangat tidak stabil. Emosinya naik-turun dan tubuhnya belum pulih sama sekali. Jadi aku mohon, kendalikan dirimu."

Yongguk diam, urat menonjol dari balik kulit tannya menunjukkan jika dia sedang menahan sebuah kemarahan dibuktikan oleh ekspresi kalemnya yang mengeras dan sepasang mata menajam.

"Aku tahu," desis suara husky tersebut yang diragukan oleh Jieun.

"Himchan sudah banyak mengalami tekanan dan stres, itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya. Meski kondisi fisiknya kuat, tapi kalau mentalnya terus-terusan dipukul aku khawatir dia akan menyerah—"

"Aku tahu!" Yongguk menegaskan kalimat yang sejatinya sudah penuh penekanan sejak awal. Jieun membeku mendengar geraman itu, badannya tak dapat bergerak bahkan saat adik dari suaminya kembali berjalan melewati dia menuju pintu kamar. Wanita itu menyatukan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, kemarahan Yongguk termasuk dalam hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ia hadapi.

Yongguk membuka pintu kamar inap Himchan yang tidak terkunci dan langsung dapat melihat sosok wanita itu sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, selang oksigen diabaikan begitu saja di dekat kakinya. Himchan memandang Yongguk kosong, wajah cantiknya nampak pucat dengan warna kehitaman di bawah kedua mata indah yang menyorot lemah. Gadis tersebut sedang tidak sehat dan terlihat makin menyedihkan menyadari betapa kecil pergelangannya tangannya yang kontras berada di samping perut yang membuncit besar. Yongguk tidak pernah menyadari itu, kalau Himchan sebenarnya masih kurus meski sudah makan begitu banyak.

Mata Himchan mengikuti gerakan Yongguk yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua tatapan mereka masih terkunci bahkan saat pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Himchan yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan, bibirnya terkatup rapat seperti tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu seolah memang tak ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan.

Yongguk bernapas pelan, urat kemarahan masih menonjol keras di antara otot tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah tak dapat melembut namun agaknya dia berhasil menyatukan kewarasan dan dapat menahan diri menghadapi kebisuan serta penolakan wanita di hadapannya. Yongguk masih menatap Himchan lekat, mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi kepalanya sekarang.

"Pergilah," terdengar bisikan dari bibir pucat Himchan yang bergerak pelan. "Aku mengundurkan diri dari proyek ini."

Yongguk tidak menjawab.

"Aku—"

"Pengunduran diri ditolak." Suara dalam Yongguk memotong kalimat gadis di hadapannya. "Apa kau pikir perusahaan ini milik nenek moyangmu sampai kau berani bersikap seenaknya. Kau tidak bisa lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja, kau akan melakukan proyek ini sampai selesai."

"Kau tidak tahu—"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu. Yang aku tahu cuma dalam pekerjaan kau tidak bisa mencampur-adukkan masalah dan perasaan pribadi. Aku adalah leader di tim ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan usaha dan kerja keras anggota timku yang lain hancur hanya karena keegoisan satu orang."

Himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yongguk menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya ingin mengandung anak siapa, tapi faktanya anak itu adalah milikku." Dia bicara dengan nada pelan. "Kalau kau ingin menggugurkannya—"

PLAK! Kalimat Yongguk dihentikan oleh sebuah tamparan keras dari permukaan tangan halus yang membuat kepalanya tertoleh ke samping dengan rasa nyeri dan panas hebat mengakibatkan migran sampai ubun-ubun. Tubuh tegap pria itu membatu.

"Pergi..." suara Himchan bergetar. "AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI!" dia mendorong dada Yongguk hingga terjajar ke belakang beberapa langkah sementara lelaki tersebut masih tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU! PERGIII!" teriakan histeris Himchan bercampur dengan bulir-bulir bening yang menetes dari kedua matanya. Wanita itu bahkan menarik selimut dari ranjangnya dan melemparkannya pada sosok tinggi yang masih berdiam diri.

"KELUAARRR!"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

MAMA CHAAAN! MAKIN CANTIK RAMBUTNYA DIPANJANGIN YAELAHH :***  
Review-nya juga yang panjang ya biar makin semangat nulis #modus :P

Ga sabar nunggu kambek BAP di Agustus, kalau albumnya ntar murah beliin Myka dong satu yang Yongguk version XD XD XD


	10. Chapter 10

Kakak-kakak review-nya wow sekali aku sampai terharu :"  
Terima kasih banyak lho, kak. Sungguh :" bikin pengen segera lanjutin  
Myka harap chapter kilat ini tidak akan mengecewakan kalian :*  
Rekor baru lho, kurang dari seminggu udah update lagi XD

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Her!  
10**

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kim Himchan. Kau adalah milikku dan aku akan menyingkirkan semua orang di sekitarmu sampai kau tidak punya tempat kembali kecuali aku. Itu janjiku, ingatlah baik-baik."_

.

Jarum jam berdetak dalam kebisuan malam yang baru saja melewati angka dua lebih sepuluh menit. Suasana sepi, suara meninggalkan setiap sudut ruangan beserta koridor bahkan lobi rumah sakit yang separuh lampunya dimatikan berkebalikan dengan bagian unit gawat darurat yang berjaga dengan cahaya benderang serta beberapa gelas kopi hitam.

Di sebuah kamar inap yang sama senyapnya dengan keadaan di luar pintu, sepasang tangan bergerak lemah memasukkan setumpuk demi setumpuk pakaian ke dalam tas yang terbuka berbekal cahaya bulan dari jendela serta dua mata sembab dikelilingi warna pucat wajah kurang istirahat. Nampak selang infus menggantung lepas di samping ranjang, meneteskan cairan beningnya yang mengotori lantai tak jauh beda dengan masker oksigen yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas bantal membuang udara segar pada heningnya ruangan.

"Hiks..." sebuah isakan merobek kesenyapan kamar, diiringi suara ingus yang ditarik masuk kembali ke dalam hidung. Dengan lengan baju Himchan menyeka air mata yang merembes lagi membasahi kedua pipi, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengepak pakaian ke dalam tas.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya ingin mengandung anak siapa, tapi faktanya anak itu adalah milikku. Kalau kau ingin menggugurkannya—"_

Isakan Himchan semakin menderu, jari-jemarinya menggenggam kuat kain baju yang seharusnya segera ia bereskan ketika tetes-tetes air mata akhirnya jatuh dan membasahi pakaian tersebut.

 _Aku... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggugurkannya..._ Himchan berbisik pilu dalam hati.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menggugurkan... satu-satunya alasanku hidup di dunia ini...!?_

-o-

 **Flashback**

"OOOIII! KYUNGWOOK-AH! OOOII!" sepasang kaki jenjang berlari-lari dalam balutan sepatu kets, memainkan ujung rok pendek ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama dengan tas ransel merah jambu yang menggantung di punggung sempitnya. Teriakan keras itu menghentikan langkah seorang pemuda jangkung yang memakai kemeja putih tanpa dikancingkan dan membawa tas kumal yang nampak kempes seolah tidak berisi apa-apa.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti ke sini lagi!" gadis bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang diikat ekor kuda yang barusan berteriak-teriak, langsung mengomel begitu berhasil menyusul temannya yang seolah sedang menunggu dia sejak namanya diserukan dari kejauhan dengan begitu memalukan.

"Berhentilah membolos! Aku capek disuruh wali kelas terus-terusan mencarimu dan Sungwoon juga punya kegiatan sendiri jadi berhenti membuat kami repot!" Himchan melanjutkan omelan dan cuma mendapat tanggapan sebelah kuping oleh Kyungwook yang sudah memutar mata tidak peduli. Namja itu berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gadis yang kemudian segera menghujaninya dengan protes panjang namun tetap mengikuti dia menjauhi teras tempat bermain bilyar.

"Mampir taman dulu, aku yakin Sungwoon sudah menunggu kita di sana," dendang Himchan riang begitu selesai dengan omelan ala emak-emaknya, langsung meraih sebelah lengan Kyungwook dan menarik pemuda itu di belokan gang menuju taman komplek. Kyungwook masih diam, membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret sepanjang jalan seperti kambing.

"Dimana kau menemukan dia?" seorang pemuda jangkung lain menyapa begitu Himchan dan Kyungwook tiba di taman, bola basket berputar di ujung jarinya yang kemudian langsung direbut oleh Kyungwook dan dengan satu lompatan benda oranye tersebut melesat masuk ke dalam ring. Himchan bersorak melihat hal itu.

"Di tempat bilyar. Seperti biasa," Himchan berlari mengambil bola, mencoba meniru gerakan temannya; melompat dan melempar bola basket namun jangankan masuk ke ring, benda bulat tersebut bahkan cuma melambung satu meter di bawah ujung ring menuai gelak tawa Sungwoon dan seringaian Kyungwook. Himchan merengut.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, tidak usah memaksakan, Himchan-ah," ujar Sungwoon mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke tepi lapangan.

"Dasar pendek," cetus Kyungwook yang segera dibalas tusukan tajam sepasang mata indah teman perempuannya.

"BERISIK KAU, BERANDALAN!" suara Himchan melengking semakin membuat Sungwoon terbahak dan Kyungwook terkekeh.

Meski baru bertemu di awal tahun ajaran baru ketika masuk SMA, namun Himchan cepat akrab dengan dua kakak kelasnya; Kim Sungwoon dan Park Kyungwook. Pertama kali mereka berkenalan di ruang klub seni ketika gadis tersebut hendak memasukkan formulir pendaftaran anggota baru dan tanpa sengaja melihat Sungwoon bermain piano diiringi Kyungwook yang memetik gitar. Ya, kedua pemuda itu adalah orang-orang yang menyukai musik dan sangat menggeluti musik, mereka bahkan sudah menciptakan beberapa lagu bersama-sama yang membuat Himchan terkagum-kagum mendengarnya.

"Bukankah mengaransemen lagu itu sangat sulit?" tanya Himchan saat pertama tahu rekan satu klubnya sudah berpengalaman dalam hal mencipta lagu.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu dasar-dasarnya memang akan terlihat rumit. Tapi begitu kau sudah menguasai kunci utamanya, kau akan ketagihan dan tanpa sadar sudah menulis lirik-lirik baru yang lainnya," jawab Sungwoon ramah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini kalau bermain musik saja tidak bisa?" tanya Kyungwook dengan nada dingin kala itu.

"Hei hei, ramahlah sedikit pada anak baru, Kyungwook-ah. Mukamu terlihat menyeramkan," tegur Sungwoon. "Kau seperti kakak kelas yang gemar menindas adik kelasnya."

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menindasnya kalau dia tidak bisa berguna di klub ini," jawab Kyungwook tanpa merubah ekspresi wajah yang tak bersenyum.

Himchan cemberut, sejak awal pandangan matanya bertemu dengan orang bernama Kyungwook ini dia memang sudah tidak menyukainya. Kyungwook sangat dingin, kasar, dan sama sekali berbeda dengan Sungwoon yang ramah serta baik hati. Dia gemar bicara seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang mendengar, penampilannya pun selalu berantakan seperti preman dan ia juga sering meninggalkan pelajaran yang membuat catatan pelanggarannya di buku hitam sekolah semakin banyak. Namun menurut yang Himchan dengar, Kyungwook tergolong jenius dalam hal bermusik. Bersama dengan Sungwoon, mereka menciptakan beberapa lagu serta instrumen yang sering digunakan dalam drama sekolah ataupun acara-acara workshop penting di lingkup sekolah. Jadi meskipun menyebalkan, Himchan masih tidak berani balas menjelek-jelekkan Kyungwook sebab nyatanya kemampuan mereka memang kontras berbeda jauh.

"Aku bisa menggambar," jawab Himchan tegas.

"Aku tidak butuh orang yang bisa menggambar. Gambar tidak laku dijual," ujar Kyungwook makin membuat gadis di depannya jengkel.

"Hei, sudahlah," Sungwoon mencoba menengahi.

"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang ilustrator di perusahaan musik! Aku akan menggambar cover terbaik untuk album, iklan konser, dan bahkan background konser lalu membuat mereka jadi yang paling berkesan di dunia!" tutur Himchan berapi-api.

"Woohoo~ semangatmu sangat membara, Himchan-ah. Bagus sekali!" Sungwoon bertepuk tangan melihat adik kelas serta anggota baru klubnya punya tekad yang begitu besar.

Kyungwook diam dengan jawaban Himchan namun kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Impian yang bodoh," dia menyeletuk mengagetkan Sungwoon, terutama Himchan.

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

"Himchan-ah, sabar. Tenanglah. Dan JANGAN MELEMPAR KURSI!" Sungwoon berseru.

.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah agensi yang bisa menguasai pasar dunia," celetuk Kyungwook di suatu sore sepulang sekolah ketika ia dan Himchan duduk bersisian menghadap sungai Han yang mengalir tenang. Sungwoon jarang bersama-sama mereka sepulang sekolah sebab dia punya kegiatan klub lain, klub basket.

"Hm?" Himchan menoleh tidak mengerti, memandang dari samping mata temannya yang entah kenapa sore itu terlihat lebih berbinar dari biasanya. Mungkin karena efek pantulan matahari senja, mungkin juga karena Himchan jarang memperhatikan Kyungwook terlalu dalam, untuk pertama kalinya gadis tersebut melihat sebuah kesungguhan di mata yang biasa menyorot malas tanpa punya kepedulian terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

"Agensinya tidak perlu besar, artisnya juga tidak perlu banyak, yang penting aku bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan mereka lalu membuat dunia terkesan dan seluruh saham di pasar jatuh ke tanganku." Kyungwook melanjutkan.

"Kedengarannya bagus," Himchan tersenyum. "Akan aku bantu membuat cover-nya."

"Kau bisa membuat logo perusahaan juga nanti." Kyungwook menoleh, senyuman menghiasi wajah yang biasanya diam dan kaku.

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati, Pak CEO!" jawab Himchan riang. Berdua mereka saling berbagi tawa.

.

Kyungwook itu meskipun hampir tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu bersikap kasar, namun menurut Himchan dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Tidak seperti Sungwoon yang bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata lembut, Kyungwook memiliki cara sendiri untuk memberi perhatian pada orang-orang di sekitar dia.

Brak! Himchan terlonjak di tempat duduknya ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar dari arah luar. Ia menoleh dan sama sekali tidak heran saat menemukan sosok Kyungwook berdiri di sana. Pemuda tersebut memang selalu identik dengan keonaran.

"Dasar cengeng. Kehabisan krayon saja langsung tidak pergi ke klub. Kalau sikapmu masih seperti bayi begitu tidak usah masuk SMA, sekolah sana di TK!" Kyungwook bicara dengan nada pedas yang hanya dibalas Himchan dengan membuang muka.

Alat gambar kesayangannya dan juga menjadi alat gambar satu-satunya yang dia memiliki sebenarnya tidak habis seperti yang dikatakan Kyungwook barusan. Seseorang—yang entah siapa Himchan pun tidak tahu—sudah membuang seluruh alat gambarnya ke perapian sekolah dan membakarnya hingga cuma menyisakan beberapa buah krayon serta gagang kuas lukis. Himchan—yang begitu naif dan tidak menyangka akan menjadi korban bullying—sangat shock menerima kenyataan tersebut lalu mulai menjaga jarak dengan anggota klub seni lainnya, termasuk Sungwoon serta Kyungwook yang sejatinya memang terkenal dan punya banyak penggemar di lingkup sekolah.

Brak! Sebuah benda jatuh di atas meja Himchan, disusul dengan barang-barang lain yang ditumpahkan Kyungwook dari dalam tas yang biasanya terlihat kempes seperti tidak berisi apapun. Mata Himchan terbeliak memandang mejanya yang seketika penuh oleh alat-alat gambar mulai dari pensil HB, pensil 2B, pensil warna, krayon, hingga cat air beserta kuas dan paletnya. Kedua manik indah gadis tersebut berkaca-kaca.

"Besok pagi ada meeting jam enam, jangan sampai terlambat atau aku akan memukulmu," desis Kyungwook lantas menutup resleuting tasnya dan meninggalkan Himchan begitu saja.

Tanpa Himchan tahu, di ujung lorong sekolah Kyungwook berpapasan dengan Sungwoon yang tergoboh masih memakai seragam tim basket di badannya.

"Lamban," dengus Kyungwook.

"Maaf, aku baru selesai latihan. Kau sudah bertemu Himchan?" Sungwoon menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Eoh. Dia akan datang meeting besok pagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, klub jadi sepi kalau tidak ada dia. Tapi, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sungwoon heran melihat sahabatnya terus berjalan melewati dia menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Memukul orang," jawab Kyungwook sederhana.

Sungwoon termangu sebentar mendengar kalimat temannya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar.

"HEEEH!? KAU MAU BERKELAHI!? KYUNGWOOK-AH, JANGAN!"

.

"Himchan-ah, tipe pacar bagaimana yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan Sungwoon di suatu siang saat istirahat sekolah di dalam ruang klub, sudah menjadi dering peringatan bagi Kyungwook, memberitahu dia kalau dia telah ketinggalan garis start.

Lirik lagu berisi cinta yang kemudian dibuat oleh Sungwoon seiring dengan aura di sekitar dia bersama Himchan yang berubah, menjadi bukti kalau Kyungwook benar-benar sudah kalah dalam persaingan ini.

Dan pelukan yang Himchan berikan saat hari kelulusan sama sekali tidak membuat patah hati Kyungwook membaik jika yang selanjutnya dia lihat adalah kedua teman dekatnya sendiri berciuman di dalam ruang klub kesenian.

.

"KYUNGWOOK-AH! OOOIII! PARK KYUNGWOOK!" sebuah teriakan keras di tengah-tengah lobi kantor membuat kepala Kyungwook tertunduk dalam karena malu, tapi agaknya orang yang berseru itu masih tidak sadar jika tingkahnya sangat memalukan dan tetap saja memanggil-manggil namanya dengan riang sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Lama sekali tidak jumpa! Aku kangen!" sorak Himchan begitu sosok teman lamanya sudah sedikit lebih dekat. Dia mendongak menatap Kyungwook yang cuma memberi tatapan hangat melihat paras cantik dan ceria yang tidak pudar meski beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak mereka terakhir bertemu.

"Wooah, kau tambah tinggi ternyata!" ujar Himchan takjub. "Dan tambah tua!" dia tergelak.

 _Kurang ajar!_ Kyungwook menahan diri untuk tidak memukul gadis yang terbahak di hadapannya.

"Aku kira kau bercanda waktu bilang akhirnya kau punya agensi sendiri. Tapi nyatanya itu sungguhan. WOW, AKU TERKEJUT!" Himchan masih heboh. "Cuma, kenapa kau tidak membangun agensi bersama Oppa? Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti akan membentuk perusahaan yang hebat kalau bersama-sama."

 _Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku malas bertemu dengan orang itu sampai sekarang?_

"Kau memanggil Sungwoon dengan Oppa dan memanggilku cuma nama. Apa kau lupa aku seumuran dengan dia?" desis Kyungwook.

Himchan meleletkan lidah. "Buat apa aku memanggil berandalan sepertimu Oppa? Kebagusan! Weeek!"

"Kau ternyata benar-benar suka ditindas ya, Kim Himchan?" Kyungwook mengepalkan tangan namun Himchan hanya membalasnya dengan gelak tawa ringan.

.

"Bergabunglah dengan perusahaanku."

"Eh?" Himchan menoleh kaget mendengar tawaran Kyungwook yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku dengar kau bekerja untuk agensi Sungwoon, aku akan memberi bayaran lebih besar jadi masuklah ke perusahaanku."

Himchan menelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa," dia mendesis. "Aku ada kontrak dengan agensi Oppa sampai beberapa proyek album ke depan. Tapi aku bisa saja ikut proyek album agensimu juga karena statusku di agensi Oppa hanya freelance."

"Makanya cuma freelance, jadilah karyawan tetap di sini. Kau masih bisa mengurus kontrak dengan Sungwoon meski sudah menetap di sini," desak Kyungwook.

"Tidak mau," tolak Himchan. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir ingin terikat di satu tempat. Aku mau jadi ilustrator lepas saja yang bisa ke sana-kemari sesuka hati."

Kyungwook mengetatkan geraham perlahan. "Kau yakin?" dia mendesis.

"Yup!" angguk Himchan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Senyuman yang tidak bisa Kyungwook temukan di momen mereka bertatap muka selanjutnya.

.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU!?" Himchan menyembur begitu pintu kantor Kyungwook terbuka, kedua mata indahnya berkilat tajam dengan banyak gurat perasaan dari permukaan paras cantik yang sukar untuk diutarakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kyungwook, nada suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Kenapa kau menjebakku seperti ini? Kenapa kau mencuri gambarku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua!?" Himchan masih histeris.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud," Kyungwook masih berdalih. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mencontoh gambar di salah satu cover album perusahaanku lalu memberikannya pada agensimu sambil mengatakan itu adalah karyamu? Ingatlah Kim Himchan, yang lebih dulu rilis ke publik adalah albumku jadi gambar itu sudah pasti milikku dan yang kau gunakan adalah palsu—"

"ITU MILIKKU!" Himchan menjerit. "Dari awal itu milikku! Aku yang menggambarnya sendiri! Aku yang membuat sketsanya! Aku bahkan sudah melakukan editing di komputer! Gambar itu milikku dan bukan milikmu!" mata gadis tersebut berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menggambarnya setelah melihat cover albumku."

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYAAA!" Himchan meraung. "Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tidak menjiplak siapa-siapa! Aku menggambarnya sendiri! KAULAH YANG MENCURINYA DARIKU!" gadis itu mulai menangis.

Di kursi CEO, Kyungwook perlahan menyunggingkan senyum. Dia berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan mejanya dan mendekati Himchan yang terisak.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu kalau memang kau sangat menginginkannya," ujar pria tersebut dengan nada suara manis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia tunjukkan. Dengan lembut ujung jari-jarinya meraih sebelah pipi Himchan, mengusap air bening yang membasahi kulit putih di sana.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang sudah hilang darimu. Gambarmu, karir, rumah, tabungan, mobil, nama baik, dan juga—" Kyungwook mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Himchan. "—ibumu."

Mata Himchan terbelalak lebar.

"Aku akan mengambilnya lagi untukmu asalkan kau mau jadi milikku."

Himchan mendorong kuat badan Kyungwook dari hadapannya dan PLAK! Telapak tangan gadis tersebut mendarat keras di wajah pria yang sejak lama sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Kyungwook-ah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sebenarnya seperti ini," geram Himchan.

"Kh." Kyungwook menyeka darah yang mengintip di sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan keras Himchan barusan. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku tidak sedang bersikap jahat padamu. Aku cuma menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan, kau menjadi milikku dan aku akan mengambilkan seluruh yang sudah hilang darimu—"

"Kenapa kau bilang 'mengambilkan' kalau sejatinya KAULAH yang sudah MEREBUT semua itu dariku!? Kau licik, Park Kyungwook! Caramu kotor!"

"Ckckck," Kyungwook menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ini bukan cara kotor, Kim Himchan. Inilah yang disebut dengan 'bisnis'." Pria tersebut tersenyum. "Kau harus bisa mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dengan sedikit kerugian."

Himchan mengesah pelan. "Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu selama ini, Kyungwook-ah? Kenapa kau bisa begini berubah?"

Kyungwook menyeringai. "Aku pastikan perubahanku tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau mau menurut padaku."

"Menjauhlah dariku. Kau bukan Park Kyungwook yang aku kenal," bisik Himchan perlahan melangkahkan kaki ke belakang.

"Permainan ini belum selesai," ujar Kyungwook. "Padahal peraturannya sangat sederhana, kau menjadi milikku dan tidak akan ada lagi yang hilang darimu. Tapi kalau kau sudah memutuskan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Himchan terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kim Himchan. Kau adalah milikku dan aku akan menyingkirkan semua orang di sekitarmu sampai kau tidak punya tempat kembali kecuali aku. Itu janjiku, ingatlah baik-baik."

Dan kalimat Kyungwook tersebut adalah yang terakhir Himchan dengar sebelum dia mendapat kabar kecelakaan menimpa Sungwoon hingga membuatnya koma, namun Himchan tidak berani menjenguk kekasihnya itu sebab dia melihat ada orang-orang dari perusahaan Kyungwook yang juga datang membesuk atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut berjaga. Himchan bahkan tidak berani menghubungi Junhong karena takut gadis polos itu nantinya juga akan ikut terseret dan disakiti Kyungwook seperti yang sudah ia lakukan pada kakaknya laki-lakinya.

Himchan terpuruk.

Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk terus hidup.

Dia tidak hanya sudah kehilangan seluruh harta, karir, bahkan ibunya. Dia juga telah membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya terancam. Meski Himchan sudah pindah ke luar kota dan sebisa mungkin bersembunyi dari radius jangkauan kekuasaan Kyungwook, namun gadis tersebut tidak yakin jika dia bisa terus-menerus mengasingkan diri seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat Kyungwook pasti akan menemukannya, lalu kembali mengancamnya, dan sekali lagi Himchan akan menempatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya dalam bahaya.

Himchan sudah berniat akan mati dalam pengasingan sebelum Park Kyungwook menemukan dia namun takdir berkata lain. Sebuah benih yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata sudah tertanam di rahimnya membentuk seorang janin berusia sepuluh minggu membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Anak siapa? Bagaimana bisa? Seingat Himchan terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Sungwoon lebih lama dari hitungan sepuluh minggu namun gumpalan darah yang tercetak di foto USG benar-benar menunjukkan ada kehidupan lain di dalam tubuhnya.

Apa jangan-jangan anak gigolo itu?

Himchan teringat pada laki-laki penjual jasa seks yang pernah satu kali ia temui setelah dikungkung stress berat akibat cekcok dengan Kyungwook. Niat Himchan cuma mencari sedikit hiburan, tapi kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?

Yang kemudian terjadi adalah Himchan terjebak dalam pemikiran antara mempertahankan bayi itu atau menggugurkannya, namun dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya hidup. Walau dia tidak tahu itu anak siapa, dia tidak peduli. Himchan sadar, ia terpuruk karena ia merasa sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang menyayanginya dan yang bisa ia sayangi. Dia perlu seseorang untuk berbagi cinta serta perhatian, seseorang yang mampu menjadi motivasinya berjuang melanjutkan hidup dan Himchan memutuskan anak itulah orangnya.

Jika nanti seandainya Kyungwook kembali menemukan dia, Himchan berniat akan meninggalkan anaknya di luar kota dan datang menyerahkan diri pada pria tersebut. Dia sudah lelah kehilangan lagi, dia tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu mengambil apapun darinya lagi tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Setidaknya keberadaan bayi itu nanti bisa membuat Himchan merasa punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ibu dan menjadi alasan baginya untuk terus bertahan hidup meski dalam situasi tersulit sekalipun.

Seperti itulah niat Himchan sejak awal sebelum kemudian Bang Yongguk muncul dengan semua sikapnya yang di luar perkiraan.

.

 _Orang seperti apa dia? Mukanya sangat seram. Suaranya juga. Temperamennya lebih-lebih. Dia sok perfect dan menyebalkan. Apa dia sadar kalau ini anaknya?_

Adalah hal-hal yang selalu dipikirkan Himchan setiap kali melihat Yongguk. Pria pendiam itu serasa bagai teka-teki labirin untuk Himchan, apa yang dia pikirkan kebanyakan meleset kalau yang ia hadapi adalah Yongguk. Mata Yongguk tidak sedingin wajahnya dan sikapnya tidak sekasar suaranya, walau dia sering marah-marah namun entah kenapa hal tersebut malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi Himchan. Menggemaskan yang menjengkelkan.

Sungguh.

Dan semakin lama bersama Yongguk, Himchan sadar kalau sikap laki-laki itu semakin lunak. Dia jadi jarang membentak dan marah-marah meski tetap saja cara bicaranya tegas. Yongguk juga lebih banyak menuruti kemauannya dan lebih sering mengalah menghadapi dia. Beberapa kali Himchan memergoki pria tersebut tengah menatapnya lekat dengan mata diam yang entah kenapa bisa membuat kedua pipi mendadak jadi terasa memerah panas.

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Himchan bahkan baru mengenal Yongguk belum genap sebulan dan dia sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria itu. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Daehyun yang ceria dan Youngjae yang baik hati, Himchan merasa sudah mendapatkan lagi puing-puing kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya telah hancur berantakan.

Himchan tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang-orang yang berharga baginya seperti pengalaman di masa lalu, maka saat dia tahu gambarnya kembali dicuri oleh perusahaan Kyungwook dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Sudah cukup sampai di sini, jangan lagi ada orang yang celaka gara-gara dia. Kyungwook adalah tipe yang tidak akan menyerah kecuali dihadapkan pada dua hal; keinginannya sudah tercapai yaitu memiliki Himchan ATAU ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan dia.

Himchan sudah berusaha menghentikan Kyungwook meski seperti dugaannya, rencana tersebut gagal. Oleh karena itu kini dia akan melakukan rencana cadangan; kembali menyembunyikan diri, menghapus seluruh jejak keberadaannya dari penyelidikan Kyungwook, dan memutuskan hubungan dengan tim Yongguk yang nantinya akan bisa membebaskan mereka dari kecurigaan tanpa alasan pria ambisius tersebut.

Hanya itu yang bisa Himchan lakukan sekarang walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berat meninggalkan Yongguk dan teman-temannya. Daehyun sudah seperti adik kecil yang menyenangkan bagi dia, apalagi Youngjae yang punya sifat hampir mirip seperti Junhong, sangat baik hati dan manis. Tapi mengingat Kyungwook adalah orang yang tega mencelakai Sungwoon yang bahkan sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, Himchan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yongguk jika semua ini masih berlanjut.

Yongguk tidak boleh bersamanya. Yongguk tidak boleh tahu kalau bayi yang ia kandung adalah anaknya. Himchan harus mengusir pria itu jauh-jauh sebelum Kyungwook menemukan dia, kalau perlu ia akan membuat Yongguk marah dan membencinya. Himchan sudah tidak peduli orang akan berpikir apa mengenai dia, yang penting Yongguk selamat baginya itu sudah cukup.

Tapi...

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya ingin mengandung anak siapa, tapi faktanya anak itu adalah milikku."_

...darimana Yongguk tahu kalau bayi itu adalah anaknya?

 **Flashback end.**

-o-

Himchan menutup perlahan pintu kamar dari luar, dia merapatkan masker yang menutupi separuh wajah dan hoodie besar yang menyembunyikan rambut serta tubuhnya. Tas yang menggembung padat oleh barang-barang sudah tergenggam kuat di tangan dan gadis itu siap pergi.

Pergi menghilang sekali lagi.

Himchan memandang pintu di sampingnya, menyentuh pelan papan dingin berwarna putih tersebut dengan ujung jari lentik.

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yongguk-ah,_ dalam hati gadis itu berbisik sebelum mengayunkan kaki, menembus keheningan koridor dalam langkah sepi seorang diri.

-o-

Himchan keluar lobi rumah sakit dan langsung disambut oleh hembusan dingin udara dini hari. Ia mendongakkan wajah, memandang langit hitam yang tidak memiliki bintang sebab kalah terang oleh adanya belasan lampu di sekitar.

 _Harus kemana aku sekarang?_

Sejujurnya Himchan bingung. Yongguk sudah tahu rumahnya di luar kota, haruskah dia pergi ke kota yang lain?

Sebuah sentakan pelan dari dalam tubuhnya menyadarkan wanita muda tersebut, ia menunduk dan segera meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya, mengelus permukaan gendut itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan baik-baik saja meski berdua, Sayang." Himchan berbisik pelan, suaranya bergetar nyaris menangis namun dia menahan diri. Dia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menangis lagi. Menangis sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Di ayunan pertama dia teringat ekspresi terkejut Yongguk ketika melihatnya datang bersama Youngjae beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan mereka di klub malam.

Di ayunan kedua menggema lagu ciptaan pria itu di telinga, lagu yang menceritakan tentang cinta serta kerinduan dalam diam, yang seharusnya tidak dia dengarkan dan alhasil membuat Yongguk marah besar.

Di ayunan ketiga terbayang setiap ekspresi lucu Yongguk saat dia dan Himchan berdebat, Himchan tahu kalau pria itu sedang marah namun menghadapi kenyataan jika kemudian Yongguk malah mengalah benar-benar membuatnya merasa tersentuh dan ketagihan untuk mengusili namja tersebut di lain kesempatan.

Himchan berhenti berjalan, matanya basah, air bening sudah mengalir bergantian dan dia terisak seperti anak kecil. Gadis itu tahu dia tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkan Yongguk dengan mudah.

NGUUUING! Suara keras sirine ambulans menggema di kejauhan dan semakin lama semakin dekat. Sebuah mobil putih bertuliskan nama rumah sakit tempat Himchan berada membelok masuk ke halaman dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung berhenti di depan ruang UGD. Semua orang sibuk seketika.

"Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang!"

"Tolong ambilkan kantung darah! Pasien kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Mana alat bantu pernafasannya!?"

Terdengar banyak suara bersahut-sahutan.

"Yongguk-ah! Bertahanlah!" dan satu teriakan terakhir itu membuat Himchan terkesiap. Gadis tersebut menoleh dengan cepat, langsung dapat melihat sesosok tubuh dengan warna merah berlumuran darah tengah dipindahkan dari dalam mobil ambulans ke brankar ruang operasi.

Mata Himchan terbelalak dan seketika seluruh badannya terasa dingin.

.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kim Himchan. Kau adalah milikku dan aku akan menyingkirkan semua orang di sekitarmu sampai kau tidak punya tempat kembali kecuali aku. Itu janjiku, ingatlah baik-baik."_

 _._

 _"_ _Eonnie, Sungwoon Oppa kecelakaan Eonnie! Aku mohon jenguklah dia. Junhongie mohon, Eonnie...!"_

 _._

 _"_ _...aku akan menyingkirkan semua orang di sekitarmu..."_

 _._

 _"_ _...aku akan menyingkirkan..."_

 _._

 _"_ _...menyingkirkan..."_

 _._

 _"_ _...semua orang di sekitarmu..."_

 _._

Air mata Himchan jatuh.

"BANG YONGGUUUK!"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Jangan nangis dulu :" jangan baper dulu :" tahan dulu :" ceritanya belum selesai :" masih TBC :""

Kalau seandainya kakak merasa ff ini bagus, boleh dong direkomen ke temen kpop terdekat biar squad BangHim shipper nambah dan temen baper juga nambah, hehehe #termodus2k17 XD

Luv uuu~ :***


	11. Chapter 11

Kasus itu semakin berjalan rumit. Seperti jalan di labirin. Seperti potongan puzzle. Seperti teka-teki riddle. Dan Himchan ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua.

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Her!  
11**

 ** _Ini semua salahku._**

.

"Yongguk-ah!"

.

 ** _Aku tahu ini semua salahku._**

.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, Yongguk!"

.

 ** _Aku sangat tahu apapun yang aku lakukan pasti akan salah._**

.

Brankar berisi tubuh berkulit tan yang berlumuran darah itu masih didorong dengan cepat menuju pintu terbuka dengan tulisan RUANG OPERASI di dinding bagian atas, tak dapat lagi terkejar oleh kaki kurus Himchan yang pada akhirnya menyerah dan perlahan roboh ke lantai dengan tangan memegangi bagian bawah perut buncit yang sudah tidak sanggup dibawa berlari lebih lama. Napas wanita itu tersengal layaknya paru-paru pasien yang mungkin akan berhenti meminta udara jika selang oksigen tidak dijejalkan ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Air mata Himchan menetes deras mengenai lantai, menyatu dengan titik darah merah yang sebelumnya jatuh dari ujung jari terkoyak, melihat hal tersebut tangisannya semakin mengalun pilu.

.

 ** _Aku penuh dengan kesalahan dan tidak seharusnya aku bertemu denganmu karena pasti kau hanya akan menjadi korban dari kesalahanku!_**

.

Mendengar suara tangisan dari belakang punggungnya, Jieun yang tertinggal di depan ruang operasi membalikkan badan dan sepasang mata lebar wanita itu langsung membeliak demi menemukan sesosok ibu hamil tengah terduduk di lantai sambil terisak.

"Himchan-ah!" dokter muda tersebut beranjak, membawa jubah putihnya berkibar seiring dengan kaki melangkah cepat lantas menjatuhkan diri di hadapan Himchan yang menundukkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" buru Jieun, meraih wajah di depannya dan langsung terenyuh melihat raut pucat penuh air mata laksana cermin kristal yang hancur berantakan terbanting di lantai pualam.

Himchan tak kuasa bicara, bibirnya terbuka namun hanya sedu sedan yang keluar dan Jieun tak ingin memaksanya sebab dia tahu apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh wanita itu. Dokter tersebut merengkuh Himchan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah. Yongguk akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak selemah itu. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Jieun mencoba menghibur meski di suaranya masih tersimpan getar dan ia berusaha keras menahan suara tangis dari mata yang belum berhenti melelehkan air bening. Himchan tak bisa menjawab, cuma mencengkeram erat pakaian Jieun dan terisak makin pilu di pundaknya.

.

 ** _Ini semua salahku._**

.

 **6 bulan yang lalu.**

Ting, pintu lift terbuka namun sepasang mata hitam kelam Himchan hanya menatapnya kosong tanpa ada niat bergerak keluar dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia masih belum beranjak hingga terdengar suara berderak tanda pintu lift akan menutup, barulah pemilik tubuh semampai tersebut mengangkat tangan dan menahan pintu lalu buru-buru melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya keluar lift.

Gadis itu berjalan gamang di sepanjang koridor sepi apartemen mewah yang sudah hampir dua tahun terakhir ia huni. Tangannya bergerak menyisirkan jari ke rambut hitam yang nampak kusut tergerai hingga bawah bahu lalu mengusapkan punggung tangan di kedua pipi, mencoba menghapus jejak kilat minyak yang menyumbat pori-pori.

Langkah payah sandal dengan hak pendek dihiasi aksen tali itu perlahan melambat dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali di depan salah satu pintu kamar apartemen penuh tempelan pita kuning dari kepolisian. Tulisan besar pada selembar kertas terbaca "DISITA PENGADILAN" terpampang jelas membuat tarikan napas paras cantik Himchan berubah berat menyimpan amarah. Di detik selanjutnya gadis itu sudah menarik, melepas, dan merobek pita kuning serta kertas peringatan yang ditempel di daun pintu apartemen sewaannya. Kemudian ia membuka kotak besi di sebelah pintu untuk memasukkan password dan begitu terdengar bunyi 'klek' kunci yang terbuka ia langsung memasukkan badan ke dalam.

Keadaan di bagian dalam apartemen tidak banyak berubah, sepertinya para polisi tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu sampai harus mengacak-acak seisi rumah dan bergegas pergi setelah menempelkan sticky note merah di hampir semua barang yang ada sebagai tanda benda-benda tersebut telah menjadi hak milik negara dan kerusakan maupun kehilangan atasnya akan dikenakan sanksi yang tidak main-main. Usai melepas sandal di beranda, Himchan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sambil kedua matanya menatap melas pada semua perabotan yang sudah berpindah tangan tanpa seijinnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar tidur dan mendekati ranjang yang juga mempunyai sticky note merah di bagian atas dipan, bedcover, bantal, bahkan selimut. Perlahan sepasang lutut yang menjadi batas baju terusan yang ia kenakan seperti telah menyerah dan meleleh jatuh di permukaan lantai menyusul punggungnya yang juga bersandar tanpa penopang di nakas. Gadis tersebut meraihkan tangan ke permukaan meja, mengambil bingkai foto yang memiliki sticky note merah menutupi salah satu wajah pada potretnya dan melihat itu dia tersenyum miris.

Bahkan foto saja juga dirampas dari dirinya, apalagi manusia yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan lemah tangan kurus tersebut meletakkan bingkai potret ke atas lantai, tatap matanya kosong serupa yang ia dengar menggema dari spasi rumahnya sekarang.

Begitu kosong, hampa, tanpa secercah harapan.

Perlahan sebutir air bening melompat turun dari kelopak mata dan membasahi pipi yang sudah berubah pucat. Makin lama air yang mengikuti semakin banyak dan tanpa sadar Himchan sudah terisak. Dilupakannya foto yang membisu di lantai, dia melipat kaki, memeluk lutut erat, menangis sesenggukkan seperti anak kecil yang habis dinakali dan diambil jepit rambutnya. Namun orang dewasa seperti dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena jepit rambut atau rumah sudah dirampas, melainkan melihat orang-orang tersayang dan paling dipercaya juga ikut menghilang, pergi diambil oleh mereka yang punya niat jahat, itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

.

Sebuah usapan pelan di salah satu pelipis menyadarkan Himchan dari mimpi hitamnya dan seiring mata gadis itu mengerjab dia juga merasakan permukaan lembut kasur sudah menempel pada pipi serta telapak tangan. Bibir tipis tersebut mengesah lirih, menenggelamkan wajah makin dalam di bantal yang mengembang seperti bulu kucing sebelum kemudian sadar sepenuhnya lalu bangkit duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara berat membantu Himchan semakin cepat mengumpulkan pecahan jiwa raga. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku dengar kau ke Seoul dan aku segera berkeliling tapi tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kau pergi kemana, Himchan-ah?"

Himchan tidak menjawab, hanya menatap datar lelaki yang duduk di lantai yang barusan mengusap kepalanya ketika tidur dan saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan sepasang mata kecil serta senyuman hangat menyenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Himchan-ah."

"Kenapa kau di sini?" desis gadis berambut hitam setelah hening sesaat.

Sungwoon mengerjabkan mata. "Aku cuma menebak kau ada dimana. Awalnya aku ragu kau akan pergi ke sini karena tempat ini sudah disita polisi tapi melihat pintu depan berantakan aku langsung masuk ke dalam." Suara pria tinggi itu terdengar tenang. "Himchan-ah, kau tahu pergi ke sini terlalu beresiko. Polisi bisa datang kapan saja dan kalau sampai mereka melihatmu kau bisa ditangkap lagi."

Himchan melengos, menyisirkan jari ke rambutnya sembari memalingkan wajah dari tatapan dewasa yang dulu dan selama ini sangat dia kagumi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau kau butuh tempat pergilah ke rumahku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun dan Junhong juga bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku—"

"Aishh, bullshit!" Himchan memotong dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkah menuruni kasur melewati Sungwoon yang hanya membalikkan badan memandang punggung sempit gadisnya dengan tatapan sabar.

"Himchan-ah, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku. Maafkan aku," kejar Sungwoon keluar kamar. "Kau sendiri tahu posisiku sedang tidak bagus dan kita sama-sama tahu watak Kyungwook seperti apa. Semakin dia dilawan akan semakin dia menggila. Satu-satunya cara adalah pura-pura menyerah—"

"Pura-pura menyerah apa!?" Himchan memelototkan matanya yang banyak memiliki garis urat merah, dihiasi warna menghitam di kulit bawah yang biasanya membingkai kedua manik itu dengan indah. "Kalau akhirnya sudah begini! Aku kehilangan segalanya! Apa ini masih pantas disEBUT PURA-PURA MENYERAH!?" wanita tersebut menjerit meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

"Kalau Oppa ada di posisiku, apa Oppa akan diam saja diperlakukan begini!?" air bening kembali tumpah dari kedua mata Himchan yang sudah terasa perih digunakan menangis berkali-kali. "Oppa mudah saja bilang ini sudah wataknya karena bukan Oppa yang menjadi targetnya, tapi aku! AKU, OPPA! DIA MENGHANCURKANKU! DIA BILANG DIA MENYUKAIKU TAPI DIA MENGHANCURKANKU!" dengan cepat Sungwoon merengkuh Himchan ke dalam dekapan erat, tetap bersikukuh memeluk gadis tersebut meski dia berontak memaksa untuk lepas, sampai sepasang tangan kurus itu menyerah dan hanya dapat meredam tangisan kerasnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Sungwoon. Suaranya bergetar. "Maafkan aku, Himchan-ah. Maafkan aku yang pengecut dan tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk melindungimu. Maafkan aku..."

"Aku pikir kalau aku menuruti keinginan Kyungwook dia akan melepaskanmu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau akhirnya dia malah bertindak keterlaluan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf..."

"Aku hancur, Oppa... aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa..." Himchan meraung, isakannya sarat dengan rasa sedih dan putus asa, seolah seisi dunia tidak ada yang sudi berpihak padanya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau masih memilikiku. Kau masih memiliki Oppa. Aku akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian," bisik Sungwoon penuh janji. "Besok aku pergi ke Amerika. Ikutlah denganku. Kita menikah di sana dan Kyungwook tidak akan bisa mengusik kita berdua. Dia tidak akan pernah melukaimu lagi."

Himchan hanya menjawab dengan sesenggukan. Menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya ia melingkarkan lengan di tubuh tinggi Sungwoon, meremas kuat kain baju pria itu, mencoba kembali menggantungkan harapan, membuat harapan, menguatkan diri untuk percaya pada harapan yang dikatakan kekasihnya sebab saat ini hanya itulah yang ia butuhkan. Bukan rumah, uang, atau mobil yang paling Himchan perlukan untuk bangkit sekarang melainkan kata-kata penenang tentang hari esok yang akan baik-baik saja. Seburuk apapun hari ini, Himchan cuma butuh keyakinan bahwa besok matahari pasti terbit menjanjikan harapan dan hidup yang lebih baik.

Namun mungkin matahari yang dimaksud tersebut tidak pernah ada di dunia ini sebab buktinya hari esok Himchan tetap kelam.

Dini hari gadis cantik itu terbangun oleh suara ponsel yang bergetar dan tidak dapat menemukan sosok Sungwoon berbaring di sebelahnya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul Himchan mengambil ponsel lantas menjawab panggilan dan langsung disambut suara tangisan histeris Junhong.

"Eonnie! Sungwoon Oppa kecelakaan Eonnie!"

Dan matahari tidak pernah terbit lagi di hidup Himchan setelah itu.

Begitu mendapat telepon dari Junhong, Himchan bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan gadis tersebut tapi saat tiba di sana dan melihat ada banyak orang perusahaan Kyungwook berkeliaran seolah sedang berjaga, Himchan sadar tidak seharusnya dia ke sana.

Kyungwook tidak main-main dengan ultimatum yang sudah ia katakan tentang akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan Himchan. Jika bahkan Sungwoon, sahabat dekatnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, juga menjadi korban maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Himchan menganggap enteng ambisi dan ketidak-warasan lelaki tersebut.

Setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana brutalnya Kyungwook menghabisi siapapun yang ada di sekitar Himchan, membuat gadis itu akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan orang-orang yang pernah muncul di hidupnya. Sungwoon, Junhong, Hyeseong, para pegawai kantor, klien, penjual bunga, pedagang buah, kasir minimarket, dan kalau perlu juga puluhan pejalan kaki yang setiap hari berpapasan dengannya dalam perjalanan pergi serta pulang kerja. Bahkan Himchan sempat berpikir untuk pindah ke luar negeri dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenalnya dan dia pun tidak akan mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru sebab rasa trauma bayangan orang-orang tak berdosa itu nantinya akan menjadi incaran Park Kyungwook tidak akan hilang dan pasti tetap menghantui kemana kakinya melangkah.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia histeris dan mati-matian menolak kehadiran Junhong ketika bertemu dengannya di mall pertama kali setelah berpisah begitu lama. Himchan takut ada yang melihat Junhong bersamanya. Lebih tepatnya, dia takut ada orang suruhan Kyungwook yang melihat pertemuan mereka dan tragedi Sungwoon kembali terulang.

Tapi agaknya, sekeras apapun usaha Himchan untuk berhati-hati yang namanya insting seekor anjing memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia akan tetap terbangun lalu mengejarnya hingga terbirit-birit, pun dengan Park Kyungwook.

Padahal Himchan sudah memastikan perusahaan Youngjae tidak pernah punya hubungan apapun dengan agensi Kyungwook dan atas dasar itu pula dia setuju dengan penandatanganan kontrak kerja sementara setelah sekian lama menganggur, namun kenapa... kenapa segalanya harus berakhir sama seperti ini?

Karyanya kembali dijiplak.

Semua orang pontang-panting.

Ada yang kena kecelakaan.

Dan Kyungwook masih damai, sejahtera, sentosa di kantornya tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah dia sedang menonton film lucu.

Selucu itukah penderitaan orang lain?

Selucu itukah membuat seseorang menderita hanya karena tidak bisa memilikinya?

Himchan muak.

Dia muak pada Kyungwook, pada takdirnya yang mengharuskan bertemu pria itu sejak awal.

Himchan muak pada dirinya sendiri yang terus saja membuat banyak orang menderita.

Himchan benar-benar menyesal pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Dia benar-benar menyesal harus bertemu dengan banyak orang yang baik namun pada akhirnya hanya bisa mencelakai mereka.

Himchan sangat menyesal pernah bertemu Bang Yongguk jika yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang cuma menangisi nasib sial yang diakibatkannya.

 **Flashback end.**

-o-

Suasana senyap menyelimuti koridor rumah sakit. Suara detik jarum jam yang menggema semakin membuat berat rasa tidak nyaman akan kesunyian dan Jieun masih terpekur duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok di depan pintu ruang operasi, di sebelahnya ada Himchan yang menselonjorkan kaki sama sekali tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua wanita tersebut sama-sama terdiam, larut dalam pikiran serta kecemasan masing-masing terkait satu orang yang sama yang tengah berjuang melawan maut dibantu pisau bedah dokter di dalam kamar operasi.

"Yongguk bukan orang yang lemah," desis Jieun, suaranya serak dibalut rasa lelah, sedih, dan kurang istirahat.

"Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menangis waktu jatuh dari sepeda dan tidak merengek ketika terantuk batu hingga kakinya berdarah. Ibunya sampai khawatir ada yang salah dengan sarafnya tapi dokter bilang tidak apa-apa. Memang wataknya saja yang seperti itu." Dokter muda tersebut berhenti sejenak. "Hal begini pun..." dia menelan ludah. "Pasti tidak akan ada apa-apanya untuk Yongguk." Mata Jieun berkaca-kaca.

Himchan diam, tidak menyadari jika air kembali menetes dari mata membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yongguk pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Jieun berbisik berkali-kali sembari perlahan memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan tangisannya di sana. "Yongnam-ah, adikmu terluka. Yongnam-ah... adikmu terluka parah, Bang Yongnam..."

Himchan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dengan telapak tangan. Perlahan mencoba untuk berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jieun yang masih terisak, sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

 ** _Mungkin, sudah waktunya untuk menyerah..._**

-o-

Daehyun melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kantor. Pukul setengah empat pagi. Dia beralih memandang ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan membuat namja itu mengesah keras, mengulapkan tangan ke wajahnya yang sudah kusut akibat belum tidur sama sekali sejak sore.

"Haish, aku bisa gila!" Daehyun bersumpah serapah, menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan membuat kepalanya tengadah menatap langit-langit kantor yang sepi senyap.

Youngjae sudah pulang sejak berjam-jam lalu, naik mobil, dengan dua orang detektif suruhan Jongup yang selalu mengikutinya untuk berjaga-jaga, meninggalkan Daehyun yang diminta Yongguk untuk tetap di kantor entah karena alasan apa. Atasannya itu bahkan melarang dia tidur barang sekejab saja dan harus selalu berada dekat dengan ponselnya.

Kenapa?

Daehyun tidak tahu. Jalan pikiran seorang Bang Yongguk tidak pernah bisa ia tebak dengan mudah.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" desis Daehyun. "Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak begini?"

Drrt, drrt, panggilan masuk. Hampir melompat Daehyun meraih ponselnya dan menjawab telepon dengan sigap.

"Halo? Jung Daehyun di sini."

"Yongguk sudah memberitahumu kau harus kemana?" sebuah suara serak dengan resonansi dalam membalas kalimat Daehyun membuat pemuda itu cengo sesaat.

"Yongguk Hyung?" dia mendesis, merasa mengenali suara bass tersebut sebagai suara ketua timnya.

"Bukan. Aku Yongnam."

"WOAH!" Daehyun berdiri seketika. "P-P-P-PresDir!" dia gagap. "Maafkan saya! Maafkan kelancangan saya! Saya kira anda Yongguk Hyu—maksud saya, General Manager! Saya benar-benar pantas dihukum! Saya mohon jangan pecat saya!"

"Ara ara." Suara Yongnam terdengar mendesis. "Kesampingkan dulu soal kelancangan atau apa itu yang kau sebutkan. Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau sudah diberitahu Yongguk kau harus kemana dan melakukan apa?"

"NE! General Manager sudah memberitahu saya semuanya!" Daehyun menjawab layaknya dia sedang mengikuti wajib militer.

"Suaramu keras sekali," keluh Yongnam. "Kalau begitu pergilah ke sana sekarang."

"Eh?" mata Daehyun membeliak. "Maksudnya?"

"Pergilah ke tempat itu sekarang. Seperti pesan Yongguk," tegas Yongnam.

Daehyun terdiam. Dia memang diminta Yongguk untuk tetap berjaga di kantor dengan satu pesan; jika ada sesuatu terjadi maka Daehyun harus segera pergi ke bangunan agensi X sesegera mungkin. Yongguk dengan sangat jelas berpesan itu meski tidak mengatakan apa alasannya.

"Kenapa? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun, isi dadanya bergemuruh, perasaan tak nyaman yang sejak tadi mengendap di sana makin bergejolak tidak karuan.

"Penjelasannya panjang. Yang penting kau sekarang pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Yongguk sebelum terlambat."

"Terlambat? Kenapa terlambat? Apa yang harus aku lakukan di sana?"

Yongnam berdecak keras. "Berhenti bertanya! Lakukan saja!"

Daehyun terjengat, spontan dia langsung memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana tanpa mematikannya dan menyambar mantel yang sudah menyimpan kunci mobil. Dalam hitungan detik pemuda tersebut sudah melesat di lorong kantor yang senyap.

-o-

Jongup menyalakan lampu bagian kiri mobilnya sambil dengan hati-hati membawa kendaraan tersebut bergerak ke arah kiri jalan raya, mendekati keramaian yang dipenuhi oleh mobil polisi serta ambulans.

"Detektif, akhirnya anda datang," seorang pria berseragam polisi lalu lintas segera memberi hormat begitu melihat sosok Jongup keluar dari mobil. Pemuda bermata sipit itu membalas hormat baru kemudian berjalan semakin dekat ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dia mengamati badan mobil sedan mungil berwarna kuning yang sudah penyok parah bagian depan akibat menabrak pembatas jalan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada bekas selip ban yang tercetak hitam tebal di aspal.

"Apa hasil penyelidikannya?" tanya Jongup.

"Siap! Sepertinya di tengah jalan korban kehilangan kontrol kemudi, mengalami selip, yang berakhir dengan menabrak pembatas jalan. Kami masih mengecek rekaman CCTV untuk memastikan," jawab polisi lalu lintas yang sebelumnya menyapa Jongup.

"Temuan lainnya?"

"Tali rem di mobil itu putus seperti bekas dipotong."

Alis tegas Jongup mengerut. "Jadi itu alasan kalian memanggil divisi kriminal?"

"Iya, Pak! Kecelakaan ini kemungkinan bukan kecelakaan biasa melainkan bisa masuk kategori percobaan pembunuhan. Kami masih menyelidiki bekas potongan pada tali remnya."

Jongup berdecak keras. "Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Kenapa kau harus memberiku pekerjaan sulit di saat seperti ini? Mana laporannya?" Dia menengadahkan tangan yang langsung disambut sebuah papan dengan beberapa lembar kertas terjepit di kepalanya.

Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut membuka lembar demi lembar kertas berisi laporan dengan malas namun roman mukanya berubah manakala tak sengaja terbaca olehnya identitas korban dan informasi kepemilikan mobil.

"Yoo Youngjae?" Jongup mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana kira-kira dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Pemuda tersebut melompati garis kuning polisi dan mendekatkan diri pada pintu pengemudi yang sudah dirusak sebelumnya untuk mengeluarkan supir yang terjebak di dalam. Nampak bekas darah berceceran di sana-sini menguarkan rasa miris dan bau amis.

Jongup memicingkan mata mencoba melihat jelas hiasan yang menggantung di kaca spion atas mobil. Sebuah bingkai plastik berisi foto seorang gadis manis dengan seorang pemuda.

"Daehyun..." Jongup mengenali wajah sang namja dan dia tidak ragu lagi kalau perempuan yang berpose di sebelah sosok Daehyun adalah orang yang ia kenal dengan nama Yoo Youngjae.

Badan Jongup terasa lemas.

 _Benar-benar terjadi... kecelakaan ini..._

-o-

 _Mungkin, sudah waktunya untuk menyerah..._

Himchan tidak bisa memikirkan satu kalimat tersebut bahkan setelah dia melangkahkan kaki keluar mobil dan sudah berdiri di halaman gedung perusahaan Kyungwook.

 _Kalau aku menyerah semua tragedi ini akan berhenti._

Himchan meletakkan tangan mungilnya di permukaan perut yang membuncit semakin besar.

 _Maafkan Eomma, Sayang. Eomma ingin bertahan sebentar lagi tapi kalau ini semua berlanjut Eomma tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban. Jika nanti kau tidak bisa lahir ke dunia ini, kutuklah Eomma dengan semua kemarahanmu Eomma akan menerimanya. Maafkan Eomma..._ Himchan menutupkan tangan ke mulut untuk meredam suara tangisannya.

 _Sudah cukup Eomma keras kepala. Sudah cukup semua pelarian ini. Sudah cukup semua penderitaan ini. Harus ada yang berkorban untuk menghentikannya dan Eomma tidak mau orang-orang baik itu dan juga ayahmu yang menjadi tumbal dari keegoisan Eomma. Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Sejak awal memang hanya inilah satu-satunya cara._

Perlahan Himchan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk agensi milik Park Kyungwook, tempat yang dia sebut dalam sumpahnya tidak akan pernah dia dekati lagi setelah ia dibuat malu dan harga dirinya diinjak-injak di sana oleh teman lamanya sendiri. Sebuah tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya Himchan tahu niat asli dan ambisi Kyungwook terhadap dirinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya pria itu berdiam diri. Sebuah tempat yang mengakhiri ikatan tulus persahabatan dan mengawali pertikaian tanpa perang namun mengalirkan darah. Dan Himchan berharap tidak akan ada darah lagi yang mengalir kecuali itu miliknya setelah ia menyerahkan diri sebab memang yang diinginkan Kyungwook hanyalah dirinya.

Grep! Langkah kaki Himchan terhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar meraih salah satu pundaknya dari belakang. Napas wanita tersebut nyaris berhenti dengan jantung yang langsung berpacu cepat. Dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, sekujur badannya gemetar, dan entah kenapa dalam hatinya tidak bisa berhenti menyebut nama Yongguk setelah permintaan tolong yang terbata-bata.

"Akhirnya kau ke sini. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Kim Himchan."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Maafkaaan kemarin Myka sempat kena bajak tapi syukurnya bisa balik T0T  
Senang ketemu sama kakak-kakak lagiii T0T

Btw, Myka lagi (sok) super sibuk sekarang jadi tolong maklum kalo bakal long update (biasanya sih juga looong update #plak)

SIAPA MAU NYUMBANG NAMA BUAT DEBAY NYA BANGHIM!? XD XD XD


	12. Chapter 12

Babak terakhir dari kasus Himchan dimulai.

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Her!  
12**

 ** _"_** ** _Nam-ah, kau ingat apa yang selalu kita lakukan saat berjudi?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayo lakukan seperti itu. Aku mulai muak dengan kasus ini. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu, Guk-ah? Yang selalu kita lakukan saat berjudi? 'All in'?" (All in = mempertaruhkan semua chips/uang yang dimiliki saat bermain judi)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya, kita lakukan itu sekarang."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau sudah punya rencana?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tegaskan lebih dulu, sebaiknya rencana buatanmu itu bagus karena kalau tidak, meski kau tidak terluka aku yang akan memukulmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah aku bilang ini 'all in'. Kalau berhasil kita akan dapat jackpot, kalau tidak—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Rencana ini harus berhasil. Apa tugasku?"_**

-o-

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang dan melakukan manuver tajam saat berbelok di tikungan masuk ke halaman gedung agensi X besutan Park Kyungwook sebagai seorang CEO, menyisakan bekas hitam selip ban yang tercetak jelas di permukaan aspal. Bekas yang sama kembali terbentuk ketika keempat ban tersebut mengerem sekuat tenaga, berhenti di waktu bersamaan disusul salah satu pintu depannya terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat melompat keluar, mantel panjang berkibar mengikuti langkah kakinya yang segera berkeliling seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Shit!" Daehyun memaki dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku terlambat?" dia mendesis, mengacak rambut sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba menangkap gerakan terkecil maupun hawa keberadaan selain dirinya di depan gedung agensi sepi di bawah bentangan langit dini hari yang mulai menampakkan samar warna fajar.

Namun sebanyak apapun Daehyun celingukan, mencari ke sana-kemari, orang yang seharusnya (dan mungkin) bisa dia temui sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Jangan sampai aku keduluan." Daehyun panik. "Yongguk Hyung akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku gagal." Dia merogoh saku mantel untuk mengeluarkan ponsel, mengusap layarnya mencari kontak Youngjae dan segera melakukan panggilan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai suara dering telepon di seberang berhenti berbunyi.

"Baby? Aku sudah di perusahaan Park Kyungwook tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Bisakah kau menghubunginya sekarang?" Daehyun terdiam sejenak.

"Eoh, aku akan berjaga di sini. Segera telepon aku kalau kau tahu dimana keberadaan Himchan Noona sekarang."

Daehyun mengakhiri panggilan.

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Rencana ini mungkin akan membuatmu tidak tidur semalaman."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Like you could do it at past days, Bro (Seperti kau juga bisa tidur saja beberapa hari ini)." Suara Yongnam terdengar mengejek. "Just tell me already what we'll do (Cepat beritahu aku apa yang akan kita lakukan)."_**

 ** _Yongguk memberi pause._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita jebak Park Kyungwook."_**

-o-

Seperti sedang bermimpi, Yongguk merasa seluruh pandangan matanya gelap. Dia mencoba menghirup napas dengan paru-paru yang terasa berat dan sakit untuk digunakan. Perlahan, lelaki itu memaksa membuka mata, mencari cahaya, namun cuma pemandangan kabur warna putih dan hijau yang dapat tertangkap retina yang masih lemah.

"...Dokter, pasien bangun..." samar suara terdengar oleh telinga Yongguk yang dirasa sudah kembali sedikit berlubang. Terngiang suara lainnya tapi sama sekali tidak jelas bagi indera yang memang masih membiasakan diri seolah baru saja sistem kerjanya terhenti.

Yongguk menggerakkan pupil mata yang tak kunjung bisa menemukan fokus hingga kemudian dia menyerah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali bahkan walau hanya seujung jari membuat sebersit pikiran terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

Apa dia sedang mati?

Yongguk mengerjabkan mata lemah.

 _Himchan..._ masih sempat hatinya berbisik.

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja...?_

Dan perlahan kedua mata kelam tersebut menutup.

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Karena ini 'all in' kita prediksikan dulu kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Pertama, kalau rencana ini terbongkar semua orang yang terlibat harus bersiap menanggung malu dan dikatai mencari sensasi. Kedua, aku mungkin bisa mati—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu tidak terlalu penting," potong Yongnam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ketiga, Himchan akan menyerahkan diri pada Park Kyungwook."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa bisa begitu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Menilik dari sikapnya selama ini, gadis itu takut setengah mati pada Park Kyungwook. Lebih tepatnya, dia takut orang-orang di sekitarnya akan disakiti oleh Kyungwook itulah alasan dia mengasingkan diri ke luar kota. Dia tidak akan diberitahu sama sekali tentang rencana ini jadi kalau dia salah paham kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia mendatangi Kyungwook untuk memohon supaya menghentikan semua perbuatannya. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk itu sebab aku akan fokus pada bagian Youngjae."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan mengurusnya. Beri aku beberapa orang yang bisa dihubungi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bisa minta bantuan Daehyun dan Jongup, dia orang kepolisian. Dia detektif yang bisa diandalkan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bagaimana dengan Jieun?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Istrimu itu tidak bisa diajak akting. Aku menyingkirkan orang-orang naif seperti Jieun dan Youngjae dari rencana ini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oke. Berarti jelasnya sekarang, aku yang turun tangan setelah kau selesai dengan bagianmu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. Thanks, Bro."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just give me a cute niece before you asshole die unidentified (Pastikan saja keponakan perempuanku lahir sebelum kau mati tanpa identitas)."_**

 ** _Yongguk menyeringai. "Sorry you won't get it. Because the baby is nephew (Maaf, sepertinya keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul. Karena bayinya laki-laki)."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Fuck you."_**

-o-

Baru juga lima menit berlalu namun Daehyun sudah tidak dapat menenangkan diri. Berkali-kali dia melihat ponselnya, berharap sebuah getaran atau nada membuat layar hitam itu berkedip menyala tapi nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda Youngjae akan menelpon balik dalam waktu dekat membuat namja tersebut makin kalut.

 ** _"_** ** _Daehyun-ah, jika rencana ini sudah berjalan dan sesuatu benar-benar terjadi—apapun itu—kau harus secepatnya pergi ke tempat Park Kyungwook dan menahan Himchan. Aku sangat yakin dia pasti akan pergi menemui Park Kyungwook jadi kau harus mendapatkannya sebelum Kyungwook menyadari kedatangannya. Kau tidak boleh terlambat sedikit pun atau semua rencana ini akan sia-sia. Kita mungkin bisa menangkap Kyungwook tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Himchan selamanya."_**

Kalimat tegas Yongguk terngiang kembali di gendang telinga Daehyun dengan ekspresi keras yang terbayang dalam kepalanya, dibarengi sorot mata melas penuh permohonan dan harapan dari Youngjae yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat pemuda itu menyadari seberapa berat beban bagian yang ia pikul. Dia yang menjalankan inti dari rencana ini dan kalau dia gagal, Daehyun tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Kau bodoh, Daehyun-ah! Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Harusnya aku tidak lemot dan lambat berpikir 'kan jadinya aku tidak akan terlambat! Kalau sudah begini apa yang harus aku lakukaaaannn? Aaaarghh!_ Daehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Youngjae pasti akan marah padaku_ , dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

 _Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa dan terpukul lalu meninggalkanku,_ Daehyun makin kalut.

 _Kalau sampai Youngjae benar-benar pergi aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri—_

Perang batin Daehyun terhenti oleh lamat suara sirine mobil polisi dari kejauhan yang terdengar semakin dekat, mendekat dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan akhirnya muncul di tikungan membuat ia melompat kaget di tempat. Dengan muka bengong Daehyun menatap rombongan mobil polisi warna-warni di depannya yang seperti sedang melakukan pengepungan. Satu per satu pintu mobil terbuka memperlihatkan jejeran petugas berseragam yang kompak keluar dan langsung menempatkan diri pada posisi siaga.

"Angkat tangan! Kami dari kepolisian Seoul berhak menangkap anda! Buang semua senjata dan tetap di tempat!" sebuah hardikan keras otomatis membuat Daehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Isi dadanya berkejaran dengan kepala berkecamuk.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_

"Lho? Daehyun Hyung?" satu celetukan yang dikenal suaranya oleh Daehyun langsung membuat kepala namja itu menoleh cepat. Dia menyipitkan mata, mencoba memandang lebih jelas di antara silau sorot lampu kendaraan belasan mobil polisi.

Jongup mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi instruksi dan segera sebagian petugas polisi mematikan lampu mobil, menyisakan beberapa saja yang sudah cukup menerangi pandangan di tengah gelap halaman yang minim cahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyung?" tanya Jongup sambil mendekati sosok Daehyun, terlihat tangannya bergerak menyelipkan pistol di bagian belakang ikat pinggang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN!?" Daehyun menyembur, melampiaskan seluruh rasa terkejut dan paranoidnya. "BIKIN ORANG JANTUNGAN SAJA!"

Jongup nyengir. "Aku sedang dalam pengejaran ke tempat ini. Aku pikir kau orang yang aku cari. Maaf," jelasnya. "Kau sendiri juga kenapa berdiri celingukan di halaman seperti maling begini?"

"MALING DENGKULMU! AKU JUGA SEDANG MENCARI ORANG!" Daehyun masih menarik otot.

Jongup diam sejenak namun kemudian dia langsung tersadar. "Kau mencari Himchan-ssi?"

"MENURUTMU SIAPA LAGI!?" Daehyun kesal setengah mati. "Apa kau melihatnya? Atau mendengar kabar tentang dia? Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku sudah menghubungi Youngjae tapi dia tidak juga balik menelponku."

"Youngjae-ssi baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongup.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Dia baik-baik saja di tempat Junhong sekarang. Dia sudah mematikan telpon dan menggunakan nomor lain seperti yang disuruh dan agaknya sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Tidak ada telpon dari orang-orang agensi Junhong."

"Syukurlah. Karena dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, setidaknya harus dia tetap aman," desis Jongup lega.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun.

Jongup menatap retina coklat di depannya sebelum menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Seseorang benar-benar ingin mencelakai Youngjae."

Mulut Daehyun terkatup rapat, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah mengepal kuat.

"Tali rem mobilnya dipotong dan baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksinya barusan, mendengar kalimat Jongup membuat Daehyun langsung membelalakkan mata, wajahnya nampak terkejut luar biasa dengan gambaran rasa cemas yang nyata.

"Jadi Yongguk Hyung..." dia tidak kuasa menyelesaikan kalimat.

Jongup mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah menghubungi semua rumah sakit dan mendapat informasi dia masih dalam penanganan medis. Aku akan pergi ke sana setelah semua ini selesai." Dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku harus cepat menangkap orang itu supaya semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir."

"Sebaiknya kau segera menangkap dia," desis Daehyun. "Karena rasanya aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang."

Jongup tersenyum kecut. "Jangan," ucapnya. "Itu hanya akan menambahi pekerjaanku."

Rriingg, suara dering telpon membuat Daehyun dan Jongup mencari ponsel masing-masing bersamaan tapi cuma Jongup yang kemudian menggeser layar dan berbicara. Daehyun hanya dapat menghela napas kecewa.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku segera ke sana. Tunggu aku dan tahan dia, jangan sampai kabur!" Jongup mengakhiri panggilan dengan cepat.

"Aku harus pergi. Timku yang lain berhasil menemukan Park Kyungwook di apartemennya," ujar Jongup dibalas anggukan Daehyun.

 _Semua orang sibuk malam ini..._ dengan sorot sayu Daehyun menatap belasan mobil polisi perlahan bergerak mundur dan berbalik kembali ke jalan raya sambil menyuarakan sirine lantangnya.

 _Kau ada dimana, Noona?_

-o-

Sebuah getaran membuat Jongup terpaksa merogohkan tangannya ke saku mencari ponsel. Terasa sulit sebab saat ini lift sedang penuh sesak oleh anggota polisi yang ikut dengannya ke lantai atas menuju kamar apartemen tempat target operasinya berada. Detektif muda tersebut menyalakan layar dan membuka kunci, sebuah pesan nampak terpampang jelas di pop-up aplikasinya.

 ** _Email._**

Tanpa harus menunggu dua kali, Jongup segera beralih ke inbox pesan elektroniknya yang lain dan langsung tersenyum melihat beberapa email baru masuk dengan subyek yang sebenarnya cukup membuat rahang turun nyaris jatuh tapi Jongup sudah terbiasa, setidaknya sejak dua jam lalu dia sudah menerima email sejenis itu berkali-kali.

 ** _CCTV tempat S tanggal mm-dd-yy waktu hh-mm-ss_**

 ** _CCTV tempat P tanggal mm-dd-yy waktu hh-mm-ss_**

 ** _Rekaman telepon PKW tanggal mm-dd-yy waktu hh-mm-ss_**

 ** _Rekaman telepon OTC tanggal mm-dd-yy waktu hh-mm-ss_**

 ** _Rekaman telepon PKW tanggal mm-dd-yy waktu hh-mm-ss_**

 ** _CCTV tempat T tanggal mm-dd-yy waktu hh-mm-ss_**

Jongup mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. _Bang Yongguk benar-benar orang yang mengerikan..._

.

 ** _"_** ** _Jongup, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk rencanamu, Yongguk-ssi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sudah memberikan nomor telepon dan email-mu pada seseorang. Dia yang nanti akan memegang kendali selanjutnya saat bagianku selesai. Dia akan memberimu semua informasi dan bukti-bukti penting jadi jangan matikan telepon. Jangan lewatkan satu data pun. Dia mahir dalam manipulasi internet jadi kalau kau tidak segera menyimpan semua data yang ia kirim bisa saja dia sudah menghapusnya sebelum kau tahu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Data... maksudmu, semua data?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Semuanya. Dia akan memberimu semuanya. Kau pikir itu lelucon? Nanti kau akan tahu, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Terutama untuk KAMI."_**

-o-

Daehyun menyandarkan punggung di belakang kemudi dengan wajah diam, tatapan matanya kosong.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Yongguk Hyung? Dia sudah berkorban sangat banyak untuk rencana ini tapi aku malah mengacaukannya dengan tidak bisa menemukan Himchan Noona. Apa yang akan aku katakan nanti?_

Dengan putus asa pemuda tersebut memajukan badan, membenturkan keningnya pada roda kemudi.

 _Bahkan PresDir juga sampai terlibat. Tamat sudah riwayatku sekarang._

Hening mengisi spasi selama beberapa saat hingga Daehyun perlahan menghela napas panjang. Dia mendengus kemudian, meluruskan punggung, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik penutup bagian bawah dasbor. Diambilnya sebungkus rokok serta pematik. Youngjae sudah ratusan kali menyuruhnya untuk membuang rokok dan alasan Daehyun berhenti merokok pun karena gadis tersebut namun tanpa sepengetahuannya terkadang dia masih menyimpan beberapa batang untuk situasi yang seperti ini. Ketika otak kalut dan hati tidak tenang, cuma nikotin pelarian terakhir yang terpikirkan oleh Daehyun.

Namja itu membuka pintu mobil, memiringkan badan, mengarahkan asap rokok ke luar kendaraan dan melihat hampa pada udara putih yang kemudian mengepul ringan ke atas laksana uap air panas. Kepala buntu membuat Daehyun mulai membayangkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti, apa hukuman yang mungkin akan dia terima karena untuk pertama kalinya dia gagal dalam tugas yang sudah diberikan ketua tim padanya. Bisa saja dia dipecat, tapi rasanya itu terlalu ringan. Sebab ini menyangkut nyawa orang lain—Kim Himchan—jadi kemungkinan terbesarnya dia akan diperkarakan ke pengadilan. Bukannya mustahil hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Sepanjang pengetahuan Daehyun menjadi anak buah Yongguk (dan Yongnam) selama beberapa tahun, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan duo kembar itu. Yang satu cerdas, satunya cerdik. Yongnam pandai mengolah data dan mengendalikan banyak informan, sementara Yongguk gesit mengontrol situasi. Sendirian saja mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan apalagi jika sudah bekerja sama, Daehyun tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya dapat berakhir menjadi apa.

Waktu semakin merangkak meninggalkan malam dan fajar mulai samar memunculkan ujung bias ke cakrawala yang berarti pagi akan segera datang dalam hitungan jam. Brrm! Bahkan suara kendaraan sudah lamat terdengar di kejauhan membuat Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum miris seolah hidupnya juga akan segera berakhir layaknya pagi yang akan datang.

Brrm! Suara gas itu semakin terdengar dekat dan mendekat, sampai akhirnya Daehyun sadar ada kendaraan yang sedang menuju ke tempat dia berada sekarang. Pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepala ke tikungan menuju halaman dan sekejab kedua matanya terbeliak lebar melihat sebuah mobil putih muncul dan bergerak masuk perlahan.

Daehyun melompat turun dari mobilnya, membuang puntung rokok ke tanah lalu menginjaknya sampai percikan apinya mati baru kemudian dia beranjak. Bertahap senyuman lebar merekah di wajah tan tersebut seiring langkah yang ia ambil mempersempit jarak dengan sosok yang keluar dari mobil mungil putih dan berdiri diam memandang gedung perusahaan Park Kyungwook di hadapan mereka. Daehyun meletakkan tangan di pundak sosok itu, membuatnya terjengat kaget.

"Akhirnya kau ke sini. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Kim Himchan."

Pemilik pundak tersebut menoleh dengan cepat, rambut panjangnya berkibar bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalanya. Wajah cantik itu nampak pucat dengan mata besar yang menggenangkan air bening.

Daehyun mengesah. "Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat," bisiknya lega, merasakan lapang mengisi dada seolah semua beban puluhan ton baru saja terangkat dan lenyap. "Syukurlah kau masih baik-baik saja, Noona."

-o-

BRAK! Suara pintu ruang operasi yang dibuka dengan keras dari dalam membuat Jieun terlonjak di tempatnya duduk. Ia mendongak kaget melihat perawat berlari keluar dari ruang operasi dengan terburu-buru dan sekejab baru sadar jika tidak ada sosok Himchan di sekitarnya.

"Himchan...?" Jieun mendesis, mengedarkan pandangan mencoba menemukan siluet gadis itu namun nihil. Tak ada seorang pun di dekatnya selain bayangannya sendiri.

"Himchan-ah..." Jieun mulai panik. "Kim Him—"

"Permisi." Teguran pendek memotong panggilan Jieun, segera dokter tersebut menoleh.

"Apa anda mengenal pasien korban kecelakaan yang sedang dioperasi, Dokter?" tanya seorang perawat yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adik iparku," jawab Jieun cepat. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sangat gawat," sahut perawat. "Kami perlu bantuan anda di dalam, Dokter. Cepat masuk," pintanya yang langsung membuat jantung Jieun berdetak bagai tambur. Tanpa menunggu kalimat kedua dokter muda itu segera beranjak, setengah berlari memasuki ruang operasi.

-o-

Di sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit Daehyun tidak berhenti bicara. Dia mengatakan semuanya, segalanya, dan memastikan tidak ada penjelasan yang terlewat satu pun membuat Himchan terdiam dan terpaku, tidak dapat memutuskan akan memahami bagian mana lebih dulu sebab semua yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Benar, itu tentang rencana Yongguk.

"Sejujurnya, Noona. Aku terlambat masuk ke rencana ini, Yongguk Hyung sudah memulai penyelidikan sebelum akhirnya melibatkanku dan menjalankan ini semua. Setahuku, dia langsung bergerak begitu mendapat informasi tentang cover-mu yang dijiplak lagi. Maafkan kami, kami mengaku lalai dan ceroboh sampai bisa kecolongan meski ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Youngjae—maksudku, jangan salahkan dia. Kau tahu sendiri Youngjae orang yang bagaimana, dia sangat naif dan sama sekali tidak punya prasangka buruk pada orang lain," ujar Daehyun sambil tangannya sibuk menyetir.

"Setelah cover album itu rilis, klien—agensi Junhong—langsung minta meeting dan kami dihabisi di sana lalu Yongguk Hyung menghilang. Dia mengantarmu pulang ke luar kota 'kan? Sehabis itu dia tidak terlihat lagi di kantor, dia bilang pergi dengan Jongup untuk mencari informasi sementara aku tinggal untuk mengawasi Youngjae. Youngjae sangat terpuruk, dia merasa sangat bersalah dan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk menebus kecerobohannya. Dan soal penangkapan ini—" Daehyun berhenti sejenak, mengumpulan fokus untuk mengatur kecepatan mobil karena mendadak rintik hujan terlihat menabrak kaca depan.

"Kami sengaja membuatnya seolah tidak berhubungan langsung dengan perkara penjiplakan itu. Tujuan kami cuma menangkap Park Kyungwook dan mengakhiri semua _bullshit_ dengan memperkarakan plagiasi itu ataupun tidak. Maafkan kami, bukan maksud kami tidak menganggap penting perkara plagiasimu Noona, tapi masalahmu punya bukti yang sangat sedikit dan saksi terbatas yang dapat dengan mudah dibungkam mulutnya oleh Park Kyungwook. Untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut, Yongguk Hyung banting stir dengan 'membuat skenario' yang bisa menjebloskan lelaki itu ke penjara apapun alasannya.

Kami memancing agensi Junhong terlibat, kami mengirim rekaman pembicaraan telpon ketua timnya dengan Park Kyungwook dan menuntun mereka untuk mencurigai Youngjae. Kalau sudah begitu akan mudah menentukan langkah selanjutnya sebab target mereka sudah pasti. Sambil menunggu waktu Yongguk Hyung menggantikan Youngjae dalam segala situasi. Tujuannya tentu saja, untuk menangkap basah pelaku. Dia berpesan padaku jika sesuatu terjadi maka aku harus mengamankanmu karena menurutnya kau pasti akan menyerahkan diri pada Park Kyungwook karena merasa bersalah sudah melibatkan kami.

Dan malam ini 'sesuatu' itu benar-benar terjadi. Mobil Youngjae yang dinaiki Yongguk Hyung kecelakaan. Jongup bilang ada yang merusak remnya lalu sekarang dia dan pihak kepolisian sedang menangkap Park Kyungwook. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Setelah ini Park Kyungwook akan ditindak pidana dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan Yongguk Hyung/Youngjae yang menjadi korban. Junhong kemudian akan melapor mengenai rekaman telpon yang masuk ke email-nya membuat Ok Taecyeon dapat ditangkap sebagai saksi. Jika beruntung, Jongup bisa menuntun penyidikan ini meluber ke penjiplakan cover-mu sebab namamu juga disebut dalam rekaman telpon antara Park Kyungwook dengan Ok Taecyeon dan kau bisa mengajukan tuntutan pencemaran nama baik ke pengadilan."

Himchan terdiam, kedua mata hitamnya menatap kosong pada kaca mobil yang basah oleh hujan deras membuat suasana di dalam kendaraan berubah lengang dan hening. Terlalu banyak... terlalu banyak yang dia terima hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Informasi, kenyataan, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak pernah sedikit pun terbersit dalam hidup akan bisa terjadi padanya. Ini semua seperti mimpi—bukan, ini bahkan lebih baik daripada mimpi. Mengetahui fakta jika ada banyak orang yang secara tidak langsung melepaskannya dari jeratan Park Kyungwook di saat dulu, di masa lalu sama sekali tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarkan ratapannya dan malah berbalik menuding dia mencari sensasi. Himchan merasa seperti sedang bermimpi dan jikalau memang ini cuma mimpi dia rela tidak bisa bangun selamanya.

"Noona," panggil Daehyun mengoyak sepi. "Apa kau tidak yakin Park Kyungwook akan diadili dan dipenjara?" namja itu menoleh sedetik untuk memandang wajah di sebelahnya sebelum kembali mengarahkan mata ke jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai diterangi pagi.

Bibir Himchan kelu, namun jelas nampak di kedua retinanya gadis tersebut mengiyakan pertanyaan Daehyun. Belasan tahun dia mengenal Kyungwook dan pengalaman membuktikan tidak ada yang dapat membuat pria tersebut bertekuk lutut apalagi mengaku kalah. Tekad dan ambisi Kyungwook terlalu besar hingga bisa menepikan rasio termasuk kesadarannya akan keadilan serta hak asasi manusia.

"Kalau menurutmu Park Kyungwook itu hebat dan tidak terkalahkan, maka kau harus mengenal Yongguk Hyung dengan lebih dalam."

Perlahan Himchan menoleh.

"Yongguk Hyung meski kelihatannya dia diam, tapi dia punya banyak kejutan tak terduga yang pasti tidak akan pernah terpikirkan olehmu," ujar Daehyun, sejenak memandang Himchan dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

-o-

Jongup membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kedua kaki memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu meja, satu lampu gantung, serta dua kursi berhadapan yang mana salah satunya sudah diisi oleh seorang pria yang tengah duduk terpekur menundukkan kepala. Dia meletakkan tumpukan map yang berada di tangannya ke permukaan meja.

"Senang melihatmu di sini, Park Kyungwook-ssi," sapa Jongup sebelum menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki berkepala pelontos yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Kedua mata Kyungwook menatap buas dalam diam, melihat sosok detektif muda di depannya membuat bibir coklatnya langsung menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Kau pasti sudah menunggu ratusan tahun untuk bisa mendudukkan aku di sini—" dengan sengaja Kyungwook menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. "—Detektif kelas bawah Moon Jongup."

"Tidak sampai ratusan tahun _by the way,_ " balas Jongup tenang walau tidak begitu dengan sorot matanya yang berubah berkilat. "Lebih tepatnya tujuh bulan sepuluh hari dan aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau aku memang menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, bercengkerama santai dengan seorang CEO di ruang interogasi kepolisian. Kau suka kesan pertamamu di sini?" ujaran sarkas demi sarkas terus terlontar.

"Polwan kalian cantik cuma maaf saja, aku tidak suka wanita berpakaian tertutup." Kyungwook menyeringai. Dia perlahan mencondongkan badan ke depan, "Coba suruh mereka melepas seragam, aku yakin kau akan menyukai pemandangan yang terjadi nanti."

Sudut bibir Jongup naik setengah senti. "Daripada memikirkan soal membuka baju orang, bagaimana kalau kau mulai saja membuka penjelasanmu tentang kasus ini?" namja itu membuka map paling atas dari tumpukan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nama, Park Kyungwook. Usia, 28 tahun. Pekerjaan, CEO Agensi X. Dugaan kasus, percobaan pembunuhan." Jongup membaca kertas berisi laporan dengan terperinci.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," ujar Kyungwook tenang.

"Aku tahu." Jongup meletakkan map kembali ke meja. "Tapi pelaku pemotongan tali rem yang berhasil ditangkap dengan bukti rekaman CCTV di tempat parkir sudah mengaku bahwa dia bekerja atas permintaanmu. Kami bahkan sudah mendapatkan rekaman pembicaraan kalian di telpon dan data chatting yang melampirkan foto plat mobil korban, bahkan bukti transfer yang kau gunakan untuk membayar jasa kriminal ini melalui rekening bank luar negeri juga sudah kami cetak."

"Kh." Kyungwook cuma menyeringai mendengar semua penjelasan Jongup.

"Haruskah aku menceritakan juga kalau yang menjadi korban bukanlah pemilik mobil yang sebenarnya?" pancing Jongup yang—bingo! Berhasil memunculkan ekspresi terkejut sesaat di wajah arogan di hadapannya.

"Yang mengendarai mobil dan terkena kecelakaan bukanlah pemilik mobil yang sebenarnya. Mobil atas nama Yoo Youngjae saat kejadian perkara sedang dikendarai oleh orang lain dan sekarang orang itulah yang sedang kritis di rumah sakit. Kami sendiri sudah menghubungi Nona Yoo Youngjae untuk meminta keterangan perihal dugaan percobaan pembunuhan ini dan kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal-hal sensitif soal pesan ancaman serta lain sebagainya, bersiap-siaplah untuk menginap satu malam di tempat ini, Kyungwook-ssi."

"Kau tidak akan bisa memenjarakanku." Kyungwook mendesis penuh bisa.

"Coba saja kalau kau memang dapat keluar dari sini," balas Jongup tak kalah berbahaya.

"Haruskah aku menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk kebebasanku?"

Jongup diam sejenak. "Kyungwook-ssi, apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya 'batasan manusia'? Bukankah sekarang kau sedang berada di 'batas' itu? Kenapa kau tidak terima saja dan mengakui seluruh dosa-dosamu?"

"Satu—"

"Aku beritahu padamu, yang kini sedang kau hadapi bukan cuma aku dan hukum negara ini."

"Dua—"

"Lawanmu sekarang adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa kau kalahkan seumur hidupmu." Jongup melanjutkan bicara dan Kyungwook terus menghitung. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal sastra seperti 'musuh terbesar dalam hidup adalah kesalahan diri sendiri' atau semacamnya, namun yang sedang kau hadapi ini mungkin termasuk dalam musuh terbesar meski bedanya mereka punya wujud dan tidak hanya berupa 'kesalahan diri sendiri'."

"Delapan—"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kyungwook-ssi. Sebaiknya kau bekerja sama denganku dan menjalani semua interogasi serta penyidikan dengan sikap baik sebab kalau kau bertingkah sedikit saja itu hanya akan menyulitkan posisimu."

"Sepuluh."

Hening.

"Apa barusan kau mengatakan soal 'sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku kalahkan'?" tanya Kyungwook, nada suaranya masih meliuk menyimpan cemoohan dan kesombongan.

"Yang namanya manusia hidup di dunia, tentu punya sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia kalahkan seumur hidup. Orang tua, atasan, takdir, nasib buruk, bahkan malaikat kematian. Tapi buatku tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku kalahkan. Aku punya tujuan dan akan mencapai tujuan itu, kalau aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya maka aku akan mencari cara lain untuk membuat tujuan itu menjadi milikku. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku. Bahkan borgol ini juga tidak bisa menghentikanku. Termasuk negara ini, juga tidak akan bisa menghentikanku." Kyungwook memamerkan borgol di kedua tangannya dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu," desis Jongup.

"Silahkan saja. Kau bisa memukulku nanti waktu aku keluar dari gedung memuakkan ini lalu aku tinggal membuat laporan tentang seorang mitra polisi melakukan pemukulan terhadap warga sipil."

Pelan namun pasti tangan Jongup mengepal, tapi sebelum sempat dia melakukan apa-apa mendadak terdengar ketukan nyaring di pintu ruang interogasi yang mengundang seringaian Kyungwook kembali tersungging menyebalkan.

"Buka pintunya." Dia memerintah layaknya Raja Fir'aun. "Kau tidak boleh membuat orang yang membebaskanku terlalu lama menunggu. Aku bisa melaporkanmu nanti."

Ketukan kedua terdengar membuat Jongup terpaksa beranjak dan menahan diri ketika mendengar decihan Kyungwook di belakang punggungnya.

"Semua polisi memang bernyali kecil. Selalu berlindung atas nama negara dan keadilan padahal mereka cuma bisa bermulut besar kalau ada laporan saja."

Jongup membuka pintu dengan kasar, nyaris menyemburkan omelan sebagai pelampiasan tapi setumpuk map coklat yang langsung disodorkan hampir menabrak hidungnya membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niat marah-marah.

"Apa ini?" dia bertanya.

"Berkas dari pusat, Kapten," jawab petugas polisi yang menyerahkan map.

Jongup membuka-buka laporan di tangannya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Terima kasih. Kau bisa pergi."

"Siap, Kapten!"

Klek, pintu kembali tertutup menyisakan Kyungwook dan Jongup yang tengah berjalan ke kursinya tanpa melepaskan mata membaca barisan laporan di dalam map yang baru saja ia terima.

"Apa itu perintah untuk membebaskanku? Kau tidak perlu mempelajarinya dan mencari kesalahan ketik, cukup menuruti isinya dan bebaskan aku sekarang maka perkara ini akan selesai," ujar Kyungwook.

Jongup memandang tersangka di hadapannya yang kini sedang menatap remeh padanya. "Kau yakin kau ingin aku menuruti isi kertas ini?" ia memastikan.

"Apalagi?" Kyungwook mengedikkan bahu. "Isi kertas itu menyuruhmu untuk membebaskan aku 'kan—"

"Sejatinya, isi kertas ini adalah sebaliknya." Jongup mengacungkan map ke udara. "Di sini tertulis laporan dari beberapa artis serta idol muda di bawah umur yang bekerja di agensimu terkait tindak pidana. Sepertinya berita penangkapanmu sudah sampai ke media massa lalu mereka serempak memasukkan gugatan padamu mengenai isi kontrak kerja yang dinilai merugikan satu pihak, perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, pemukulan, pelecehan seksual, pemerkosaan, dan prostitusi anak di bawah umur. Daebak~ sebenarnya bagaimana selama ini kau menjalani hidup, Park Kyungwook?"

Kyungwook terdiam, hanya mengetatkan gigi, dan Jongup tahu dia harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk mulai detik ini.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua sampah itu?"

"Biar aku meluruskan beberapa hal supaya kau memahami situasimu sekarang dan tidak lagi bertingkah seolah ini adalah kantormu lalu kau bosnya." Jongup meletakkan map yang baru ia terima di atas tumpukan map sebelumnya yang juga berisi laporan serta kasus melibatkan Park Kyungwook namun tidak pernah dapat ia selesaikan disebabkan kelihaian pria itu berkelit dari jeratan hukum.

"Pertama, semua isi map ini bukan sampah." Jongup menepuk tumpukan map di atas meja. "Ini adalah bukti-bukti yang aku pastikan akan membuatmu berakhir di penjara seumur hidup. Dan kedua—" detektif muda tersebut merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, musuh yang kali ini kau hadapi bukan cuma aku dan hukum negara tapi ini sesuatu yang lebih besar dari apapun. Sebagai orang dunia hitam aku yakin kau pasti tidak asing dengan istilah _Buster and Bangster_ 'kan?"

Ekspresi Kyungwook diam namun dari kilat di matanya Jongup tahu dia sedang mensangsikan kalimat barusan.

"Tidak ada mafia yang tidak tahu istilah itu, bahkan kami pihak kepolisian juga mengenal dua nama tersebut meski belum ada satu pun orang yang mengaku pernah melihat langsung wajah mereka. _Buster and Bangster_ konon merupakan julukan untuk dua orang yang tidak terkalahkan di dunia hitam. Satu dari mereka gemar menghancurkan seperti _Buster_ dan yang satunya suka membantai seperti _Bangster_. Sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi aku rasa kau harus tahu karena tidak semua orang beruntung bisa berurusan dengan tokoh besar mafia begitu dalam rentang waktu seratus tahun. Park Kyungwook, aku ucapkan selamat atas keberuntunganmu dapat membuat _Buster and Bangster_ terlibat di penyidikan kami. Kami pastikan kau hanya akan mendapat yang terbaik sampai persidanganmu digelar nanti."

"Jangan mengarang cerita," desis Kyungwook. "Untuk apa seorang mafia membantu polisi yang menjadi musuhnya?"

"Kami hanya menjadi musuh untuk mereka yang melanggar aturan negara. Walau namanya mafia, tapi kalau dia taat pada hukum dan hanya melakukan kekerasan sebagai tindak perlindungan diri, kami tidak bisa menganggapnya musuh. Apalagi jika mereka membantu penyidikan, itu adalah sebuah sumbangsih besar yang tidak akan kami lewatkan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat mafia membantumu?" nada Kyungwook rendah, amarah tersimpan di setiap tarikan berat napasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jongup. "Mungkin alasannya ada padamu. Mungkin tanpa sengaja kau sudah mengusik hidup mereka makanya mereka lalu memutuskan untuk membantu kami menangkapmu. Perumpamaannya, mereka seperti seekor singa yang kelihatan tenang tapi bisa langsung mengamuk kalau melihat pasangannya diganggu oleh hyena." Senyuman terakhir tersungging menutup kalimat Jongup dengan kemenangan dan mengawali kekalahan di pihak Kyungwook.

-o-

Daehyun menepikan mobil dengan hati-hati di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Dia yang pertama turun dengan payung di tangan lalu segera berlari kecil ke sisi lain mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Himchan yang masih terpekur di dalam.

"Noona," panggilan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut membuat gadis yang duduk diam di kursi sedikit terjengat kaget. Daehyun hanya tersenyum, memberi isyarat untuk turun sementara tangannya mengangsurkan tiga perempat bagian payung untuk menaungi badan Himchan yang terlihat semakin kesulitan bergerak akibat ukuran perut yang makin memakan spasi.

"Jangan menyerah," ujar Daehyun setelah menutup pintu membuat wajah cantik di sampingnya mendongak. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah lagi. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba menyelesaikan masalah seorang diri jika kau sendiri ragu dapat mengatasinya. Tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan kami, kami juga akan sangat senang bisa membantumu. Kita teman 'kan?" Daehyun mengacungkan tinju tangannya yang cuma ditatap oleh Himchan.

 _Teman..._

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Himchan mendengar kata itu. Kapan ya? Waktu kelulusan SMA atau saat Sungwoon menyatakan cinta padanya atau ketika dia, Sungwoon, dan Kyungwook—mereka bertiga—bermain basket bersama-sama di taman? Entahlah, Himchan sudah lupa. Lupa kalau ada istilah 'teman' di dunia ini, lupa jika ada sebuah hubungan antar manusia yang disebut sebagai 'teman', dia sudah sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya punya 'teman'. Dan mendengar kata itu terucap lagi membentur gendang telinganya membuat Himchan sedikit merasa aneh namun juga bahagia.

Perlahan Himchan menggerakkan tangan kurusnya membentuk tinju yang sama lalu disentuhkan pada milik Daehyun membuat namja tersebut menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Yongguk Hyung pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Ayo masuk," dendangnya riang, berjalan di sebelah Himchan dan dengan sabar mengiringi langkah kaki pelan tanpa mempedulikan separuh badan terkena air hujan sebab memberikan nyaris semua bagian payung untuk wanita muda tersebut.

.

"BERHENTI! AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriakan serta riuh suara-suara langsung terdengar menggema di lorong putih rumah sakit begitu Daehyun menginjakkan kaki masuk dari pintu yang langsung terhubung dengan bangsal Emergency Room dan ruang operasi.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak seharusnya orang berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit," gumam Daehyun setelah menyandarkan payung basah di dinding. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan Himchan mengekor di dekatnya. Pemuda itu membelok ke tikungan menuju ruang operasi dan seketika kedua mata coklatnya langsung melotot lebar.

 **"** **WOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"** keras suara Daehyun melengking lantang membuat Himchan terlonjak kaget di tempatnya berdiri, ia mempercepat langkah, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebab melihat lelaki tersebut langsung melompat dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? HENTIKAN, HYUNG! APA KAU SUDAH GILA!?" seru Daehyun sambil sekuat tenaga memeluk badan Yongguk dari belakang sedangkan di sampingnya ada Jieun juga memegangi lengan pria tersebut sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Aku mohon hentikan, Yongguk-ah. Kau sedang terluka. Berhentilah!" Jieun menjerit memohon namun Yongguk seolah tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sekujur tubuh lelaki itu masih didominasi warna darah, lengan kemejanya terkoyak dipotong dokter untuk memudahkan proses penjahitan luka, perban putih nampak membelit bagian tangan serta kepala, namun hal tersebut tidak menghalangi gerakan pria yang seperti ingin melarikan diri dari tempat operasi. Di sekitar mereka beberapa perawat serta dokter yang masih memakai baju bedah steril hanya dapat memandang dengan tatapan miris sebab pasiennya terbangun dan melompat begitu saja dari ranjang ketika operasi hampir selesai lantas langsung keluar ruangan setelah mencabut sendiri jarum infus, transfusi darah, serta selang oksigen.

"Hyung, tenanglah! Aku sudah membawa Himchan Noona! Rencana kita berhasil! Hyung, tenang dulu!" Daehyun mencerocos, mengucapkan apapun yang menurut dia akan bisa menghentikan kegilaan Hyung-nya dan beruntung, dalam satu detik Yongguk sudah tidak melakukan perlawanan. Merasa keadaan mulai tenang, Daehyun melonggarkan pegangan di pinggang lelaki yang lebih tua, dia memandang ke depan dan terdiam melihat sosok Himchan yang sudah berdiri di koridor. Pemuda tan tersebut mengalihkan mata pada Yongguk dan seperti mendapat sebuah pemahaman saat melihat atasannya itu tengah menatap lekat Himchan yang juga mengunci retina padanya.

Bibir Himchan bercelah. Bergetar. Air bening menggenang banyak di kedua matanya dan dia tidak dapat menahan sungai yang kemudian luruh hangat membasahi permukaan pipi halus yang telah memucat. Wanita tersebut melangkahkan kaki perlahan, sedikit mempercepat gerakannya, dan di akhir dia berlari, menubruk sosok Yongguk, memeluknya erat, meredam suara tangisannya di dada telanjang pria itu yang masih berbau amis darah.

"Syukurlah..." bisik Himchan. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih—terima kasih karena masih hidup. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih..." gadis tersebut tersedu mirip anak kecil.

Pelan tangan Yongguk bergerak, menyentuhkan jarinya pada helaian surai hitam Himchan memastikan jika wanita itu nyata dan bukan sekedar bayangan kosongnya. Saat dia menyadari jika yang sedang memeluknya sekarang benar-benar Himchan—Kim Himchan yang tengah ia khawatirkan—seketika seluruh beban berat yang menghimpit dada dan kepala Yongguk sirna, menghilang tanpa bekas. Dia balik merengkuh gadis tersebut dalam dekapan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

 _Tidak, justru akulah yang berterima kasih karena kau masih di sini..._ Yongguk tidak kuasa mengatakan kalimat itu.

Untuk sejenak mereka hanya saling berpelukan dan Himchan terus menangis hingga tiba-tiba wanita tersebut memekik. Dia memegangi bagian bawah perut besarnya dan perlahan terduduk ke atas lantai membuat hampir semua orang membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Himchan-ah!?" Jieun bergegas mendekati si ibu hamil namun Himchan tidak menjawab, cuma duduk sambil memegangi perut dan menutup mata. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Yongguk, menatap Himchan dengan sorot dipenuhi rasa khawatir.

"Apa bayinya akan lahir?" tanya Daehyun berseri-seri, dari semua orang hanya mimik mukanya yang terlihat paling bersemangat.

Himchan mencoba menenangkan diri, membuang napas panjang, tersenyum memandang sekeliling sebelum bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia mengusap tangan Yongguk yang memegangnya dengan cemas. "Bayinya cuma menendang."

Sekejab semua yang mendengar langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tendangannya sangat keras," sambung Himchan. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian kaget."

"Aku pikir bayinya akan lahir. Kau itu!" Jieun berseru kesal. "Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini, jangan menambahi lagi atau aku bisa kena serangan jantung!"

"Maafkan aku," Himchan mencicit. Dia menoleh pada Yongguk yang juga memberinya tatapan penuh kelegaan. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal gila lagi, Bang Yongguk," ujarnya yang cuma dibalas sorot datar sepasang mata kelam.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal gila lagi, Kim Himchan." Yongguk mengembalikan kalimat pada pencetus pertamanya membuat sebuah kekehan kecil muncul dan karenanya dia semakin merasa lega sebab dengan ini semua masalah benar-benar telah terselesaikan.

 _Terima kasih karena kau sudah bertahan hidup..._

-o-

Yongguk diharuskan rawat inap setelah merampungkan proses operasi dan penjahitan seluruh luka yang dia terima akibat kecelakaan. Meski tidak fatal namun ia cukup banyak kehilangan darah dan diwajibkan tetap tinggal guna menghabiskan transfusi darahnya. Di siang hari Jongup datang membawa surat dari pengadilan mengenai permintaan interogasi dan Yongguk resmi menjadi korban (Youngjae menjadi saksi) dari perkara percobaan pembunuhan (akhirnya kasus ini berhasil dimasukkan dalam tindak pidana berat) Park Kyungwook. Berita terbaru yang beredar, selain terjerat percobaan pembunuhan Kyungwook juga akan diproses dengan serangkaian tuduhan lain berkaitan korupsi, narkotika, serta pelecehan seksual yang membuat masa hukumannya menjadi berlipat ganda.

Atasan Junhong yaitu Ok Taecyeon, awalnya ditangkap sebagai tersangka yang berkomplot dengan Park Kyungwook namun dengan sedikit kepintaran Jongup dia berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan Taecyeon yang ternyata sangat mudah dibujuk dan disudutkan. Jongup memberi jaminan kebebasan pada Taecyeon dengan syarat dia harus membeberkan seluruh trik dan kejahatan Kyungwook serta siapa saja yang terlibat di dalam aksinya dan berkat informasi darinya, usaha pengembalian nama baik Himchan mendapat banyak tambahan bukti hingga akhirnya sidang berhasil diajukan ke pengadilan.

Youngjae muncul di rumah sakit setelah Himchan selesai menyantap makan siangnya dan langsung menubruk Eonnie-nya itu. Dia menangis meraung seperti anak kecil, berkali-kali minta maaf sampai Daehyun sendiri tidak dapat mengatasinya dan Himchan hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung gadis tersebut. Di pintu nampak sosok Junhong yang berdiri penuh keraguan dengan kilat iri di kedua mata seolah dia juga ingin dapat memeluk Himchan seperti yang Youngjae lakukan. Himchan menyadari kehadiran gadis tinggi tersebut. Dia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya meminta Junhong untuk mendekat membuat remaja belia itu tidak kuasa menahan tangis dan menyusul Youngjae tersedu di pelukannya.

Pada dasarnya yang membuat Himchan menjauhi Junhong adalah karena Kyungwook. Dia takut Kyungwook akan menyakiti gadis polos tersebut jika masih berhubungan dengannya, namun sekarang Kyungwook sudah ditangkap dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mengusik hidup Himchan serta orang-orang di sekitar dia yang berarti ini saatnya kembali membuka hubungan-hubungan yang ia tinggalkan.

.

 _"_ _Is everything good?"_ lembut suara Yongnam terdengar menyapa telinga Jieun melalui telepon genggam di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau punya rencana dengan Yongguk? Apa kau tahu, aku sudah hampir kena serangan jantung di sini," bisik Jieun parau.

 _"_ _Sorry, Baby._ Yongguk sendiri yang bilang dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang-orang yang naif—"

"Aku tidak naif!" potong Jieun keras.

 _"_ _I know, I know._ Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu sekarang. Yang penting semuanya selamat dan kasus ini sudah selesai," hibur Yongnam.

"Yeah. Aku senang ini berakhir baik."

Yongnam tidak menjawab namun Jieun bisa merasa jika sekarang suaminya itu sedang tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?" tanya Jieun.

"Emmm..." Yongnam menggumam. "Sepertinya besok aku sudah sampai di Korea. Aku sedang di airport sekarang."

Mata besar Jieun membulat. _"WHAT!?"_

Yongnam terkekeh. _"Surprise?"_

 **-enaknya apa ini? END?-**

* * *

Terima kasih buat yg sudah ngikutin sampai chapter 12 ini! Akhirnya kasus terselesaikan! Hip hip huraaay!  
Rasanya Myka sudah berhasil membayar hutang ratusan juta ke kalian semua duuuh Myka bahagiyaaa XD XD XD

Terima kasih buat support dan review yg sampai 300+  
Myka sama sekali ga nyangka ff BAP ini bakal dibaca segitu banyak org because well tahu sendiri fandom ini tdk seramai yg lain makanya Myka seneeeenggggggg ketemu sama org-org kek kakak readers semuanyaaa *cipokin readers atu-atu

Keep support BAP! We are BABY, yes sir!

NB: debay BangHim akhirnya Myka comot dari member TRCNG XD


	13. Chapter 13

STAY SAVE, KAKAK SEMUA YANG DAERAHNYA KENA GEMPA ;((( (December 16, 2017. 2:30 a.m. After 7,3 SR earthquake in West Java)

.

#banghim #bap #gs #m

 **Bang Her!  
13**

Tok, tok, hanya dua ketukan dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jieun membuka pintu putih di hadapannya.

"Ya ampun." Seketika dokter wanita tersebut mengesah, menghela napas sembari kembali menutup pintu setelah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang inap luas yang hanya diisi satu ranjang pasien tunggal.

"Kau benar-benar melanjutkan pekerjaanmu di sini?" dengan jengah sepasang mata Jieun melempar tatapan separuh kesal dan separuh dongkol pada sosok berbalut perban yang duduk di atas ranjang, kedua kaki panjangnya ditutupi selimut namun sebuah laptop lengkap dipasangi headset nampak berada di pangkuan.

"Yah, dokter menyuruhmu rawat inap di sini supaya kau bisa istirahat total dan bukannya malah pindah studio—yah, Bang Yongguk! Dengarkan aku!" Jieun menyambar headset yang terpasang di kepala Yongguk dengan gusar. Hampir dia lempar benda tersebut ke dinding jika saja sepasang tatapan sedingin es tidak langsung jatuh padanya mengisyaratkan bahaya.

"Ehem." Jieun berdehem, menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya akan ultimatum tanpa kata yang sedang dilancarkan Yongguk dan memilih untuk tetap memasang wajah tenang sambil tangannya memainkan headset milik sang produser.

"Kalau kau mau menuruti kata-kata dokter, kau mungkin akan keluar dari sini lusa dan seterusnya terserah kau mau melakukan apa tapi selama kau masih ada di sini, kau adalah pasien kami jadi kau-harus-menurut, Tuan Produser!" ucapan Jieun dipenuhi tekanan.

Yongguk menghela napas panjang perlahan, dadanya memang masih terasa sedikit sakit akibat insiden kecelakaan dua hari lalu—ah, sejujurnya seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa ngilu serta nyeri di sana-sini meski luka selalu dibersihkan, perban terus diganti, dan obat tidak pernah lupa diminum. Dokter bilang ada tiga tulang rusuknya retak namun tidak terlalu parah sehingga tidak perlu operasi, cuma harus berhati-hati dan rajin pergi kontrol untuk memastikan pemulihannya berhasil. Luka di lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain yang membutuhkan jahitan juga mulai mengering, kalau beruntung perawat bilang Yongguk tidak perlu membebatnya lagi dengan perban dan cukup ditutupi kain kasa. Kondisi badannya telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemulihan meski tetap saja, rasa sakit yang ada masih belum banyak berkurang.

"Kenapa kau ngotot melanjutkan proyek album agensi Junhong? Ketua timnya 'kan terbukti punya masalah dengan kalian," tanya Jieun, memandang penuh kemenangan pada Yongguk yang menutup laptop dan memindahkannya ke meja nakas.

"Meski terbukti bersalah, Ok Taecyeon tidak ikut dipenjara. Dia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Jongup akan memperbaiki sikapnya dan senantiasa membantu Junhong serta totalitas mendukung agensi tempatnya bekerja meski kena sanksi pemotongan gaji. Jongup juga memastikan jika Taecyeon mengulangi hal seperti itu lagi maka seluruh kartu hitamnya akan dibuka dan dia dijebloskan ke penjara," desis Yongguk, perlahan menyandarkan punggung ke tempat tidur yang sengaja dinaikkan separuh sehingga posisi berbaringnya menjadi setengah duduk.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak berubah," ujar Jieun. "Tidak kau, tidak Yongnam, kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama suka mengoleksi anak buah dan informan."

Yongguk menjentikkan jari. "Selama mereka bisa memberi manfaat, sebisa mungkin mereka harus digunakan."

"Digunakan?" Jieun menyeringai. "Kau bicara seolah orang-orang seperti Ok Taecyeon itu barang."

"Kalau mereka memang serupa manusia yang punya perasaan, seharusnya mereka tidak akan menyakiti manusia lain," desis Yongguk.

Jieun mengedikkan bahu, meletakkan headset ke atas laptop Yongguk yang berdiam di meja nakas. "Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin bersikap profesional dengan tetap melanjutkan proyek album dan rekaman, tapi bisakah kau tidak lagi melibatkan Himchan? Wanita itu sudah mau melahirkan namun kau masih saja mengganggunya dengan cover album. Tidak tahukah kau dia begadang sampai jam dua pagi cuma untuk menggambar?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mengawasinya 24 jam 'kan? Dia itu gampang ditakut-takuti, dia akan berhenti menggambar dan tidur tepat waktu kalau kau menyuruhnya begitu. Salahmu tidak memperhatikan dia." Yongguk melengos.

Mata Jieun menajam. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya telah terulur meraih kerah baju Yongguk. "Kau berani menyalahkan aku!? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini!? Kau buat dia panik, menangis, ketakutan, dan putus asa sampai seperti itu! KAU MASIH BERANI MENYALAHKAN AKU, BANG YONGGUK BRENGSEK-GIGOLO MESUM-BANDIT TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!?" dengan kuat Jieun mengguncang-guncangkan Yongguk melalui kerah pakaian yang ia pegang.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini sebagai tindak penganiayaan terhadap pasien yang bisa berakibat ijin praktekmu dicabut seumur hidup," desis (ancam) Yongguk dan langsung membuat sepasang tangan Jieun terlepas dari kain bajunya.

"Kau sangat brutal, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang dokter." Pria berkulit tan itu memperbaiki pakaiannya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Yang pasti, aku tidak suka kau menyuruh Himchan bekerja. Dia sedang hamil, dia harus banyak istirahat. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin aku yakin jiwanya sangat terguncang dan kondisi psikis yang buruk dapat berdampak negatif untuk bayi di kandungannya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anak Himchan, aku akan meminta Yongnam untuk mengulitimu hidup-hidup!" tuding Jieun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak usah kau suruh pun aku yakin dia langsung akan menggantungku," gumam Yongguk. "Orang itu benar-benar sudah sampai di Korea?"

Jieun mengiyakan. "Aku cuma sempat menjemputnya di bandara lalu buru-buru kembali ke rumah sakit. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan di sini tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja di rumah sendirian."

"Kalau bosan dia pasti juga akan menyusul kemari."

Yongguk terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana keadaan Himchan?"

Mata Jieun menerawang. "Sulit menjelaskannya," ia mendesah. "Gadis itu sudah mengalami banyak hal, berbagai tekanan, beban mental, bahkan sampai memaksakan dirinya sendiri yang kehabisan tenaga untuk tetap bergerak—" kalimat Jieun terhenti sesaat.

"—tapi dia masih bisa bertahan."

Sudut bibir Yongguk berkedut mendengar akhir kalimat Jieun.

"Kim Himchan masih bisa baik-baik saja. Meski kondisinya sempat drop namun setelah tidur, makan, dan minum vitamin dia kembali ceria. Bahkan pemeriksaan internal keseluruhan badannya juga tidak ada masalah. Psikolog bilang tidak ada tanda-tanda depresi, stress, apalagi frustasi dari wawancara kejiwaannya dengan Himchan. Yang lebih hebat lagi kondisi bayinya sangat sehat, detak jantungnya normal, pernapasannya bagus, dan gelombang otaknya menunjukkan kalau dia bahagia. Sebenarnya wanita macam apa Kim Himchan ITU!? APA DIA MANUSIA SUPER!?" Jieun mengoceh panjang-lebar, tanpa sadar menuai sebaris senyuman tipis di wajah Yongguk.

 _Sudah ku duga,_ batin lelaki tersebut. _Kim Himchan memang bukan orang yang bisa dipahami dengan mudah. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Dia selalu penuh dengan kejutan._

"Bang Yongguk, dimana kau menemukan makhluk ajaib ini? Kalau semua orang jadi seperti Himchan, aku yakin perdamaian dunia yang diimpikan mendiang Michael Jackson pasti bisa seratus persen terwujud." Jieun masih melanjutkan curhatannya.

"Berarti Himchan sudah periksa USG?" Yongguk memilih tidak mengindahkan kalimat random saudari iparnya. "Kapan dia periksa lagi?"

"Ada apa? Kau mau apa?" alis Jieun mengernyit, prasangkanya selalu buruk jika itu menyangkut Yongguk—ah, terkadang pada Yongnam pun begitu. Sebab mereka berdua sama. Mereka kembar.

"Bisakah kau mencetak foto bayi di perutnya?" Yongguk menggaruk kecil sebelah pipi dengan mata berputar salah tingkah. "Aku... ingin menyimpan satu—"

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan meminta itu." Jieun menyela, memasukkan tangan ke salah satu saku jubah putih yang ia kenakan dan membawa keluar selembar foto hitam putih. Diserahkannya benda tersebut pada Yongguk.

"Anakmu. Umurnya sudah hampir delapan bulan sekarang." Dokter cantik itu tersenyum melihat wajah di depannya sekejab terpaku dengan mata melebar bercahaya menatap foto yang dicetak menggunakan tinta monokrom.

"Denyut jantungnya bagus. Pernapasannya lancar. Dia juga aktif menggerakkan jari tangan dan kedua kakinya. Tidak seperti ibunya yang sulit tidur, anak itu sangat banyak tidur dan makan dan dia juga sangat pintar menghisap ibu jarinya sendiri. Kyeopta~ aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihatnya di dunia nyata," tutur Jieun tanpa dapat menahan senyum mengingat kembali setiap hal yang ia lihat di monitor yang sedang menunjukkan dunia kecil di dalam rahim Himchan, tempat huni makhluk mungil berari-ari dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki.

Yongguk perlahan menunduk dalam, menutupkan telapak tangan di kedua matanya, diam-diam mengusap air bening yang tergenang di sana. Jieun menyadari tangisan sunyi itu, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tidak ingin merusak suasana. Jieun sangat paham seperti apa euforia seorang lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan berganti gelar menjadi seorang ayah. Mereka merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa namun tahu-tahu sudah muncul seorang manusia yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya. Entah nanti bagian mananya yang akan mirip dengan dia. Entah rambut, mata, hidung, bentuk wajah, suara, atau mungkin sifat, yang pasti janin sebesar biji kacang polong dan perlahan tumbuh semakin besar hingga menyamai semangka itu akan sepenuhnya bergantung pada dia, menganggapnya pahlawan dunia, dan memanggilnya 'Appa', satu panggilan yang menyimpan jutaan kekuatan tak terlihat. Membayangkan saja sudah terasa begitu bahagia, apalagi kalau nanti mengalaminya.

Perlahan sorot mata Jieun meredup. Bias suram menyelimuti kornea coklat tersebut bersamaan tangan kanannya bergerak pelan menyentuh permukaan perut datarnya sendiri.

 _Aku..._ hati kecil Jieun berbisik. _Seandainya aku lebih kuat seperti Himchan, mungkin Yongnam sekarang juga—_

"Jieun-ah," teguran Yongguk mematahkan lamunan wanita di dekatnya.

"H-hah? Apa?" balas Jieun gagap.

"Beritahu Himchan, dia boleh berhenti menggambar sekarang. Apapun hasil gambarnya akan aku terima. Pastikan dia berhenti bekerja dan begadang lagi."

Jieun termangu sejenak, masih memproses kalimat Yongguk, baru kemudian kedua alisnya bertaut kuat.

"Aku tidak mau." Dokter muda itu mendengus, mengundang mendung di wajah Yongguk.

"Katakan sendiri padanya. Jangan jadi pengecut!" Jieun kembali menaikkan nada suara.

"Kau sendiri tahu dia tidak mau bertemu denganku," ujar Yongguk.

"Bukankah itu cuma salah paham? Kalau kau laki-laki, sudah seharusnya kau yang memperbaiki keadaan dan meluruskan masalah. Jangan hanya ereksimu saja yang lurus, masalah ini juga perlu diselesaikan secepatnya!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan ereksi!" Yongguk membalas.

"Tentu saja ada! Kalau sejak awal kau tidak mengumbar pen*s ereksimu itu kemana-mana, masalah sebesar ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dasar Gigolo!"

Muka Yongguk memerah, antara menahan marah atau malu.

 _Tapi kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Himchan malam itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang. Tidak akan pernah mengenal dia. Tidak akan pernah tahu ada wanita unik seperti dirinya. Dan yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah._

"Pokoknya kau harus bicara dan minta maaf pada Himchan. SE-CE-PAT-NYA!" Jieun menuding dibalas suara bass yang menimpali dengan ketus.

"Berisik! Dokter bawel sepertimu hanya akan membuat pasien semakin sakit. Pergi dari sini!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU, BANG YONG-GIGOLO!"

"ENYAH!"

-o-

Klap, Jongup membuka pintu lemari es dan langsung menghela napas panjang begitu melihat rak-rak dinginnya yang lengang tanpa ada satu pun makanan mengisi. Beberapa hari terakhir dia memang sangat sibuk bolak-balik kantor polisi dan pengadilan untuk mengurus kasus Park Kyungwook sampai ia lupa punya hidup yang juga harus diurus. Jongup lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah bahkan untuk mandi dia menggunakan toilet kantor. Dengan lemas pemuda usia dua puluhan itu menutup kembali pintu kulkas, berjalan ke luar dapur tanpa membawa hasil apa-apa.

Debu menyebar berterbang dari permukaan sofa saat menerima tubuh Jongup, membuatnya terbatuk serta bersin beberapa kali namun tetap tidak mengurungkan niat namja tersebut lanjut membaringkan badan, tak peduli baju yang ia kenakan kotor oleh debu. Biarkan saja, toh dia juga belum ganti pakaian selama tiga hari. Jongup tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia hanya mendapat jeda istirahat sampai besok pagi sebelum kembali terlibat dalam penyidikan lebih lanjut kasus Park Kyungwook yang makin lama ditelusuri semakin banyak pelanggaran hukum yang terbukti ia lakukan. Jongup jadi sangsi Kyungwook cuma akan dijebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, penjiplakan, dan tindak pidana asusila pada para artisnya. Seiring kesalahan demi kesalahan yang terus terungkap, kemungkinan terburuk lelaki tersebut akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup.

 _Sebenarnya, seperti apa Park Kyungwook menjalani hidup selama ini?_ Jongup bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebab menurutnya tidak mungkin ada manusia yang mampu melakukan kejahatan sebanyak itu padahal dia sendiri punya pikiran dan nurani sebagai sesama manusia.

 _Apa mungkin dia sudah mulai tidak waras?_ Jongup makin termenung mengingat beberapa jawaban Kyungwook selama interogasi menurutnya sangat acak dan sulit untuk dinalar. Dia bilang dia melakukan seluruh kejahatan itu untuk menjadi orang sukses dan kaya. Dia bilang dia akan membuat agensi paling besar dan berpengaruh di dunia lalu menelurkan artis-artis papan atas yang bisa melampaui standar Hollywood. Kyungwook nampak mengatakan semua hal tersebut dengan mata bersungguh-sungguh seperti seorang anak kecil sedang mengutarakan cita-citanya. Mungkin saja itu memang keinginan terdalam seorang Park Kyungwook. Sebuah impian polos nan sederhana. Namun cara yang digunakan untuk mencapainya salah. Kyungwook tersesat ketika mencari cara mewujudkan impian emasnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau terus mengusik Kim Himchan? Apa motifmu? Dua kali kau menjiplak karyanya di saat ada lebih banyak seniman unggul di luar sana."_** Adalah salah satu pertanyaan Jongup yang kemudian mendapat jawaban tidak jelas dari Kyungwook.

 ** _"_** ** _Himchan adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun. Aku ... akan mengalahkan semua orang yang mencoba merebut milikku."_**

 _Miliknya...?_ alis Jongup mengerut. _Sepertinya, ketidak-warasan Park Kyungwook ada hubungannya dengan Kim Himchan—_

Ting tong! Lamunan panjang Jongup buyar seketika oleh suara bel rumah yang dipencet. Namja itu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya bersamaan dengan terdengar pintu beranda sudah dibuka dari luar.

"Oppa, kau di rumah?" sosok Junhong muncul di pintu ruang duduk, dengan rambut pirang yang diikat karet gelang dan plastik putih di tangan.

"Eoh. Kau datang?" balas Jongup sekejab membuat gadis yang lebih muda langsung melebarkan mata besarnya penuh binar.

"OPPAAA!" Junhong melompat, menjatuhkan tubuh tinggi rampingnya pada Jongup yang kelabakan menerima gadis itu. Berdua mereka ambruk bertindihan di atas sofa.

"Sakit..." Jongup merintih pelan.

"Oppa! Aku rindu! Kangen! Junhongie rindu Oppa!" Junhong memeluk Jongup erat. "Kau selalu di kantor. Setiap aku kemari kau tidak pernah ada. Aku mau menyusul ke kantor tapi aku takut kalau ada orang bawahan Park Kyungwook yang mengenaliku lalu bertindak jahat padaku. Kau sudah sangat sibuk, aku tidak tega membuatmu lebih sibuk lagi karena mengurusku! Huweee, Oppaaa!" rengek Junhong.

"Iya iya, aku tahu." Dengan lembut Jongup mengelus kepala yang menempel di dadanya. "Kau sangat pengertian, jadi bisakah sekarang kau bangun?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum, dalam hati ia melanjutkan; _Kau berat, Junhong-ah._

Perlahan Junhong bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut datar Jongup. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi sedih yang bercampur khawatir namun juga lega. Kedua pipi putihnya memerah muda menahan isak tangis.

 _Ah, kyeo..._

"Aku sangat khawatir. Oppa sangat sibuk, tidak pernah pulang, dan susah dihubungi. Apa kau makan tepat waktu? Apa kau rajin mandi? Ini baju berapa hari? Kalau Oppa tidak menjaga kebersihan kau bisa kena penyakit kulit!"

"Aku akan periksa ke rumah sakit kalau kena nanti—"

"Tidak boleh begitu!" sentak Junhong. "Daripada mengobati akan lebih baik mencegah! Oppa harus benar-benar mengurus diri dengan baik!" dia melanjutkan mengomel.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Aku janji akan mengurus diriku dengan baik." Kembali Jongup menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya membantah Junhong, terutama saat dia mulai mengomel sebab gadis itu keras kepala dan sulit mengalah. Mungkin karena dia dibesarkan sebagai seorang adik dan anak bungsu, terlebih kakaknya adalah pribadi yang terlalu banyak punya titik lemah pada wanita menjadikan Junhong orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak.

"Jangan cuma bilang janji, Oppa harus melakukannya!"

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Jongup menyahut cepat. "Aku akan melakukannya, Tuan Putri. Jadi sekarang, bisakah kau pindah? Kau akan ketularan bau badanku kalau terus-terusan di sini."

 _Aku mohon pindahlah, Junhong. Kau benar-benar berat._

Junhong terdiam, bukannya beranjak dia malah menggenggam erat kain baju Jongup. Perlahan gadis itu kembali merendahkan badan, menempelkan wajahnya pada dada pria yang menyimpan detak jantung dengan irama yang sangat ia sukai. Junhong meraba permukaan dada bidang tersebut dan tersenyum kecil, mengucap syukur dalam hati kekasihnya kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dalam kondisi sehat, masih selamat, tetap hidup dengan jantung yang berdegup indah seperti biasa.

Sejujurnya, Junhong selalu takut setiap kali ditinggal Jongup pergi untuk bertugas karena posisi namja tersebut di kepolisian bukanlah bagian yang mudah. Dia seorang detektif senior di divisi kejahatan tindak pidana. Mengurus kasus kecelakaan, penculikan, hingga pembunuhan sudah biasa untuk Jongup. Dia bahkan pernah terlibat dalam penyergapan kelompok pembunuh berantai dan teroris. Dedikasi Jongup akan pekerjaannya memang tidak main-main tanpa sadar setiap kali dia menjemput bahaya sama dengan menempatkan Junhong pada kecemasan dan penantian. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis tersebut selain menunggu kabar dan berdoa? Tidak ada. Terkadang, Junhong membenci dirinya yang lemah seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" desis Jongup menyadarkan kekasihnya dari isi pikirannya sendiri. Tangan berurat pria itu mengusap lembut kepala pirang Junhong.

Perlahan gadis berkulit pucat menggelengkan kepala. Kedua tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram pakaian Jongup.

"Aku lupa bilang..." bisik Junhong. "...selamat datang di rumah, Oppa."

Jongup tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang, Junhong-ah."

-o-

 _Song Jieun cerewet. Kalau keinginannya belum dipenuhi dia pasti tidak akan berhenti mengomel. Dasar! Kenapa juga dulu aku setuju dia jadi saudara iparku?_ Batin Yongguk kesal sembari kedua tangannya menggerakkan kursi roda yang ia duduki melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju pintu kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dirawat. Meski sama-sama di bangsal VIP, namun kamar inap pasien umum dengan pasien yang habis operasi tetap dibedakan. Yongguk menghentikan kursi roda di depan pintu putih dengan tulisan 'Kim Himchan' di bagian depannya. Warna muka pria tersebut langsung keruh.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan pada dia?_ Yongguk galau. Teriangat olehnya terakhir ia bicara pada Himchan beberapa hari lalu. Dia mengatakan kalimat ambigu di depan gadis itu yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah tamparan. Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah bisa membuat pipi Yongguk kembali nyeri walau ia tidak menepis memang dialah yang salah. Yongguk tidak menyampaikan maksud ucapannya dengan benar, membuat Himchan salah paham di saat emosi wanita muda tersebut sedang tidak stabil yang mana langsung mengakibatkan ia histeris. Yongguk menyesal, ia bahkan tidak menyangka masih bisa melihat Himchan setelah kecelakaan. Lelaki tersebut memang menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Himchan yang ia serahkan pada Daehyun, namun dia tidak berani berharap wanita itu masih akan mau bertemu dengannya setelah semua cekcok yang mereka alami tapi kenyataannya malah ... ah, Yongguk harus menerima jika Himchan benar-benar seorang gadis yang baik.

Tok tok tok, dengan pelan Yongguk mengetuk pintu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban, tak ada langkah kaki, maupun suara kenop pintu dibuka dari dalam.

Tok tok tok! Yongguk mengetuk lebih keras.

 _Apa dia tidur?_

Perlahan pria tersebut mengulurkan tangan dan memberanikan diri membuka daun pintu.

"Kim Himchan?" dengan suara beratnya Yongguk memanggil tapi tetap saja kesunyian yang menjawab. Pria itu menggerakkan kursi roda memasuki ruangan luas dengan satu buah ranjang dan tiang tempat menggantungkan infus di sebelahnya. Sprei tempat tidur nampak tertata rapi, di atas nakas ada gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal setengah serta beberapa botol vitamin, dan gorden jendela terlihat hanya dibuka separuh membuat ruangan sedikit remang-remang sementara tidak nampak sosok Himchan sama sekali di dalam kamar.

 _Dia kabur?_ Tuduh Yongguk dalam hati. _Dasar, merepotkan saja._

Pria berkulit tan tersebut hendak berbalik pergi namun sebuah tumpukan kertas di samping bantal membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Yongguk membawa kursi roda yang ia duduki untuk mendekati ranjang Himchan, diambilnya tumpukan kertas yang ternyata merupakan gambar lanjutan desain cover album.

Setelah Park Kyungwook ditangkap dan Ok Taecyeon mengakui kejahatannya, Yongguk memutuskan untuk tidak menarik cover yang terlanjur dipakai artis agensi Kyungwook, tapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus membayar royalty yang pantas pada Himchan. Sedangkan demi menutup kekosongan desain cover album yang menjadi proyeknya sendiri, Yongguk meminta—lebih tepatnya 'menyuruh'—wanita itu memodifikasi gambar sebelumnya supaya tidak mengandung unsur kesamaan mencolok dengan desain yang sudah rilis tanpa harus menghilangkan kesan dan makna yang sudah disepakati.

Yongguk tidak menuntut Himchan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya apalagi sampai begadang, tapi kelihatannya gadis tersebut terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

 _Dia itu sebenarnya bodoh atau polos?_ Yongguk mengesah dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah teguran sukses membuat pria berambut kelam terjengat di tempatnya duduk. Dia menoleh cepat ke belakang nyaris membuat lehernya keseleo dan langsung bisa menemukan sosok Himchan berdiri dengan mata menyorot penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, gambarku!" gadis tersebut buru-buru mendekat, merebut kertas-kertas di tangan Yongguk dengan cepat. "Ini belum selesai! Jangan lihat! Tidak boleh ada spoiler!" dipeluknya erat belasan desain cover sambil berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Yongguk seolah pria itu adalah seorang pencuri.

Alis Yongguk turun. Dia bicara seraya menghela napas, "Kenapa aku bisa mengharapkan pembicaraan yang waras denganmu?"

"Hah? Apa? Kau bicara sesuatu?" sahut Himchan yang tidak terlalu mendengar gumaman suara berat lelaki di kursi roda.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa," jawab Yongguk malas menjelaskan. Dia menggerakkan kursi melewati Himchan, hendak menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau mau apa mencariku ke sini?" pertanyaan Himchan menghentikan gerakan pria yang lebih tua. "Kau tidak mungkin kemari cuma iseng 'kan? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sekali lagi Yongguk menghela napas.

 _Meski bodoh, insting wanita ini peka sekali,_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Sang produser memutar kursi roda, memandang Himchan yang sudah meletakkan kertas-kertas gambarnya kembali ke tempat semula dan kini sedang menatap Yongguk, sebelah tangan mungilnya berada di atas perut buncit yang agaknya makin membesar dari terakhir kali Yongguk melihatnya. Benarkah pertumbuhan bayi bisa secepat ini?

"Bang Yongguk, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi cepatlah," tegur Himchan mulai kesal sebab lelaki di depannya terlalu banyak melamun.

"Gayamu seperti kau presiden negara ini saja," ketus Yongguk.

"Berisik! Aku ada pemeriksaan USG setelah ini, Jieun akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku terlambat!"

"Bilang saja kau terlambat karena aku, dia akan balik membunuhku," balas Yongguk.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, JANGAN BERTELE-TELE DAN KATAKAN APA MAUMU!"

 _Kenapa semua wanita di dekatku hobi sekali berteriak,_ keluh pria berkulit tan.

Yongguk menatap lurus ke mata Himchan sebelum bicara, memandangnya lama, dan entah kenapa malah memunculkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipi wanita itu.

"Aku mau meluruskan sesuatu." Sebenarnya Yongguk bicara dengan nada biasa saja, namun kesungguhan ditambah suaranya yang bass membuat kalimat barusan terdengar lebih serius dari aslinya.

"Tentang kata-kataku waktu itu—" tangan Yongguk mengepal perlahan. "—aku minta maaf."

Himchan terdiam.

 _Kata-kata waktu itu...?_

Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya wanita tersebut tersentak.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya ingin mengandung anak siapa, tapi faktanya anak itu adalah milikku. Kalau kau ingin menggugurkannya—"_**

Spontan kedua tangan Himchan memeluk perut besarnya dengan sikap protektif. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, menjauhi Yongguk dan lelaki itu tahu gadis di depannya sudah mengingat hal yang ia maksud.

"Aku belum selesai bicara waktu itu, tapi kau sudah menamparku," sambung Yongguk.

"Eh?" Himchan terkejut.

"Yang mau aku katakan waktu itu adalah..." Yongguk tidak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya sementara Himchan menunggu.

"Apa?" desis gadis tersebut ketika jeda yang tercipta memanjang begitu saja.

Yongguk memalingkan muka dari tatapan Himchan, samar ada warna merah di wajahnya. "Anak... anak yang kau kandung adalah anakku. Kalau kau bermaksud untuk menggugurkannya, aku... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu."

Deg! Sesuatu terasa berdenyut keras di dalam dada Himchan seperti ada orang yang menekan jantungnya secara langsung. Mata hitam gadis itu terasa panas, tubuhnya bergetar bersama setiap nadi yang berdenyut memompa kuat darah ke seluruh tubuh namun entah kenapa hal tersebut malah membuat kedua kakinya lemas. Perlahan wanita muda itu terduduk di lantai mengagetkan Yongguk.

"Yah! Kim Himchan!?" pria itu melompat turun dari kursi roda, meringis saat merasakan sakit menggigit tajam kedua kakinya yang masih nyeri dan seluruh tubuh yang belum pulih benar. Yongguk meraih lengan kurus Himchan, memaksa gadis tersebut menatapnya, mencoba memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Mau ku panggilan Jieun? Katakan sesuatu, Himchan-ah!" Yongguk panik sebab wanita di depannya cuma menunduk diam.

Perlahan Himchan menggeleng. Dia mengusapkan telapak tangan di wajah.

"Aku cuma..." suaranya terdengar sengau seolah dia sedang menangis. "...tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan itu." Himchan berbisik. "Aku pikir... aku pikir kau akan menyuruhku menggugurkan bayi ini." Gadis tersebut terisak.

Suasana hening sejenak. Yongguk terdiam, perlahan menyunggingkan senyum yang menyimpan banyak makna; lega, lucu, dan tak habis pikir jika pemikiran Himchan sesederhana itu.

"Apa kau bodoh, huh?" Desis Yongguk. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghadapi Himchan dengan reaksi apa. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mau membunuh anakku sendiri?"

Himchan tidak menjawab, hanya isakannya terdengar makin mendengung keras. Gadis itu menutupkan lengan ke matanya, tersedu persis anak kecil.

"Dari—hiks... darimana kau tahu?" tanya Himchan gagap.

"Dari awal kau masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan di kantor. Aku minta Jieun memeriksa DNA bayimu. Maaf, aku tidak bilang sebelumnya." Yongguk berhenti sejenak. "Kau sudah tahu kalau itu anakku? Tapi kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya? Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku?"

Himchan menutupkan lengan makin erat ke mata serta mukanya, seolah tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh pertanyaan Yongguk dan pria yang lebih tua juga tidak ingin memaksa. Dia menghela napas panjang, merasa lega. Setidaknya, sekarang beban berat yang terus bercokol penuh tanda tanya di dalam pikirannya sudah terungkapkan meski tidak mendapat jawaban, tapi hanya dengan mengatakannya saja membuat Yongguk terasa lebih ringan.

Menit yang selanjutnya berlalu sama sekali tidak diisi dengan percakapan apa pun, cuma suara Himchan yang masih menangis terisak-isak dengan Yongguk duduk di depannya, memandangnya, seperti seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada teman perempuannya yang sedang menangis karena kehilangan jepit rambut.

-o-

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Oppa? Pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tanya Junhong, senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"A-ah, iya. Aku masih ada banyak pekerja-an—Junhong-ah, anu..." Jongup menjawab sedikit terbata.

"Hm? Ada apa?" gadis berambut pirang yang masih berada di atas badannya cuma kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau nampaknya punya banyak waktu longgar ya," desis Jongup.

Junhong meletakkan telunjuk di permukaan bibir, matanya menerawang. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi juga salah sih. Soalnya Yongguk-ssi meminta proses rekaman dilanjutkan padahal dia masih di rumah sakit. Sebagai gantinya ada orang yang sangat mirip dengannya datang ke studio dan bilang dia menggantikan Yongguk-ssi mengawasi rekaman."

"Orang yang mirip—ah, Junhong!"

"Daehyun Oppa bilang, itu Presiden Direktur perusahaannya."

"O-oh, aku tidak tahu." napas Jongup tercekat. "Bisakah kau berhenti, Junhong?" pemuda tersebut melayangkan tangan meraih jemari gadis yang sedari tadi terus berada di atas celananya, mengusap selangkangan hingga benda yang disimpan mengembang membuat sebuah tonjolan tenda. "Aku mohon, hentikan," pinta Jongup memelas.

"Eeeh, Oppa tidak suka?" Junhong cemberut, membentuk kerucut menggemas di bibirnya yang merah muda.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Oppa banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini, aku yakin kau pasti juga saaangat stres. Jadi mumpung ada waktu luang, biarkan aku melepas stresmu." Junhong tersenyum, kembali mengusap tonjolan di celana Jongup hingga membuat tubuh tegap pemuda itu tersentak kecil beberapa kali seperti tersengat aliran listrik statis.

"Junhong..." Jongup menggigit bibirnya, mendongakkan kepala dan melenguh pelan, menyerah pada sentuhan kekasihnya.

"Ne, Oppa~" Junhong memperbaiki duduk di atas paha Jongup, dengan mudah ia melepas sabuk pria tersebut dan menarik turun celananya. Jongup sendiri sedikit mengangkat pinggul untuk memberi akses pada gadisnya dan tanpa mau menyusahkan diri menelanjangi sang pacar, Junhong langsung melepas kaos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan menyisakan sebuah bra membungkus daging dada yang membusung cantik.

Pipi Jongup memerah melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tanpa rasa malu melepas sendiri satu per satu baju dengan masih duduk di atas pahanya. Begitu sudah tidak ada selembar benang pun yang menutupi tubuh moleknya, Junhong membungkukkan badan dengan gerakan pelan, mendekatkan wajah pada muka Jongup yang terkunci oleh tatapan matanya.

"Nah, Oppa..." Junhong bicara dengan nada rendah, menyelipkan satu tangan ke bagian bawah badan Jongup untuk menggenggam batang tubuh yang mengeras yang membuat kekasihnya langsung mengeluh kaget.

"Katakan padaku, apa Junhongie ini sudah jadi anak baik atau belum," sambung Junhong, mengarahkan ujung badan Jongup pada pintu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oppa?" ekspresi gadis tersebut masih terlihat polos bahkan ketika Jongup mulai merasa bagian badannya menyentuh daging basah dilanjutkan sebuah lorong hangat yang dinding-dindingnya terasa ketat memberi pijatan.

"Ngrrmm..." Jongup tak kuasa menahan geraman membuat sekujur tubuh Junhong merinding oleh suaranya yang terdengar sangat seksi.

"Ahh... Oppa..." Junhong menggerakkan pelan pinggulnya, mencoba menyamankan diri pada benda yang tengah mengisi penuh badannya hingga ke titik terdalam.

"Kau—engrmm, ketat, Junhong-ah..." Jongup mencoba bicara di tengah fraksi kenikmatan yang sedang menderu akal sehatnya.

"Ehe~" Junhong nyengir. "Itu karena Oppa jarang menyentuhku. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kita cuma bertemu untuk makan atau nonton. Agaknya, kita harus sering-sering bercinta supaya aku tidak 'kembali seperti semula'," ucap gadis tersebut, mulai menemukan kenyamanan bergerak di atas Jongup yang mendesah pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya, sesekali ia memindahkan tangan untuk mengusap paha panjang Junhong.

"Nah, Oppa~" Junhong menyusupkan jemari ke balik pakaian Jongup yang masih utuh, mengangkatnya untuk memperlihatkan lekukan sempurna otot perut yang membentuk abs tanpa menghentikan pinggul yang masih bergerak mengeluar-masukkan bagian tubuh sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah enak? Junhongie sudah jadi anak baik 'kan?" tanya Junhong sambil merabai kulit Jongup dan mempermainkan puting di dadanya.

"Iya—ahh, Junhongie sudah jadi anak baik. Oppa sangat—oh, senang," desis Jongup, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sebelah wajah Junhong dibalas gadis itu dengan mengusapkan pipinya seperti seekor kucing kecil.

"Syukurlah," Junhong mendengung manja. "Junhongie ikut senang kalau Oppa senang." Dia memindahkan lengan ke sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jongup, memperangkapnya, dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna dari atas wajahnya.

"Sibuk bekerja pasti membuat Oppa kurang nutrisi 'kan? Sekarang, Oppa minum susu dulu supaya bisa kuat lagi." Dengan jenaka Junhong mengarahkan muka Jongup tepat di daging dadanya yang membusung, membenamkan pemuda tersebut pada pelukan erat hingga kekasihnya meronta nyaris kehabisan napas sementara sang gadis cuma membalas dengan gelak tawa.

-o-

Himchan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengusap kulit perutnya untuk membuang sisa-sisa tisu yang barusan digunakan menyeka gel yang membantu pemeriksaan USG di dalam rahimnya. Wanita itu merapikan baju, mengancingkan kembali kemeja yang ia pakai sementara di luar bilik pemeriksaan Jieun sedang menuliskan laporan kesehatan.

"Himchan-ah," panggil sang dokter.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah bicara lagi dengan Yongguk?"

Himchan terdiam sejenak. "Eoh," sebelum dia menjawab singkat.

Jari Jieun berhenti menulis. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" desisnya. _Apa laki-laki itu sudah memberi penjelasan dan minta maaf padamu?_

"Kami..." Himchan merasa pipinya panas mengingat kalimat Yongguk, tatapan matanya, dan suaranya ketika bicara. "Kami cuma membahas kerjaan." Ting, wajah Himchan merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Napas Jieun terbuang berat. _Sudah ku duga pengecut itu pasti tidak akan bicara apa-apa!_

"Yongguk mengatakan sesuatu soal tes DNA bayiku..." sambung Himchan kali ini membuat Jieun tertegun kaku.

"Dia bilang maaf, gara-gara dia aku jadi seperti ini. Padahal kami tidak saling kenal."

Jieun menggenggam erat pulpen yang ia pegang. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?" mata Himchan mengerjab tidak mengerti, dia memandang sosok Jieun yang hanya terlihat sebagian di celah tirai bilik pemeriksaan.

"Kau keberatan mengandung anak orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?" pertanyaan Jieun terdengar sedikit bergetar seolah dia takut mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Ah, itu..." mata Himchan menerawang, tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan permukaan bulat perut yang membesar. Perlahan bibir gadis tersebut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Awalnya, aku memang takut. Aku tidak tahu ini bayi siapa, meski aku tahu orangnya tapi saat bertemu Yongguk pertama kali wajahnya tidak terlihat. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa namanya dan bagaimana dia. Intinya dia adalah orang asing bagiku. Namun kemudian aku berpikir, kenapa di saat hidupku terpuruk begini tiba-tiba Tuhan memberiku seorang bayi, apa mungkin Dia ingin aku terus hidup dan berjuang sekali lagi sampai bayi ini lahir. Atau mungkin Dia sedang memintaku untuk bertahan sebab Dia sudah menyiapkan hadiah besar bersama dengan kedatangan bayi ini. Sambil terus berpikir begitu aku melupakan fakta anak ini punya ayah yang tidak jelas dan tahu-tahu aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk aborsi, malah sebaliknya aku menggunakan keberadaan bayi ini untuk terus hidup serta menanti hari esok lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai sekarang."

Jieun menunduk. "Lalu, kalau seandainya kau tidak bertemu dengan Yongguk, apa kau masih akan mempertahankan anak itu?"

"Tentu saja." Himchan menjawab cepat, senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. "Aku sudah bertekat akan melahirkan anak ini apapun yang terjadi. Dia anak yang hebat, mau bertahan di saat aku masih pontang-panting memperbaiki fisik dan mentalku. Dia bahkan tetap tumbuh dan sehat sementara kau tahu sendiri aku ini sangat ceroboh. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melahirkan bayi ini."

Jieun membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulut, mata dokter muda tersebut berkaca-kaca.

 _Terima kasih, Himchan-ah..._

Sekuat tenaga Jieun menahan tangis—setidaknya selama Himchan masih berada di dalam ruangan.

"Jieun-ah," panggil Himchan tiba-tiba.

"Eo-eoh?" sang dokter segera mengambil banyak tisu untuk menyeka mata serta hidungnya.

"Apakah orang yang sedang hamil boleh berhubungan badan?"

Jieun terkejut, langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada tirai bilik yang masih tertutup.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Anu..." Himchan terdengar ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Susah menjelaskannya..." dia mengeluh.

"Tiba-tiba saja... rasanya, aku ingin disentuh—"

Hening sejenak.

"—aaargh! Kau tahu 'kan dorongan perasaan seperti itu, Jieun-ah. Kau pernah seks, kau pasti juga pernah merasakannya!" Himchan gemas sendiri. "Rasanya aku... aku..."

"Iya iya, aku tahu maksudmu." Jieun terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kau tiba-tiba ingin seks. Hubungan badan dikendalikan oleh hormon dan sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ibu hamil punya hormon yang tinggi."

"Jadi itu wajar?" tanya Himchan.

"Yep. Sangat wajar," jawab Jieun membuat pasiennya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku pikir aku sudah jadi orang mesum karena mendadak punya keinginan begitu," keluh Himchan.

Jieun terkekeh lagi. "Tapi tetap saja seks untuk ibu hamil berbeda dengan wanita yang sedang tidak hamil. Ada beberapa pantangan yang harus dipatuhi."

Himchan menerawangkan mata. "Sepertinya aku mau pakai sex toy saja."

"Kenapa?" alis Jieun mengerut.

"Kau kira siapa yang mau tidur dengan wanita hamil? Jangankan merangsang, aku ragu ada orang akan yang betah melihat tubuh melar dan super berat ini." Himchan menggambar lingkaran kecil di atas perutnya dengan muka suram.

Jieun meletakkan pena ke permukaan bibirnya. "Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Yongguk?"

"Eh?" Himchan terkejut.

"Coba kau minta bantuan Yongguk, dia mungkin bisa mengatasinya."

"A-anu..." pipi Himchan sudah memerah.

"Lagipula dia 'kan mantan gigolo nomor satu. Dia pasti punya cara untuk hal begituan."

"..."

Hening.

"Himchan-ah, kau mendengarkanku?" tegur Jieun.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Review kalau mau part naena BangHim di chapter depan *smirk


End file.
